WITCH Meets STARS
by Lexvan
Summary: The Guardians meet the Defenders. Can their combined powers stop their enemies from taking over Kandrakar and the known worlds? And maybe..... fall in love? Maybe. Will/OC, Irma/OC, Taranee/OC, Cornelia/OC, Hay Lin/OC, Susan/OC Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1: The Defenders

W.I.T.C.H. meet S.T.A.R.S.  
By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. Kind of an what if story.

S.T.A.R.S. Character Bios

Name: Scott O'Flannery

Age: 16

DOB: March 29

Race: Irish/Scottish

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Power: Fire, telepathy

Name: Thomas "Tommy" Fernandez

Age: 16

DOB: April 20

Race: Spanish

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Power: Air, invisibility, can sometimes dream the future

Name: Angelo Vanders

Age: 16

DOB: March 16

Race: African-American

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Power: Quintessence, some super strenght, can talk to anything with a current. Holder of the Star Heart.

Name: Richard "Ricky" Smith

Age: 16

DOB: May 18

Race: Caucasian/ American

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Power: Water, mental manipulation, color changing

Name: Sho Ling

Age: 16

DOB: February 20

Race: Japanese

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Power: Earth, telekinesis, healing

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Now one more time.", a teenage African-American boy said as he held a man dressed in a wolf pelt down with his left foot, with lightning crackling in his right hand. "What are you going to do? And get it right, or I'll blast you five ways from Sunday!"

"I Cranis, and my wolf pack, will leave this area and head back to our island, and never bother innocent people again!", the man said hoping not to get hit with another blast of lightning.

"And what else?", a young Cacasasian boy asked as he formed a blade of ice.

"We'll work with the people instead!", Cranis said.

"Now that sounds a lot better.", an Irish/Scottish boy said with a smile.

"Must you smile at everything, Scott?", a Japanese boy asked his friend.

"Why shouldn't I smile, Sho?", Scott asked his friend. "We beat Cranis and his thugs, and got them to work with the people. It's a good day my friend!"

"Would you two keep it down!", a Spanish boy said as a swift wind blew behind him. "We still have to take care of these thugs!"

"What's the matter Tommy.", the Caucasian boy said as he let the ice blade melt back into water. "You still mad that Tanya broke up with you? It's been two weeks man! Let it go!"

"Watch it Ricky!", Tommy said as a small twister formed next to him. "Or your next flight will take you farther than you've ever been!"

"Not before I wash you down the nearest river!", Ricky said as he formed a giant ball of water.

"Knock it off you two!", the African-American boy said. "We still got work to do!"

"He started it, Angelo!", Tommy said as he made the twister fade away.

"All I did was ask a question.", Ricky said as he sent the ball of water into the river near by.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said as he took his foot off of Cranis. "Leave, before I let those two take their anger out on you and your pack!"

Cranis then took off with his pack close behind him. Angelo then turned to Ricky and Tommy.

"Must you two have a fight everyday?", Angelo asked his two friends. "It never ends with you two! Ricky you're water, and Tommy you're wind! You two should be working well together!"

"Ricky started it.", Tommy said as he eyeballed Ricky.

"Ricky, quit starting stuff!", Angelo demanded. "It's not good for the team at all, if we this keeps up! Remember, we're..........."

"Stronger when we get along.", Ricky said cutting Angelo off. "I know, I know! But Tommy could learn to mello out sometimes!"

"He has a point there, my friend.", Sho said.

"Whatever.", Tommy said.

"Let's just head back home, and get a pizza.", Angelo suggested. "Cause I'm starving!"

Hearing that, they all agreed. Angelo held up his right arm as the gray metal wrist band, with a blue orb set in it, vibrated. A face slowly appeared in it. It was the face of a cat-like woman with a stern, yet kind look on her face.

"What's up Luba?", Angelo asked.

"Are you finish with your duties in Valora, my young Defenders?", Luba asked.

"We just finished up.", Scott said.

"We're heading back to Earth right now.", Ricky said.

"Good.", Luba said. "But first, I need you to come to Kandrakar. You are needed for an important mission."

"Oooookay.", Angelo said as Luba's face faded out from the blue orb. "I guess we're heading to Kandrakar, guys."

"What's going on now?", Tommy asked as Angelo opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"Must be something big!", Sho said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's just go and see.", Scott said as he was the first through the fold.

"Never know about that boy sometimes.", Angelo said as he and the rest followed behind.

* * *

Once through the fold, they saw that they were in the Chamber of the Aurameres, where Luba and the Oracle were waiting for them.

"Okay, did we do somethingh wrong?", Sho asked seeing that the Oracle was there.

"No my friends.", Oracle said with a kind smile. "You were called here, because your serves are need for an important mission."

"Can we bring Orube along?", Scott asked. "We like it when she's around."

"It is fun when she kicking butt with us.", Ricky said with a smile.

"I'm afraid she cannot join you.", Lubu said sadly. "For she along with the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions have been captured."

"The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions?!", Tommy asked. "Who are they?"

"They are the female versions of you five.", Luba said. "They were captured by Lady Necra."

"Necra?!", the boys questioned in shock.

"I thought we sent her packing to the Shadow Realm!", Sho said. "How did she get out?!"

"She was freed by Prince Phobos of Meridian, which is where they are now.", Oracle said. "His sister, Queen Elyon requested our help in saving her friends, the Guardians."

"So, queen good, prince bad.", Ricky said. "Okay got it."

"So, how do we find them once we get to Meridian?", Scott asked. "It's not like we have a tracker."

"Yes you do.", Luba said. "The Star Heart can lead them to you."

"Cool!", Angelo said as he looked at the item in question, that was on his wrist. "Then let's get going! There are ladies that need our help!"

"Hopefully they're hott!", Ricky grinned.

"You never stop!", Sho said.

"What?!", Ricky questioned. "I love the ladies!"

"Oracle, if you would please open a fold to Meridian.", Angelo reqested.

With a small grin the Oracle opened a fold for the boys to go through.

"Good luck Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions.", Luba said proudly. "This fold will take you to the enterance to the caverns the Guardians are trapped in. Be careful. And, may God be with you all."

"He's always with us, Luba.", Angelo said as they ran through the fold.

"You choose well when you pick those boys to be the new Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions, Luba.", Oracle said as he waved his hands, making another set of Aurameres lowered for the ceiling next to the Aurameres that were already there. "I only wish the Guardians and Defenders could meet under better terms."

"As do I Oracle.", Luba said looking at the two sets of Aurameres. "But, maybe this was meant to happen."

"You just may be right, Luba.", Oracle said as a vision came to him, about both groups. "You just may be right."

The Oracle then left the chamber to attend to other duties.

* * *

**A/N: What could the Oracle's vision been of? Good or bad, I'm not telling. You'll have to read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: STARS Rescues WITCH

**Chapter 2:**

Once through the fold, the Defenders looked around to see they were at the caverns entrance.

"This must be the place.", Scott said as the five began to take flight, going into the cave.

The Star Heart, on Angelo's wrist, began to point him in the direction of where of the Guardians were.

"Let's keep it down guys.", Angelo whispered as they flew through the cave slowly, following the Star Hearts direction. "We want to surprised them when we get there."

"Gotcha!", Scott whispered as they went further on.

Further in the caves caverns, Prince Phobos was there holding the Guardians and Orube in separate energy bubbles.

"Are you comfortable, Guardians?", Phobos asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.", a brunette girl said sarcastically. "It has all the comforts of home."

"Minus a bed and TV.", an asian girl added. "And a meal."

"I could go for a nice hot bath.", a blond haired girl said.

"You all think this is a joke?", Phobos questioned as his eye glowed white with fury. "Soon you'll..."

"Be drained of our powers and then you shall destroy us.", a red-haired girl said cutting him of. "Blah, blah, blah! You always have the same plan, whenever you get the rare chance to escape, Phobos! It's getting kind of old."

"Why you little...!"

"Calm yourself, Phobos.", a female voice said from the shadows. "Do not let them get to you."

"Who was that?", the African-American girl asked looking around.

Just then, from the shadows, walked a woman dressed in a gray gown with a silver tiara on her head with silver wristbands on her wrist. She has long brown hair, with wine-colored eyes.

"Necra!", a girl with black hair and hazel eyes growled.

"Ah, Orube.", Necra grinned. "It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since you and the Defenders threw me into the Shadow Realm. "I hope to soon return the favor!"

"You know the boys will be here to save us, Necra!", Orube said with a smirk.

"They'll never make it in time to save you!", Necra said as she opened a black fold. "For you'll be the first to go into the Shadow Realm!"

With a wave of her hand, the energy bubble holding Orube, began to float to the dark fold. Try as she may, Orube couldn't break free of the energy bubble.

"Farwell, Orube.", Necra laughed.

"Orube!", the Guardians yelled fearing for their friend.

Just then a strong wind blew past Lady Necra as a small twister blew past her and sucked in the energy bubble Orube was in.

"How'd you do that, Hay Lin?", the brunette asked the Asian girl.

"It wasn't me, Irma!", a confuse Hay Lin said.

"Then who was it?", the red-head asked.

"It can't be!", Necra said as she looked around.

"What is it, Necra?", Phobos asked as the energy bubble, holding Orube moved towards five figures in the shadows.

"The Defenders!", Nerca yelled as her eyes glowed yellow with rage as the figures of five teenage boys, hovered into view.

"She remembers us Tommy!", one of the boys joked.

"I'm somewhat touched, Ricky.", Tommy grinned.

Everyone looked to see five boys in black baggy pants, with white boots and white fingerless gloves, and black visors. Only their tops were different colors. There was a Spanish boy in a purple top, a Caucasian boy with a blue top, a Irish boy with a red top, a Asian boy wit a green top and finally a African-American boy with a white top on. The back of their tops were black.

"Who the heck are those guys?", the blonde haired girl asked looking at the five boys that were hovoring before them.

"Hey, Orube!", the Caucasian boy said as he flew up to Orube. "Having fun in there?"

"Very funny, Ricky.", Orube grinned. "Now get me out of here!"

"Just hold on a second.", the African-American boy said as he flew towards the Guardians. "Quintessence!"

"How the...", the red-haired girl questioned as the African-American boy shot lightning at the five other energy bubbles the Guardians were in.

He then pulled them along as the other Defenders, with Orube in tow, flew out of the caverns as fast as they could.

"We can't let them escape!", Phobos said as he and Nerca flew after them.

"I will have my revenge!", Necra snapped as she and Phobos were catching up with them.

"Angelo!", the Irish boy called to the African-American boy. "They're catching up with us!"

"I know that Scott!", Angelo said. "Everyone get together! I'm going to try and teletransport us from here!"

"To where?", the Asain boy asked. "We've never been here before!"

"Anyplace is better than here, Sho!", Angelo said as he focused his energy. "Here we go!"

Then in a flash of light they were gone!

"NO!", Necra screamed in fury. "I was so close!"

"Do not worry, Lady Necra.", Phobos said. "They couldn't of gone far! We'll find them soon enough!"

"Whoa!", everyone yelled as they hit the ground after Angelo finished teletransporting them to where ever they were at.

"Everyone okay?", Sho asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine.", Scott said, dusting himself off. "How about you, Ricky?"

"I'm just glad we didn't teletransport into a lake like last time.", Ricky joked.

"One time that happened!", Angelo said. "And I was just learning how to do it!"

"Sure, sure.", Ricky grinned. "How about you, Tommy? You okay?"

"I'm cool.", Tommy said as he walked up to the energy bubble Orube was in. "Are you okay, Orube?"

Orube then turned her head from Tommy as she sat in the bubble, with her arms crossed.

"Now that's cold.", Ricky said.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo grinned.

"Come on Orube!", Tommy said as he leaned on the bubble. "You still can't be mad at me!"

"You don't know women to well, do you Tommy?", Scott asked his friend.

"She can be mad at you for as long as she wants to be.", Angelo said. "But right now we have to pop these bubbles."

Angelo then shot a small bolt of lightning at Orube's bubble. A few seconds later, the bubble popped, freeing Orube, who fell on her butt.

"Let me help you up.", Tommy said as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, Angelo.", Orube said as she brushed herself off as she got to her feet and walked away from Tommy.

"Ouch!", Ricky said under his breath. "That's gotta sting!"

"You know he didn't mean to forget your birthday, Orube.", Angelo said to Orube. "Cut him some slack."

"I'll think about it.", Orube said with a sly smile. "But, don't hold your breath."

"Poor guy.", Scott said as he walked up to the bubble Irma was in with his hand covered in fire. "I'll have you out in a few lassy."

"Irish huh?", Irma asked with a smile.

"Half Irish, half Scottish!", he said as the bubble popped. "The name's Scott O'Flannery, Fire Defender. And please don't call me Scotty!"

"Irma Lair, Water Guardian.", Irma said as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello gorges!", Ricky said as he walked up to the bubble holding the African-American girl. "I'll get you out in a second."

He then called upon some water and formed it into a spike and froze it. He then pushed it into the bubble, popping it.

"Richard Smith, Defender of Water, at you service!", Ricky said as he helped the girl to her feet. "But most people call me "Ricky" though."

"Well, Ricky, I'm Taranee Cook, Fire Guardian. And I've got a boyfriend.", she said as she ran her finger under his chin, walking by him. "But you are cute."

"So are you, girl.", Ricky said with a smile as Taranee walk towards the others. "So are you."

"He never stops.", Tommy said as he walked up to the bubble the blond was in. "Hold a sec."

Tommy then formed a blade of wind a popped the bubble with it.

"Thomas Fernandez, Defender of Air.", Tommy said as he helped the blond to her feet. "Most call me "Tommy" though."

"Cornelia Hale, Earth Guardian.", the girl said. "No matter what the others tell you, do not call me "Corny"!"

"Far enough.", Tommy said as they walked towards the other freed Guardians.

"Give me a second, Red", Sho said as he called up some vines and wrapped them around the energy bubble, the red-headed girl was in.

Sho then had the vines squeeze the bubble a little until the thorns on the vines popped the bubble. Sho then made the vine return to the ground, as the girl got to her feet.

"Well that was easy.", Sho said. "The name's Sho Ling, Earth Defender."

"Will Vandom, Guardian of Quintessence.", the girl said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem.", Sho said as they shook hands. "Did you say Vandom?"

"Yeah. Why", Will asked as they pulled their hands away.

"So, this is the Will Vandom we've heard so much about!", Ricky said, after overhearing Sho and Will talk. "Is it true you like frogs?"

"How did you know that about me?", Will asked in confusion. "And how do you know me?"

"Have we got something to tell you!", Ricky said with a wide grin.

"This shouldn't take long.", Angelo said as he shot a stream of lightning at the bubble Hay Lin was in, popping it. "There you go! I'm Angelo Vanders, Quintessence Defender."

"I'm Hay Lin, Air Guardian.", Hay Lin said cheerfully as she shook Angelo's hand. "Hey! Your name sounds real familiar!"

"It does?", Angelo asked as they pulled their hands away.

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said as she brought her right fist down into the palm of her left hand. "You're Will's friend!"

"You know Will?", Angelo asked. "How's she doing?"

"Ask her yourself.", Hay Lin said as she pulled Angelo towards the others. "Hey Will! Guess who I found?"

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he was being pulled by the hyper-active girl. "Hold up!"

"Wait a second!", Will said as Ricky pulled her towards the others.

Soon Angelo and Will were face to face with each other. At first Angelo didn't recognize his friend. And Will couldn't recognize Angelo with his visor on. That and the fact that they were older looking, thanks to their transformed states.

"Will?", Angelo questioned looking at Angelo.

"Angelo?", Will questioned looking at Angelo.

Both friends hugged each other, seeing as it was a long time they saw each other.

"Look at you!", Angelo said looking his friend up and down as they pulled apart. "You look older than I last saw you last week, on the web cam. Let me guess, this only happens when you become a Guardian."

"Yeah.", Will said as she spun around. "Same for you when you change?"

"Yep.", Angelo said as he flexed a muscle. "It has it's perks."

"So this is Angelo.", Irma said as she walked up towards the two.

"I think some introductions are in order.", Orube said standing between the two teams of heroes.

**A/N: Just like in my other fan fics, Will and Angelo are close friends. It's something I decided to stick with. If some of you don't like it, then I'm sorry, but I don't see myself changing it anytime soon.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3:

"Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, these are the Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions. Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions, these are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."

"Hi.", they said to each other.

"This is Irma Lair.", Orube said pointing to the brunette.

"Hiya.", Irma said.

"Cornelia Hale.", Orube said pointing to the blond haired girl.

"Hi.", Cornelia said with wave.

"Taranee Cook.", Orube said pointing to the African-American girl.

"Hello.", Taranee said looking at Ricky with a small smile, which pleased him a bit.

"Hay Lin.", Orube said pointing to the Asian girl.

"Hi!", Hay Lin said with a big smile.

"And finally Will Vandom.", Orube said pointing to the red-headed girl. "Who Angelo already knows."

"Hi.", Will said to the boys.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Scott said getting everyone's attention.

"That's one of my best friends your talking about, man!", Angelo said to Scott.

"I'm not calling her a witch!", Scott said. "I'm saying that if you put the first letters of their first names together, like ours they spell a word. In this case W.I.T.C.H."

"That's our team name!", Hay Lin said proudly. "I made that up when I put our letters together!"

"Scott did the same things with our names.", Tommy said.

"What does it spell?!", Hay Lin asked with some excitement.

"Let Orube introduce us, and you'll see.", Scott said proudly. "Orube, if you please."

"Okay.", Orube said pointing to the Irish boy. "Guardians, this is Scott O'Flannery."

"Hello ladies!", Scott said with his Irish accent. "It's good to meet'cha!"

'Same here!', Irma thought to herself.

"Sho Ling.", Orube said pointing to the Asian boy."

"A pleasure to meet you.", Sho said as he bowed to the Guardians.

"Ricky Smith.", Orube said pointing to the Caucasian boy.

"Hellooooooo ladies!", Ricky said with a smile, while looking at Taranee, making her blush a little.

"You don't stop, do you?", Angelo said to Ricky.

"I'm a flirt.", Ricky said smiling. "It's what I do."

"Anyway, this is Angelo Vanders.", Orube said pointing to the African- American boy. "Who Will already knows."

"Ladies.", Angelo said as he winked at Hay Lin, making her turn a little pink in her cheeks.

"And this is Tommy Fernandez.", Orube said pointing to the Spanish boy.

"Hi.", Tommy said with a wave.

"Someone who forgets their friend's birthdays!", Orube said with a smirk causing the other boys to laugh.

"I said I was sorry, for crying out loud!", Tommy said.

"Priceless!", Ricky laughed. "Just priceless!"

"What's so funny?", Taranee asked.

"Tommy here forgot to give Orube her birthday present on her birthday.", Sho explained. "She hasn't talked to him much, for the last two weeks."

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "Now that's cold."

"Cold yes.", Ricky grinned. "Funny, oh yeah!"

"Hey!", Hay Lin said. "You guys are S.T.A.R.S.! Cool!"

"To bad you all are are about to join the stars!", female voice snapped.

Everyone looked up to see Prince Phobos and Lady Nerca floating above them.

"So they finally found us.", Tommy said. "Took you two long enough!"

"Big talk coming from those who ran from us.", Phobos said with a smirk.

"We just wanted more room to fight.", Sho said.

"We're ready when you are.", Ricky said forming two ice blades.

"It seems we're out numbered, Phobos.", Necra said with a grin. "Perhaps another day warriors of Kandrakar!"

"We'll meet again, fools!", Phobos said with a grin.

"Oh no you don't!", Will said as she along with the Guardians and Defenders flew at the two villains.

Necra then waved her staff, making a bright light flash. The Guardians, Defenders, and Orube, who was still on the ground, covered their eyes to block the light. Once the light faded, they looked to see they were gone.

"I hate when she does that!", Scott yelled.

"We were so close to catching them!", Irma said.

"The question is, where did they go to?", Taranee questioned.

"Think they're in Valora?", Tommy asked Angelo.

"Necra's to smart to go there.", Angelo said. "And she not crazy enough to go to Florana."

"They could be anywhere!", Scott said as they all landed back on the ground.

"What's Florana?", Cornelia asked Tommy.

"It's a beautiful paradise world.", Tommy explained. "Some parts are jungle, while other parts are wonderful beaches with clear blue water. Some call it the beauty of the universe."

"It's the perfect vacation spot to go to.", Sho said.

"Does Phobos have any hiding spots to go to?", Angelo asked Will.

"None that we know of.", Will replied.

"So, let me get this straight.", Irma said. "We've got two super powered evil beings, out there, who can strike at us at any moment?"

"Pretty much.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, that's just peachy.", Irma said crossing her arms.

"She takes bad news well.", Angelo joked.

"That's Irma for you.", Hay Lin grinned.

"So what do we do now?", Taranee asked.

"Nothing for now.", Will said. "The best we can do is wait for them to make the next move."

"And knowing Necra, that'll be a while.", Angelo said as he opened a fold back to Fadden Hills, on Earth. "She likes to keep her enemies on edge."

"So you heading back to Fadden Hills?", Will asked looking away from Angelo.

"We have to head back soon as possible.", Angelo said. "I'd like to stay and catch up on old times, Will, but we have to head home and get ready to leave town."

"Why?", Will asked.

"We're going to some other town to take care of something.", Scott said. "Luba's going to give us the details later."

"But if you need us, the Oracle or Luba can contact us for you.", Sho said.

"Until we meet again.", Ricky said as he bowed towards Taranee.

"See ya, Will.", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders walked through the fold.

"See ya.", Will said as the fold closed.

"I don't know about you guys, but that Scott guy was cute!", Irma said. "If only I could see his eyes."

"You just met the guy, Irma.", Taranee said as Will opened a fold for Heatherfield. "And your already crushing on him?"

"You're one to talk, Taranee!", Irma countered with a smirk. "I saw how you were looking at Ricky."

"Plus you did say he was cute.", Hay Lin added.

"Maybe.", Taranee said as they walked through the fold. "But, I doubt we'll see them outside of battles. Plus, I'm with Nigel."

"Whatever.", Cornelia grinned as they passed through the fold. "You were so crushing on him. And so were you, with Angelo, Hay Lin."

"So, what if I was?", Hay Lin questioned proudly, as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "It's a free country."

For a few seconds, everyone was surprised at what Hay Lin's said.

"Go Hay Lin.", Cornelia said.

"Okay guys!", Will grinned as she closed the fold behind her. "They were cute! But, we do have boyfriends of our own."

"No, you guys have boyfriends!", Irma said, correcting Will. "I'm single, which mean I can go after Scott if I want to."

"How?", Hay Lin asked. "He lives all the way in Fadden Hills."

"Do you have Scott's phone number, Orube?", Irma asked her friend.

"Actually, I do.", Orube said as Will changed the Guardians back into their normal selves. "I'll give it to you tomorrow at school."

"Sweet!", Irma said happily.

"I say we head home before our parents freak out about us being out to late.", Will suggested to her friends.

In agreement, they all headed to their respective homes to get some rest for the school day tomorrow. But when each of the Guardians went to bed, all they could think about was a certain Defender they met that evening.

* * *

A/N: Seems as though Irma and Scott have hit it off pretty well. To bad the other girls have guys of their own. But, things can change. Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boys are in Town

Chapter 4:

The next day, the girls met up outside the school grounds, under a tree they normally hung out at.

"Did anyone dream about one of the Defenders last night?", Cornelia asked her friends as she began to eat her breakfast burrito.

All four of the girls stopped and stared at Cornelia after she asked her question.

"You too?!", the girls asked Cornelia.

"I dreamt about, Scott!", Irma said. "We were at a resort somewhere, in a hot tub. And he was providing the heat!"

"I was dreaming about being with Tommy!", Cornelia said. "We were sitting together under a tree in a field of beautiful white and yellow flowers. It was so romantic."

"I was with Sho!", Will admitted. "We were hiking through a forest looking at all the wild life there. It seemed so real."

"I was with Ricky in my dream.", Taranee said as a small smile came to her face. "We were walking on a beach, somewhere. The water was clean and the sunset was wonderful."

"I was watching a sunset with Angelo!", Hay Lin said playing with her hair. "He was holding me in his arms, with a blanket wrapped around us, keeping us warm as we looked at the sunset."

"So, wait!", Cornelia said thinking about what they told each other. "We each had a dream about the Defender we're kind of crushing on?!"

"Sounds like it.", Taranee said before biting into her pop-tart.

"Weird, yet kind of romantic.", Irma said before drinking some of her juice.

"Well, no offence, Irma, unlike you, we have boyfriends!", Taranee said. "We should be dreaming about them and not the Defenders!"

"Relax guys.", Irma said calmly. "They're only dreams. It's not like they're going to show up at our school!"

"Irma's right guys!", Will said. "The chances of us seeing them, in our school, are like.........."

"A hundred to one.", Taranee said.

Just then the school bell rung, signaling for the students to head to their homeroom classes. The girls then put their trash away, and headed to their homeroom classes.

"Anybody know where Orube is?", Will asked.

"She was called back to Kandrakar.", Irma said as they went into the school. "Something about some kind of important business."

"So it's just the five of us now?", Hay Lin question.

"She'll be back sooner than you think, Hay Lin.", Taranee said smiling at her friend.

Hay Lin smiled back at her friend as they all continued on their way to their homerooms. When she got to her home room, Hay Lin say next to her boyfriend Eric, who she was happy to see.

"Where were you earlier?", Hay Lin asked her boyfriend. "I was hoping to spend sometime with you before classes started,"

"I was spending time with the Matt and the guys.", Eric said. "We don't have to be together all the time, Hay Lin! Geez!"

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you.", Hay Lin said softly with her head down.

"Class, we have a new student joining our class today.", Mr. Thomson said getting the classes attention. "Please make him feel welcome. Come on in Mr. Vanders."

'Vanders?!', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'Is it him?!'

Sure enough, just as Hay Lin figured, Angelo Vanders walked into the classroom. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with white and red sneakers with a red t-shirt with a black vest. He wore a silver necklace, holding a gold dragon. His hair was in dreads as he smiled at the class.

"If you'd take a seat in the empty chair by Hay Lin, Mr. Vanders.", Mr. Thomson said.

"Yes sir.", Angelo said as he walked back to the seat.

Once in the seat, he turned to Hay Lin, who was looking at him smiling. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, with a white shirt with a purple stripe running across it, with purple sneakers. Her long hair was in ponytails that ran from the sides of her head.

"Hey.", Angelo whispered to the young Air Guardian.

"What are you doing here?!", she whispered to him.

"I'll tell you at lunch.", Angelo said. "That way we can tell the others."

"Okay class.", Mr. Thomas said. "It's time for the Daily Announcements."

Eric noticed how happy Hay Lin was to see the new guy

'Does she know this guy?!', Eric thought to himself.

'So much for the whole "hundred to one" thing, Taranee.', Hay Lin thought to herself as the Daily Announcements started.

* * *

Minutes earlier, in Taranee and Cornelia's homeroom class..........

Taranee and Cornelia were sitting in the back of the room talking when their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Cooper, blew her whistle getting the students attention.

'One day I'm going to melt that whistle!', Taranee said to Cornelia mentally as she held her hands up to her ears.

'Not if I don't crush it first!', Cornelia said doing the same thing.

"As I was saying.", Mrs. Cooper said. "We have two new students joining our homeroom today. Please welcome Thomas Fernandez, and Richard Smith."

"No way!", Taranee and Cornelia whispered, as they looked at each other, shocked at hearing the names.

Sure enough, just as the two girls figured, Tommy and Ricky walked into the classroom. Tommy was dressed in tan pants with black sneakers with a gray tank top under an unbuttoned white short-sleeve shirt. His shoulder lenght black hair was combed back. Ricky was dressed in black jeans with white sneakers, and a blue shirt. His brown hair was a bit unruly, but that was the way he liked it.

"You two can take the two empty seats in the back there.", Mrs. Cooper said to the boys.

"Thank you ma'am.", Tommy said as he walked towards the back.

"Yeah, thanks!", Ricky said with a smile as he did the same thing.

Ironically, one of the empty seats was on the right of Cornelia, while the other one was on Taranee's left. Tommy took the seat next to Cornelia, while Ricky took the seat next to Taranee. Tommy looked at Cornelia, who was wearing blue jeans, with tan boots, and a white sweater.

"How's it going?!", Ricky whispered to Taranee with a smile.

"Nice to see you again.", Tommy whispered to Cornelia.

"Nice to see you too.", Cornelia whispered. "Now what are you two doing here?!"

"Yeah! We thought you lived in Fadden Hills!', Taranee whispered looking at Ricky.

"So, you not happy to see me?", Ricky whispered looking into Taranee's eyes. "Cause, I'm happy to see you, my little Fire Nymph."

"Well....... I....... um.......", Taranee said as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Would you please stop?!", Tommy said to Ricky.

"What?! I likes what I see.", Ricky said quietly making Taranee blush even more.

"Oh brother.", Tommy said while rubbing his forhead. "We'll explain everything to you all during lunch. Okay?"

"Okay.", Cornelia said looking at Tommy.

Taranee on the other hand was looking into Ricky's blue eyes. Forgetting where she was for a brief second. Ricky too was looking at Taranee admiring her choice of clothing. She was wearing gray pants with a purple shirt and brown shoes.

'Plain, yet it suits her.', Ricky thought to himself. 'She's so hott!'

'He's so hot!', Taranee said mentally.

'Uh-huh.', Cornelia said mentally as she was looking at Tommy as he was looking at the TV, that was showing the Daily Announcements.

* * *

Minutes earlier, in Will's homeroom class.........

'So bored!', Will thought to herself as she was doodling on her notebook. 'I wish one of the girls was here. At least they'd talk with me! Matt's not paying me any mind!'

Will looked to her left to see her boyfriend Matt talking with Nigel about what songs they were going to play at their next gig. It seemed the band was all they cared about lately.

"Matt.", Will whispered to trying to get Matt's attention.

Nothing.

"Matt!", she whispered as she tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?!", he whispered harshly at Will.

"I........ I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight.", Will replied feeling a bit hurt at the way he talked to her.

"Hello! We have to practice for our gig, tomorrow night!", Matt whispered harshly. "Go with one of the girls!"

"Sorry.", Will whispered as she turned from Matt.

"What's her problem?", she heard Nigel whisper to Matt.

"I don't know.", Matt replied. "As I was saying........."

'What's wrong with me?!', Will thought to herself. 'I can take on a giant snake-man, with no problems. Yet I can't demand a simple date with my boyfriend?! Some hero I am!'

"Attention class!", Mr. Jones, the homeroom teacher, said to his class. "We have a new student joining our class."

Will then looked over to the only empty seat, to the right of her.

'Oh great!', she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. 'They'll be sitting next to me.'

Just then, an Asian boy walked into the room, wearing a pair of black slacks, with a white long-sleeve shirt with a black vest, and black shoes. His long black hair was in a ponytail.

"Class this is Sho Ling.", Mr. Jones said, introducing Sho. "Please make him feel welcome."

"It is an pleasure to meet you all.", Sho said as he bowed to the class.

"Please take the seat next to Will Vandom, in the back please Sho.", Mr. Jones said pointing to the seat next to Will.

"Thank you sir.", Sho said as he walked towards the back.

Once at he took his seat, he turned to look at Will who was wondering if it was the same Sho Ling that she met last night.

"Yes it's me, Will.", Sho whispered.

"Sho?!", Will whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Me and the others will explain during lunch.", Sho whispered.

"The others are here too?!", she asked.

"If I'm right, they're in classes with the other girls.", Sho replied. "So, how's the food here?"

"The same as it is in any school.", Will joked.

"So, for safety, I should of packed my own lunch, huh?", Sho joked making Will laugh.

"Is something funny, Ms. Vandom?", Mr. Jones asked.

"Um..... no sir.", Will replied.

The two friends then looked at each other and began to giggle. Sho then noticed the yellow shirt that had a frog on it. It went well with the blue jeans and white sneakers she was wearing.

"Check you girl out, dude.", Nigel whispered to Matt. "I think she knows the new guy."

"Say what?!", Matt said quietly as he looked over at Will, who was talking to Sho.

'How does she know this guy?!', Matt thought to himself. 'Unless........'

* * *

Minutes earlier, in Irma's homeroom...........

"Class this is Scott O'Flannery.", Mr. Williams,the homeroom teacher, said. "He's new to our school, so let's make him feel welcome, shall we?"

'No way!', Irma thought to herself as she looked at Scott standing before the class.

Scott was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and brown Timberland boots. He also was wearing a kilt over the jeans.

"What's with the skirt, dude?!", a spiky red-haired boy laughed.

'Stupid Uriah!', Irma thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a kilt, you moron!", Scott snapped at Uriah. "It's part of my people's tradition!"

"If you got nothing nice to say, Uriah, then don't say anything at all.", Mr. Williams said. "Now Scott, you can take the seat next to Ms. Lair."

"Thank you sir.", Scott said as he headed for the seat.

"So, we meet again, lassy.", Scott said to Irma as he took his seat.

"I guess so.", Irma said in a flirting manner. "But, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

"Something important.", Scott replied. "We'll tell you at lunch. But, until then, would you like to go do something after school?"

"I'd love to.", Irma said looking into his green eyes.

"I thank ya!", Scott said as he took her right hand and kissed it.

"You are so welcome!", Irma said blushing.

'Woo Hoo!', Irma thought to herself.

'What a lass!', Scott though to himself as the Daily Announcements began.

Irma then looked at what she was wearing. She had on a red shirt, with black shorts and red and black sneakers.

'I should of worn that new outfit Corny helped me pick out!', she thought to herself. 'Wow! Never thought I'd say that!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Lady Necra and Prince Phobos were planning their next move. Both were in the dining hall of Necra's newly made palace.

"So this is the dreaded Shadow Realm.", Phobos said looking around. "I thought it would look a bit more dismal."

"It was, until I changed things a little.", Necra said as she sat at the table in her dining hall. "Now let us plan the Warriors of Kandrakars' dimise."

"Yes, let's.", Phobos agreed as he sat across from Nerca.

* * *

A/N: The boys are in town and in the girls school! And the fact that the girls dreamt about the boys isn't helping either. I wonder what I'll do with them next?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation & Hating BF's

Chapter 5:

A few classes later, lunch rolled around, and Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia had gathered outside under a tree to tell each other about their mourning.

"Guys, you won't believe who's here!", Hay Lin said to the girls.

"One of the Defenders.", Taranee said before biting into her sandwich.

"How did you know?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because, Tommy and Ricky are in our homeroom class.", Cornelia said.

"Really?!", Will asked. "Sho's in mine! What about you Hay Lin?"

"Angelo!", Hay Lin replied. "I wonder if that Scott guy is in Irma's homeroom class."

"I just want to know why they're here.", Will said before biting into her burger.

Just then Irma came walking up with the boys in question.

"This won't kill me will it?", Sho asked as he looked at the food he got.

"Why did you get the 'Mystery Meat' away?", Ricky asked.

"It's not so bad.", Irma said. "As long as you got the right foods to go with it."

"Hope you got the right foods.", Tommy said.

"This is why I got the pizza.", Angelo said. "That's one of the few foods you can't really mess up."

"I agree with you there.", Scott said. "Pizza has got to be one of the most wonderful things I've ever eaten."

"Henceforth why you got two slices, like me.", Angelo said as they got up to the girls. "Ladies."

"Hi.", Hay Lin said smiling shyly at Angelo.

Seeing this, Cornelia nudged Will with her elbow, pointing to Hay Lin. Both couldn't help but giggle at their friend.

"You're probably wondering why we're here.", Tommy said as they sat with the girls.

"The thought has crossed our minds.", Will said.

"It's a pretty interesting story.", Ricky said.

* * *

Flashback, to last night in Kandrakar

"Well done in your mission, Defenders.", Luba said as the boys stood before her in the Chamber of the Aurameres. "I was right when I picked you five to wield the powers of the Star Heart."

"It wasn't a successful mission!", Tommy said. "We saved the Guardians yes. But Necra and that Phobos guy got away!"

"They've got to show their faces sooner or later.", Sho replied.

"If Necra wants her little revenge and all, she will.", Ricky joked.

"But Phobos may be a problem.", Scott replied. "Who knows how powerful he is.

"That and they may go after Will and her friends again.", Angelo suggested.

"Which is why you must go the Guardians' home town and watch each others' backs when the time to fight comes.", Luba said. "I have already informed you Uncle John, Angelo."

"So, that's why he had the moving trucks there earlier this week.", Angelo said.

"Hold up the Star Heart Angelo.", Luba told Angelo.

Angelo held up his right arm, on which the Star Heart was on. Luba then touched the Star Heart. Just then, a fold opened.

"This will take you to your new home in Heatherfield.", Luba informed the boys. "It is a place close to where the Air Guardian lives."

"A new chapter in our lives as Defenders.", Angelo said.

"Go now and be safe.", Luba told her Defenders. "Look out for one another. Remember, there's is more strenght in numbers."

"With the good Lord on our side, Luba, Necra and Phobos don't stand a chance against us.", Scott said as they walked through the fold. "See ya around."

"God be with you, all.", Luba said as the fold closed.

The boys looked at their new home as Angelo's Uncle John walked up to the boys.

"I take it Luba told you everything?", John asked the boys.

"Pretty much.", Scott said. "So this is our new home?"

"Yep.", John replied as they walked in. "The first floor was actually a dojo."

"Really?!", Sho asked. "Do you think we can restore it?"

"That's the plan.", John said. "I was thinking about starting some classes."

"And when you're not holding classes, we can use it to hone our own fighting skills.", Angelo said. "You're a genius, Uncle John."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired.", Ricky said as he yawned.

"For once, we agree.", Tommy aid as he yawned. "I say we hit the sack so we're not late for our first day of school tomorrow."

"I wonder which of the girls we'll see first.", Scott said as they made their way to their rooms.

"You just want to see that Irma girl again.", Ricky grinned.

"Just like you want to see, Taranee.", Tommy laughed.

"Just like you want to see the blond lassy.", Scott said to Tommy.

"Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day.", Angelo said to Sho.

"Oh yeah.", Sho agreed as they made their way up the stairs.

End Flashback

* * *

"And that's about it so far.", Sho said as they all finished their food.

"So Luba picked you five to wield the power of this Star Heart.", Will said. "What is it?"

"This.", Angelo replied as he held up his right arm, showing the item in question, on his wrist. "From what we were told, it's has the same amount of power as your Heart of Kandrakar."

"What surprised us more was when we found out that Angelo's grandfather was a Defender himself.", Scott stated.

"Really?!", Hay Lin asked. "My grandma was a former Guardian!"

"Same here.", Angelo said. "You may of heard of her. Her name's Kadma."

"Kadma?!", the girls asked in shock.

"I'd say they know her.", Sho said to Ricky.

"What was your first clue?", Ricky asked Sho.

"So you know her?", Angelo asked.

"In more way than one.", Will said. "But I don't remember meeting her when we were kids."

"That's because she only visited at certain times a year.", Angelo replied. "And I guess you all know why."

"Yeah. Being the ruler of a whole world can take up a lot of your time.", Cornelia said.

"But she had time to raise a family.", Angelo said. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"Good point.", Cornelia said.

"So, you wanted to see me again.", Irma said as she got a little closer to Scott.

"That was the plan, lassy.", Scott said looking into her eyes.

"First day here, and he's already found a girl he likes!", Sho said rolling his eyes.

"The boy does move fast.", Angelo grinned.

"So what do you want to go do after school?", Scott asked Irma.

"They must of forgotten we're here.", Hay Lin grinned.

"And Scott forgot that we have to clean the dojo up today.", Angelo said.

"Aw, man!", Scott said. "I totally forgot about that!"

"We could tell.", Tommy said smiling.

"How about we come over and help?", Hay Lin suggested.

"I'm up for that!", Irma said.

"We'll take all the help we can get.", Angelo said.

"Well, I'm going.", Irma said.

"Me too.", Hay Lin said happily.

"I've got plans with Nigel today.", Taranee said. "Sorry guys."

"That's cool.", Ricky said. "But it would of been nice if you came over."

"I got no plans.", Will said sadly.

"What's wrong with her?", Tommy asked Cornelia.

"Boyfriend problems.", she whispered to him.

"Oh.", Tommy said. "So, are you coming over too?"

"Maybe.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

"I'd like it if you did, senorita.", Tommy said as he kissed her hand.

'Wow!', Cornelia thought happily to herself as her cheeks turned a little pink. 'I know I'm with Peter, but.........'

Cornelia's thoughts were interrupted as a fist connected with Tommy's jaw.

"Back off my girl punk!"

Cornelia looked up to see her boyfriend, Peter Cook, who was also Taranee's brother, standing before them with the girls other boyfriends and Martin Tubbs.

"Why'd you go and do that Peter!", Cornelia yelled as she helped Tommy up.

"No one makes a move on my girl!", Peter snapped.

"All he did was kiss my hand!", Cornelia said. "There's no crime in that!"

Then, from out of now where, Peter felt a hard jab in his stomach, that put him on his knees.

"What........ was..... that?!", Peter said as he looked up.

When he looked up, he saw Ricky standing above him, with his right fist clinched tight.

"That was for sucker punching, my friend!", Ricky growled as he looked down at Peter. "Try it again, and I'll do worse!"

"Ricky, stop! Please!", Taranee pleaded as she pulled Ricky back from her brother. "He's my brother!"

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he and the other boys got to there feet. "Let's all just calm down, and settle this peacefully."

"Tell that to Mr. Sucker Punch.", Tommy said as he got to his feet.

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked as she lightly touched his cheek.

"I'll be okay.", Tommy said. "I've been hit by worse. Believe me."

"Okay.", Angelo said as the girls got to their feet. "Before anything else happens, me and my friends are going to leave. I'll catch you later Will."

"Okay, Angelo.", Will replied with a small smile.

"I knew I recognized you from Will's pictures!", Matt said looking at Angelo. "So you're Angelo Vanders!"

"Yes. Yes I am.", Angelo replied.

"So, you were Will first boyfriend.", Matt said with a smirk as he stood along side Will.

"Yes, I was.", Angelo admitted. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing.", Matt said as he wrapped his left arm around Will possessively. "I just want to let you know that she's mine now. So, back off!"

"What a jerk!", Scott whispered to Irma.

"You're telling me.", Irma said. "I don't even know where that came from."

"Stay away from my 'MY' Irma!", Martin yelled at Scott.

"Your Irma?!", Irma questioned Martin. "For the last time, Martin, I'm not your girlfriend! So you back off!"

"But, cupcake........."

"You heard the lass, my friend!", Scott said as he stepped up to Martin. "She wants you to back off. I suggest you do what she says."

"What he said!", Irma said standing by Scott.

"Anyway.", Angelo said as he turned to face Matt. "Last I checked, Will has a mind of her own. So, I think it's up to her who she hangs out with."

"You got that right!", Will said as she stepped away from Matt. "I'm your girlfriend Matt! Not your property! And I hang out with who I want to hang out with!"

"But Will..........."

"Besides. Last I checked, you and Nigel had to practice with the band today.", Will said cutting Matt off.

"What?!", Taranee questioned as she looked at Nigel. "You said you were going to take me to the boardwalk tonight!"

"Sorry Taranee, but we've got to practice for our gig tomorrow.", Nigel said. "That's just how it is. And seeing as how Eric's part of the band now..........."

"You didn't tell me that!", Hay Lin said to Eric.

"It's not all that important.", Eric said. "You don't see me getting all in your business!"

"But, Eric........", Hay Lin said sadly.

"I'm going to leave now, before I do something stupid.", Angelo said glaring at Eric before he and the others walked away. "We'll see you ladies later."

"Wait up, Scott!", Irma said as she ran up to him. "I'm free to hang with whoever I want!"

"You've got sass, lassy!", Scott said as he held her hand. "I like that!"

"I don't want you hanging with that guy, Cornelia!", Peter said, talking about Tommy, as he turned to face Cornelia.

"For the last time, Tommy didn't do anything wrong!", Cornelia said in Tommy's defence. "You were the one who suckered punched him!"

"If you truly are our girlfriends, then you won't hang around them!", Nigel said.

"Well if you truely are our boyfriends, then you'll trust us enough to let us hang with them!", Will countered.

"For the last time, stay away from them!", Matt said as he, Nigel, Eric, Peter, and Martin walked away from them.

* * *

A/N: That's right! I made the girls boyfriends jerks! Well Martin isn't Irma's boyfriend....... but you get the idea! But you've got to admit you didn't see it coming.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Cleaning House

Chapter 6:

"Did they just order us to stay away from Tommy and the others?!", Cornelia asked getting mad. "Oh I don't think so! I say we all go with the guys to their place and help them clean it up!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Taranee said pushing her glasses back up on her face.

"I'm in!", Will said.

"Me too, seeing as Eric doesn't want to get all in my business!", Hay Lin said as she walked back into the school with the girls.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm, Phobos and Necra were viewing what just happened, through a crystal screen.

"It seems the mighty Defenders have some enemies during their first day of school.", Necra said.

"They may be of some use to us.", Phobos said. "The four of them anyway. The Regent may be a problem."

"Perhaps.", Necra said. "Perhaps not. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

A few hours later, school ended and the Defenders, along with Irma were at the Defenders new home which was right across from the Silver Dragon. The curtains were down, blocking the windows of the dojo.

"This is it.", Angelo said as they stood in front of the place. "The outside is fine."

"It's the inside that needs work!", Ricky said.

"A lot of work!", Tommy said as they walked inside.

"Wow!", Irma said as she looked around the area. "You guys weren't kidding! If the others were here, it would be a big help."

"Funny you should say that!", came Will's voice from behind them.

Irma and the boys turned to see the other Guardians standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "I thought that your men didn't want you all hanging with the guys here."

"We go where we want to go!", Cornelia said as she walked up to Tommy. "How's your jaw?"

"Better, now that you're here.", Tommy said as he kissed her hand.

"Remember what happened the last time you did that.", Cornelia joked.

"You're worth the risk, senorita.", Tommy grinned as he took her coat.

'Why can't Peter be like that, anymore?', Cornelia thought to herself.

'That is my brother you're talking about.', Taranee said to Cornelia mentally.

'Sorry, but a girl likes to get pampered.', Cornelia said mentally.

'True.', Taranee said mentally.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said looking around the area. "This place is a mess!"

"I'm just glad we don't have any rats.", Scott said as he tried to get the lights working.

"Rats?!", Cornelia said as she looked around in a panic. "Where?!"

"He said he was glad we don't have any rats.", Tommy said calming Cornelia down.

"Oh.", Cornelia said. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Hey, Angelo!", Scott said from in the dojo area. "The lights don't work!"

"I got it.", Angelo said as he walked into the room with the others. "Quintessence!"

A jolt a electricity shot out from his hand and hit the lights, giving them the power they needed to light the room. Everyone then got a good look at the dojo, to see that it was going to take a lot of work to clean the place.

"It didn't look this bad last night.", Ricky said looking around the area.

"That's because the lights weren't on.", Tommy replied.

"This is going to take a while.", Taranee said.

"Not if we get some extra help.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

"I like how you think Will.", Angelo said as he raised the Star Heart. "And seeing as the curtains are blocking the windows.............."

"I'm game.", Hay Lin said. "Afterwards we can go to that new karaoke place, in the mall!"

"All in favor?", Irma asked everyone.

"Aye!", they all said.

"Ladies first.", Scott said.

"Guardian's unite!", Will said as she held up the Heart.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

"Wow!", Ricky said watching the whole thing.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. From their purple boots and shoe, to their green and blue stockings, and their pink or teal shirts and skirts.

"Your turn!", Hay Lin said as she along with the other Guardians floated down to the floor.

"Our transformation is different from that.", Sho said.

"A whole lot different!", Tommy added.

"Let's do it guys!", Angelo said hold up the Star Heart as it glowed. "Defenders unite!"

Suddenly, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust in the room.

"Now that's different.", Taranee said as they watched the transformation continued.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms.

"That doesn't get old.", Ricky said as he stretch a bit.

"Like I said, a different transformation.", Sho said.

"I'll say.", Will grinned.

"How do you guys fly without wings?", Hay Lin asked Angelo as she hovered around him.

"We just do.", Angelo said as he hovered into the air. "I must say though, your wings are cute."

"Um...... thanks!", Hay Lin said as she blushed a little.

"Okay, lads and lassies!", Scott said as he picked up two dusters. "Let's get cleaning!"

Everyone then began to help clean the place up. Cornelia and Sho used their power over earth to gather all the dust and dirt into one huge ball, while Irma and Ricky hit the floor and walls with water, cleaning them. They then sent the water down the drain in the bathroom. Scott and Taranee then used their fire power to dry the walls and floor. While they were doing that, Hay Lin and Tommy used their power over air to sweep any and all cobwebs in with the ball of dirt.

Angelo and Will were hanging weapons on the wall, for display, and setting up punching bags and other training equipment. As well as trophies in the trophy case. Thirty minutes later, they got the job done. The uniforms were set in the closet, pictures were hanging on the wall, and the banner of the dojo was on the wall. It was of a golden dragon in the middle of a ying-yang symbol.

"So, this place is called The Golden Dragon Dojo.", Irma said looking at the banner.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he looked at the ball of dust and cobwebs. "So what do we do with this?"

"We could just burn it.", Scott said as he lite his hand on fire.

"And we could just blow the smoke out the door!", Hay Lin said.

"That would draw a lot of attention.", Cornelia said.

"I got it!", Angelo said as he placed his hand on the dust ball. "Be right back!"

Then in a flash of light, he and the ball of dust was gone.

"Where'd he go?!", Will asked.

Angelo then reappeared in front of everyone.

"Where were you?!", Sho asked.

"I just teleported the ball of dust into a volcano.", Angelo said dusting himself off.

"Cool!", Sho said.

"So, anything else need cleaning?", Irma asked.

"The dojo's all clean and set up.", Ricky replied. "I don't see anything else that needs to be done."

"She means the upper areas.", Scott said. "Like where we live."

"Oh.", Ricky said. "Well if you want to help.........."

"Don't worry about it.", Sho said. "You've helped enough with the dojo."

"Sho's right.", Angelo said. "We can handle the stuff upstairs."

"Oh would you just let us help!", Cornelia said with her hands on her hips. "The sooner you get done the better!"

"Aren't we the bossy one!", Angelo said. "Okay fine! But, we only work on the living room, dining room, kitchen and two bathrooms. I work on my own bedroom."

"Fine.", Cornelia said as she flew up the stairs to the living area of the place.

"That girl's a piece of work.", Angelo said as he flew next to Will.

"That's our Corny.", Will said with a grin.

"I heard that!", Cornelia shouted from upstairs. "And don't call me Corny!"

"And I thought Tommy had the good hearing!", Angelo said as they got to the upstairs.

"Well, this is it, ladies.", Scott said as he turned the lights on.

"It's not to bad.", Irma said. "We just have to move a few things around and set some stuff up."

"We did some of the work before we left for school this mourning.", Tommy said as he and Sho moved the couch to the middle of the room. "Looks like Mr. Vanders did some unpacking before he went out."

"Where is your uncle anyway?", Will asked Angelo.

"He said he was going to take care of some important business today.", Angelo replied as he headed to finish cleaning the bathroom. "He told us to call him if we had to go off world, or anything."

"It must be cool that your family knows about you being a Defender.", Hay Lin said as she placed some dishes in one of the cabinets.

"All our families know about us being Defenders, Hay Lin.", Sho said setting the TV up. "Seeing as our fathers and grandfathers were Defenders too."

The guys then looked to see the shocked look on the girls' faces.

"Don't your families know about you girls being Guardians?", Scott asked.

"Um......... no.", Taranee answered.

"Why not?", Ricky asked.

"Well, unlike you guys, we're not part of a bloodline of heroes.", Will said as she was hanging pictures on the wall. "We were kind of picked for reasons that we don't truly know."

"That, and they might freak out seeing us transform.", Hay Lin added as she was dusting away some cobwebs.

"Good point.", Tommy said as he was placing some chairs around the dining room table.

"But you know, sooner or later, they may find out.", Taranee said as she helped Irma move a chair.

"And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.", Cornelia said as she was setting some lamps on the stands.

"Well when that happens, we'll be there to support you girls.", Angelo said as he was walking out from the bathroom.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they were finish setting up the main parts of the Defenders home. Glad to be finish, Will and Angelo changed their friend back to normal.

"I'm glad that's over.", Irma said as she flopped down on the couch next to Scott.

"You and me both.", Scott said. "But I got to admit, we work pretty well together."

"I'd have to agree with that."

* * *

A/N: What do Necra and Phobos have planned for the girls' boyfriends, and Martin? It could be anything! Read on to find out.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Bike Ride & Karaoke Challenge

Chapter 7:

Everyone look to see Angelo's Uncle John standing at the stairs with Will's mother, Susan Vandom.

"What are you doing here, mom?", Will asked her mother as she walked up to her.

"I ran into John at my job.", Susan said. "He was there to get some specials software for his computers."

"So, I decided to take her out to dinner to catch up on old times.", John said as he walked up to Will. "The main question is, when did you get so tall, young lady?"

"It's good to see you, Mr. Vanders.", Will said as she gave him a hug.

"Same here, kiddo.", John said returning the hug.

"Hey Ms. Vandom.", Angelo said as he gave her a hug.

"How's it going Angelo?", Susan said returning the hug.

"Aaaaaaw.", the others said as they watched the loving scene.

"Aaaaaw shut up!", Angelo and Will said with a grin.

"I need to use your bathroom, John.", Susan said.

"It's down the hall on the left.", John said.

"Thanks.", Susan said as she walked down the hall.

"I'm amazed at how well you guys cleaned the place.", John said as he looked around the place. "Did you boys...."

"Yeah.", Angelo said hold up his wrist the Star Heart was on.

"In front of the girls?!", John questioned.

"It's okay, Mr. Vanders!", Will said as she showed him the Heart. "You see, we're the Guardians."

"You're the Keeper of the Heart?!", John whispered. "Well I'll be. Wait! Does Susan know?"

"No!", Will said as she put the Heart away. "And she can't know. Not yet anyway."

"Won't say a word.", John said as he ruffled up Will's hair a little. "Who of thought, little Will would be a Guardian?"

"Weird huh?", Will asked.

"Not really.", John said. "If you were picked, then it means that you got something special inside you. Never forget that, Will."

"Thanks.", Will said with a smile.

"Well, I'm ready to go, John.", Susan said as she came walking from the bathroom.

"Well, we're off.", John said as they headed for the stairs.

"We have to get to that karaoke place before it gets crowded!", Hay Lin said as she jumped to her feet.

"You all have fun.", John said. "And boys, make sure the girls get home safely."

"Yes sir.", the boys said as John and Susan went down the stairs.

"Okay, let's get going.", Sho said. "Lead the way ladies."

Once they got downstairs, they saw that John and Susan were waiting for them.

"What's up Uncle John?", Angelo asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you boys something.", John said as he handed the boys a set of keys each. "They were dropped off this afternoon."

"Helmets too?!", Ricky asked as a huge smile came to his face.

"All twelve of them.", John said.

"Sweet!", Tommy said.

"What's sweet?", Cornelia asked.

"We got a ride to the mall.", Tommy said.

"Be careful out there boys.", Susan said.

"We will, Ms. V.", Angelo said.

"What's the deal?", Will asked.

"We'll so you.", Sho said as they headed out the door.

After locking up the door, they teens went to the garage doors and opened them to see six motorcycles, one was blue, the other was green. Another was white, the other was red, while one was the gray, and the final one was black. Each bike had a black helmet and a white helmet hanging off the handles of each one. Along with a black leather jacket on each one.

"You girls ready to ride or what?", Ricky said as he jumped on his blue motorcycle.

"I don't know.", Taranee said nervously as she and the other girls backed away a little.

"You'll be safe as long as you keep you hold on us.", Tommy said as he took Cornelia's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"O-okay.", Cornelia said as she walked with Tommy towards his white motorcycle.

"Here. Put this on.", Tommy said as he handed her his leather jacket.

"Thanks.", she said as she put it on.

"Now the helmet.", Tommy said as he handed her the white helmet.

Cornelia then put the helmet on her head. She then got on the bike with Tommy and held on tight as Tommy put his helmet on.

"You guys coming or what?", Tommy said as he started his bike. "Better hurry!"

"The mall is east of here.", Cornelia said.

With that, Tommy rode off from the others.

"I am not going to let Corny have all the fun!", Irma said as she grabbed Scott's hand. "Which one is yours?!"

"The red one.", Scott said as he lead her to his bike.

Irma then put on the jacket and white helmet, as Scott put on his black one. Both jumped on the bike ready to go. Irma held on tight as Scott started his bike and took off after Tommy and Cornelia. Soon the others followed behind them. Will was riding with Sho on his green motorcycle, while Taranee was with Ricky on his blue one, and Hay Lin was with Angelo on his black one. Each girl wore the white helmets, with the guys leather jacket, while the boys wore their black helmets. The girls held on tight to the guy they were riding with, as they drove to the mall.

* * *

They soon caught up with each other as they drove through the highway. Soon they were at the mall. Once they parked they girls got off quickly, and took their helmets off.

"What a rush!", Irma said as she placed her helmet on the bike.

"That was so fun!", Hay Lin said happily. "It was like we were flying!"

"It is fun.", Angelo said as he took his helmet off. "Now let's see this karaoke place you were talking about."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said as she took Angelo's hand.

Once in the mall, they looked around all the different stores in the place. Soon, they spotted the place they wanted to go to. It was a karaoke/dance place.

"Karaoke/Dance Party?!", Ricky questioned readig the sign above the enterance. "They got one here too?!"

"You've heard of it?", Taranee asked.

"There's one in Fadden Hills.", Sho said.

"Get out!", WIll said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "During their first year there, they had a contest to see who could do the best singing of a song, while dancing to it. "We entered and got third place."

"What song did you guys do?", Taranee asked.

"If we show you, you have to promise that you won't laugh.", Tommy said.

"It can't be that bad.", Irma replied.

"It's not bad.", Scott said as he held Irma's hand. "It's just that........ You'll have to see for yourselves."

"So have you girls tried doing this?", Sho asked as they walked into the place.

"We tried that Spice Girls song, If ya Wanna be My Lover.", Will replied as she show Sho the wall of photos.

Sho then saw the picture of Will and the girls, in costume, posing for the picture.

"We do it every once in a while.", Will said. "But, we mostly go solo. It's really fun!"

"You should see us when we do some songs from Japan.", Sho replied. "Granted, it's songs from animes, but we do pretty good."

"Pretty good nothing!", Ricky said. "We rock!"

"You sure you want to see us do this?", Tommy asked Cornelia.

"Totally.", Cornelia said. "Besides, we've got nothing better to do."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my girl!"

Everyone turned to see Peter walking up to them with Matt and the other close behind him. Peter then threw a punch at Tommy, who spun around Peter just before it could make contact, and hit him in his back with his elbow, making Peter almost fall to the floor. After gaining his balance, he turned to face Tommy with a glare. He was about to throw another punch, when Tommy held his hand up stopping him.

"Look.", Tommy said looking Peter in the eye. "I don't want to fight you, man."

"You scared?!", Peter snapped.

"No.", Tommy said. "Because it would hurt your sister and girlfriend!"

"Peter, stop it!", Taranee pleaded with her brother as she grabbed his hand.

"Back off Taranee!", Peter demanded as he yanked his hand away from Taranee.

"Peter!", Taranee cried softly as she backed away from her brother.

"Hey!", Ricky said stepping up to Peter. "You don't yell at your sister like that, pal!"

"Why don't you mind you own business!", Peter yelled. "Better yet, stay away from my sister! She already has a boyfriend!"

"And that would be me!", Nigel said as he walked up to Taranee and Ricky. "And where did you get that jacket Taranee?!"

The guys noticed that each of their girlfriends had a leather jacket on. This didn't make things better mind you.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from these guys, Will!", Matt said as he grabbed Will's hand.

"Let me go, Matt!", Will said as she pulled her hand away from Matt. "You're not the boss of me!"

"These guys are our friends!", Hay Lin said to Eric as she stood between him and Angelo. "The reason we're wearing their jackets, is because we needed to keep warm while riding on their motorcycles with them."

"Say what now?!", Eric questioned as he glared at Angelo. "You were on a motorcycle with this guy?!"

"It was the only way to get here besides taking the city bus!", Hay Lin said.

"So you ride with guys you hardly know!", Eric snapped, making Hay Lin jump back a little.

"Oh Will knows one of them!", Matt said looking at Will. "But I'm guessing they all met before!"

"What are you talking about?!", Martin asked Matt. "Where have they met?"

"That's none of your business, Martin!", Irma said as she stood next to Scott, holding his hand.

"Do they know about your "other" lives?", Scott asked Irma.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Irma replied. "They found out by accident. Don't ask how."

"Oh!", Angelo said as he stepped up to Matt. "So one of the Regents knows about us."

"How did you...........?!"

"People like us can sense each other sometimes.", Sho said.

"Here's the deal, pretty boy.", Angelo said calmly to Matt. "We know they're your girlfriends. We're not trying to take them from you. Like Hay Lin said earlier, we're just friends. That's all."

"And last I checked, Irma was single.", Scott said looking at Martin. "So why don't you let her choose who she wants to go out with, buddy."

"Thank you!", Irma said raising her hands, in relief. "At least you get it!"

"No problem.", Scott said. "I'm here to please."

Everyone then started to have arguments, which caught the attention of everyone in Karaoke/Dance Party. Soon the manager came up to them.

"If you all can't keep quite, then you all will have to leave!", the manager said. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir.", everyone said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly Angelo snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"I know how we can settle this!", Angelo said. "A karaoke challenge!"

"We're game!", Peter said.

"Oh yeah!", Matt said. "And when we win, you stay away from the girls! And the only time you go near them is when you have to!"

"Again, that's their decision!", Sho said.

"It sounds to me that you fellows don't trust your ladies.", Ricky grinned.

"Sounds like that to me.", Tommy agreed as he turned to face Cornelia. "What do you think, senorita?"

"I think you might be right, Tommy.", Cornelia said looking at Peter. "Is he right Peter?"

"You're going to listen to this guy babe?!", Peter asked Cornelia. "I don't believe this!"

"Notice how he, as well as the other guys aren't saying that they trust their girls.", Scott whispered to Irma.

'You get that, Taranee?', Irma asked Taranee mentally.

'I sure did!', Taranee replied as she stepped away from Nigel and stood next to Irma. 'Please join us ladies.'

One by one the other girls walked over to where Irma and Taranee stood. Seeing this both groups of boys began to worry.

"Scott please stand with your boys.", Irma said nicely.

"Okay.", Scott said as he walked over to his fellow Defenders.

"I think we're in trouble.", Ricky said.

"No you're not.", Taranee said. "But, we're going to settle this today!"

"I'm all for that!", Angelo said. "So how we gonna do this?"

"Both groups get to sing one song.", Irma explained. "The audience's cheers will decide the winner."

"If you guys win, Matt, then the only time we'll hang with Angelo and the guys, is when we have to take care of certain business.", Will said looking at her boyfriend.

"Except me!", Irma said. "I'm single so I can hang with them anytime."

"She just found her loophole.", Ricky grinned.

"But if Angelo and his friends win, you can't stop us from hanging with them!", Cornelia said. "Deal?"

"Deal.", Peter said smirking at Tommy. "But we go first!"

"Then let's get this party started!", Sho said as they went to two of the waiting rooms of the place.

* * *

"Well this is an interesting predicament.", Phobo said as they observed everything from their crystal screen in the Shadow Realm. "Maybe the Regent can be of some use."

"With the proper motivation, all five can be our own personal warriors.", Necra grinned.

"Let us wait and see.", Phobos said as they continued to watched the events unfold.

* * *

A/N: This just keeps getting better! If it's not the boyfriends snapping, it's Phobos and Necra planning to use them for their own plans. But right now, it's karaoke time!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Spying on the Boys

Chapter 8:

Once in the separate rooms, Hay Lin turned invisible and stood at the door of the waiting room Angelo and the Defenders were in. As she listened at what they were saying in there, Taranee could hear her mentally and relay that to the other Guardians.

"So what are they saying?!", Cornelia asked Taranee.

'Calm down and focus and you'll know!', Taranee told her mentally. 'Ready Hay Lin?'

'Ready!', Hay Lin said as she stood at the Defenders' door. 'Here we go!'

In the Defenders' waiting room.............

"Why are we doing this again?", Ricky asked.

"Because the girls want to settle this.", Tommy replied. "Plus we did promise to show them one of the songs we did, that got us in the top three, in that contest."

"True.", Ricky said. "Plus, I want to show off a little in front of Taranee."

"Typical.", Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"You know you want to do the same thing for Cornelia.", Angelo said.

"Just like you for Hay Lin.", Scott said.

"Dang straight!", Angelo said. "I like Hay Lin. She's cute."

Outside the room, Hay Lin was dancing around a little, with a smile on her face.

'I'm cute! I'm cute! Angelo thinks I'm cute!', she though to herself.

'Focus Hay Lin!', Taranee said to her friend.

'Sorry.', she said as she went back to listening.

"You know what gets me though?", Sho questioned.

"What?", Scott asked his friend.

"During lunch at school today, when that Matt guy told you that Will was his, Angelo.", Sho said with a hint of anger in his voice. "What gives him the right to treat Will like she's his property?! She deserves better! But that's not for me to decide."

"You want to do something, but it may backfire on you.", Tommy said. "That's why I didn't try to fight Peter?"

"Look, fellas.", Angelo said getting their attention. "If they keep doing what they're doing now, with the girls, they're going to loose them. And it'll be their on dang fault! So let's just go out there and have some fun!"

"I'm all for that!", Ricky said.

The guys then walked out of the waiting room and headed towards the back of the stage.

"What do you think I should get Irma after this?", Scott asked aloud.

"I remember Will telling me she likes turtles.", Sho replied.

"There you go, Scott.", Angelo said. "Buy her a stuffed turtle."

"I think I will.", Scott said as they walked to the back of the stage.

Hay Lin was about to follow them when..............

"I can't believe Cornelia!", she heard Peter yell. "Some new guy talks to her and she's all over him!"

"Dude, how do you think we all feel?", Matt asked. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if Will cheated on me with that Angelo guy, when she and her mom went to visit some family members in Fadden Hills during spring break!"

"You should of seen Hay Lin when Angelo first came into our homeroom class!", Eric said. "She was all happy to see him and everything. She was even sitting by him outside during lunch!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I got with Taranee.", Nigel said getting to his feet. "No offence Peter."

"That's all you man.", Peter said. "I've got my own problems with Lady Cornball!"

"You know if she heard you say that, she snap at you big time.", Martin said grinning.

"Just like Irma does when you give her little pet names like cupcake, or sugar muffin.", Peter laughed.

"I'm wearing her down, man!", Martin laughed.

"Guys, let's just go out there, and beat these chumps.", Matt said. "That way we won't have to worry about them being around the girls all the time."

"Except when they go to another world.", Nigel said.

"All bets are off then.", Peter said. "Heck for all I know, Cornelia could still be with that Caleb guy on his home world."

"Nah.", Matt said. "He's with the queen there."

"But they all could still have someone on another world.", Eric replied as they walked out of the waiting room.

As they headed to the back of the stage, the girls were sitting at the front row before the stage, feeling hurt and angry.

* * *

"Their anger and jealousy, will make a wonderful power source for them if we can put them under our power.", Necra replied as they watch what happened, from the Shadow Realm.

"Them along with our own warriors, will make life for the Guardians and Defenders very interesting.", Phobos declared.

"Let us see how things turn out, before we make any rash decisions.", Necra suggested as they continued to observe how things would turn out.

* * *

"They got some nerve, saying all that crap about us!", Cornelia said.

"When I get my hand on Martin.........!", Irma growled.

Just then, Hay Lin showed up with tears running down her face.

"Why would he think that about me?", Hay Lin cried as Irma hugged her in comfort.

"It'll be okay Hay-Hay.", Irma said. "Well, have fun chewing the guys out when this is all over."

"Peter's getting double the chewing!", Taranee said. "How could he let Nigel say that about me?!"

"At least he didn't accuse you of cheat on him during spring break.", Will said. "I'm so gonna dump Matt!"

"I hear you girl!", Taranee said.

"I just want to get this over with.", Cornelia snapped.

Just then the manager came walking out onto the stage.

"Okay people we have ourselves another Karaoke Challenge!", the manager said to the audience. "And you get to pick the winner!"

"We got this man!", Nigel said as he and Matt pounded fist.

"Totally.", Matt grinned.

"You fellas can quite now!", Peter said with a smirk. "That way, you can avoid humiliation!"

"Pretty full of yourselves, aren't you?", Sho said. "Let's just let the audience decide the winner."

"Whatever dude.", Martin said. "This will be over quick."

"Besides,", Eric said. "after this is all over, they'll still be our girls. So, you all did this for nothing!"

"We'll see.", Scott said.

"And now for our first group.", the manager said. "A group some of you have seen up here before. No Name!"

After hearing their group name being called, Matt and the other four guys came walking out onto the stage, to where the instruments that were set up for them were.

Martin was on the drums, while Peter was on the turntable, Eric was on bass guitar, while Nigel was on lead guitar, and Matt stood behind the microphone. The others had headsets on, and were ready to go. The guys then looked down at the girls as they stood in the front row. They saw that they weren't to happy.

"Let's teach these girls what's what, guys.", Peter said as they began to play their song of choice.

* * *

A/N: I know spying on people is wrong, but in this case, it was a good thing. The song I used for the boyfriends to use is based on how they think their girlfriends should be with them. It should be fun.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: My Way

Chapter 9:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Limp Bizkit's "_My Way_", which pretty much rocks in it's own right.**

* * *

"Now let's kick it to some Limp Bizkit!", Matt said to the audience. "Here's "My Way" with a twist!"

As the began to play, the people in the audience began to bop their heads to the beat. Matt then began to sing the song of choice.

_You think your special, you do.  
We can see it in your eyes._

_We can see it when you laugh at us.  
Look down on us and walk around on us._

_Just one more fight about your leadership,  
and we'll straight up leave your click._

_'Cuz we've had enough of this!  
Now we're pissed! Yeah!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

'Oh no they didn't!', Taranee snapped mentally. 'When I get my hands on my brother and Nigel.........!'

'Let them have their moment, Taranee!', Irma said to her friend mentally. 'We'll get them afterwards! Right girls?'

'Right!', they said in agreement mentally.

_Just one more fight about a lot of things,  
and we'll give up everything, to be on our own again, free again!  
Yeah!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

_Today you'll see things our way!  
Cause you never know,  
no you never know,  
When your gonna go!_

_Today you'll see things our way!  
Cause you never know,  
no you never know,  
When you're......... gotta.......... go!_

The girls fought back with all their might, not jump the stage and chew their soon to be ex-boyfriends out. But they kept their cool as Matt continued his singing.

'Keep your cool, Will.', Will thought to herself as her eyes began to water as Matt looked down at her smirking. 'It'll be over soon. Just keep your cool.'

Will then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Taranee, who did her best to smile. But she was just as hurt as they all were. Will just nodded to her friend, letting her know that she was okay. Seeing the girls like this Matt and the guys thought the girls got the message,as he continued to sing.

_Just one more fight and we'll be history,  
Yes we'll straight up leave your click,  
and you'll be the ones who's left missing us!  
Yeah!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

_This time we're gonna let it all come out!  
This time we're gonna stand up and shout!  
We're gonna do this our way! Yes our way!  
Our way or the highway!_

_Today you'll see things our way!  
Cause you never know,  
no you never know,  
When your gonna go!_

_Today you'll see things our way!  
Cause you never know,  
no you never know!_

Once the song ended, the audience cheered for the boys version of the song.

"Dude, that song was meant for someone!", one guy in the audience said to his friend.

"Ten bucks said it was meant for their girlfriends!", the another guy said.

"And feel sorry for those guys when their girls found out!", the one guys said. "Their just some things you don't do to your girl in public!"

'You got that right!', Hay Lin thought to herself as she overheard the two guys talking.

"Did you all like that?!", the manager asked the audience.

The audience cheered in response to the question as the stagehands removed the instruments off the stage.

"Well, it's not over yet!", the manager said. "Now it's the challangers' turn to come up on stage! Give it up for our challangers', S.T.A.R.S.!"

"Good luck chumps.", Eric said as he and the others walked past them backstage."

"You don't get it, do you moron?!", Tommy asked them.

"What are you talking about?!", Matt asked. "Didn't you see us rock out there?"

"We saw you rock.", Sho replied.

"We also saw you morons dig your own grave, when it comes to your relationships with the girls.", Angelo said. "You guys are so done for, it's not even funny!"

"Not to mention how your sister feels, man!", Ricky grinned looking ar Peter. "She won't be talking to you for awhile!"

"Totally.", Tommy said. "Now go sit in your spots and watch us kick it."

"This is going to be so good!", Scott replied as he and the other Defenders walked out on stage, each with a headset on.

"Whatever man!", Peter said as he and the rest of "No Name" walked off.

"Let's do this guys!", Ricky said as they headed onto the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the boyfriends screwed up! What will the girls do now?**

**I change the song a little to go with the story. If you're not happy with it, then I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pop

Chapter 10:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "_N'syncs' Pop"_. It is a good song though**.

* * *

As the S.T.A.R.S. boys walked out on stage, they saw how hurt and mad the girls looked.

'We've got to do this right fellas!', Scott said to his fellow Defenders mentally. 'The girls need a little cheering up.'

'No doubt!', Ricky said.

'Look who's got the nerve to stand by the girls!', Tommy mentally said looking towards the girls.

'Oh heck no!', Sho said as Matt and the others guys stood by the girls who were ignoring them.

'It's on now guys!', Angelo mentally yelled.

"What's up ladies and gents?!", Angelo asked the audience. "No Name did "good", but now it's our turn to rock the house!"

"Let's see what they've got.", Matt said.

"More than what you got!", Will snapped.

"Oh really?", Nigel questioned.

"Just shut up and watch!", Taranee said as she and the girls kept their eyes on stage.

"It's time for a little "Pop", folks!", Angelo said. "With a little twist in it."

As the began to play, the girls in the audience began to cheer as they moved along with the beat.

(Picture the Pop music video.)

_Ricky- Dirty pop!_

_Angelo- Yo!_

_Scott- Sick and tired of hearing, all these people talk about,  
what's the deal with this pop life,  
and when is it gonna fade out._

_Sho- The thing you got to realize what we're doing is not a trend!_

_Scott- We got the gift of melody we gonna bring it till the end!  
Come on!_

_All five- It doesn't matter,_

_Angelo- 'Bout the ride I drive or what I wear around my neck!_

_All five- All that matters,_

_Angelo- Is that you recognize,  
that it's all about respect!_

_All five- It doesn't matter,_

_Tommy- About the clothes I wear,  
and where I go and why!_

_All five- All that matters,_

_Tommy- Is that you all get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime!  
Come on now!_

_All five- Do you ever wonder why,  
this music gets you high!  
It takes you on a ride!  
Feel! It!_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, and Sho- When your body starts to rock!_

_Tommy- Your body starts to rock!_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, and Sho- Baby you can't stop!_

_Tommy- You can't stop!_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, and Sho- And the music's all you got!_

_Angelo- Come on now!_

_All five- This must be Pop!_

_Ricky- Dirty pop!  
B-b-baby you can't stop!  
I know you like this dirty pop!_

_Angelo- This must be......._

_Tommy- Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing that we do?!_

_All five- 'Cause we're just fine,  
doing what we like!_

_Tommy- Can we say the same for you?!_

_Angelo- Tired of feeling all around us,_

_All five while pointing to Matt and his boys- ANIMOSITY_!

"Oooooooooooo!", the people in the audience laughed.

_Angelo- Just worry about yours,  
'cause I'ma get mine!  
Now people can't you see?!_

_All five- It doesn't matter,_

_Ricky- 'Bout the ride I drive or the ice around my neck!_

_All five- All that matters,_

_Ricky- Is that you recognize,  
that it's all about respect!  
Oh!_

_All five- It doesn't matter,_

_Sho- About the clothes I wear,  
and where I go and why!_

_All five- All that matters,_

_Ricky- Is that you all get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime!  
Come on!_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- Do you ever wonder why,_

_Angelo- Why?!_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- This music gets you high?!_

_Angelo- Gets you high?!_

_All five- It takes you for a ride!  
Feel it when your...._

_Scott, Tommy, Angel, and Ricky- Body starts to rock!_

_Sho- Your body starts to rock!_

_Scott, Tommy, Angelo, and Ricky- Baby you can't stop!_

_Sho- You can't stop!_

_Scott, Tommy, Angelo, and Ricky- And the music all you got!_

_Sho- Baby come on!_

_Tommy, and Angelo- This must be!_

_Scott- Ooooooooooooh!_

_Ricky- Man I'm tired of singing!_

_All five dancing to the beat_

_Ricky, while dancing- Dirty, dirty, dirty_

_All five while dancing- Pop!_

_Scott, while dancing- Dirty pop!_

_All five still dancing- Do you ever wonder, wonder, wonder, wonder......._

_Still dancing.........._

_Tommy- Oh!_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, Sho- Do you ever wonder why,_

_Tommy- Ever wonder why,_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, Sho- This music get you high?!_

_Tommy- Get you high?!_

_Scott, Angelo, Ricky, Sho- Takes you for a ride,_

_All five- Feel! It! When your_

_Tommy, Angelo, Ricky, and Sho- body starts to rock!_

_Scott- When your body starts to rock!_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- Baby you can't stop_

_Angelo- Baby don't stop!_

_All five- And the music's all you got,_

_Scott and Ricky- Come on now!_

_Angelo- This must be!_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- Do you ever wonder why,_

_Angelo- Do you ever wonder,_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- This music gets you high?!_

_Angelo- how gets you high baby?!_

_Scott, Tommy, Ricky, and Sho- It takes you for a ride!_

_All five- Feel! It! When! Your,_

_Scott, Tommy, Angelo, and Sho- body starts to rock!_

_Ricky- When your body starts to rock!_

_All five- Baby you can't stop!  
And the music's all you got!  
This must be.  
Pop! P-p-p-p-p-p-p-pop!_

Once the song ended, the audience cheered and applauded for the boys as they took their bow. The girls cheered just as loud as the other guys just stood not to happy about how things turned out so far. The manager then call Matt and his group to the stage.

"Okay.", Matt said turning to his boys. "So, they're good! Big deal! That doesn't mean that they've won!"

As both group stood on stage, they both were glaring at each other as the manager, of the place, stood in between them.

"Okay people, it's time to pick our winner!", the manager said to the audience. "Let's here it for "No Name"!"

The audience cheered loudly as they took they're bow. They looked to see the girls were clapping slowly as they had their heads turned from them.

"Dang!", Angelo whispered to his friends. "They are mad at them!"

"Now let hear it for S.T.A.R.S.!", the manager said.

The audience cheered just as loud for them, as they took their bow. Only this time the W.I.T.C.H. girls were cheering for them as well. After hearing both sets of cheering, the manager came to a conclusion.

"And the winner is.............. S.T.A.R.S.!"

* * *

**A/N: That's right! I use _N'sync's Pop_. Don't judge me. I think the song sound pretty good. It makes you wanna get up and dance at times.**

**Please review**.


	11. Chapter 11: Breakups & Phone Calls

Chapter 11:

"Yeah baby!", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders high fived each other in victory. "That's what I'm talking about!"

After the cheering subsided, both groups walked off the stage, only to be met by the girls.

"Angelo, can you and the guys give us a ride home?", Will asked.

"Are yo sure you want to go with us?", Sho questioned.

"Yes we are.", Taranee said calmly.

"But what about.........?"

"Let it go Tommy!", Angelo said cutting his friend off. "They will handle what ever problems need handling."

"So, let's just give them a ride home, before things get worse.", Scott said as he took Irma's hand. "Shall we go, me lady?"

"Yes we shall.", Irma said with a smile.

"Will, where are you going?!", Matt asked as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!", Will demanded as she pulled yourself free of Matt's grip. "Do you think that we'd go anywhere with you guys, after what you five did up there?!"

"You were total jerks!", Cornelia said as she jabbed Peter in his chest with her finger. "And you are not the boss of us!"

"And seeing as it's your way or the highway,", Taranee said as she looked Nigel in the eye. "we choose the highway!"

"In other words it's over between us!", Cornelia said.

"Hay Lin?", Eric said looking at Hay Lin.

"I'm sorry Eric.", Hay Lin said as she backed away from him. "But, you've barely spent any time with me lately! I know you have other things to do and all, but I want to have a guy, that'll spend a little more time with me, than you've been doing!"

"Well, how do you think we feel when you go off and do your W.I.T.C.H. business?!", Peter said so that only they could hear.

"Hello! Saving lives!", Irma said stepping up to Peter.

"Don't forget, Irma, they think we got other men somewhere.", Will replied. "Oh and for the record, I didn't cheat on you with Angelo when I went back to Fadden Hills for spring break!"

"How did you..........?", Matt began to ask.

"We have our ways!", Hay Lin replied. "And yes I was happy to see Angelo today! But only because we became fast friends!"

"Fast friends, huh?", Eric said as he glared at Hay Lin. "I bet you're "just" friends!"

"I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to Hay Lin like this!", Angelo said as he took Hay Lin's hand. "You girls still want that ride home, then you got it!"

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as they all walked away from their now ex-boyfriends.

"You gonna be okay?", Ricky asked Taranee as they neared the entrance of the mall. "I mean, after all that's happened........"

"I'll be okay.", Taranee said as she walked along side Ricky. "I just need some time to get over all this."

"Take all the time you need.", Ricky said.

"Speaking of time,", Scott said as they exited the mall. "it's only 7:22, guys! I say we go and get something to eat after we take the ladies home."

"I'm cool with that.", Angelo said as they neared their motorcycle.

"So, where do you live, Will?", Sho asked Will as he handed her the white helmet she wore earlier.

"Or do any of you want to go home right now?", Tommy asked. "We can treat you all to dinner."

"Thanks but, I think we need some time alone.", Cornelia said as she placed her helmet on.

"We understand.", Sho said as he and Will got on his bike.

"Well, I'm up for a meal!", Irma said as she placed her helmet on her head. "And I know just the place."

"Um......... Irma?", Hay Lin said getting her friend's attention. "Don't you remember, that we're spending the night over my place."

"Oh yeah!", Irma said. "Sorry Scott. But, I'm gonna have to give you a rain-check on that dinner."

"It's okay, Irma.", Scott said as he put his helmet on. "Can I at least give you a ride to your home, and then to Hay Lin's place?"

"Sure!", Irma said as she held on tight to Scott as he started his bike.

"Same for you?", Sho asked Will.

"Okay.", Will replied.

"Same for me.", Cornelia said to Tommy.

"Me too.", Taranee told Ricky.

"I guess, I'm just taking you home and no where else, huh.", Angelo grinned facing Hay Lin.

"Yeah.", she said with a smile.

"Let's ride guys!", Angelo said as they rode off.

As they rode off, they were being watched by Matt and the other guys from the mall entrance.

"What'll we do now?!", Nigel said. "We just got dumped by our girls!"

"Relax man.", Peter said calmly. "We got this."

"How?!", Eric asked. "How do we got this?!"

"Simple.", Matt said as he pulled out his cell phone. "We make a few phone calls."

"Oh I gotcha!", Martin said as he and the others pulled out their cell phones.

'This is far from over.', Matt thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Phobos and Necra were quite pleased at how things were turning out.

"We may not have to do much after all.", Phobos laughed. "These fools are doing enough right now!"

"Now, now Phobos.", Necra grinned. "It'll take more than what they're going to do to crush the spirits of our enemies."

"But we must wait until the time is right.", Phobos replied. "They are not ready yet."

"But they will be soon.", Necra said. "They will be soon."

* * *

Back on Earth, in Heatherfield, the first place the Defender went to was Will's. She was in and out of the place in seven minutes, seeing as her mom was still out with Angelo's uncle. When asked how she was so fast, she answered with, "I was prepared", and hopped on Sho's bike. The guys then split off as they went to different places. Scott and Irma went with Ricky as he took Taranee home, while Sho and Will went with Tommy as he took Cornelia home. Angelo went off to take Hay Lin home.

Once Ricky got Taranee to her home, they were greeted by Taranee's parents, Lione, and Theresa Cook, who didn't look to happy to see Ricky and Scott.

"Taranee house now!", Theresa said as she and her husband, Lione, walked up to the group. "We'll be taking you to Hay Lin's!"

"But I already have a ride there, mom.", Taranee said as she took off her helmet.

"Not with these.......... these......... gang members you don't!", Mrs. Cook snapped as she pointed to Ricky.

"Gang members?!", the group yelled.

"That's right!", Mr. Cook said. "We've heard about you five hoods! Stay away from our daughter!"

"But Dad........"

"House now Taranee!", Mrs. Cook said pointing to their home.

With one last, sad look at Ricky and the others, Taranee walked to the house. Once she was in the house, Mrs. Cook walked up to Ricky with a cold glare in her eyes.

"Listen to me, punk!", she said pointing to Ricky. "If I catch you anywhere near my daughter, or hear of you attacking my son again, I'll have you in juvie hall so fast, it'll make your head spin!"

With those words, Mr. and Mrs. Cook walked back towards their home. After the door was closed, Ricky only had one thing to say.

"What the heck was that all about?!"

"That was Taranee's parents being themselves.", Irma said. "Overly protective."

"You can say that again.", Scott said. "And I don't think she was playing, when she made that threat!"

"She is a judge.", Irma said. "And her dad's a lawyer."

"You had to fall for a girl who's parents are involved with the law.", Scott said to Ricky with a grin.

"Um, Scott? My dad's a cop.", Irma said shyly.

"Really?!", Scott asked. "Mine too!"

"No way!", Irma said.

"Way." Scott said before starting up his bike. "Looks like we have something in common."

"Looks like.", she said with a smile under her helmet.

They then rode off to Irma's house, hoping that things would go better over there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cornelia's home..............

"They're not in a gang, dad!", Cornelia said as she stood before her parents. "Tommy's a nice guy! He offered to take me to Hay Lin's for our sleepover and everything! Back me up here Will!"

"It's true, Mr. Hale.", Will said. "They're really nice guys!"

"I'm sorry Cornelia, but after what I heard from other sources, I don't want you anywhere near this Tommy.", Harold Hale said. "Me and your mother will be taking you to Hay Lin's tonight."

"But.........."

"Listen to your father dear.", Elizabeth Hale said. "Now go get your things."

"But, mom.........."

"That will be all, Cornelia!", Mrs. Hale said.

"Fine!", Cornelia said as she turned to Will. "I'll see you at Hay Lin's, Will."

"Yeah. Sure, Cornelia.", Will said as faced her friend.

"Tell Tommy I'm sorry.", she whispered to Will.

"I will.", she said smiling.

Will then walked out of the door and headed down to meet up with Sho and Tommy.

"Where's Cornelia?", Tommy asked Will.

"Her parents are taking her to Hay Lin's.", Will said. "It seems that her parents got a phone call from Peter. You can guess how that went. And Cornelia says she sorry, she couldn't ride with you Tommy"

"Why that dirty..........", Tommy said. "He doesn't deserve Cornelia!"

"Now that's low of the guy.", Sho said as Will put her helmet on her head.

"At least she's still coming over Hay Lin's.", Will said as she hopped on the back of Sho's bike.

"Let's just go.", Tommy said as he rode off.

"Will he be okay?", Will asked Sho.

"Yeah.", Sho said. "He just needs some time to cool off."

They then rode off after Tommy.

* * *

"The parents of the Earth and Fire Guardian may be useful to use as well.", Phobos said. "If only as pawns to keep the Guardians apart."

"It seems we're on the same way of thinking, Phobos.", Necra said as they continued to observe their ermines.

* * *

Soon, Scott and Ricky had Irma at her home, where her dad, Thomas Lair, was waiting outside of their house.

"Oh boy.", Irma said as she took off her helmet. "Here we go."

"Good luck guys.", Ricky said as he stayed with his bike.

"I think we'll need it.", Scott said as he and Irma walked towards her house.

Once they were close enough, Irma's dad walked up to the two of them.

"Um......... hi dad.", Irma said with a bright smile. "This is Scott O'Flannery."

"Pleasure to meet you sir.", Scott said as they shook hands.

"Hello, Scott.", Tom Lair said. "Irma go get your things."

"Okay.", she said as she saw her father's serious face.

'Please let this end well.', she prayed as she went into her house.

"So, you're new in town?", Mr. Lair asked.

"Yes sir.", Scott said.

"I'm going to get straight to the point.", Mr. Lair said. "I got a phone call from one of Irma's friends, Martin Tubbs."

"The little man with the glasses.", Scott replied.

"That's the one.", Mr. Lair said. "Now I must ask. Are you really in a gang?"

"If I were in a gang, Mr. Lair, my father would flip out!", Scott replied. "Seeing as he's a policeman, back home in Scotland."

"Really now."

"Yes sir.", Scott said. "He sent me to live with Angelo's Uncle John to get a good education here. I just happen to of met your lovely daughter the other day."

"I'm guessing you two hit it off well.", Mr. Lair said.

"We have sir.", Scott said. "And believe me sir, when I say that I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt your daughter, in any way."

"I'm gonna give you a shot, Scott.", Mr. Lair said. "I believe everyone deserves a chance. So, I'm giving you one."

"Thank you sir!", Scott said as he shook Mr. Lair's hand. "I'll treat your daughter right!"

"That's all I ask.", Mr. Lair said as Irma walked out of the house.

"Is everything okay?", Irma asked as she walked up to her father and Scott.

"Yes it is, Irma.", Mr. Lair said. "I was just getting the full story on everything."

"So, it's okay that Scott and I are dating?", Irma asked her father.

"Yes. Now that I know the truth.", Mr. Lair said.

"Thank you, dad!", Irma said as she hugged her father.

"You welcome, sweety.", Mr. Lair said as he hugged his daughter. "Now, I think you should get going, before Hay Lin thinks you're not coming."

"Okay.", Irma said as they pulled apart. "See you tomorrow!"

"Take care, Irma.", Mr. Lair said as Irma and Scott walked towards Scott's motorcycle.

"So, I take it everything went well.", Irma said as they got closer to the cycles.

"Pretty much.", Scott said. "It seems your friend Martin called your father and said a few things, to make me look bad."

"Why that little........", Irma said as she gritted her teeth. "I am so gonna get him tomorrow!"

"Don't worry about it.", Scott said as they got to his bike. "What matters most is that your father is okay with me and you dating."

"True.", Irma said as she put her helmet on. "So, shall we get going?"

"About time.", Ricky said as he started his bike.

"We weren't that long.", Irma said as she hopped on Scott's bike. "Now let's go!"

Scott then put his helmet on, and started his bike. After waving goodnight to her dad, Scott and Ricky rode off to Hay Lin's place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hay Lin's home, things weren't going too well for Angelo.

"I don't know what Eric told you Mr. Lin.", Angelo said. "But I have no intentions of hurting your daughter."

"Oh really?", Chen Lin asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes sir.", Angelo said. "I only met your daughter yesterday. Right now, we're just friends."

"Don't over react, dear.", Joan Lin said as she stood between her husband and Angelo. "Our daughter knows better than to hang with the wrong crowd."

"Yeah, dad.", Hay Lin said standing next to Angelo. "Don't you trust me?!"

"Of course I do, Hay Lin.", Mr. Lin said. "It's the boys I don't trust.

"No offence sir, but you don't even know me.", Angelo said. "I know you care for your daughter, very much. And I'm going to be honest. I find her very attractive."

Upon hearing those last words, Hay Lin turn a bit pink in the cheeks. Both her mother and grandmother saw this grinning a little.

"But trust me when I say that if by some chance she gives me a shot, I won't hurt her. But for right now, we're just friends.", Angelo concluded.

"See nothing to worry about.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Angelo. "I can honestly say that, Angelo's a good boy."

"You can?!", Hay Lin and Angelo asked.

"Yes, I can.", Yan Lin said smiling. "For I know his grandfather, Joe. He is a good man. And I'm sure that Angelo has just as much respect for women that Joe does. Heck the kid looks just like Joe when he was young."

"Okay, okay!", Mr. Lin said giving in. "But I'll be watching you."

"Fair enough sir!", Angelo said, before checking his watch. "Well, I have to go meet up with my friends and get something to eat. Good evening to you all."

As Angelo headed for the front doors of the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin stopped him before he walked out of the doors.

"Thanks for standing up for me tonight, Angelo.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as they walked out of the Silver Dragon. "Eric didn't have no right saying what he said about you. By the way, how did you know about what he and his boys were talking about?"

"Well, I was kind of listening in on them after I listened in on you guys in the waiting room, of the Karaoke/Dance Party, place.", Hay Lin confessed as Angelo got on his bike.

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Wait! Did you hear what I said about you........"

"Being cute?!", Hay Lin said as her face perked up a bit.

"I guess you did.", Angelo said with a grin. "Well, I meant it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!", Hay Lin said as Angelo put his helmet on.

Angelo then started his bike and drove to back to his place, across the street. Just then Tommy, and Ricky parked right next to him, without Cornelia or Taranee. But he did see, Sho drop off Will, and Scott drop off Irma. Seeing this, Angelo could only think of one thing.

"Let me guess. Parents stopped you from taking the girls over to Hay Lin's.", Angelo said as they all got off their bikes.

"Thanks to their ex-boyfriends!", Ricky said. "Irma's dad, on the other hand, didn't threaten Scott like Taranee's parents did to me!"

"And Sho was just as lucky, seeing as Will's mom wasn't home."

Then, just as Scott and Sho came over, two cars stopped in front of the Silver Dragon. Out of one, stepped, Taranee, and the other, Cornelia. Both looked pretty down as the cars drove off, but perked up once they saw Ricky and Tommy. The four waved to each other quickly so they wouldn't be seen by the girl's parents as they drove off. The girls then walked into the Silver Dragon, while the boys went into their home.

"This is messed up.", Ricky said as the door closed.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ricky and Tommy. Just when they start getting a little closer with Tarnee and Cornelia, Nigel and Peter take their Haterade and mess things up. Angelo's not doing to hot either. As for Sho, well, he may get lucky. Scott is the only one doing good! And with Phobos and Necra watching everything unfold, they may have four or five pawns to use against W.I.T.C.H. and S.T.A.R.S.!

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Connection of the Hearts

Chapter 16:

Later that evening, in Hay Lin's bedroom.......

"My mom did what?!", Taranee asked Irma.

"She threatened to have Ricky thrown in juvie hall if she ever caught him anywhere near you.", Irma said before she bit into her egg roll.

"That's nothing!", Cornelia said. "My parents want me to get back with Peter! Like that's going to happen! No offence, Taranee."

"None taken.", Taranee said. "You should of seen Peter when he came home. Actting like nothing happened, with his little smug grin."

"Well, they can't stop you guys from hanging with the guys in school.", Will said before drinking some of her soda.

"Hello!", Taranee said while grabbing a small handful of popcorn. "My mom's a judge! One phone call to the school is all it takes!"

"Well, that stinks!", Hay Lin said. "Maybe if she got to know Ricky she'd see things differently."

"Good luck trying to make that happen.", Taranee said before munching on some of her popcorn.

"I wonder what the guys are doing now?", Cornelia said as she played with her hair a little.

"Who knows.", Irma said. "It's not like we can see from here."

Taranee then noticed the Heart of Kandrakar glowing under Will's shirt.

"Um........ Will.", Taranee said pointing to the glowing Heart.

"Aw man!", Cornelia whined as Will pulled out the Heart. "What now?!"

Once she pulled out the Heart, a light shot out from it and shined on the wall of Hay Lin's room. It then started to show an image of the Defenders in their living room, eating some take out, and watching some TV.

"This is new.", Will said as they watched the guys.

"It's like a movie!", Hay Lin said as she ate some more popcorn.

"Shh!", Irma said as they listened in on what they were saying.

"So Taranee's mom threatened to put you in juvie hall, if she sees you near her daughter?", Sho asked Ricky. "Now that's messed up."

"Tell me about it.", Ricky said after drinking some soda. "She doesn't even know me, and yet she deems me not worthy of hanging with Taranee! And I like Taranee too!"

"You only met the girl two days ago!", Scott said before bitting into a slice of pizza. "And now you like her?!"

"Look who's talking!", the other four said.

"What?!", Scott said.

"Hello! Irma!", Tommy said.

"That's different.", Scott said. "She was single when we first met. And her father approves of me dating her."

"Ha!", Irma laughed proudly.

"Ssssshhhh!", the other girls said as they listened on.

"Lucky you!", Tommy said after drinking some of his soda. "At least you know how her folks feel about you. I have no idea how Cornelia's parent feel about me! I didn't even get a chance to say goodnight to her."

"You'll get to see her tomorrow.", Angelo said.

"Good point.", Tommy said. "Maybe I can give her some flowers."

"Where you gonna get them from that early in the mourning?", Ricky asked.

"Heck, I could grow some for you in the mourning.", Sho offered. "Maybe I'll give Will some too."

"Thanks man.", Tommy said as they high fived.

"I say we all give them flowers.", Scott suggested. "You know, to make them feel a little better after what happened tonight."

"Works for me.", Sho said.

"Let's do it.", Angelo agreed. "Besides, there's some kind of dance coming up next week. And this'll be one heck of a way of asking them to go with us to it."

"We've got dates to the dance!", Hay Lin sang happily. "We've got dates to the dance!"

"Think again, Hay-Hay!", Irma said.

"What do you mean?!", Cornelia asked. "You did just hear what they said."

"I mean..........",

"What do you mean, a Sadie Hawkins dance?!", Angelo asked.

"That.", Irma said.

"I overheard some teachers talking about it today, after lunch.", Ricky explained.

"Aw, man!", Angelo whined as he leaned back in his chair. "This is bad."

"What do you mean?", Sho asked.

"Dude, that's when the girls ask out the guys!", Ricky replied. "Don't you remember what happened in Fadden Hills last year?"

"That's what a Sadie Hawkins dance is?!", Sho asked. "The girls went nuts looking for dates when they announced it."

"It was down right scary!", Tommy replied. "Don't need that to happen again!"

"And seeing as we're the new guys in school,", Angelo said with a fake smile. "we'll be chased down big time!"

"Like lambs to the slaughter.", Ricky added. "I'm not going down like that again, man!"

"At least you got to keep your shirt!", Angelo said. "I felt so expose. It just wasn't right!"

"I heard that.", Tommy agreed.

"Ricky could uses his power of mental suggestion, to get the ladies to back off.", Scott suggested.

"I can only use it on so many at a time.", Ricky said.

"Maybe you could help him Irma.", Cornelia suggested.

"Maybe Irma could help you.", Tommy suggested.

"Now that was just weird.", Will said.

"Great minds think alike.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair back.

"I can call Will, and see if we can get Irma to help.", Angelo said as he picked up the phone.

"It's a shame that you can't use the Star Heart to call her.", Ricky joked.

"I wonder.......", Angelo pondered as he looked at the Star Heart. "Couldn't hurt to try. Contact Will."

Just then a beam of light shined on the wall as an image of Will and the girls sitting in Hay Lin's room appeared. The guys then saw the girls looking at an image of them in their living room.

"Is that us they're looking at?", Sho asked as he walked up to the wall to get a closer look. "That is us!"

"Will!", Angelo yelled.

"Oh, oh!", Will said.

"Hi guys.", Hay Lin said shyly.

"How long have you five been spying on us?", Tommy asked.

"Only for a few minutes.", Cornelia replied.

"We're so sorry.", Taranee said. "We just found out we could do this with the Heart.

"Same with us too.", Ricky said. "So, you know about the whole Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yep.", Hay Lin answered.

"But, I can only use my power on so many at a time too.", Irma replied. "Sorry guys."

"Then we go to plan B.", Angelo said. "We hide. We hide, and we hide well."

"Or, we could asked you guys to the dance.", Cornelia suggested.

"After breaking up with your boyfriends?!", Tommy asked. "People might talk."

"Might?!", Ricky questioned. "This is high school! People will talk!"

"Ain't that the truth!", Taranee said. "But enough people from school saw what happened at the mall tonight."

"True.", Scott said. "This could work."

"But, we'll have to wait until the dance is announced tomorrow, at school.", Sho replied as he bit into his slice of pizza.

"How will it be announced?", Will asked.

"If I'm right, during the school radio show.", Irma replied. "During lunch."

"Then when lunch hits, we'll meet up with you girls and wait for the announcement for the dance.", Angelo said.

"And then we ask you guys to the dance!", Hay Lin said happily.

"And with that settled, I'm hitting the sack.", Scott said yawning.

"Same here.", Angelo yawning. "Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight.", the girls said.

"Goodnight.", the guys said as both images faded.

Both groups then cleaned up their stuff and went to bed, hoping things go well tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the guys decided to meet up with the girls outside, in the schoolyard before classes started. When they saw them, they saw that Matt and the other guys were there trying to talk to them.

"They don't give up, do they?", Tommy questioned.

"Looks like.", Sho said. "Should we do something?"

"Don't think we have to.", Scott said as they observed what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin!", Eric said as he faced Hay Lin. "I didn't know that you wanted to spend more time with me."

"I tried to tell you, but you were always to busy to do anything with me for weeks now.", Hay Lin said sadly. "And when ever we did spend time together, it was always interrupted when one of the guys called you! And the fact you called my parents last night to make Angelo look bad was the last straw!"

"The same goes for you two!", Taranee said to Nigel, and Peter.

"Because of you two our parents think that we were with gang members last night!", Cornelia snapped as she face up to Peter.

"Maybe if you didn't hang with them, that wouldn't of happened!", Peter countered. "And as for you sis, all I got to do is call our folks and Ricky's done for! So, I suggest that you........"

"Do what?!", Ricky asked as he walked up to Peter, with the other guys right behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Both teams have discovered a connection between the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart. Could their be more things? So how do you all think the Guardians will ask the Defenders to the dance? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: WITCH finds STARS

Chapter 13:

"What do you suggest Taranee should do?!", Ricky asked as he stood in front of Peter.

"You got guts coming near Taranee like this, buddy boy.", Peter grinned. "Did you think my mom was playing when she made that threat last night? Trust me, she backs her words up!"

"Trust me when I say, I've faced a lot worse!", Ricky replied with a smirk. "Besides, Taranee's worth the risk. So, back off of her!"

Taranee blushed a little after hearing Ricky defend her.

"We suggest you all leave the girls alone.", Sho said calmly.

"Or what?!", Matt said facing Sho, as his eyes glowed green.

"Or things will get ugly.", Angelo said facing Eric. "And trust me, you don't want that."

"You gonna use your powers on us?", Nigel questioned glaring at Ricky.

"Why do that, when we can kick you butts old school.", Scott said facing Martin. "And something tells me you're not much of a fighter, boy'yo."

"I dout any of them can fight well.", Sho replied.

"Don't take us lightly!", Martin snapped.

"You know what?", Angelo said. "This is pointless. I'm not going to fight you. None of us are."

"We're not?", Ricky asked.

"You're not?!", Irma asked.

"No. We're not.", Sho agreed with Angelo. "For the greatest battle is the one never fought."

"Wow!", Will said looking at Sho. "That was pretty zen like."

"So your just gonna walk away?!", Eric questioned.

"Pretty much dude.", Ricky said. "See ya."

"We out.", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders walked away from them.

The girls soon followed behind them, not listening to their ex-boyfriends and Martin.

"We're not finished yet, Will!", Matt said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Matt!", Will demanded as she tried to pull away from him.

Suddenly, Sho grabbed Matt's wrist, surprising both Matt and Will.

"She said let go!", Sho said as he squeezed Matt's wrist. "I suggest that you do!"

Matt then let go of Will's arm, as Sho squeezed his wrist tighter.

"You okay?", Sho asked Will still holding Matt's wrist.

"Yeah.", Will said rubbing her arm. "Thanks, Sho."

"No problenm.", Sho said as he let go of Matt's wrist. "As for you. If you try anything like that with her again, what I just did will be nothing compared to what I'll do next time."

"Let's go Sho.", Will said as she took his hand and walked off leaving Matt and the other guys.

"This is far from over.", Matt said as he glared at Sho and Will together.

* * *

The rest of the mourning went along as it normaly did. Irma did the mourning announcements on the school radio show, while putting up with Martin. The Defenders and Guardians sat together in any classes they had. Soon, lunch came along, and the guys were trying to get their food and meet up with the girls at their table.

"Now where are the girls?", Ricky asked as he was looking around for them.

"There here some where.", Scott replied. "We just have to find them."

"Found them.", Sho said pointing to the table they were at.

"That was fast.", Tommy said as they walked over to the table the girls were at.

"Hello ladies.", Ricky said as he sat next to Taranee.

"Hi Ricky.", Taranee greeted Ricky with a smile.

"Any idea when they'll announce the dance, Irma?", Angelo asked. "I need to know when to duck and cover."

"Any minute now.", Irma informed.

"Why are you guys so scared, anyway?", Hay Lin asked. "Once it's announced, we'll ask you guys to it and be done with it."

"You'd think it would be that easy.", Tommy said. "Trust us when we say it can get ugly."

"It can't be that bad.", Will replied.

"Just wait and see.", Angelo said as he began to eat his food.

Through out most of lunch, the group talked about things that happened in their lives as Guardians and Defenders. Soon lunch came to an end, and no announcement of the dance was made.

"Okay, Uriah should of made the announcement about the dance by now!", Irma said getting annoyed.

"Didn't you tell me that Martin also work on the show?", Scott asked.

"Well yeah, but even he wouldn't try anything stupid like that.", Irma said as they walked near the doors of the lunch hall. "Then again.........."

"How's it going Sheffield?!", came Uriah's voice over the loudspeakers of the school. "I'm here to announce that there's a Sadie Hawkins Dance next Friday night at 7:00! This time, it's you girls who ask out the guys! And Ms. Knickerbocker, with a suggestion from a few students, has added a twist! For fun that is."

"What kind of twist?", Will questioned.

"The girls have to chase down the guys.", Martin explained. "Just like they did when Ms. Sadie Hawkins did when she chased down her husband."

"What?!", the W.I.T.C.H. girls and S.T.A.R.S. boys yelled in shock.

"And sources tell me that there are five new guys that go by the names of Ricky Smith, Tommy Fernandez, Angelo Vanders, Sho Ling, and Scott O'Flannery."

"Aw crap!", Tommy said.

"And ladies.", Uriah said with a grin. "They're single! So you have to catch'em, and asked them out to the dance!

"Happy hunting!", Martin said grinning. "You have thirty minutes!"

"Martin is so toast!", Irma growled.

"Well this is lovely.", Ricky said as he and the guys looked back to see a lot of single girls asking other single guys to the dance. "If you girls are going to ask us to the dance, then you better......."

"There they are!", a girl yelled pointing to the guys.

"Run!", Tommy yelled as some girls ran at them.

The guys then took off running through the halls, trying to avoid the girls chasing them.

"We have to hide!", Scott said as they rounded a corner. "Now!"

"Split up and find a good spot to hide!", Angelo said. "Scott, keep us in contact with each other!"

'Gotcha!', Scott said to them all mentally as they split up, going into different rooms.

* * *

"This just keeps getting better!", Phobos laughed as he and Necra observed the events that just past.

"I must say, that the people of Earth are quite interesting!", Necra laughed along with Phobos. "I must know how this ends!"

Both continued to observe the events unfold for the Defenders and Guardians.

* * *

"I wonder where they went?!", Irma asked as she and the girls looked around for the guys.

"Looking for someone, ladies?"

The girl looked to see Matt and his boys a few feet in front of them. Each with a smirk on their faces.

"What do you guys want?!", Will asked as they walked past them.

"You five should know that they've been taken by now.", Peter said. "It's only a matter of time.

"That's what you think!"

"What the heck?!", Nigel questioned looking around. "Who was that?!"

"Tommy?!", Cornelia questioned as she looked around for him.

Tommy then appeared next to Cornelia, startling her.

"How did you..........?!", Cornelia began to ask Tommy.

"Air Defender, remember?", Tommy said the Cornelia. "I can turn invisible, like Hay Lin."

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said with a small smile. "So, you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I'd be delighted, senorita.", Tommy said before he kissed her hand making her blush a little.

"That's one down, four to go!", Irma cheered. "How do you like that?!"

"If I were you I'd start looking for them!", Nigel suggested.

Just then, Will's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Will said answering her phone.

"Will! It's Angelo!", Angelo said.

"Where are you?!", Will asked.

"Who is it?!", Irma asked Will.

"Tell Irma to go to the music room!", Angelo said. "And Taranee back to the lunch hall!"

'Tarnee tell Irma to go to the music room!', Will told Taranee mentally. 'And Ricky's waiting for you in the lunch hall!"

'How did he get all the way back there?!', Taranee asked mentally. 'Never mind! Irma!'

'What?', Irma asked her friend.

'Music room! Now!', Taranee told her mentally.

"Cool!", Irma said as she ran past the boys. "Out of my way!"

"Where's she going?!", Martin demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know!", Cornelia said as Taranee headed back to the lunch room.

"Me thinks they found who they're looking for.", Eric figured.

"Where's Sho?!", Will asked Angelo over the phone.

"Scott just told me that he's in the main office.", Angelo told her. "You best hurry, if you want to ask him to the dance."

"Where are you?!", Will asked.

"Tell Hay Lin to meet me at the football field!", Angelo told Will. "I got to go!"

Will then hung up her phone and went over to Hay Lin.

"Angelo's at the football field!", Will whispered to Hay Lin. "Get going!"

"Thanks Will!", Hay Lin said as she ran off. "Good luck with Sho!"

"Thanks!", Will said as she took one last look at the guys. "See ya!"

Will then teletransported away from the boys.

"I hate when she does that!", Matt said as they walked away.

* * *

"Scott!", Irma whispered as she walked into the music room. "Scott, where are you?!"

"Right here!", Scott said as he came out from behind a thing of drums making Irma jump back from him.

"Don't do that!", she said as she placed her hand over her chest, where her heart was. "You could of given me a heart attack!"

"Didn't mean to scare you, lass.", Scott said as he took her hand. "How about I take you out to that dinner I promised you, as an apology?"

"I think that'll work.", Irma said with a smile. "But until then, how about you and me go to the dance?"

"I'd love to, me lady.", Scott said as he bowed to her.

"I just hope the others are doing alright.", Irma said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

'I wonder if it's safe to go out it the hallway?', Sho thought to himself as he walked out into the hallway. 'So far, so good."

"There's one of them!", a girl yelled pointing at Sho.

"Aw, man!", Sho yelled as he took off running down the hall.

"I'm never going to find him!", Will said as she ran down the hall.

Just then they bumped into each other, from opposite sided of the hallway.

"Sho?!", Will questioned.

"Will?!", Sho questioned.

"Will you go to the dance with me?", Will asked as Sho helped her to her feet.

"I'd be honored.", Sho said with a smile.

"Aw man!", one of the girls chasing Sho said as she saw Sho with Will. "And I was so close."

"I hope the others are doing okay.", Will said as she and Sho walked down the hall.

"They'll be fine.", Sho said reanssuring her. "They'll find each other and we can all relax."

* * *

"Now, where would I hide if I were Ricky?", Taranee asked herself as she looked around the lunch room. "Aaaahhhh!"

Taranee screamed as she felt a hand grab her ankle. She then fell down, only to be caught by Ricky, who was hiding under a table.

"Hey you!", Ricky said as he stood up with Taranee still in his arms. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Ricky?!", Taranee said as she kept her hold on him. "Where did you come.........."

"I was under the table.", Ricky said still holding her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay.", Taranee said as her cheeks turn a little pink, enjoying being held by Ricky. "So, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Why I'd like to Ms. Cook.", Ricky said as he set Taranee back on her feet. "Let's go to the football field. Scott just contacted me, mentally, telling me to meet him there when you found me. He said the others are heading there too."

"Something must be up!", Taranee said as they made their way to the football field. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

Soon Taranee and Ricky were at the football field, where the others were, waiting for them. Well, most of them.

"Where's Hay Lin and Angelo?", Taranee asked.

"Take a look for yourself.", Irma said as she pointed to the field.

"Whoa!", Ricky said as he saw Angelo and a few other guys running from some girls. "I got to take a picture of this!"

Ricky then pulled out his cell phone and started taking recording the whole thing, while cheering Hay Lin on along with the others. Angelo tried to get close enough for Hay Lin to catch up with him, but the other girls were just as fast.

"Come on Hay-Hay!", Irma yelled. "Go get him!"

"You can do it Lassy!", Scott cheered. "Grab him and don't let go!"

"Go, Hay Lin! Go, Hay Lin!", the others cheered for Hay Lin.

'Got to catch up!', Hay Lin thought to herself as she picked up the pace.

'There has to be some way of getting to Hay Lin!', Angelo thought to himself.

Angelo then saw he was close to the end of the field.

'I got it!', Angelo thought as he picked up the pace. 'I hope this works like last time!'

"What's he doing?!", Cornelia asked.

"I think I know!", Sho said. "Remember the Rontar Maze guys?!"

"Oh yeah!", Ricky said. "Now I see what he's doing!"

"What?!", Will asked.

"Just watch.", Tommy said as he continued to watch.

Once Angelo was close to the field goal he jumped up towards it.

"What the.........?", Irma began to ask.

"Keep watching.", Scott said.

Angelo then kicked off the pole of the field goal and over the girls.

"Now that's cool.", Cornelia said.

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Angelo shouted to Hay Lin as he flew over her.

"Huh?!", Hay Lin said as she stared at Angelo as he flew over her.

"Go after him Hay Lin!", Taranee yelled.

Figuring things out, Hay Lin ran after Angelo, as he was landing on the ground. Only thing was, so were the other girls. Once Angelo landed on the ground, Hay Lin jumped at Angelo along with the other girls that were chasing him and the other boys. Soon Angelo and Hay Lin were dogged-piled under a group of girls.

* * *

**A/N: That dog-pile had to hurt! Hopefully, Hay Lin and Angelo will be able to go to the dance in one piece. In case if you're wondering, it was Martin who gave Knickerbocker the whole idea about the girls chasing the guys.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Going to Meridian

Chapter 14:

"Aw snap!", Tommy said as he and the others ran onto the field. "Everybody up, now!"

"You heard the man!", Scott yelled. "Move it ladies!"

One by one, the guys along with will, Cornelia and Irma were helping girls off the pile, while Taranee was trying to contact Hay Lin mentally.

'Can you here me, Hay Lin?!', Taranee asked her friend mentally. 'Please say something Hay Lin!'

'Taranee?', Hay Lin said softly. 'What's going on?!'

'You and Angelo are under a pile of girls!', Taranee informed Hay Lin. 'Don't move! We'll have you out soon!'

'Okay.', Hay Lin said. 'But hurry! Angelo's knocked out, from getting dogged-piled!'

"Hurry up guys!", Taranee said. "Angelo's knocked out!"

"We're almost there!", Scott said as he pulled one of the last three girls of.

Once the last two were pulled off, everyone looked down to see, Hay Lin being held protectively by Angelo, who was knocked out.

"Hey, Angelo!", Ricky said as he shook Angelo, trying to wake him up. "Come on man! Get up!"

"That must of been some hit he took!", Tommy said as Hay Lin sat up.

"Angelo?!", Hay Lin said softly as she gently shook him.

"Ooooh.", Angelo groaned as he slowly sat up. "What hit me?"

"A whole lot of girls, man.", Sho replied. "You were out cold."

"Still think it isn't that bad?", Angelo asked Will.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong.", Will said. "So sue me."

"Are you okay, Angelo?!", Hay Lin asked as she hugged him.

"I'm okay, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he rubbed the top of her head. "How about you?"

"I'm fine.", she said as she pulled away from him. "So, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Hay Lin. We both were just dogged-piled by a group of crazed girls.", Angelo said as they both got to their feet. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd like to go with, than you. So, yes I'd love to go with you to the dance."

"Well, that's that.", Ricky said as he straightened his shirt out. "So what happens now?"

"Times up students!", Ms. Knickerbocker's said over the loudspeakers. "I'd like to thank all the young men for being good sports in all this. And for being such good sports, everyone has the rest of the day off! Have a nice weekend!"

"Okay. It was almost worth getting knocked out, seeing as we're out of here early!", Angelo said as they walked off the football field. "So what do you all want to do now?"

"I say we go chill somewhere and have a good time.", Ricky suggested.

"I'd like to see more of that Meridian kingdom.", Tommy said as he walked along with Cornelia.

"I'm game for that!", Ricky said. "It was pretty interesting when we were there."

"All in favor?", Irma asked.

"Aye!", everyone shouted in agreement.

"Then let's get our stuff and go to the Silver Dragon!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Why the Silver Dragon?", Sho asked.

"The basement there is where we have most of our Guardian meetings and stuff.", Taranee answered.

"We so need a better place to call our HQ.", Irma replied.

"Come to our place.", Angelo said. "We got something to show you."

"What it is?", Hay Lin asked.

"You'll see.", Scott said as they walked into the school.

After gathering their stuff and leaving the school, they all made it to the Defenders' home in fifteen minutes.

"I'm never getting tired of riding with you on your bike!", Irma said as she got off of Scott's motorcycle.

"I take it you're a bit of a thrill seeker.", Scott said as he took his helmet off.

"You could say that.", Irma said as she placed her helmet on the bike.

"I can see being with you is going to be fun.", Scott said with a smirk.

"You have no idea.", Cornelia said as they all walked inside.

"So what do you guys have to show us?", Will asked as they walked through the dojo.

"You know how Kandrkar is the source of our powers, right?", Sho asked.

"Yeah.", Will replied.

"Well, as you all know, we can't just go and call it our Headquarters.", Tommy said. "Seeing as we'll have to leave Earth everytime and stuff."

"Pretty nuch.", Taranee agreed as they walked down a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we figured that we should have our own HQ.", Scott said as they reached the basement of their home. "And here we are."

Scott then flipped the lights on to reveal a lounge-like area. There were couches, and recliner chairs with a TV and coffee table. They even had a computer down there.

"This is your HQ?!", Irma asked.

"What's with your computer?", Taranee asked.

"Remember when my uncle went to get some special software from your mom's job, Will?", Sho asked.

"Yeah.", Will replied. "It was for this computer?"

"Yep.", Ricky said as he turned it on. "With this bad boy were able to detect any power surges that portals caused when they formed anywhere in Fadden Hills. Now, it can detect any of us if we're separated anywhere in the city."

"That and it can detect any other being with a strong energy singniture.", Tommy added as he brought up the map of Heatherfield.. "Like the five of you. See?"

Sure enough on the map screen, on the spot where the Golden Dragon Dojo was, there were ten dots there.

"It's like a mystic GPS.", Taranee said.

"Now who's this person?", Sho said as he noticed another signature. "It's right where that pet store is."

"That would be Matt.", Will answered. "Remember, he is one of the Regents."

"How many are there anyway?", Ricky asked.

"Three.", Taranee replied. "There's Matt, his dormouse Mr. Huggles, and Napoleon."

"Who's he?", Tommy asked.

"My sister's cat.", Cornelia replied. "He's her familiar."

"Why would she need one of those?", Angelo asked.

"Because she's the Heart of Earth.", Hay Lin answered.

"Really?!", Sho asked.

The girls then nodded to the boys.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "All that power in one kid!"

"Well she doesn't know about it yet.", Taranee replied.

"And we're hoping to keep it that way, until she's old enough.", Cornelia added. "So, we got her to lend her powers to those that would wield it until she was ready for it, without her knowing she did."

"That's where Matt and his Regents come in.", Sho figured.

"That also explains the other two energy signitures on the map.", Tommy replied as he pointed to the other two dots on the screen. One where Cornelia lived, and the other the guys figured where Matt lived.

"Do you plan on letting him keep his powers, after what's happened?", Sho asked Will.

"Yes. For two reasons.", Will said. "One, even though he may be acting like a jerk, right now, he has experience with it. And two, Lillian likes him a lot!"

"That makes sense.", Scott said. "I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid. Like start a fight with us."

"He can try.", Angelo said. "Anyway, they reason why we brought you all down here is because seeing as how those in Kandrakar have us working together, we might as well have the same HQ."

"You know what?", Tommy said as he brought up some other files on the computer. "Seeing as Necra's in hiding, she may try to free some of her cronies."

"Buy who?", Scott asked. "Wesley will be her first choice, but the rest may not be to trust-worthy to her."

"Who's Wesley?", Irma asked.

Tommy then brought the image of a guy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing black pants and shirt with a brown cloak and boots.

"This is Wesley.", Sho said. "In his human form."

"Human form?!", Taranee questioned. "What does he turn into."

Tommy then brought up another image of a large weasel, dressed like Wesley, standing on it's hind legs.

"That's what he turns into.", Ricky said. "A giant weasel, who's loyal to Necra even until this day."

"This guy is nothing like Cedric.", Hay Lin replied.

"Who's he?", Scott asked.

"A guy that could turn into a giant snake-like creature.", Irma said. "He ate Phobos so he could take the power he stole from another one of our enemies."

"That's just plain wrong.", Angelo said sitting down in one of the chairs. "He ate his boss?!"

"Talk about your disgruntle worker.", Ricky joked.

"Enough talk about our enemies.", Angelo said. "I say we go to Meridian and have some fun looking around!"

"Then let's get going.", Will said as she used the Heart to open a fold to Meridian. "Guardians unite!"

"Defenders unite!", Angelo said holding up the Star Heart.

In a flash of light, the girls transformed into the Guardians and the boys transformed into the Defenders, and went through the fold to Meridian.

Moments later..............

"So this is Meridian.", Sho said as the Guardians and Defenders were flying over the land. "It's quite different from the other worlds we've been to."

"It's like Earth during the the days of knights and wizards and stuff.", Ricky replied. "Any dragons here?"

"None that we know of.", Taranee said. "And I don't want to find out!"

"Don't worry.", Ricky said as he circled around Taranee. "I'll protect you!"

"I bet you would.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Yeah.", Tommy laughed. "Ricky'll tell some of his little jokes. That'll drive off any beast!"

Some of the others began to laugh at what Tommy said. Ricky on the other hand, was not amused.

"Oh no he didn't!", Ricky said. "Watch this Taranee."

Ricky then formed a large snow ball over Tommy and let it drop on his head.

"Wow!", Ricky said flying by Tommy lazily. "Looks like snow man. Better bundle up!"

At first everyone was giggling at what just happened. Then from out of no where, Irma busted out laughing.

"Bwhaaaa ha ha!", Irma laughed. "Now that's funny!"

Everyone else started to laugh after that. Tommy then slowly wiped the snow off him and formed a snowball from it and turned to see Ricky, who was floating near Taranee.

"Laugh this off, Ricky!", Tommy said as he threw the snowball at him.

"Whoa!", Ricky said as he dodged the snowball.

*SPLAT*

The snowball hit Taranee in the face instead. Seeing this Tommy and Cornelia started to laugh at Taranee's snow covered face.

"You okay Taranee?", Ricky asked as he began to wipe some of the snow off of Taranee.

But then the snow started to melt as steam rose from Taranee's head. Soon the snow was gone and Taranee wasn't to happy looking.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said. "You gonna get it now, Tommy!"

"I'm so sorry, Taranee!", Tommy said while still laughing.

"Watch this Taranee.", Irma said while nudging her arm. "Hey Corny?!"

"Don't call me........!"

*SPLASH*

Cornelia was hit by a blast of water from Irma. Irma, Scott, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Ricky then busted out laughing at their soaked friend.

"Irma!", Cornelia yelled.

"Your friends are just as bad as mine.", Sho said to Will grinning.

"Oh yeah.", Will grinned.

"This is priceless.", Angelo laughed.

Suddenly, Angelo, Sho and Will were hit by a giant snowball, made by the combined powers of Irma, Hay Lin, Ricky, and Tommy, who were all laughing.

"Oh no they didn't!", Will yelled.

"That's it!", Sho yelled.

"It's on now!", Angelo said as he wiped some snow from his face. "Quintessence!"

Using his powers, Angelo gathered all the snow that was one him, Will, and Sho. and formed a lot of snowballs. He then flung them in the air.

"Will, if you'd please.", Angelo said to his friend.

"With pleasure.", Will said as she raised her hand. "Quintessence!"

The snowballs then hit the others, covering them in snow.

"Now that's funny!", Sho laughed along with Angelo and Will.

After shaking off the snow, they all continued to fly around the land of Meridian. Soon, they came upon a castle that was sitting on a large ledge of land.

"That's a pretty big castle.", Scott said as they got closer to the castle.

"We've seen bigger guys.", Ricky said. "Remember Neros, and Tara's palace, in Valora."

"Now that's a big palace!", Sho said.

"So, who's palace are we looking at anyway?", Tommy asked Cornelia as they got closer to the place.

"That is the home of Queen Elyon.", Cornelia said. "She's my best friend."

"You don't consider us your best friends, Corny?", Irma joked. "I'm shocked, shocked I tell you!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Cornelia said as the other laugh at Irma's joke. "And don't call me Corny!"

"She really hates it when someone calls her "Corny", huh?", Angelo ask.

"I could tell you stories.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

Soon they were at the palace. They then landed in the courtyard, where some soldiers were training. One of the men that were training, turned to welcome the girls. He had brown hair, with green eyes. He was dressed in brown, pants, with brown boots, and a brown shirt.

"Hey, Caleb!", Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"Hey, girls.", Caleb said. "Who are your friends?"

"Caleb, we'd like you to meet Scott, Tommy, Angelo, Ricky, and Sho.", Irma said as she introduced the boys. "They're the Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions."

"They're like us!", Hay Lin said cheerfully. "Only they don't have wings."

"Or where pink.", Ricky grinned.

"Or stockings.", Irma joked.

"She's just as bad as Ricky.", Tommy said as he rubbed his forehead. "How do you put up with it?"

"Lots if patience.", Cornelia said rubbing her forehead.

"Anyway, have you heard anything about Phobos being around?", Will asked Caleb, as they walked into the palace.

"Nothing.", Caleb replied. "We have scouts roaming the area, searching for any signs of Phobos or his new friend."

"Her name's Necra.", Sho informed. "She's an old enemy of ours."

"I just had a thought, guys.", Tommy said getting everyones attention. "How did Necra know about Phobos, let alone Metamoor?"

"I was wondering the same thing.", Angelo said. "Has she ever come here before, Caleb?"

"If she did, she hid herself well.", Caleb replied.

"She had to of been here before, for her to open a fold here.", Scott said.

"Somebody must of brought her here before.", Taranee figured. "But who?"

"The old hag!", the Defenders said at the same time.

"Old hag?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It happened after we beat Necra the first time.", Tommy said. "Some old woman, from who knows where, busted her out of her cell. They escaped through a fold and weren't seen for a few weeks."

"But when they did finally attack, Necra along with the old lady tried to bust out the rest of Necra's forces.", Scott said. "She was only able to free her Generals, before we got there."

"The one thing I remember about the old woman, was the fact that she had the power of Quintessence as me and you, Will.", Angelo said.

"Nerissa!", the Guardians yelled.

* * *

**A/N: It seems that even though she's trapped in a pendant, Nerissa still causing trouble for our heroes.**


	15. Chapter 15: Prison Break

Chapter 15:

"Who's Nerissa?", Ricky asked.

"A Guardian who went rouge, forty years ago.", Taranee answered.

"She did all kinds of things to get the power she wanted.", Will said.

"But in the end, she got trapped in a nice little pendant.", Irma said as she put her fingers together, making a small space between them. "It's about this big."

"That explains how Necra knew about Metamoor.", Sho said. "She must of been looking for Nerissa. But found Phobos instead."

"Amd now they've teamed up.", Hay Lin said in worry.

"This isn't good.", Tommy said.

"Don't worry about it!", Ricky said. "They were beaten before, they'll be beaten again!"

"Let's just hope it's before they can get their forces together.", Cornelia replied.

Just then a soldier with green skin, with bone-like spikes, on his skin, came running up to the group.

"Caleb!", the soilder yelled.

"What's wrong, Aldern?", Caleb asked.

"Phobos and that woman are back!", Aldern said. "They're in the Infinite City, trying to break some of his forces out! We holding them back as best we can, but they taking us down, a bit at a time!"

"We can teletransport down there and surprise them!", Irma suggested.

"I'm coming with you!", Caleb said. "Aldern, get some soilders and meet us down there."

"Right!", Aldern said as he headed down the hall.

Will then teletransported her, and the Guardians, the Defenders, and Caleb down to the prison section of the Infinite City. Once there, they saw Phobos along with Necra and Wesley in his giant Weasel form, fending off the soldiers there.

"We'll handle Necra and her fuzzball!", Angelo said as they flew into battle.

"We got Phobos!", Will said as she and the Guardian along with Phobos went after him.

"I release you Cedric!", Phobos said as he drained the energy bars that held Cedric in his cell. "Don't betray me this time!"

"I am your loyal servant, Prince Phobos.", Cedric said bowing to Phobos.

"That same goes for you Merianda!", Phobos said as he freed the other shape-shifter the same way.

"Of course, my prince.", Merianda said as she stepped out of her cell.

"And let's not forget Frost and Tracker.", Phobos said as he was about to free them as well.

"Not so fast, Phobos!", Will yelled as she and the other Guardians along with Caleb were charging at them.

"The Guardians?!", Phobos yelled. "Cedric, Merianda, with me!"

The two shape-shifters were at Phobos' side , ready for battle.

* * *

Necra saw the Guardians and thought one thing.

"If they are here, then that means......", she said aloud.

"Hey, Necra!", Ricky yelled. "Did you miss us?!"

"Wesley!", Necra yelled. "Let us deal with these worms!"

"With great pleasure, my queen!", Wesley said as he jumped at the boys.

"Nice try!", Scott said as the boys dodged the attack. "How about we heat things up a bit!"

Scott then shot a fireball at Wesley, setting the fur on his arm on fire.

"Not again!", Wesley yelled as he landed.

Wesley quickly put the fire out, only to have his feet pinned down by ice that Ricky and Tommy made.

"Why don't you chill there, while we go get your queen.", Tommy said as he and Ricky went to join the other Defenders.

"I thought I was the one who told the jokes around here.", Ricky grinned.

"You're not the only funny one here, you know.", Tommy said with a grin.

"Looks like you're down your one and only general, Necra.", Sho declared.

"Don't tell me you forgotten about me, boys!"

The Defenders looked up to see woman with black hair, and green eyes, dressed in black pants, and a yellow shirt with brown boots, and black gloves. What stood out the most, was her black bat-like wings, that flapped, keeping her in the air.

"Nocturna!", Scott snapped.

"That's right, Fire Defender!", Nocturna said with a smirk. "I'm out of that cave, and ready for a rematch!"

"You got it!", Scott snapped as he flew at Nocturna, as fire surrounded his body.

"As you wish!", Nocturna said as she flew at Scott, as a black fire surrounded her body.

"Do not forget about me, Defenders!", Wesley said as he broke free of the ice. "I shall destroy you!"

Wesley then ran at the Defenders at full speed.

"You'll try.", Sho said as he made the chains in the area wrapping around Wesley, tying him up.

* * *

Moment earlier, with the Guardians...........

The first one to make the first move was Cedric as he lunged at Taranee.

"Close, but no cigar!", Taranee laughed as she dodged Cedric.

But she didn't notice Cedric's tail as it came at her, wrapping itself around her.

"You were saying, Guardian.", Cedric said with a smirk.

"I was saying, that if you play with fire.......", Taranee said as she surrounded herself with fire, burning Cedric.

"Aaaargh!", Cedric screamed as he released Taranee, trying to get away.

".....you're gonna get burned!", she finished as she threw some fireballs blocking his escape.

As he backed away from the flames that were made from the fireballs, Cedric was hit by a blast of ice that froze him in his tracks.

"Now that's stopping him cold!", Irma joked as she and Hay Lin landed in front of him.

"I wonder how long he'll be like this.", Hay Lin pondered as she knocked on the ice.

"Never mind that!", Taranee said flying towards Will and the others. "We have to help the others!"

"Right behind you.", Hay Lin said as she and Irma took to the air.

"And where do you think you're going?!", Caleb asked as he and Cornelia blocked Merianda's path.

"Out of here!", Merianda snapped. "Through you if I have to!"

Merianda then shot a thing of webbing at Cornelia, catching her leg. Caleb jumped up and cut the webbing as Merianda was pulling Cornelia towards her. Cornelia then made a large piece of boulder fly at Merianda, sending her against the wall hard.

"Well, that was easy.", Cornelia said.

"Give it up, Phobos!", Will demanded as she dodged another of Phobos' energy blast.

"Never!", Phobos snapped as the other Guardians and Caleb surrounded him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Defenders.........

"It's over, Necra!", Angelo said as he Tommy, Ricky, and Sho surrounded her.

"Give up now, and avoid further damage.", Sho demanded.

"This is far from over!", Necra yelled. "This is only the beginning!"

Necra them blasted the chains, that held Wesley. She then opened a fold and walked towards it.

"Phobos!", Necra yelled. "We must leave now!"

Necra then, like before, waved her staff, making a bright light flash. The Guardians, Defenders, and Caleb covered their eyes to block the light. Once the light faded, they looked to see they were all gone.

"She did it again!", Irma yelled.

"Who was that bat chick?", Cornelia asked.

"That was Nocturna.", Ricky answered. "A major pain in the neck. Literally."

"You mean that she's...........", Taranee began to ask.

"An energy vampire.", Tommy said. "Once she bites you, she drains your some of your energy, and any skills you have."

"Question is, where was she, before coming here?", Angelo questioned.

"Caleb!", one of the soldiers yelled as he came running down the hall. "Your father's been attacked"

"What?", Caleb yelled. "Is he okay?!"

"He resting right now.", the soldier said. "He was only knocked out. Queen Elyon is with him right now."

"Can you take me to him?", Caleb asked Will.

"Yeah sure.", Will said as she teletransported him to where his father was.

"So what do we do?", Ricky asked.

"We can wait in the throne room.", Cornelia suggested.

"Works for me.", Irma said.

So, with the girls leading the way, they all went to the throne room of the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Caleb had just arrived in his father, room.

"How is he, Elyon?", Caleb asked as he and Will walked up to the bed, Julian was laying in.

"He's fine.", Elyon said. "Who ever it was that attacked him took only one thing."

"What did they take?", Will asked Elyon.

"They took the pendant.", Elyon said sadly. "They took Nerissa."

"Oh no!", Caleb said in shock.

"Not good!", Will said. "Not good at all!"

* * *

"This is a huge throne room.", Tommy said. "It could use a few more banners though."

"I think you're right.", Cornelia said looking around the throne room.

"I'd still like to know where, Nocturna went before fighting us.", Angelo pondered.

"We have a problem guys!", Will said as she and Elyon flew into the throne room.

"What's wrong?", Irma asked.

"The pendant Nerissa is trapped in, was taken.", Elyon said.

"That's what Nocturna must of been after!", Scott figured.

"So we got two powerful sorcerers, a rouge Guardian, three shape-shifters, and a energy vampire, and who knows what else, on the lose?!", Tommy questioned.

"In a nutshell, yes.", Angelo answered.

"Well, that's just great!", Tommy replied.

"Plus, Nerissa has the same powers like us.", Taranee added.

"This just keeps getting better.", Ricky said.

"The main question is, what are they planning.", Sho replied.

"Who knows.", Sho said. "But I think that we should check up on things in Valora. Neros and Tara may need some help."

"You may be right.", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "We'll be right back."

The Defenders then went through the fold to Valora.

"So those are the Defenders you told me about?", Elyon asked Will.

"Yep.", Will said.

"They're cute!", Elyon complimented. "Which one do you girls like?"

"We'll tell you later.", Cornelia said as she headed for the fold. "I want to see what this Valora place looks like."

"You've read my mind.", Irma said.

"We'll catch you later Elyon.", Cornelia said as they all went through the fold. Give Caleb our best."

"See ya guys!", Elyon said as the fold closed.

"Are the Guardians and their friends gone?", Caleb asked Elyon as he walked into the throne room.

"They just left.", Elyon said. "How's your father?"

"He resting now.", Caleb replied. "Right now, I'd like to know what Phobos is up to."

"I don't know, Caleb.", Elyon said. "But we must be ready for what happens. When that time comes, can I count on you to be at my side?"

Caleb then placed his finger under Elyon's chin, and tilted her head up to look in her eyes.

"Always, Elyon.", Caleb said. "Always."

They then shared a loving kiss, knowing that they would be there for each other.

* * *

**A/N: With two of Phobos' warriors, and with Nerissa in their clutches, Phobos and Necra just may have all they need for what ever plan they have cooked up.**


	16. Chapter 16: Troubles in Valora

Chapter 16:

Once through the fold, the Guardians looked around to see a large white palace, that had sustained battle damage. There were people cleaning up the rubble that was lying around.

"What happened here?", Hay Lin asked.

"Necra and Phobos happened.", Will said as they flew down to the palace courtyard. "Let's find the guys."

As they flew down to the courtyard, they saw the Defenders walking into the palace. They also saw a group of soldiers, looking up at them. Once they landed, two people stepped up to them, with their weapons at the ready. One was a teenage boy with blond hair, and brown eyes, wearing brown pants, with a white shirt, and black boots and finger-less gloves. His weapon was a Bo staff. The other was a female with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue pants, with a black shirt, with brown boots and black gloves. Her weapon was a sword, that she wielded well.

"Who are you?!", the female demanded. "What are you doing?!"

"Wait!", Will said. "We're friendly! We mean you know harm!"

"That's what the other guy said!", the male said. "Guards! Seize them!"

"Well, that went well.", Cornelia said.

"What do we do now?", Irma asked Will.

"We have no choice but to defend ourselves.", Will said. "Get ready guys!"

Just as the guards were about to step forward, Angelo and Ricky jumped in between the Guardians and Guards.

"Hold up!", Angelo said. "They're with us!"

"You know them?", the female asked.

"Yes, Tanara.", Ricky said. "They're basically like use, only female. And with wings."

"We apologize.", the male said as he lowered his weapon. "After what we went through, we're taking no chances with anything."

"It's okay, Thomas.", Angelo said. "How's Tara and Neros doing?"

"They're in the throne room, talking with the other captains.", Tanara informed. "They've been expecting you five to show up."

"Then let's go.", Angelo said. "You girls coming?"

"Um,,,, yeah.", Will said as she and the other Guardians followed behind Angelo and Ricky.

"Look who we found guys!", Ricky said as they caught up with the other Defenders.

"How did you five get here?", Tommy asked as they walked up to them.

"We went through the fold you opened.", Cornelia replied.

"So what's going on?", Hay Lin asked as they observed the meeting in the throne room.

"They're talking about what they should do now that Wesley and Nocturna were broken out.", Angelo replied.

"It shall be done, you highnesses.", one of the men said, as they turned and walked off.

"That was quick.", Scott said.

"The quicker, the better.", Sho said as they all walked further into the throne room. "Hey Neros. Hey Tara."

The two teenagers looked up two see the Defenders, along with five girls with wings. They both had red hair, with green eyes. The female was dressed in a white gown, with gold trimming, while the male was wearing a white suit, with gold colored boots. Each had a golden headband on with a diamond in them. Both were happy to see their friends.

"When did you guys get here?!", Tara asked standing up.

"Just a few minutes ago.", Tommy said.

"I guess you know what happened here.", Neros said.

"Thomas gave us the short version of what happened.", Scott replied.

"They came from out of no where!, Neros said. "Necra and her new friend just busted into the prison area and broke out Wesley and Nocturna, after the guy with the long hair came to us as a friend, to warn us about Necra. Then he blasted our guards and Necra came and vanished with him. Next thin you know, we find out that Wesley was freed from his cell, and Nocturne was busted out of her cave."

"We just fought them a while ago.", Sho said. "They got away, but they'll show their faces sooner our later."

"And, we'll have stronger cells for them.", Neros said.

"So, who are your friends?", Tara asked the Defenders, in a teasing voice. "Are they your girlfriends?"

"Okay, stop!", Angelo said. "These are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."

"They're like us.", Ricky said. "Only female."

"Finally, some girl power!", Tara said with a grin.

"Hey!", the Defenders said.

"Oh, I like her.", Irma grinned.

"Prince Nerocs, Princess, Tara.", Sho said getting their attention. "This is Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"Hi.", Hay Lin said happily as she shook Tara hand.

"I wish we were meeting on better terms, but we have to tell you something.", Tara said.

"What is it?", Tommy asked.

"It's Orube.", Neros said. "She was sent here to tell us about Necra and her new friend, when they attacked. She helped fend them off, but was bitten by, Nocturna."

"That's why Nocturna's fighting style was so familiar!", Scott said. "She bit Orube and drained some of her energy and copied her skills!"

"Where is she now?", Will asked.

"Luba came and took her back to Kandrakar.", Tara replied.

"Then, that's where we're going!", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar. "Call us if you need us."

"We will.", Necros said. "Give Orube our best."

"We will.", Tommy said as they all went through the fold.

"I hope Orube will be okay.", Tara said.

"She will be, sister.", Necros said as the fold closed.

* * *

Once in Kandrakar, the Guardians and Defenders headed straight for Healing Chambers. Once they got there, Luba and Tibor were there standing at a door that had the symbol of a star on it.

"How's Orube?!", Ricky asked.

"Is she okay?!", Hay Lin asked.

"When is she coming out?!", Tommy asked.

"Calm down, all of you.", Tibor said. "Orube is doing fine. She's in the Healing Chamber as we speak."

"I sent her there to tell Prince Neros and Princess Tara about Necra's escape from the Shadow Realm.", Luba said. "She stayed the night there. Then today, Necra and Phobos attacked, and you already know the rest."

"They're taunting us!", Sho said with a bit of anger in his voice. "They're attacking our friends, to get to us!"

"They want us angry so we'll slip up when we finally fight them.", Taranee concluded.

"And let's face it.", Scott said. "When you fight with rage in you, you get sloppy."

"So we focus that rage.", Will said. "We put all our anger in our attacks, when we fight them, and take them down."

"Will's right.", Angelo said. "We need to keep our heads together, if we're gonna kick their butts! Cause right now, hunting them down is what they want us to do."

"So we just stand around and wait?!", Cornelia questioned getting annoyed.

"No.", Tommy said as he stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "We train, we rest up, we enjoy the time we got before we take our enemies on."

"What Thomas says is true.", Tibor said. "Take this time to do what you normally would do. Orube will be just fine. She may come out at any moment. Remember, she was only drained of some of her energy. She wasn't turned."

"I know what that's like.", Scott said as he rubbed the side of his neck.

"Wait! She bit you before?!", Irma asked Scott.

"It was a while ago.", Scott replied. "When we first became Defenders. She needed some of my energy to jump start her fire powers. But she didn't turn me into one of her kind."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't.", Irma said in a flirting way as they held hands.

"But what if he was turned, and you two still met?", Hay Lin asked. "Would you still fall for him?"

"Wow!", Angelo said with a grin. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I can see it now.", Cornelia said laughing a little. "Scott O'Flannery, and Irma Lair, Vampire lovers."

"Blah! I vant to suck your energy! Blah!", Irma joked as she chased after Hay Lin getting a laugh out of everybody.

Just then one of the doors of the Healing Chamber, Orube was in, opened slowly. Everyone looked to see Orube standing there with her right arm propped up against the other door. She was dressed in her white pants with blue trim, and a pink tank-top.

"Orube?", Taranee questioned.

"Where's Nocturna?", Orube asked as she looked at the others.

Orube then began to fall, only to be caught by Angelo and Tommy.

"Easy there, Orube.", Angelo said as he and Tommy hoisted her arms on their shoulders. "You're still weak from Noctura's bite."

"You need to take it easy, and get some rest.", Tommy added.

"I guess you are right.", Orube said as Angelo and Tommy walked with her down the hall. "A little rest wouldn't be to bad."

"You can stay with us for a while.", Sho suggested. "That is, if it's okay with you, Luba."

"Take the time you need to get your strenght, back, Orube.", Luba said.

"With that said, I say we head back home.", Scott said.

"One fold for Heatherfield, coming up!", Will said as she opened a fold for home.

"This does go to our basement, right?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Will replied. "I'm not some novice you know."

"I remember when you folded us on top of the school.", Irma grinned. "Now that was priceless!"

"One time that happened!", Will said. "And I was just learning how to open folds."

"That's nothing.", Scott said as they began to go through the fold. "One time, Angelo opened a fold above Fadden Hill Dump. We had to wash our clothes at least five times!"

"Oh shut up and move it!", Angelo said as everyone laughed while going through the fold.

"At least they're not so angry anymore.", Tibor said as the fold closed.

"Let us hope things work out for the best.", Luba said as they headed back to their post.

* * *

Once through the fold, the Defenders and Guardians saw that they were in the basement of the Defenders home.

"Home, sweet home.", Ricky said as they went upstairs. "Man do I have the munchies!"

"Thank goodness for leftover pizza and wings.", Tommy said as he went to the kitchen.

"Where's Uncle John?", Angelo asked as he and Tommy sat Orube in a recliner chair.

"I think I know.", Taranee said handing Angelo a piece of paper. "He left you a note."

"Let's see.", Angelo said as he began to read the note out loud.

* * *

Angelo,

Gone out with Susan for dinner. Be back later on tonight.

Love,  
Uncle John

P.S.: If Will is with you, have her stay with you boys until we get back.

* * *

"Whoa!", Angelo and Will said looking at each other.

"So, if they get married, won't that make you two cousins?", Irma asked with a grin.

"Don't even go there!", Will said.

"So you don't want me to be part of your family, Will?", Angelo asked in a fake sad voice. "I thought we were closer than that! Boo hoo! Boo hoo hoo hoo!"

"You know what I mean!", Will said with a grin. "I just don't want her rushing into another relationship."

"Trust me.", Angelo said. "If I know Uncle John, he'll be taking things nice and slow."

"Wait! Wasn't he seeing some woman, before we came here?", Sho asked.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said. "It was every weekend he met up with her."

"What woman?", Will asked.

"It all started about three months ago.", Angelo said.

"Yeah! Every weekend, he'd have Angelo's Grandpa Joe and Grandma Kadma come stay with us, while he left town to meet some mystery woman.", Tommy said. "He never told us where she lived."

"All we know, is when he came back home, he was on Cloud Nine.", Scott added.

"You say it all started three months ago?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Three months ago. Why?"

"Because it was four months ago when her last boyfriend, Mr. Collins, left for a different teaching job in Texas.", Will said.

"You don't think that.........", Taranee began to say.

"It could happen.", Cornelia said.

"That my uncle and Will's mom have been secretly seeing each other for the last three months?", Angelo pondered. "It is possible."

"And Fadden Hills is only a five hour ride from here.", Will said.

"And he always took the bus to meet his mystery woman.", Sho added.

"This gets more interesting by the minute.", Hay Lin said. "So how do we find out if they've been seeing each other?"

"Well, it's not like we can go and search every restaurant in Heatherfield.", Cornelia replied.

"You could wait for them to come back here.", Orube suggested. "You may get lucky and catch them doing something."

"Works for me.", Angelo said.

"Let's do it!", Will said.

"Let me know how it all turns out.", Cornelia said while checking her watch. "It's 6:22, and a school night. I have to get home, before my parents begin to worry. Again."

"I'll give you a ride home.", Tommy offered. "That way, I can meet your folks and let them see that I'm not some gang member."

"Good luck with that!", Ricky said.

"I suggest you do the same thing, with Taranee's parents.", Cornelia suggested.

"Oh, heck no!", Ricky said. "No offence, Taranee, but your mom scares me!"

"Was it that bad?", Sho asked Scott.

"It was the look she gave that got Ricky.", Scott said.

"Please Ricky.", Taranee pleaded as she held his hand. "I want my mom to get to know you better."

"That may not be a good thing, Taranee.", Tommy said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!", Ricky asked glaring at Tommy.

"Well, you do like to joke around a lot.", Scott replied.

"A whole lot.", Sho said.

"Guys, come on!", Ricky said. "Give me some credit."

"Sorry man.", Angelo said. "Just being honest."

"You actually remind me of Irma sometimes.", Taranee replied.

"Hey!", Irma yelled.

"And they are both have the same powers.", Will added.

"Not you too, Will!", Irma pleaded.

"I guess the water users are the jokers of the group.", Hay Lin concluded.

"Humor like ours, isn't appreceated, Irma.", Ricky said.

"And that hurts!", Irma said. "It truly hurts!"

"Boo hoo! Boo hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!", they both cried in a fake way, while hugging each other.

"Not it off you two.", Angelo said as they laughed. "But seriously, Ricky. You should take Taranee home and talk to her parents. That way you can at least say you tried."

"Good point.", Ricky said. "Let's good Taranee."

"I think I'd like to get to know your folks too.", Scott said as he took Irma's hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall.", Irma said as they walked out with the others that were leaving.

"I guess that leaves the five of us.", Sho said.

"Actually I have to go home to.", Hay Lin said.

"I can walk you over.", Angelo said as he grabbed his jacket.

"It's only across the street.", Hay Lin said.

"I know.", Angelo said. "I just want to."

"Okay", Hay Lin said happily as they left.

"And then there were three.", Sho joked getting a laugh out of Will.

Then they looked to see Orube sleeping.

"Make that two.", Will said getting a laugh out of Sho.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Necra and Phobos are getting ready to make their move. Let's hope our heroes are ready for them. But now, four of the Defenders have a even bigger problem they must face. _The girls parents!_ Wish them luck.**


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Closer Part 1

Chapter 17:

**_Hay Lin and Angelo_**

"W-well, here we are.", Angelo said nervously as he and Hay Lin stood in front of the entrance of the Silver Dragon. "I guess this is good night."

"Y-yeah.", Hay Lin said nervously. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will!", Angelo said. "We can go to the mall after school. I need to get something to where to the dance. That is if you don't have anything planned."

"No! Nothing planned.", Hay Lin said happily. "I can go with you!"

"Cool!", Angelo said. "We can take one of our vans. Or both if the other want to go too. But first, we have to find a spot to do some training."

"How about where we train?", Hay Lin suggested. "There's enough room for all of us to so off what we can do!"

"Fair enough.", Angelo said. "After school, tomorrow, we do some training, and then head for the mall."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya.", Angelo said.

As Hay Lin opened the door to the Silver Dragon she saw that waiters were running around with orders, and bus boys were clearing table as quick as they could. She also saw that there were people waiting for a table. In a word, the place was packed!

"Hay Lin!", Yan Lin said walikng up to her grandchild. "I'm glad you're here!"

"What's wrong, grandma?!", Hay Lin asked.

"I need you in the kitchen!", Yan Lin said. "We need clean dishes!"

"Aw, man!", Hay Lin whined.

"Sorry Kiddo.", Yan Lin said. "But, duty calls."

"I know. I know.", Hay Lin said as she headed for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Hay Lin hung her coat up on the coat rack in the corner, and put an apron on. She then went to work on the dishes.

"Well, this is the end to a fine day.", Hay Lin said to herself as she ran the dishes through the dish washer.

"It's not so bad, you know."

Hay Lin turned to see Angelo washing off some dishes, and putting them in a tray, to be run through the dish washer.

"What are you doing here?!", Hay Lin asked, surprised to see Angelo.

"I overheard your grandmother, and offered to help you with the dishes.", Angelo explained. "And here I am."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"No problem.", Angelo said rolling up his sleeves. "I wash them and run them through the dish washer, and you put them up. That way, only one of us gets wet."

"Let's do it!", Hay Lin said as she stacked some dishes.

* * *

Outside the kitchen, Hay Lin parents were looking through the kitchen door window, at Angelo and Hay Lin as they were doing the dishes.

"Mom! What's he doing in there?", Chen Lin asked. "He's not an employee."

"He's helping Hay Lin with the dishes.", Yan Lin replied. "Besides, the more help the merrier."

"She right, dear.", Joan Lin said. "Besides, he seems like a nice boy."

"And he did offer to help.", Yan Lin said. "And it is a rush."

"Good point.", Chen said. "Okay, he can help. But, we won't be able to pay him much."

"Let me handle that.", Yan Lin said.

"What ever you say mom.", Chen said as he walked off.

"So what do you think of the boy?", Yan Lin asked Joan Lin.

"He does seem nice.", Joan Lin said as she saw the smile on Hay Lin's face. "And I can see Hay Lin likes him a lot."

"That she does.", Yan Lin said. "Let's leave them be."

Both Yan Lin and Joan Lin walked off to take care of other matters in the restaurant. Both happy that Hay Lin was more happy than she has been, in a while.

* * *

**_Taranee and Ricky_**

As Ricky drove his motorcycle, with Taranee holding on to him tightly, he was starting to have second thoughts about talking with her parents, especially if Peter was there.

'I can't do this!', Ricky thought to himself as he slowed down his bike.

Taranee, noticing this, looked around to see that they were about half a block away from her house. She slowly got off the bike, and took off her helmet.

"What's wrong?", Taranee asked.

"I can't do this, Taranee.", Ricky said as he took off his helmet. "Meeting your parents and all."

"Oh.", Taranee said feeling a bit hurt. "I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to.", he said. "It's just that, I think it's a little to soon to go talking with them. Maybe later this week. After the dance that is."

"You promise?", Taranee questioned Ricky as she eyed him with her left eye.

"I promise.", Ricky said as he got off his motorcycle. "You all can come over to our place for dinner, the day after the dance. I'm sure Mr. Vanders won't mind. I hope."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school.", Taranee said as they walked the rest of the way to her house holding hands.

"Well duh!", Ricky joked getting a laugh out of Taranee.

Soon they were at Taranee's house. They stopped just out of view of the place, so no one there could see them together. They looked into each others' eyes, knowing that they liked each other, but wanted to take things slow. Then, without warning, Taranee leaned up and kissed Ricky on his cheek. And for one of the few times in his life, Ricky was speechless as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Goodnight, Ricky.", Taranee said as she turned and walked up to her house.

Once at the door, to her house, she could hear Ricky cheer two words.

"Woo-Hoo!"

Taranee grinned as she went inside. Ricky then ran back to his bike and rode home.

"I love this town!", Ricky yelled happily as he popped a wheelie.

* * *

Once in her room, Taranee put her backpack and coat away. Kicked off her shoes and laid on her bed.

'I wonder what I'll where to the dance?', she thought as she stared up at the ceiling, forgetting she didn't close her bedroom door. 'Maybe that green dress. Or maybe the red one.'

"Did we enjoy our time with little Ricky?", came a familiar voice.

Taranee sat up to see her brother leaning against the doorway of her bedroom.

"First off Peter, have you ever heard of knocking?", Taranee asked her brother. "Second, who I hang out with, is known of your business!"

"True.", Peter said. "But, I wouldn't be hanging with little Ricky, seeing as mom will make his life miserable. And all I have to do is tell her that he's been hanging around you."

"You wouldn't!", Taranee cried.

"I would.", Peter said with a smirk.

"What kind of brother are you?!", Taranee asked as she jumped up and walked up to her brother, with courage she never knew she had. "It's like you don't even care about what I want!"

"Taranee.....", Peter began to say.

"Get out!", Taranee snapped pushing Peter out of the dorrway. "Get out of my room!"

Once she pushed him out, she slammed her door shut, and locked it. She then ran to bed and flopped down on it, while burying her face in one of her pillows, crying.

'Why is he being like this?!', Taranee thought to herself as she continued to cry in her pillow. 'What happened to my caring brother?'

* * *

Outside of Taranee's room, Peter was overhearing his sister crying in her room. Suddenly, he felt this rush of guilt hit him.

'What am I doing?!', he thought to himself. 'Why am I being like this to my little sister?! I have to apologize to her!'

'Why should you apolagize?!', a voice said as he was reaching for the doorknob. 'She's friends with the girl who dumped you! Not to mention she dumped one of your friends!'

'But, she's my sister!', he thought to himself.

'She needs to suffer for what she did!'

"She needs to suffer.", Peter said in a low voice as he walked towards his bedroom. "Taranee must suffer."

* * *

"Very nicely done, Nerissa.", Necra said as she, Phobos and Nerissa watched what transpired a few moments age with Peter. "Now we have one of the boys under our control."

"And soon, we'll have the other four boys under our control.", Phobos said. "I knew freeing you was a good idea."

"And for that I think you, both,", Nerissa said as she sat at the table Necra and Phobos were sitting at. "Together we shall get our revenge on the Guardians and Defenders."

"It's just a shame we can't get the young Regent under our control.", Necra said. "With his power, we could do many a great things."

"It's that power that protects him from my mind control power.", Nerissa replied. "But, the other four boys will do nicely. After I'm done with them, they'll give our little heroes a nice little run for there money."

"But, we have to get control of them first.", Phobos. mentioned.

"Leave that to me.", Nerissa said. "By the end of the week, I'll have total control of them."

"Until then, let us watch how things unfold between the Guardians, and Defenders.", Necra said as they looked through the mystic viewing screen.

* * *

**_Irma and Scott_**

Once at her house, Irma notice how nervous Scott was. She couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.

"What's so funny?!", Scott asked Irma.

"I'm sorry.", Irma said between her laughter. "It's just that you look so nervous!"

"Well..... I am!", Scott said. "I know I met your father yesterday, but I haven't met your mother yet. Nor have I been in your house!"

"Or met my brother.", Irma added. "And trust me when I say he's going to ask about your kilt."

"Oh brother.", Scott said as Irma pulled out her keys, to her home. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Here we go.", Irma said as she opened the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a guest over for dinner!"

"Say what?!", Scott questioned softly. "I thought I was just going to say hi and talk for awhile. Then head home!"

"Don't worry.", Irma said pulling Scott into the living room. "It'll be okay."

Giving in, Scott walked with Irma into the living room, where, her parents were sitting down watching TV. Irma's father, Tom Lair, was the first to get up to greet Scott.

"Good to see you again, Scott.", Tom said as he shook his hand. "I take it Irma roped you into coming over."

"Dad!", Irma whined.

"Well, the dinner part was a bit of a surprise, sir.", Scott said. "But then again, talking over a good meal is a great way to break the ice."

"So this is the Scott I've heard so must about.", Irma mother, Anna Lair said as she walked up to Scott.

"Scott, this is my mom.", Irma said as she introduced her mother. "Mom, this is Scott."

"Hello ma'am.", Scott said as he shook he hand.

"And so polite.", Anna said as the timer in the kitchen went off. "Oh! That's the roast! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Chris! Dinner time!", Irma's dad yelled to his son, who was upstairs.

"Coming dad!", Chris yelled as footsteps were coming downstairs.

Soon, Chris was downstairs and ready to eat. The first person he saw was Scott, and his kilt.

"Who are you?", Chris asked. "And why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Chris!", Irma yelled.

"Don't yell at your brother, Irma.", Mrs. Lair said from the kitchen.

"Ha, ha!", Chris laughed.

"Christopher.", Tom said in a stern voice. "You behave as well."

"Yes, dad.", Chris said.

"Now, this is Irma's guest, Scott.", Tom said. "And that's not a skirt, he's wearing. It's a kilt. It's what most Scottish males wear. It's a part of their culture."

"Your dad's right, laddie.", Scott said kneeling down to Chris. "Back in ancient times, Scottish warriors wore their kilts into battle."

"Cool!", Chris said. "Can I get a kilt, dad?!"

"We'll see, son.", Tom said.

"Dinners ready!", Anna said from in the dinning room.

"Let's go Chris.", Tom said as he and Chris walked into the dining room, with Irma and Scott behind them.

'This may not be so bad after all.', Scott thought to himself.

'Please don't let this go bad!', Irma pleaded to herself. 'I'm begging you God! Please don't let this go bad!'

* * *

At the beginning of dinner, everything was going well. Everyone was making light conversation, enjoying the meal. Then, Irma's dad went into question mode.

"So, Scott.", Tom said getting his attention. "No offence, but, as a father, I have to ask this question, before I let you go with my daughter to the upcoming dance."

'Oh no!', Irma thought to herself.

"What are your intentions, with my daughter?", Tom asked.

"Well to be honest, sir, I like your daughter.", Scott said. "And I plan to treat her like lady should be treated. That's what my pa taught me."

"Well, I think you father taught you well.", Anna said as she saw the small smile form on Irma's face.

"I think so too.", Tom said as she bit into a small potato. "I hearby give you permission to take my daughter to the dance this Friday."

"Um.... dad.", Irma said getting his attention. "I asked him to the dance."

"Come again.", Tom said.

"It's true sir.", Scott said. "It's a Sadie Hawkins's Dance."

Suddenly, Tom shivered a little.

"You okay, dad?", Irma asked her father.

"Just bad memories, from my first Sadie Hawkins's Dance, Irma.", Tom replied.

"I know the feeling sir.", Scott said getting a laugh from Irma's parents.

"I don't get it.", Chris said.

"Trust me.", Scott said. "You will, when you're older."

"Awww!", Chris whined. "That's what dad always says when I ask him about grown up stuff."

Irma and Scott looked at each other and had a laugh of their own.

* * *

Soon, they were finish with dinner and had some dessert. After that, Scott had to head home. After saying goodnight to Irma's family, Irma walked him to the door.

"See.", Irma said. "That wasn't so bad."

"I guess you're right.", Scott agreed. "But next time, just let me know when you want me to come over for dinner."

"I make no promises.", Irma said as she got closer to Scott. "So, you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"None so far.", Scott said as they stood outside. "Me and the guys may go looking for a spot to do some training. But, other than that, nothing."

"Why not train with us?", Irma suggested. "We have a spot in the woods near Shell Beach, where we train."

"That could work.", Scott said. "It'll give us a chance to so each other what we can do. But until then, I'll see you tomorrow, Lady Lair."

Irma then leaned up to Scott and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Scott.", Irma said as she slowly closed the door.

"Um..... goodnight, Irma.", Scott said.

With a happy thoughts in his head, Scott hopped on his bike a drove home.

Once in her room, Irma happily laid on her bed, thinking about Scott, and how everything turned out.

'And to think, this all started on a mission to capture Phobos.', Irma thought to herself. 'I love being a Guardian!'

* * *

**A/N: So, far Irma and Scott are doing pretty good, while Hay Lin is starting to warm up to Angelo pretty good. By poor Taranee. Her and Ricky are doing pretty well. But with Nerissa inside of Peter's head, who knows what's going to happen. And Eric, Nigel, and Martin are next!**

**But next up on the next chapter, is Cornelia and Tommy. How will things work out with her parens? Read on to find out.**


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Closer Part 2

Chapter 18:

**_Cornelia and Tommy_**

"Wow!", Tommy said as they got off the elevator of the apartment building, where Cornelia lived. "So you live on the top floor?"

"What can I say.", Cornelia said as they neared her apartment. "My parents wanted a penthouse apartment."

"And you, of course have no problem with it.", Tommy said with a smirk.

"Well, a girl does love the finer things in life.", Cornelia said with a smile. "What's your home, in Spain, like?"

"Let me put it to you like this.", Tommy said as they arrived at the door to her home. "You'd feel right at home there."

"Really now?", Cornelia asked with a smirk. "Do go on."

"Maybe later.", Tommy said. "Right now, I'd like to set the record straight about me, with your parents."

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said as she pulled out her keys. "Be prepared for a lot of questions."

"I've face all kind of evil in the universe, senorita.", Tommy said. "I think I can handle this."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she opened the door. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hey Cornelia!", Cornelia's sister, Lillian, said as she came running up to her older sister. "Who's your friend?"

"Tommy Fernandez.", Tommy said bowing to Lillian. "It is a pleasure to meet you, little senorita."

"What's a senorita?", Lillian asked.

"Senorita is Spanish for lady.", Cornelia said.

"Cool!", Lillian said with a bright smile as her cat, Napoleon came walking up to them. "This is my cat, Napoleon! Cornelia gave him to me."

Lillian then picked up Napolean for Tommy to see.

"Hello little friend.", Tommy said as he petted Napoleon.

"Meow!', Napolean said as he was being petted.

"Where have you been young lady?", Cornelia's mother, Elizabeth Hale, asked her daughter as she came out from the kitchen. "And who is this young man?"

"Mom, this is Tommy.", Cornelia said to her mom. "You know. The one I told you about yesterday."

"I see.", Mrs. Hale said as she looked upon Tommy.

"Tommy Fernandez, ma'am.", Tommy said as he walked up to Elizabeth. "It's nice to meet you."

Tommy then extended his hand out to Mrs. Hale, which she shook politely.

"Guess what, mom!", Lillian said as she came running up to her mother. "I'm a little senorita!"

"Are you now?", Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Yeah!", Lillian said happily. "It means I'm a little lady!"

"Well, little lady, I need you to go get cleaned up for dinner.", Mrs. Hale said to her daughter as she knelt down to her.

"Okay!", Lillian said as she headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

"Mrs. Hale, I came here to clear the air about somethings that you were told about me", Tommy said as Mrs. Hale stood to her feet. "Like about me being in a gang. Rest assured I am not in any gang, of any kind."

"With all due respect, Tommy, just because you say it, doesn't make it true.", Elizabeth said calmly.

"Mom!", Cornelia said getting a bit upset.

"It's okay, Cornelia.", Tommy said. "What will it take for me to convince you that I'm telling you the truth Mrs. Hale?"

"How about you tell me, and my husband, about yourself.", Mrs. Hale suggested. "Over dinner. Tonight. At the Silver Dragon."

"I can work with that.", Tommy said. "When can I meet you there?"

"We're getting ready to leave now.", Mrs. Hale said. "My husband is meeting us there. Wait here while we go get ready."

"A you wish, ma'am.", Tommy said as he sat on the sofa.

"I'll be right back.", Cornelia said as she and her mother headed upstairs.

"Well this is turning out to be an interesting evening.", Tommy said as Napoleon jumped up on the couch. "So you're one of Lillian's Regents."

"And you're one of the Defenders, Pinky told me about.", Napolean said to Tommy.

"Whoa!", Tommy said as he jumped a little. "Cornelia never said you could talk!"

"Kind of figured that.", Napoleon said as he stretched himself out. "So, you have the hots for Pinky, huh?"

"Pinky?", Tommy questioned.

"Cornelia, kid.", Napoleon said.

"So, why do you call her Pinky?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Napoleon.", Cornelia said standing behind the feline. "Why DO you call me Pinky?"

"No reason.", Napolean said as he turned and smiled at Cornelia, who had a slight scowl on her face. "And with that, I'm out of here."

Napoleon then jumped off the couch and headed upstairs. Cornelia then sat on the couch next to Tommy.

"So,...", Tommy began to say. " why does he call you Pin-"

"Don't even say it!", Cornelia said hold up a finger to stop him from finishing his question.

"That bad?", Tommy asked.

"I'd rather not go into it.", she said.

"Well, you look nice.", Tommy said looking at what Cornelia was wearing.

She was wearing a light blue skirt, with a white sweater and light blue short heel shoes, with small silver earrings.

"You don't look so bad yourself.", Cornelia said as she got a little closer to Tommy.

"I'm just glad I decided to wear this today.", Tommy said as he checked his long sleeve shirt, black vest and blue jeans for any stains from lunch. "And I'm good to go."

"And so are we.", Mrs. Hale said as she and Lillian came down the stairs. "Shall we go then?"

"This should be fun.", Cornelia said to herself, dryly, as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Once in the parking lot, of the apartment building, the three female Hales got into the family van, while Tommy got onto his motorcycle. Cornelia then rolled down the window and......

"See you at the Silver Dragon.", Cornelia said as her mom started up the mini van.

"I'll be there.", Tommy said as he put his helmet on.

He then waited for them to drive off first, before heading out.

'Please let this go right, Lord.', Tommy prayed as he rode behind the Hales, in their van.

'Please don't let anything go wrong!', Cornelia prayed, as they drove to the Silver Dragon.

* * *

**_Hay Lin and Angelo_**

Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin and Angelo had just caught up with all the dishes, as the rush ended.

"I haven't cleaned that many dishes, since, I work at my Uncle Charles's dinner.", Angelo said as he ran the last of the dishes through the dishwasher, at the moment.

"I'm just glad it's over!", Hay Lin said as she sat down on a stool, that was nearby. "So, I guess you'll be heading back home now."

"I was thinking about staying here and help you close up.", Angelo said. "I got nothing else to do right now."

"Are you sure?", Hay Lin asked.

"Positive.", Angelo said. "Besides, even though it's been a few days, I...... like spending time with you."

"I......... like spending time with you too.", Hay Lin said shyly.

"So,....... we like spending time with each other.", Angelo said looking in to Hay Lin's brownish-gray eyes.

"I guess so.", Hay Lin agreed as she looked into Angelo's brown eyes.

They were inches from each other, when.......

"Caught up with the dishes I see.", Yan Lin said as she walked into the kitchen.

Startled, the two teen quickly moved away from each other. Both could feel their faces heat up, as Yan Lin walked up to the two. Yan Lin could help but grin at the two.

"Um.... hey grandma.", Hay Lin said as her grandmother walked up to her. "So, is the rush over?"

"Over and done with, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "And you two have done a good job in here."

"I've had experiance, with washing dishes.", Angelo said. "It was no problem helping."

"And spending time with my little Hay Lin had nothing to do with it?", Yan Lin questioned slyly.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin said as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well, that is a plus.", Angelo said. "Besides, Hay Lin did ask me to the Sadie Hawkins's Dance this Friday."

"That's my girl!", Yan Lin said smiling. "Snagging the cute guy quick!"

Hay Lin just sat there as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"You're just the way my grandparents said you were.", Angelo said.

"How are Joe and Kadma doing now a days?", Yan Lin asked.

"They're doing pretty good.", Angelo said. "They're traveling the world right now. They should be in Spain right now, visiting Tommy's grandparents."

"I remember them.", Yan Lin said. "Carlos Fernandez was the Defender of Air, during my Guardian days. His wife, Samantha, was quite the character."

"I wonder how Cornelia will do, if she were to meet Tommy's parents.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I wonder how Tommy's doing with Cornelia's parents.", Hay Lin said with a small grin.

"Speaking of Cornelia, her father's here.", Yan Lin said looking out of the kitchen door's window.

"Really?!", Hay Lin asked as she and Angelo went up to the kitchen door window. "Yep! That's him. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Wait!", Angelo said. "There's Tommy and Cornelia with, I'm guessing is the rest of her family. I wonder what they're doing here."

* * *

**_Cornelia and Tommy_**

Two minutes earlier..........

Soon, the three Hales and Tommy arrived at the Silver Dragon. Tommy took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle. He quickly ran up to the passenger side of the van and opened the door for Cornelia, Mrs. Hale got the other door for Lillian.

"You know you didn't have to do that.", Cornelia said as she got out of the van.

"I know.", Tommy said as he closed the van door. "I'm just being gentlemanly."

"And trying to impress my mom?", Cornelia asked.

"That too.", Tommy said. "It's just, I'm a bit nervous right now."

"Well don't be.", Cornelia said as she held his hand. "You'll be just fine."

"I hope so.", Tommy said as they went into the Silver Dragon.

Once in the Silver Dragon, Elizabeth Hale, quickly spotted her husband, Harold Hale, sitting at a table. They then went up to the table. Lillian was the first to get to her dad.

"Hi daddy!", Lillian said as she hugged her father.

"Hello, my little princess!", Mr. Hale said as he kissed Lillian on the forehead. "How was you day?"

"I had all kinds of fun!", Lillian said. "We did some painting in art class today! I made a big castle with a unicorn!"

"And some of the paint got on your clothes.", Mrs. Hale said as she walked up to her husband. "Hello dear."

"Darling!", Mr. Hale said as they kissed each other on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Very interesting.", Mrs. Hale said as she pulled out Lillian's chair for her. "And we have a guest with us for dinner tonight."

"Dad, this is Tommy.", Cornelia said as they walked up to Mr. Hale.

"Nice to meet you sir.", Tommy said as they shook hands.

"So, you the young man my daughter has been talking about.", Harold Hale said as he pulled out the chair for his wife. "She's said some good things about you, but I've heard some other things about you as well."

"That's why I'm here tonight sir.", Tommy said as he pulled out Cornelia's chair for her. "I want to set the record straight about what ever you heard about me, from other people. People who........ don't want me to be talking with your daughter."

"I see.", Mr. Hale said. "So tell me something about yourself."

"Well.....", Tommy began to say. "I'm from Spain. My family sent me here to live with a friend of theirs, to get a good education. I'm a "B" student. I like sports, music, and other things. I do plan on one day running my family's business."

"And what business is that?", Mrs. Hale asked.

"My family runs a toy company.", Tommy answered. "We make everything from toy cars to dolls to just about any toy that comes out."

"Do they make the Happy Time Bears?!", Lillian asked.

"I think so.", Tommy replied. "I take it you like them."

"Uh-huh!", Lillian said with a bright smile. "It's my favorite show!"

"It seems that you have a good head on your shoulders.", Mrs. Hale said.

"And our daughter seems to like you a lot.", Mr. Hale said with a grin.

"Dad!", Cornelia said while her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Perhaps we were a bit hasty in judging you.", Mr. Hale said as he and his wife looked at each other. "If our Cornelia wants to be with you, then it's fine with us."

"We're just friends, dad!", Cornelia said.

"Of course, you are dear.", Mrs. Hale said with a smile. "So do you have a date for the dance this Friday?"

"Yes.", Cornelia said. "I'm going with......... Tommy."

"I thought so.", Elizabeth said grinning. "Well, I think we better order our food before they close."

"This is so embarrassing.", Cornelia said to herself as she had her head down.

Hearing Cornelia, Tommy reached for her hand and held it gently. She looked up at him, to see him with a comforting smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome to the Silver Dragon, Hale family.", Yan Lin said as she came walking up to the table.

"Hello Ms. Lin.", Mr. Hale said. "How are things going with you today?"

"Oh same old, same old.", Yan Lin said. "I'm actually here for Cornelia and her friend here."

"You are?", Tommy asked.

"Hay Lin and Angelo would like to speak with you two.", Yan Lin said. "They're in the kitchen. It'll only be a moment."

"What's Angelo doing back there?", Tommy questioned.

"Helping Hay Lin with the dishes.", Yan Lin replied.

"More like trying to get closer to Hay Lin.", Tommy whispered to Cornelia.

"We'll be right back.", Cornelia said as she and Tommy got up from the table and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: What do Angelo and Hay Lin want with Cornelia and Tommy? On the plus side, Cornelia's parents have warmed up to Tommy. Not to mention, Angelo and Hay Lin getting a little closer. All that's left is Will and Sho. Let's hope things go well for them.**


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Closer Part 3

Chapter 19:

**_Hay Lin and Angelo_**

Moments earlier..............

In the Silver Dragon kitchen, Angelo and Hay Lin were waiting for Cornelia and Tommy to come into the kitchen.

"Do you think that Cornelia's parents are warming up to Tommy?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"Knowing Tommy, he's already won their favor.", Angelo said. "No matter what Peter told them."

"I still can't believe what they did!", Hay Lin said with a bit of hurt and anger in her voice. "I mean if it was reversed, I wouldn't do that to Eric!"

"Well, some people handle break-ups differently.", Angelo said.

"I guess so.", Hay Lin said. "But it's still wrong!"

"So, I take it you don't plan on getting back with Eric.", Angelo said.

"I don't think so.", Hay Lin said as she looked down at the floor. "We were having a few problems before last night."

"That's to bad.", Angelo said as he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Besides, there's somebody else that I'm starting to have feelings for.", Hay Lin said as her cheeks turned a little red.

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "Is it somebody I know?"

"Kind of.", she said as she looked at Angelo who was looking at her. "He nice, strong, and brave. And he's willing to help, when needed."

"I think I know this guy.", Angelo said as they got closer together.

"I think so too.", she said as their faces got closer together.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see, Cornelia and Tommy looking at them, with little smirks on their faces.

"Are we interupting?", Cornelia joked.

"I believe we are.", Tommy said with a grin.

"Oh you two are so funny.", Angelo said as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"So what did you two want anyway?", Cornelia asked. "My parents are out there waiting for us to come back."

"We were just a little curious about how things were going out there.", Hay Lin said. "After what Peter did and all."

"Actually, they've warmed up to me.", Tommy said.

"We can even go to the dance together!", Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy happily, which made Tommy happy as well.

"Looks like you two got a little closer.", Angelo said with a smirk.

Realising what she was doing, Cornelia pulled away from Tommy as her cheeks turned a little red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Cornelia said as she grabbed Tommy's hand and walked towards the kitchen door. "If you two would excuse us, we have to go have dinner."

With that said, Tommy and Cornelia went back out to have their dinner, leaving a giggling Angelo and Hay Lin in the kitchen.

* * *

**_Will and Sho_**

"So there we were, flying through the Dark Swamp of Valora.", Sho said as he was telling Will of one of their adventures. "When suddenly, this vine-like creature came up, from out of the water! Now during this time, Tommy had a cold, which for some reason, when ever he sneezed in his Defender form, made a powerful cold gust of wind."

"So when he sneezed, he froze the creature!", Will concluded.

"Bingo!", Sho said. "Once that happened, I was able to break us free by slamming a fallen tree into the creature. Once the creature was beaten, the swamp was safe for the rebels to travel through."

"Wow! You guys have been through as many adventures as we have.", Will said. "Have you ever pushed your powers to their limit?"

"To which you become your element?", Sho asked. "Oh yeah! We almost lost control of ourselves! After it all went down, Luba suggested that we practice controlling that power. We call it Zenith Mode."

"Zenith Mode, huh?", Will questioned. "Sounds about right."

"I take it you and the other Guardians went through the same thing.", Sho figured.

"Yeah.", Will said. "It was somthing else! But ever since then, we haven't tried to do it again."

"Scared you may lose yourselves?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, if you girls want, we can show you how to control it.", Sho offered. "Trust me when I say once you gain control of it, you'll have a whole new look when you go into Zenith Mode."

"How does yours look?", Will asked.

"Well,..... you have to see it for yourself.", Sho said. "How about the ten of us go somewhere and do some training, sometime this week."

"Sounds like a plan.", Will said with a small smile.

But Sho noticed Will's smile turn into a frown.

"Is something wrong, Will?", Sho asked with some concern.

"Do you like me?", Will asked Sho, surprising him.

"Well, I...... that is...... um......."

Poor Sho couldn't get the words out right.

"It's okay.", Will said. "I mean, I'm not as hot looking as Corny, or as funny as Irma, or smart like Taranee, and imaginative, as Hay Lin."

"I don't care about all that.", Sho said. "You're good looking, Will. It's just that I have a hard time talking to girls in a romantic way, sometimes. Plus, it's been at least a day since you broke up with Matt."

"True, but we were having problems before I broke up with him.", Will explained. "But, I don't want to rush into a new relationship either. It's just that, a date or two isn't so bad."

"Well, we are going to the dance together.", Sho reminded Will. "That can be our first date."

"Good point.", Will said. "Friday it is."

"Good.", Sho said as they both sat on the couch. "So, you want to watch some TV?"

"Yes please.", Will said trying to break the tension, as Sho turned the TV on, with the remote control.

Both just sat together, watching some TV. Neither said much to each other as they watched the TV shows. And for them, that was just fine. For that was how they wanted to be for the moment. Soon though, Will slowly fell asleep. As she fell asleep, she slowly leaned against Sho, resting her head on his shoulder. Needless to say Sho was surprised, yet didn't mind.

'This isn't so bad.', Sho thought to himself.

Moments later, Will began to curl up next to Sho, causing him to turn red in the face.

'This is new!', Sho thought to himself as Will rested against him. 'But, it's not so bad.'

* * *

**_Cornelia and Tommy_**

After eating dinner, that Tommy insisted on paying, the Hales along with Tommy, left the restaurant. Mr. Hale took Lillian with him, in his car, while Cornelia rode with her mother in the van. As Tommy walked Cornelia to the van, they didn't notice that they were holding hands until they were on the passenger side of the van. Both separated as they turned a little red in the face.

"Tonight went pretty well, huh?", Cornelia said with a small smile.

"I believe so.", Tommy said. "But you know that Taranee's brother won't give up that easily."

"Don't worry about Peter.", Cornelia said. "I'll just talk to him. Deep down, he's a good guy. Besides, it's not like he's going to do something crazy or anything."

"I hope not.", Tommy said. "But, if he does, I hope he comes after me, and not you. That way, you'll be safe."

"Hey, don't forget that I can take care of myself, you know.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I know.", Tommy said as he held her hand.

"But, it's sweet of you to be protective of me.", Cornelia said as she got closer to Tommy.

Cornelia then kissed him on his cheek, and got in the van. As the van started, Cornelia rolled down the window.

"Goodnight Tommy.", Cornelia said as they drove off.

"Goodnight.", Tommy said with a smile as the Hales drove off.

Tommy then got on his bike and drove home.

* * *

"I take it that you really like Tommy.", Mrs. Hale said.

"To be honest, mom, I don't know.", Cornelia said as she twiddled her thumbs a little. "I mean, he a great guy and all. But, I just broke up with Peter. How's that going to look?"

"Cornelia, I'm going to say this once.", Elizabeth Hale said to her daughter. "Just because you broke up with Peter last night, doesn't mean you can't be with someone else in the same week. There's no law against it. So, if you want to be with Tommy, then take it slow."

"Thanks mom.", Cornelia said. "That means a lot."

"I was a teenager once too, you know.", Mrs. Hale grinned.

Both Hale woman laughed as they made their home.

* * *

**_Will and Sho_**

As Sho was watching TV, he looked down at Will, who was still curled up against him sleeping.

'She looks so peaceful, when she sleeps.', Sho thought to himself.

Just then, Tommy came walking upstairs to see Will and Sho together on the couch.

"Well, isn't this lovely.", Tommy said softly, with a grin. "First Angelo and Hay Lin, now this.

"It's not what you think!", Sho whispered to his friend. "Wait! What happened with Angelo and Hay Lin?"

"I'll tell you in the mourning.", Tommy said softly, before yawning. "Right now, I'm going to bed. Where's Orube?"

"In one of the guest rooms.", Sho whispered. "Ricky and Scott are already in their rooms. And they had their little comments about this too."

"Well, goodnight.", Tommy said heading to his room.

"Goodnight.", Sho said as he began to yawn.

Looking back down at Will, Sho thought only one thing.

'Where the heck is Angelo?!'

* * *

**_Hay Lin and Angelo_**

After closing down the Silver Dragon, for the night, Hay Lin and Angelo finished off the dishes and silverware, as well as the pots, pans, cooking utensils, and parts of the grill. After cleaning the area of the kitchen where they worked as well as mopping the floor, both Hay Lin and Angelo were tired.

"You know Hay Lin.", Angelo said as they looked over the sink, they cleaned. "You could probably eat off this sink now."

"Eeww!", Hay Lin said as she playfully hit him with her towel.

"I'm just saying!", Angelo laughed as he put his hands up in self defence. "So, you what a ride to school tomorrow?"

"I'd like that.", Hay Lin said. "But, my mom wants to take me to school tomorrow."

"So, I'll see you there then.", Angelo said as he put he put the apron, he wore, away.

"Looks like you two are done.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to the two.

"Everythings clean and ready for tomorrow.", Hay Lin said before yawning. "And just in time too, because I'm tired."

"You and me both.", Angelo said. "Between doing this and fighting Necra, Phobos, and their goons, we had quite a day."

"Not to mention, going to three different worlds.", Hay Lin said. "You should of seen Valora, Grandma! It's beautiful!"

"Who says I haven't been there?", Yan Lin questioned. "You have to remember that I was once a Guardian too you know."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"Aw, man!", Angelo said as he slapped himself up on his forehead. "We forgot to tell the Oracle about, Necra grabbing the pendant Nerissa is trapped in!"

"He probably already knows.", Hay Lin said. "Remember, he can see what he needs to see in that veiwing pool of his."

"Even so, this is a important matter.", Yan Lin said as she rubbed her chin. "If they free Nerissa, they'll have a major advantage over you kids. Remember, Nerissa has the same powers of all the Guardians."

"Which mean that she can match any of us.", Angelo said. "That's one of the reasons why I think we should train together. We can learn to work together and double our power in battle."

"You'll need that, if you are to defeat your enemies this time.", Yan Lin said.

"And with that settled, it's time for me to head home.", Angelo said as they waked out of the kitchen. "I'm just glad that I live just across the street."

Once at the entrance of the Silver Dragon, Angelo was stopped when Hay Lin called for him.

"What's up, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me tonight.", Hay Lin said with a her bright smile.

"You told you before, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he waved his hand. "It was no problem."

"I know, but I still wanted to thank you.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You don't have to-"

Angelo was cut short when Hay Lin kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Um.... you're welcome.", Angelo said as he felt his cheeks warm up. "I..... have to go home now."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow.", Hay Lin said.

"Yes!", Angelo said in a nervous way. "Tomorrow! At school!"

Angelo walked home as Hay Lin went upstairs to her home above the Silver Dragon, happy about what just happened between her and Angelo. She changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed with happy thoughts in her head.

'Angelo.', Hay Lin thought to herself as she slowly went to sleep. 'What a guy. But, does he really like me? I guess I'll have to wait and see.'

Soon, she fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would go well for her and all her friends.

* * *

Moments earlier................

Once across the street, Angelo pulled out his keys, ready to unlock the door to his home. He then heard some noises coming from on the inside.

'What the heck?!', Angelo thought to himself. 'Who would be down in the dojo at this time?!'

Angelo slowly opened the door to see two figures standing really close together. Two very familiar figures! He then saw those two figures get closer.

'I knew it!', Angelo thought to himself as he heard the two giggling.

* * *

**_Will and Sho_**

After her little nap, Will woke up to see she was curled up next to Sho, who was asleep himself. With her cheeks turning red, she sat up feeling a bit embarrassed about the position she woke up in.

'I can't believe I slept like that next to Sho!', Will thought to herself as she looked at the sleeping Sho. 'He is cute though. I'd just wish he'd open up more. Then again, I'm no different.'

Will then brushed some of Sho's hair out of his face. Feeling this, caused Sho to wake up slowly. He turned to see Will looking at him.

"Um.... hey.", Will said as she moved her hand away from Sho's face. "I was just moving some hair from your face, and all."

"Oh.", Sho said. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know.", Will said. "I just woke up myself."

Sho then checked his watch to see that it was 11:35.

"It must of been a while judging by the time.", Sho said.

"Where are the rest of the guys?", Will asked.

"I know that Scott, Ricky and Tommy are in their rooms.", Sho replied. "As for Angelo, I have no idea."

"So, you mean that they saw me sleeping the way I was?", Will asked.

"They did, but didn't joke to much about it.", Sho said with a grin. "So don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say!", Will said. "You weren't the one who was asleep, curled up next to a cu-"

Will stopped herself before she finished what she was going to say.

"Next to what?", Shop asked Will, who was turning red in the face. "Are you okay, Will?"

"Yeah! Sure!", Will said as her eyes looked around the room frantically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

After running through what Will said earlier, Sho came to a conclusion, that made him turn a little red in the face.

"Um..... were you going to say I was cute?", Sho asked Will.

"What?!", Will asked with a grin. "I was.... that is....... I was gonna say....... yeah, I was."

"Oh.", Sho said.

"Look.", Will said getting his attention. "You know how you're not so good around girls romantically? Well, I'm the same way, when it comes to guys. Sometimes I let the wrong thing slip. Things that I want to keep to myself until the time is right."

"Been there, and done that.", Sho said with a small smile. "The guys have been helping me come out of my shell. That or find a girl that's kind of like me."

"I know that feeling.", Will said. "I can fight a wacko super-powered prince. Yet when it came to guys, I'm not so good."

"How did you get through it?", Sho asked Will.

"I just went for it.", Will said. "After that, the rest was easy."

"Just go for it, huh?", Sho asked looking at Will.

Both were silent for a moment, as they slowly got closer together. They were getting closer together when......

"Ah-ha!", a voice yelled. "I knew it!"

Sho and Will jumped back from each other to see that no one was there.

"Okay.", Will said a bit confuse. "You heard that, right?"

"Yeah.", Sho said. "It could of came from downstairs. It sounded like Angelo."

"Will, if you're up, come down here!", Will heard Angelo yell. "You gots to see this!"

Both Will and Sho jumped up and took off down the stairs. Once down the stairs, Will saw what Angelo was talking about. It was her mom and Angelo's Uncle John together.

Holding hands!

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like everybody's getting closer tonight. Some more than others. Can you feel the love?**

**_Voting Time: Okay people, I need your help! I have a choice to make. Should I have the girls parents get captured and find out about their lives as Guardians or not? Go to my profile and vote on my pole there._**


	20. Chapter 20: John & Susan Busted!

Chapter 20:

"No way!", Will said as she saw her mom and Angelo's uncle, John Vanders holding hands.

"Yes way!", Angelo said with a grin. "Looks like we were right about them!"

"So, how long has this been going on?", Will asked with a little smirk.

"That is none of your concern, young lady.", John said with a grin.

"Be honest Uncle John.", Angelo said. "You two have been seeing each other for the last three month. Haven't you?"

"How did you.........?", Susan questioned.

"Two nights in a row you two been going out.", Will replied.

"Not to mention the fact that Uncle John left town ever weekend, to see some one for the last three months.", Angelo added.

"Everything else was easy to figure out.", Sho added.

"Okay, we admit it.", Susan said. "We have been seeing each other for the last three months."

"So, all those times you had to meet someone, during the weekend........", Will said as she began to figure this out.

"Was when I met up with John.", Susan finished. "We'd spend sometime together between Friday afternoon and Sunday evening."

"And Sunday evening was when Uncle John came home.", Angelo concluded. "This is just down right funny, no matter how you cut it."

"So, you two okay with us darting each other?", Susan asked Will and Angelo.

"I don't know.", Will said with a small smile. "The darting behind our backs."

"It hurts!", Angelo joked along with Will. "It just hurts!"

"Boy!", John said with a grin.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!", Angelo said. "I'm cool with you darting."

"Me too.", Will said. "Just one thing though."

"And that is?", John asked.

Will then cleared her throat as she walked up to John.

"What are your intentions with my mother, young man?", Will asked in a more grown up voice, causing Angelo and Sho to bust out laughing.

"Will!", Susan said with her hand on her hips.

"Hold on Ms. V.", Angelo said. "What are your intentions with my uncle?"

Will then began laughing along with Angelo and Sho, enjoying how, for once, she got to have fun asking the embarrassing questions.

"Okay, we get it.", Susan said grinning. "We should of came clean with you two."

"And we're sorry we didn't.", John added. "So are we good?"

"We're good.", Angelo and Will said at the same time.

"Good.", Susan said as she checked her watch. "Cause it's time for us to head home Will."

"Just when it was getting good.", Angelo said. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow, Will."

"See ya.", Will said as Angelo headed towards the stairs.

Once at the stairs Angelo stood next to Sho, who was staring at Will.

"Would you go say goodnight to the girl!", Angelo whispered to Sho. "You know you want to!"

"I'm taking my time!", Sho whispered back. "I don't want to sound desperate!"

"Would you just go!", Angelo whispered. "She wants you to wish her good night!"

"I'm going! I'm going!", Sho whispered walking towards Will.

"Let me walk you to the car.", John said to Susan as he noticed Sho walking towards will. "I think someone needs some alone time."

"I think you're right.", Susan said as she noticed Sho. "I'll be waiting in the car, Will."

"Um..... okay.", Will said wondering what her mom meant.

"Um.... Will?", Sho said as he stood next to Will.

"Yeah Sho?", Will asked.

"I just want to wish you goodnight.", he said getting a bit nervous. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

Will then kissed Sho on the cheek, causing him to turn red in the face.

"Goodnight, Sho.", Will said as she walked out to the car. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh.", Sho said as he watched Will walk out the door.

"Now was that hard?", Angelo asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh-uh.", Sho said as he went upstairs.

Angelo laughed to himself as he watched his friend head upstairs with a smile on his face.

"Way to go Sho.", Angelo said to himself as he waited for his uncle to come back in.

* * *

Outside about a minute ago................

"So, I guess we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore.", John said as he opened the car door for Susan.

"True, but I did enjoy being secretive about it.", Susan said smiling. "But I do feel a bit better, now that they know."

"I have to admit that they handled it pretty well.", John said as he leaned down to the open car door window. "So, you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, seeing as Will and her friends will probably be out getting new dresses for the dance, this Friday.", Susan said with a small smile. "I'd have to say no."

"You up for dinner, at your place?", John asked. "I'll bring the food to cook. We can cook it together."

"Sounds fun.", Susan said. "How does 4:30 sound?"

"Works for me!", John said. "Until then, goodnight. And drive safe."

"I will.", Susan said before they kissed.

Just then, Will came out and got in the car.

"See ya, Mr. Vanders!", Will said happily.

"See ya, kiddo.", John said before Susan drove off.

John then walked back into his home, where Angelo was waiting.

* * *

"So.", Susan said to her daughter as she was driving home. "I take it you like this Sho, boy."

"Mom!", Will whined.

"I'm not poking fun, Will.", Susan said as she made a left turn. "I'm just worried about you and all. After what happened with you and Matt just last night, I beginning to think that you two had problems before last night."

"Well, we did.", Will confessed to her mom. "But after what happened, last night, I broke up with him."

"So what happened last night?", Susan asked.

"I rather not go into it right now.", Will said.

"Are you sure?", Susan asked her daughter. "It's only you and me here. Nobody else will know."

"Well, okay.", Will said. "Here's what happened."

So Will told her mother what happened. From what happened during lunch, to what happened in the mall. By the time they got home, Will finished telling her tale.

"Aw, my poor little girl.", Susan said as she parked the car.

"Don't worry, mom.", Will said as they walked inside of the apartment building. "I'll be okay."

"Even so, if you need to talk, or a shoulder to cry on, you come to me first.", Susan said as they got in the elevator. "Okay?"

"Okay, mom.", Will said as she hugged her mom.

'That felt kind of good.', Will thought to herself as her mom hugged her back. 'Talking to my mom about what happened.'

* * *

At the Vanders home, moments earlier......

"So, how was your day?", John asked Angelo, as they made their way upstairs.

"The usual.", Angelo said. "Went to another world, fought some bad-guys, brought an old friend over to spend a few days with us."

"Who?", John asked.

"Orube.", Angelo replied. "She got bitten by Nocturna."

"Nocturna's back?!", John questioned.

"So is Wesley.", Angelo said as they got upstairs. "And that Phobos guy bust out two of his cronies as well. Not to mention getting their hands on a necklace that contained a rouge Guardian in it."

"You guys have your work cut out for you.", John said. "I'm kind of glad I asked Susan about having a home cooked dinner at her place tomorrow."

"And for that, Will will thank you.", Angelo said. "Cause we have plans for tomorrow."

"Well, I suggest you hit the sack.", John said. "You'll need all the strenght you can get."

"Good point.", Angelo sid as he headed for his bedroom. "Goodnight Uncle John."

"Goodnight.", John said as he headed for his bedroom as well. "Things are turning out pretty well. I just hope they stay that way."

With that said, John went in his bedroom to hit the sack as well.

* * *

Once they got home, Will and Susan, wished each other goodnight, and went to their bedrooms to go to bed.

'I never thought I'd be going out with John Vanders, after all these years.', Susan thought as she turned her lamp off. 'I guess life truly is full of surprises.'

She then curled up in her cover and slowly fell asleep.

'I just pray and hope that Will finds her happiness, as well', she thought as sleep overcame her.

* * *

'My mom and Mr. Vanders.', Will thought as she wrote in her diary. 'Who'd of thunk it?'

After finishing writting in her diary, Will put it away, turned off her lamp, and got into bed.

'Who knows, they may get married.', Will thought as she began to fall asleep. 'Then Angelo would be my cousin.'

After thinking that, Will couldn't help but grin to herself.

'Now would that be a good thing, or a bad thing?', she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

At the Vanders resident's, John Vanders was in his sleeping pants and ready for bed.

'Me and Susan.', John thought to himself as he got into bed. 'Never saw this coming! But then again, good things come to those who wait. And with all this Necra and Phobos stuff going on with the kids, this may be what Will needs to keep her mom distracted, while they take care of things.'

John then slowly went to sleep thinking of what to cook with Susan tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelo was think about how close him and Hay Lin came close to kissing tonight.

_Twice!_

'Two times we almost kissed!', Angelo thought to himself as he laid in bed. 'Maybe I should take things a bit slowly.'

He then felt the side of his face, where Hay Lin kissed him. A small smile grew on his face thinking about that kiss.

'I got to admit.', Angelo thought to himself. 'She's full of surprises.'

Soon, Angelo let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**A/N: What a turn of events! Will and her mom are getting a bit closer together. Susan and John don't have to keep their relationship a secret. So far, things are going good for everybody. Let's see how long that last. If Phobos, Necra, and Nerissa have their way, it won't be for long.**


	21. Chapter 21: Hurt Feelings & Comfort

Chapter 21:

The next day everything went along normally, with no problems from Matt, Nigel, Martin, Eric, or Peter. Which felt kind of weird to them, but they blew it off. Soon, lunch came around. After getting their food, and finding a spot to eat, outside, the girls invited the boys to train with them in the spot where they trained at. Then Sho told his fellow Defenders what he wanted, the five of them, to do for the girls.

"You wanna WHAT?!", Angelo, Ricky, Tommy, and Scott asked Sho at the same time.

"Help the girls master their Zenith Mode.", Sho suggested.

"We haven't mastered it yet, dude.", Ricky said.

"But we did get pass the elemental stage.", Scott said.

"Plus, we haven't trained in a while.", Tommy said. "And to face what's coming, ten zenith powered warriors are better than five."

"Pleeeeeesa?", Hay Lin pleaded with Angelo, with puppy dog eyes.

'Aw, man!', Angelo thought to himself, while looking at Hay Lin, with her puppy dog eye look. 'I can't say no to that! It's to cute!'

'Softy.', Scott said to him mental with a grin.

'Oh, shut up!', Angelo said back to him mentally.

"Okay, fine!", Angelo said giving in. "We'll show you our Zenith Modes, and help you get past the your elemental form, to reach your Zenith Modes."

"Don't forget about forming weapons, from their own elements!", Scott said.

"I can do that, with my ice power.", Irma said. "But I can only make daggers, and shields."

"I can help you make more than that.", Ricky said. "When we're done, you'll be able to make a sword."

"Sweet!", Irma said getting excited.

As they were talking about other things, besides Guardian and Defender duties, Cornelia saw Peter standing under another tree, leaning against it, facing the school. Remembering what she said she was going to do, she got up and was about to walk over towards him, when Tommy grabbed her hand.

"You sure you want to do this?", Tommy asked, knowing what she was about to do.

"Better now than never.", Cornelia said as Tommy let her hand go. "I'll be okay."

"I'll still keeping an eye out, just in case.", Tommy said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she bent down and kissed him on his cheek. "That means a lot."

As Tommy watched Cornelia walk off, towards Peter, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see the others looking at him, with little smirks on their faces.

"Did me and Hay Lin miss something, at the Silver Dragon, last night?", Angelo asked.

"What were you doing there, last night?", Irma asked Angelo.

"Helping Hay Lin with the dishes, during a rush.", Angelo replied.

"Not to mention almost locking lips!", Tommy added, with a smirk.

"Ooooooh!", the others said as Angelo felt his face heat up.

Suddenly, out of embarrassment, Hay Lin buried her face in Angelo's chest as it turned a bright red, while hitting Tommy on his arm.

"Ow!", Tommy grinned, while rubbing his arm. "My bad."

"Serves you right!", Angelo said as he rubbed Hay Lin's back trying to calm her down a bit. "She should of kicked you! Hard!"

"I said I was sorry!", Tommy said. "And I truly am, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin then, while holding on to Angelo's right arm, looked at Tommy and stuck her tongue out at him, while winking at him, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey! I just thought of something.", Taranee said getting everyone's attention. "How could Phobos of freed Necra from the Shadow Realm, if she's the one who freed him from his cell?"

"That's a good question.", Will said. "Any answers guys?"

"Two to one, Necra tried to open a fold out of the Shadow Realm, when she opened a small fold in Phobos's cell.", Sho said.

"They met, and decided to work together, to get rid of us.", Hay Lin added.

"And to free Necra, Phobos probably gave her enough energy to open a fold out of the Shadow Realm.", Angelo figured.

"And she went and freed Phobos!", Irma said. "I wonder if they're dating?"

"Ew!", everybody said before laughing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cornelia was walking up to Peter Cook.

"Hey, Peter.", Cornelia said getting Peter's attention. "Can we talk?"

"Why?", Peter said coldly. "You made it pretty clear that you didn't want anything to with me!"

"That's because you've been acting like a jerk, before this all happened!", Cornelia countered. "I just came to see if we could at least be friends! But I guess I was wrong!"

Cornelia was about to turn and walk away, when Peter grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't go acting all uppity with me, princess!", Peter demanded.

"Let go of me!", Cornelia snapped as she tried to pull away from Peter's grip. "Let go, or I'll....."

"Or you'll what?!", Peter questioned, so only she could hear. "Push me away with your powers? Go ahead. And then the whole school will find out about you and the others!"

"You'd do that to your own sister?!", Cornelia asked Peter, surprised at the way he was acting.

"She already picked her side, in all this.", Peter said. "So what happens, happens."

"What's happened to you, Peter?", Cornelia asked him.

"I woke up.", Peter said, before pushing Cornelia away from him.

Before she knew it, Cornelia tripped over a rock, as she was being pushed back. She would of fell to the ground, if Tommy wasn't there to catch her.

"You okay?", Tommy asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said standing up. "Just a little shaken up."

"Looks like your new boyfriend is here to protect you.", Peter said, leaning against the tree he was standing under.

"You know what, man.", Tommy said walking up to Peter. "You're really starting to get off my nerves!"

"What are you gonna do?", Peter said. "Fight me? Sort of unfair, don't you think?"

"Trust me, when I say I don't need my powers to beat you.", Tommy said with a smirk.

"Oh really?", Peter questioned.

"Yeah really.", Tommy said.

"That's enough!", Taranee said standing between them. "What's up with you Peter?! Why are you acting like this?!"

"This doesn't concern you, Taranee!", Peter snapped at his sister. "So back off, you little FREAK!"

Shocking the girls, with what he said, Peter walked off, leaving a very hurt Taranee, who dropped to her knees as her eyes began to water.

"That's it!", Ricky said getting mad. "He's gone to far!"

Ricky was about to go after Peter, when Sho and Angelo stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way guys.", Ricky said. "He desreves the beating, I'm going to give him!"

"Instead of going after Peter, for being a jerk, you may want to give Taranee your attention.", Sho suggested.

"The poor girl just got her feelings hurt, buy her brother.", Angelo said. "And something tells me, it hurts a lot."

Ricky turned to see Taranee just sitting there, on her knees, on the verge of tears, as the girls tried their best to comfort her. But she just sat there, still shocked at what her brother just called her.

"Aw, man.", Ricky said as he walk towards Taranee.

Seeing Ricky walking up to them, the girls moved away from Taranee, giving him room. Once in front of her, Ricky gently pulled Taranee to her feet. He then placed his right finger under her chin, and tilted her head upward, so she could face him with her tear streaked face. Ricky then enveloped her in his arms. Feeling his arms around her, Taranee finally let the tears flow as she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"It'll be okay Taranee.", Ricky said softly to her as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "As long as I'm around, I won't let him hurt you."

"I can't believe Peter said that to her!", Irma said.

"I can't believe he's acting like this!", Cornelia said.

"And if he's like this, what about the others?", Sho questioned, making everybody think.

"Let's just hope nothing else happens today.", Will said.

"You gonna be okay?", Ricky asked Taranee as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I will be.", Tarnee said. "Thanks."

"No problem, my little Fire Nymph.", Ricky said hold Taranee in his arms, making her blush a little.

"I think Taranee will be just fine.", Irma said.

"What was your first clue?", Sho asked with a grin.

* * *

"Very good work, Nerissa.", Phobos said as he and his two allies watched what just happened, through their viewing screen. "To see the tears of a Guardian is a beautiful thing. And her crying, is music to my ears."

"I do my best.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"I must admit, I can't wait to see who you go after next.", Necra said.

"I think the the Water Guardian will be my next victim.", Nerissa said as she focused her attention on one Martin Tubbs. "Yes. This shall be fun."

* * *

Later that day, during study hall, Irma was doing her radio broadcast. Which meant that she had to deal with Martin.

'This is just great!', Irma thought to herself. 'After what happened to Corny and Taranee, with Peter, part of me is afraid that Martin will try anything! But, the show must go on!'

"Hello Sheffield!", Irma yelled happily into the mic. "This is Irma Lair on the Air! As you all know this Friday's the Sadie Hawkins's Dance! So, if any of you ladies out there haven't gotten that date yet, I suggest you do so! For no one wants to go to a dance alone."

"Speaking from personal experience, are we Irma?", Martin asked Irma over the other mic, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh snap!", Uriah said. "Didn't see that coming!"

'Oh great!', Irma thought to herself while taking a deep breath. 'Stay calm Irma. You can handle this.'

"Well, Martin.", Irma said. "If we're going to go to personal experiences, let's look at your track record. Oh wait! You don't have one!"

"Ooooooo!", Bess and Courtney Grumper said. "Scandelest!"

* * *

Elsewhere.................

"Go Irma!", Hay Lin cheered for her best friend.

"I got to admit, the girl got skills.", Ricky said.

"Are you kidding me?!", Cornelia asked Ricky and Hay Lin. "She just set herself up for a fall!"

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, let's go over your track record.", they heard Martin say over the intercom.

"That's what I mean.", Cornelia said.

"Uh-oh.", Hay Lin said with a bit of worry in her voice.

* * *

Back in the radio station..........

'Uh-oh!', Irma thought to herself. 'Please Lord no!'

"First there was Andrew Hornby, who hardly noticed you!", Martin began to list off. "Then there was that Joel guy, who ended up wanting to just be friends with you! Then there was....."

* * *

In another classroom..........

"Oh snap!", Angelo said. "How many guys has she crushed on, Will?"

"Enough.", Will said sadly.

"That bad?", Angelo asked.

"Not really.", Will said. "She used to be the kind of girl to quickly fall of a cute guy."

"But not anymore.", Sho said. "Right?"

"Not for the last year.", Will said.

"Then there was Mike Anderson, Kurt Jenkins, Luke Roberts, and Johnny Edwards.", they heard Martin say over the intercom.

"That's not stopping Martin.", Angelo said.

* * *

Back in the radio station..........

"This from the guy who's been chasing after me since the second grade!", Irma countered with a proud smile.

"You sound almost proud of that, Irma.", Martin said with a grin. "Tell me, who's your date to the dance?"

"That would be, the very handsome, Scott O'Flannery.", Irma said with a happy smile, thinking of Scott.

* * *

In another classroom........

"Hey, Taranee.", Tommy said getting Taranee's attention. "Check out Scott. The guys beaming!"

Taranee couldn't help but giggle a little at Scott, who was pretty happy about what Irma said about him.

"Why shouldn't I be?", Scott said. "That's my girl talking there!"

"Ah, yes. One of the new boys.", they heard Martin say, over the intercom. "I'm guessing that's the only way you could get a date to the dance. Seeing as he doesn't know that much about you."

"Why that little........", Scott said, with his fist clinched.

"Calm down, Scott!", Tommy said to his friend. "He wants you to snap!"

"He's right!", Taranee said, trying to calm him down. "Irma will be okay. Martin isn't dumb enough to go to far, with this!"

"I hope you're right.", Scott said as he calmed down a little.

* * *

Back in the radio station.............

"Very funny, Martin!", Irma said, trying not to lose it.

"Unlike you, when you tell those lame jokes.", Martin said getting a gasp out of Irma. "I mean seriously, Irma. You never shut up sometimes! No wonder you got this job!"

"Tell it man!", Uriah agreed.

"Mega harsh!", Bess and Courtney Grumper said.

"And if I hear one more thing about how much you love Vance Micheal Justin, again, I'll just may lose it!", Martin said. "So why not do us all a favor and shut up for one day! Just one day, Irma! Is that to much to ask?!"

* * *

In the classroom Scott was in, he as well as Taranee, Tommy, and the rest of the class were silent, waiting for what Irma was going to say next. Next thing you know, two sounds were heard over the intercom.

_*SMACK*_

_*SLAM*_

"You don't think.....?", Taranee began to question.

"And that folks was Irma Lair, running off, with her tail between her legs!", they heard Martin gloat over the intercom. "Guess she could dish it out, but couldn't take it, huh? But I got to admit, she got one heck of a smack!"

"Poor Irma.", Taranee said sadly. "I hope she's okay."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I have to use the bathroom.", Scott said to the teacher, as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I think she will be.", Tommy said.

* * *

"You never fail to impress, Nerissa.", Necra laughed. "Looks like we got another one in our ranks!"

"It was simple to get inside that one's head.", Nerissa said. "After the way the Water Guardian has ignored him, for so long, turning him against her like that was easy."

"So, who is next?", Phobos asked.

"I think I'll go after both the Air and Fire Guardian.", Nerissa said. "Seeing as young Taranee is still somewhat hurting, after what her brother said to her, having her ex-boyfriend insult her more should do the trick."

"And the Air Guardian feelings can easily be hurt.", Phobos said. "But what of the Keeper of the Heart?"

"Oh I have special plans for little Will.", Nerissa said before breaking into laughter.

Soon she was joined by Necra and Phobos, knowing that soon, the Guardian's wills would be soon broken.

* * *

After using the bathroom, Scott went looking around for Irma. After ten minutes of searching, he ended up outside the school.

"Now where is she?", Scott asked himself.

Just then he heard some sobbing coming from the side of the school. He followed the sobbing, to see Irma sitting on a bench, holding her knees to her chest, with her head down. Seeing her like this made his heart sink.

"My poor little lass.", Scott said as ge walked up to her.

Scott tried to sit quietly next to her, but she felt the bench shift a little. She look up to see Scott sitting next to her looking at her with sympathetic eyes

"Don't look at me like that.", Irma said sadly putting her head bak down. "I don't deserve it."

"And why not?", Scott asked her.

"You heard Martin.", she said, raising her head looking at Scott. "All he said about me being boy crazy, was true. If you knew that about me, before we met, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Really now?", Scott questioned her, holding her in his arms. "Let me be the judge of that."

Scott then kissed Irma, surprising her big time! Soon she returned the kiss, happy that he still wanted to be with her, after all that was said about her. Soon they pulled away from each other smiling at each other.

"What's in the past, is in the past, Irma.", Scott said. "I'm not about to let it ruin what we have now."

"Thanks.", Irma said as they hugged each other. "I needed to hear that."

"No problem.", Scott said as they got to their feet. "I think we better get back inside, before we get in trouble."

With that, they went back inside before the bell rang. Scott met up with Tommy, who had his backpack with him. Then Scott and Irma walked hand and hand to her locker, not caring who was watching or saying anything about them.

* * *

**A/N: First Peter insults, Cornelia, and then he makes his sister cry. Then Martin makes Irma cry! Didn't know he had it in him! Did you? Luckily, the boys are there for them. But, it looks like Nerissa isn't done yet! What's she going to do with Nigel and Eric to hurt Taranee and Hay Lin? And what of Will? What does Nerissa have planned for her?**

**P.S.: As for the "_Scandelest_", thing, I have nieces, who watch _Hannah Montana_, and I heard it one two many times.**


	22. Chapter 22: Training Time

Chapter 22:

Later, after school, the Guardians and Defenders, headed for the forest where the girls did their training at. Once they got there, the boys saw how battle damaged the area was, from the girls training. There were burn marks on trees, from either fire or lightning strikes. Signs of uprooted earth, as well as a few knocked down trees.

"Wow!", Scott said as he and the guys looked around the area. "You girls play rough!"

"We have to, if we're going to be strong enough to fight the forces of evil.", Irma said proudly.

"Well, the trees must of been bad!", Angelo joked. "Look at these knocked down trees! Ain't did no one no wrong! Shame on you all! Shame!"

"Hey!", Hay Lin laughed as she jumped on Angelo's back. "It was part of our training!"

"What kind of training?", Sho asked.

"We tried to see if we could take getting slammed against a hard surface.", Will replied.

"Trust us it was painful.", Taranee said.

"You girls ever try it with rocks and boulders?", Ricky asked. "Now getting hit against those is some serious training!"

"That's got to hurt!", Cornelia said.

"Ain't that the truth!", Tommy agreed.

"Okay! Enough talk!", Irma said. "We wanna see your Zenith Forms! Now!"

"Fine." Angelo said as Hay Lin got off his back. "First let's transform."

Angelo then held up his right wrist, that the Star Heart was on, as Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Defenders!", Angelo said.

"Guardians!", Will said.

"Unite!", they both said.

In mere moments, the girls were in their Guardians forms, and the boys were in their Defender forms.

"And now ladies, if you all would sit down and enjoy the show.", Ricky said.

"This should be interesting.", Cornelia said as they five of them sat on a fallen tree.

"Ready fellas?!", Angelo said. "We call upon the full power of the Star Heart!"

The five Defenders then took to the sky, as they began to glow their own signature colors. Scott glowed red, while Tommy glowed violet. Angelo glowed white, while Ricky glowed blue. And finally, Sho glowed green. They then came together in a flash of light, and came back down to the ground, in a small explosion. The girls fell backward off the tree they were sitting on.

"What the heck was that?!", Irma asked as they stood up.

"Guy?! You okay?!", Will asked as the dust started to clear slowly. "Hay Lin! A little help!"

"On it!", Hay Lin said as she made a gust of wind blow the smoke and dust away.

What they saw surprised them big time!

"Well girls, what do you think?", Tommy asked.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said as she saw Tommy in his Zenith Forms.

"I got to admit, that's hot!", Irma said looking at Scott in his Zenith Form.

Scott was in his Defender outfit, except he had ruby knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots with a ruby visor. On his top was a symbol of a flame. He had a brown belt with a ruby buckle. He had red round shoulder pads. He had large red wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Tommy was in his Defender outfit, except he had amethyst knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a amethyst visor. On his top was a symbol of a twister. He had a brown belt with a amethyst buckle. He had purple round shoulder pads. He also had large purple wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Angelo was in his Defender outfit, except he had diamond knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a diamond visor. On his top was a symbol of a lightining bolt. He had a brown belt with a diamond buckle. He had white round shoulder pads. He also had large white wings. His hair, that was in dreads, was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Ricky was in his Defender outfit, except he had sapphire knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a sapphire visor. On his top was a symbol of an ocean wave. He had a brown belt with a sapphire buckle. He had blue round shoulder pads. He also had large blue wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Tommy was in his Defender outfit, except he had emerald knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with an emerald visor. On his top was a symbol of a mountain. He had a brown belt with a emerald buckle. He had green round shoulder pads. He also had large green wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

"Admit it!", Ricky bragged. "We look tight!"

"You look alright.", Taranee grinned.

"Alright?!", Ricky said with a grin. "I'll show you alright!"

Ricky then grabbed Taranee, by her waist, and playfully tossed her in the air and caught her by her waist getting a laugh out of her.

"Alright! Alright!", Taranee laughed. "You're better than alright! You're great!"

"That's better.", Ricky grinned as he set her down on her feet. "Saying that I was alright hurt my feelings a little."

"Aw.", Taranee teased. "Does this make you feel better?"

Taranee then kissed Ricky on his cheek, making him blush. Just then a small rain cloud formed above Ricky's head. Rain began to pour out and lightning began to flash from it.

"Um.... Ricky?", Sho said to his friend as the rain was getting Ricky and Taranee wet. "Mini-Storm again."

"Not again!", Ricky said as he made the cloud disappear. "That's better.

"Now that's weird.", Irma said. "Wait! Will that happen to me, once we get our Zenith Forms?!"

"If a cute boy kisses you, yes.", Tommy said.

"Very funny.", Irma said sarcastically.

"He's not joking.", Scott said.

"Say what?", Irma asked.

"In our Zenith Forms our powers are tied into our emotions.", Angelo explained. "In this case, if we get kissed by a cute girl, our powers sort of go a little wonky. In Ricky's case, a mini-storm cloud."

"Scott goes all Human Torch, while Tommy blows really cold air every time he talks, until he calms down.", Ricky said.

"Reall?", Irma and Cornelia asked with sly smiles.

"Don't even think about it!", Scott and Tommy said.

"What about you?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"Put it top you like this.", Angelo said. "If it was nighttime, we wouldn't have any problem seeing in the dark."

"And you?", Will asked Sho.

"I could make a small patch of desert into a small jungle or forest.", Sho said.

"Wow!", Will said. "How did you guys discover this stuff about your powers, anyway?"

"You know how some of the people you save can be very thankful?", Sho asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "I remember one time some guys gave us flowers for saving their village."

"Yeah well, some ladies can be very thankful.", Angelo said.

"A kiss on the cheek can go a long way.", Ricky grinned.

"Enough said.", Taranee said.

"Someone's coming!", Tommy said.

"How can you tell?!", Cornelia asked.

"Super-hearing gets a lot stronger, in this form.", Tommy said as they all took to the air, to hide in the trees.

As they hid in the trees they saw a lone figure walk slowly below them. The figure had two bag in their hands.

"Don't worry, kids.", a familiar voice said. "It's only me."

"Is that you grandmother?", Angelo asked Hay Lin.

"Yeah, It is!", Hay Lin said as they all flew down to the ground.

"How does Hay Lin's grandmother know about you all.", Ricky asked Taranee.

"She was the former Air Guardian.", Taranee replied.

"Oh.", Ricky said as they all landed.

"Well, I haven't seen those forms in a while.", Yan Lin said as she sat on one of the tree trunks. "I see you boys have found your Zenith Forms."

"How do you know about that?", Tommy asked.

"Your grandfathers were Defenders too, remember?", Yan Lin explained. "They too, were able to reach their Zenith Forms."

"Makes sense.", Scott said.

"So why are you here, grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"I figured that seeing as you all were going to be out here training, I'd bring you all something to eat, afterwards.

"Speaking of training, we'd better power down.", Angelo said as he changed himself and his fellow Defenders back to their human forms.

Once that happened, the boys dropped to their knees feeling drained. Irma quickly went over to Scott while the girls went to the Defender they liked.

"Are you oaky?", Hay Lin asked Angelo with worry.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Just give me a minute."

"You see, girls. once you power down from your Zenith Forms, you return to your human selves feeling drained on energy.", Yan Lin explained to the girls. "Me and the other Guardians went through the same thing, when ever we came out of our Zenith Forms."

"Which is why we don't go Zenith, unless we have to.", Sho said as he as well as the other boys slowly got to their feet.

"We'll keep that in mind.", Will said.

"Meantime, we've got some training to do.", Angelo said as he held up his right wrist, that the Star Heart was on. "Defenders, unite!"

The boys were soon in their Defender forms again, and feeling fine.

"Talk about your jump-starts.", Irma said.

"Works everytime.", Scott said. "Granted we have to wait a bit before we can transform, after coming out of our Zenith Forms."

"Not to interrupt, but I say we do some training and head to the mall.", Cornelia said. "We have to find dresses for the dance!"

"Well, let's get started!", Angelo said as he took to the air. "Show me what you got, Vandom!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Vanders!", Will said as she took off after him.

"Shall, we, Hay Lin?", Tommy asked Hay Lin.

"Okay!", Hay Lin said cheerfully as she flew off with Tommy.

"Bring it on, Smith!", Irma said as she formed a water ball, ready to go.

"Give me your best shot, Lair!", Ricky dared Irma.

"Show me what you got, Sho!", Cornelia said as she made some vines grow from the ground.

"As you wish, Cornelia.", Sho said as he made some rocks float in front of him.

"Ready to heat things up, Taranee?", Scott asked the Fire Guardian.

"Let's cook?", Taranee said as she lite her hands on fire.

"Reminds me of my days as a Guardian.", Yan Lin said as she watched the kids train with each other.

* * *

"Okay, Irma.", Ricky said as he tried to show her how to form weapons out of ice. "Making weapons out of ice is easy. You already can make daggers. Right?"

"Right. That and small shields.", Irma said. "But, that took me a while to master."

"Let me guess.", Ricky said. "Had trouble focusing your mind."

"Pretty much.", Irma replied.

"Same here, when I first tried.", Ricky said as he called up some water. "But once I found a focus......."

Ricky then formed a sword of ice.

"Making weapons was easy!", Ricky finished. "Not to mention sharp ones."

Ricky then swung at a tree trunk. At first nothing happened. But then, part of the trunk started to slide off, at an angle, and fall to the ground.

"Wow!', Irma said.

"Let's see if we can get you to form a short sword.", Ricky said. "But to do that, we have to get you to find something to focus on."

* * *

"To form weapons out of fire, you first need to gather a large amount of fire.", Scott told Taranee as he formed a ball of fire. "Make sure you gather enough so it looks like this."

Scott then showed his ball of fire to Taranee. It had so much heat in it, that it was a ball of white heat, with small flames on it's outer edge. It took a while, but Taranee was able to form on as well.

"What's next?", Taranee asked.

"Next, think of a weapon you want to use.", Scott said as he formed a battle axe out of his ball of fire.

Taranee focused her mind as she began to form a weapon out of her ball of fire. Slowly, but surly, she was able to form a short sword.

"Not bad.", Scott said as he took a fighting stance. "Now let's see you use it! Come at me!"

Taranee then flew at Scott and swung her fire short sword at him. Scott moved to the side, dodging her attack. Taranee then swung at him again, only to have Scott block it with his fire battle axe. Taranee then backed away from Scott and took her fighting stance.

"You ready to go on?", Scott asked.

"I won't learn by quitting.", Taranee said.

"Let's go then!", Scott said as they both flew at each other.

* * *

"I'm going to be honest with you, Cornelia.", Sho said as he punch into a nearby rock. "When it come to making weapons, out of our element..............."

Sho then pulled his hand out, along with a stone sword.

"......... we got it made.", Sho finished with a small smirk.

"I've got to try that!", Cornelia said as she was about to try the same trick with a tree.

"Wait!", Sho said stopping Cornelia. "Try it with some vines first."

Cornelia then punched her fist into the ground. She then pulled out a group of vines plated together, forming a whip.

"This isn't half bad!", Cornelia said as she flicked the vine whip. "Show me what else I can make!"

"Let's try a bo staff.", Sho said as he walked towards a tree.

* * *

"Let's try it again, Hay Lin.", Tommy said to the young Air Guardian as he formed some balls of air around him. "And don't be afraid to give it your all."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said as she formed a few balls of air around her. "Here goes."

Hay Lin then turned the balls of air into powerful funnels of air, and sent them at Tommy at full speed. Tommy then sent his own air funnels forward. Both sets of air funnels collided and began to push against each other. Then from out of no where, another air funnel came and hit Hay Lin from above.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin yelled as she as being spun around in the air funnel. "Make it stop!"

Tommy then slowed the funnel down to a stop. Hay Lin, who was dizzy, floated there until she gathered herself.

"You okay there, Hay lIn?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as her vision got back into focus. "I was just a bit dizzy."

"That's funny.", Tommy said. "From what Cornelia told me, you like to spin around a lot, in your Guardian form."

"That's only when I do the spinning myself!", Hay Lin said.

"Well, show me what you got!", Tommy said.

Hay Lin then began to spin around and formed a powerful air funnel and made it chase after Tommy.

"Not bad.", Tommy said as he flew around, dodging the air funnel as it came at him. "But I know you can do better than that, Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin, who was in the air funnel, made the air funnel chase after Tommy at an even faster pace.

"That's more like it!", Tommy said.

* * *

"This is harder than it looks!", Will said as she held her mace she formed from her quintessence power.

"You'll get use to it.", Angelo said as he flew at Will with his broad sword, he formed from his quintessence power. "Let's see if you can fight with it!"

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she blocked Angelo's sword attack with her mace. "Warn me the next time you're gonna do that!"

"Do you think your enemies are gonna warn you when they're gonna attack?", Angelo asked as he back away from Will.

"Good point.", Will said. "Hey! Did you ever think that you and me would ever be doing this?"

"What? Fighting the forces of evil or training like this?", Angelo asked as he fired a bolt of lightning at Will.

"Both!", Will replied as she fired her own bolt of lightning to counter Angelo's bolt of lightning.

"Honestly.......", Angelo said as they clashed weapons, pushing against each other. "....... no. But you got to admit, this kind of life has been very interesting."

"No argument there.", Will said as they continued to push against each other with their quintessence formed weapons. "You know, these weapons are really strong."

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "You would think that with two powers going against each other like this, they'd soon......"

Just the both of their weapons began to glow violently.

"......blow up.", Angelo said softly. "Aw, crap!"

Both weapons then blew up, sending them falling to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: That's some training they're going through. Let's hope it pays off for them. And the guys Zenith forms rock! Well, I think they do! Wait until you see the girls Zenith Forms! You'll have to keep reading to find out what they look like!**


	23. Chapter 23: Hanging Out & Sinister Plans

Chapter 23:

Angelo was the first one up and looking around for Will.

"Will!", Angelo yelled as he looked around the area. "Will!"

He then spotted her part of her body from behind a tree.

"Will!", Angelo cried as he flew towards her.

Once he got over to her, he saw that she was slowly turning over.

"Oh.", Will moaned as she slowly sat up. "What hit me?"

"Our weapons blew up on us.", Angelo explained as Will brought her hand from her face. "Will! Your face!"

"What?!", Will asked as she began to feel her face. "What happened?!"

Will then realised that nothing was wrong. She looked over at Angelo, who was laughing at her.

"That's not funny!", Will yelled as she punched his arm. "You jerk!"

"Ow!", Angelo laughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

Will then turned away from Angelo, with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Will.", Angelo said as he sat next to her. "It was just a joke! Besides, you should know that it would take a more powerful explosion to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Will then turned and look at Angelo with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not hitting on you!", Angelo said. "I'm just paying a compliment."

"Rrriiiight.", Will said with a smirk as she got to her feet.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Will Vandom!", Angelo said with a grin. "You need to tell Sho that you like him."

"Kind of like you with Hay Lin?", Will countered. as they walked towards the others.

"Believe me, I want to.", Angelo said. "But everytime we start to get a little close, someone, or something shows up and interrupts us. So, I'm just going to wait until the dance. That way, there won't be anyone or anything to interrupt me."

"I just may do the same thing with Sho.", Will said.

"It couldn't hurt.", Angelo said as the neared the others, who were eating some of the food, Yan Lin brought.

"What couln't hurt?", Hay Lin asked as Will and Angelo came up to the group.

"Something I plan on doing this week.", Will replied. "So, what's there to eat?"

"Any sweet and sour chicken?", Angelo asked.

"Right here.", Ricky said as he handed Angelo a thing of sweet and sour.

"Here's a thing of noodle soup, Will.", Hay Lin said as she handed the soup to Will.

"Thanks!", Will said as she sat down with her soup. "I love this stuff!"

"I almost forgot.", Angelo said as he changed himself and the other Defenders back to their normal selves, along with Will as she changed herself and the other Guardians back to normal.

"So do you guys plan on getting anything to wear, to the dance?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nope.", the boys said at the same time.

"I already have somethng to wear to the dance.", Scott said.

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I don't see why you all need to buy new dresses for the dance anyway."

Angelo then looked up to see Cornelia looking at him like he lost him mind.

"What?", Angelo asked.

"You don't see why we need to get new dresses?", Cornelia asked.

"No.", Angelo said shaking his head. "Not really. How about you guys?"

"Actually, I agree with Angelo.", Scott said. "I think anything you wear will be great, Irma."

"I guess I won't be needing a new dress.", Irma said as she scooted closer to Scott. "But, I could use some new shoes."

"Do you think I need a new dress?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"I haven't seen you in any of the dresses you have now.", Angelo replied. "Look ladies. Is it that important to have a new dress for every dance you go to? I can understand you all getting one when prom comes around. But for a Sadie Hawkins's Dance?! Please!"

"So why are you going to the mall then?", Cornelia asked.

"To get a new game.", Angelo said. "Dragonball Z Raging Blast!"

"You're gonna spend about fifty bucks on a video game?", Cornelia asked.

"Just like you're willing to spend the same amount on a dress, just to look good.", Angelo countered before eating some of his food.

"He's got you there, Corny.", Irma said.

"One, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said to Irma. "Two, I don't need an expensive dress to look good!"

"Prove it.", Angelo said. "Wear a dress you already have, to the dance. I guarantee you no one will give a dang about it."

"And if they do say something?", Cornelia questioned.

"Then.......... I'll.......... ", Angelo began to say while rubbing his chin. "....... buy you a....... new pair of shoes!"

Angelo then saw Cornelia's right eyebrow raise up. But he wasn't the only one.

"I don't like how her eyebrow raised up like that.", Sho whispered to Will.

"You ain't seen nothing yet.", Will whispered back.

"Deal!", Cornelia said. "And I get to pick the shoes."

"As long as they're fifty buck or below.", Angelo said.

"Fair enough.", Cornelia said as they shook hands.

"As fun as that was, I think we should get to the mall.", Will reminded everyone. "I don't want to mess things up with my mom, by coming home after curfew."

"We got plenty of time, Will.", Taranee said checking her watch.

"Besides, you may not have to worry about that.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Will asked.

"Well if I right, Uncle john should be at your place cooking a meal with your mom.", Angelo replied.

"Oooooooo!", everyone else said.

"When did they plan this?!", Will asked.

"Last night.", Angelo replied.

"Those two have been getting close.", Tommy replied.

"Plus, with Mr. Vanders spending more time with Ms. Vandom, you'll have more time when it comes to taking on our enemies.", Sho said. "Plus I think you mother really likes Mr. Vanders."

"What was your first clue?", Angelo asked with a grin. "Those two are lovestrucked!"

"Tell me about it.", Will said. "Before I left for school, this mourning, I mentioned your uncle to her, and she suddenly got all chipper!"

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said. "She's in love."

"Looks like we may be cousins soon.", Angelo said to Will.

"I can see how she'll react to me being a Guardian.", Will joked.

"She'll be like, Oh no! Not my pink, poofy, perky, pumpkin!", Irma joked getting a laugh out of most of the others.

"Wait!", Angelo said. "How do you know about the four P's?!"

"I overheard Ms. Vandom say it one day.", Irma said. "I've been wondering where the four P's came from."

"Can't tell you.", Angelo said. "I promise Will that I'd never tell anybody about it, and I'm sticking to it."

"Ha!", Will said before sticking her tongue out at Irma.

"Okay I'm ready to go to the mall now", Hay Lin said as she finished her food. "Hurry up guys!"

So, after finishing their food, the ten of them said their good-byes to Yan Lin and headed to the mall, with the boys in the two SUV's they drove, while Yan Lin drove off in her van back home.

* * *

"It seems, that our enemies have a few surprises up their sleeves.", Phobos said.

"Do not worry, Phobos.", Nerissa said. "If my plan succeeds, we'll have enough power to put the Guardians and Defenders out of our misery."

"I like how you think, Nerissa.", Necra said. "And together, the three of us will rule the known worlds."

* * *

At the Vandom residents, Susan and John were busy cooking their meal for the evening.

"I can't believe we're actually cooking tacos.", Susan grinned as she was cooking the ground beef.

"I was hungry for a little Mexican food.", John said cooking the Mexican rice. "And I do remember that you love tacos. And I did bring some movies to watch after dinner."

"Remember the last time we did something like this?", Susan asked.

"Angelo was thirteen and Will was twelve.", John said. "It was the week before you two move here. What was it we were cooking?"

"Pizza and cheesy breadsticks.", Susan replied. "The four of us had a great time. I wonder what they're doing now."

"If I'm right, they're at the mall, with their friends.", John said. "The boys said something about the girls getting some dresses. for the dance this Friday."

"I'm guessing they dragged the boys along for the ride.", Susan said with a grin.

"Oh no.", John said. "They offered to take the girls there."

"It seems that love is in the air.", Susan said.

"And we're just as bad.", John said with a smile.

Both then started to laugh as they continued with cooking their meal.

* * *

Once at the mall, everybody split off into different groups. Tommy, Sho, and Ricky went into the men's clothing store to get shirts, pants, and socks. Angelo, Scott and Irma went to the game store, while Cornelia, and Will went to the shoe store. Taranee went to a book store, and Hay Lin went to a music store to get a CD. Everyone agreed to meet at the food court in forty minutes.

* * *

**_Tommy, Sho, & Ricky_**

"I think this shirt will go great with Taranee's dress.", Ricky said as he picked up a long-sleeve red shirt.

"I take it she's wearing a red dress.", Tommy said.

"Yep.'", Ricky said. "I already have the pants and shoes to wear with this shirt. So I'm golden!"

"I just need a pair of pants to wear.", Sho said as he grabbed a pair of black pants. "And these will do."

"Well, I need a new tie.", Tommy said as he grabbed a white tie. "This'll do."

"Now I just need something to wear for Saturday, when Taranee's family comes over for dinner.", Ricky said.

"I still need some socks.", Sho said. "The pair I have on are the only good ones I have left."

"I getting a new jacket.", Tommy replied. "This place has a pretty good selection."

The three then went to the sections they needed to go to. Unknown to them, they were being watched,

* * *

**_Will & Cornelia_**

"Now those shoes will go great with your white dress, Will.", Cornelia said as she looked at the shoes Will was trying on.

"You think so?", Will asked as she looked at the shoe on her foot. "I'm not used to wearing high heels."

"They're not that high.", Cornelia said as Will put the shoe back in it's box. "Just walk around in them for about half an hour, when you get home for the next few days."

""I see pain in my future.", Will moaned.

"The price we pay for beauty.", Cornelia said as she was looking through the shoes. "I think I'll have Angelo buy me these."

"Do you really think that anyone would care if you wear one of your old dresses?", Will asked her friend.

"It could happen.", Cornelia said as she picked up another pair of shoes she picked earlier. "Besides, you never pass up on a chance to get something free."

Both girl then busted out laughing as they went up to the register, to pay for their shoes.

* * *

Angelo, Scott, & Irma

"Well, I got what I wanted.", Angelo said holding the game he wanted, in his hand. "I just need batteries, for my 360 controller."

"A Wii controller, or new game?", Irma asked herself as she looked at the game she wanted.

"What game do you want?", Scott asked Irma.

"The Mario Brothers game, for the Wii.", Irma answered.

"Get the controller.", Scott said. "You can borrow ours."

"Really?!", Irma asked with a bright smile.

"Of course!", Scott said with a smile.

Irma then kissed Scott.

"Thanks!", Irma said.

"No problem.", Scott said with a big smile.

"What's no problem?", Angelo said.

"I told Irma that she could borrow our Mario Brothers game.", Scott said to Angelo.

"Ricky isn't going to like that.", Angelo said. "You know how close he is to beating that game."

"Good point.", Scott said. "But I don't think he'll mind, seeing as he has to plan for dinner, with Taranee's family on Saturday."

"Taranee told me about that!", Irma said. "I hope Peter doesn't try to mess things up for them."

"As long as Ricky keeps his cool, he'll be fine.", Angelo said as they headed for the register. "I just hope that any of the girls ex-boyfriends don't try anything at the dance."

* * *

In the Shadow Realm, Nerissa along with Phobos and Necra were watching the Guardians and Defenders as they shopping in the mall.

"What do you think, Nerissa?", Phobos asked the rouge Guardian. "Do you have any plans for their dance?"

"It would be quite fun to ruin that night for them.", Necra said with a smirk.

"I just may have something planned for their little dance.", Nerissa said with a smile. "But right now, I think it's time to go after the Air and Fire Guardians."

* * *

**A/N: Well, the girls have learned a few new tricks, from the boys, and have a goal. Reach Zenith Forms! And what about Angelo and Cornelia wager? Who will win?! Next up is Taranee running into Nigel & Hay Lin running into Eric. And with Nerissa at the wheel, it won't be good.**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle In Valora

Chapter 24:

**_Taranee & Hay Lin_**

The first ones to meet at the food court were Taranee and Hay Lin, who were able to get what they needed without any problems.

"So what did you get, Taranee?", Hay Lin asked her friend as they sat down at a table.

"I got a cook book for this Saturday.", Taranee replied with a small smile. "I figured that me and Ricky could cook the dinner together."

"That's so sweet!", Hay Lin said happily. "Can I borrow it sometime? I'd like to cook something with Angelo sometime."

"How are things with you two?", Taranee asked. "I'm guessing from what Tommy said today, you two almost kissed."

"Almost is the key word.", Hay Lin said dryly. "Two times we almost kissed last night! And each time, we got interrupted!"

"Maybe you should take things a little slow.", Taranee suggested.

"That was the plan at first.", Hay Lin said. "But last night was different. It was something about Angelo that drew me closer to him."

"Well, look what we have here, Eric.", a familiar voice said.

"It's our ex-girlfriends, Nigel.", Eric said. "And without there new boyfriends, no less."

"Why are you two here?!", Hay Lin asked as she looked at Eric.

"We're just here to hang at the mall.", Eric replied. "Just like you are."

"So why bother us?", Taranee asked. "We have nothing to say to you!"

"But I have something to say to you!", Nigel said to Taranee. "If you don't want Ricky to be arrested at the dance, I suggest you don't got with him to it. Or I'll call Judge Mommy. Who, from what Peter tells me, will send him up the river!"

"Why are you doing this?!", Taranee asked Nigel feeling hurt that he too was threatening Ricky, like her brother. "You've barely been paying me much attention weeks before we broke up! So why do you suddenly care now?!"

"Beause if anyone's going to call this relatiobship off, it'll be me!", Nigel snapped. "You little bookworm!"

Taranee was once again on the verge of tears after hearing what Nigel just called her. First Peter, now Nigel!

"And as for you!", Eric said to Hay Lin. "Do you really think Angelo wants to get with you?! He's probably stringing you along until it's time for him to leave Heatherfield! You're just some little fling to him!"

"That's not true?!", Hay Lin said as she fought back her tears. "He wouldn't do that!"

"If you say so.", Eric said.

"We know so!", Ricky snapped

Taranee and Hay Lin turned around to see Angelo, Ricky, and the others walking up towards them.

"Now what were you two saying a minute ago?!", Angelo said facing off against Eric. "Say it now that we're here, up close and personal!"

"All I was telling Hay Lin was the truth!", Eric said. with a smirk. "You won't be here for long! After you're done doing what you came here to do, you and your boys will leave town!"

"Okay.",Angelo said calmly. "One, you don't know a dang thing about us."

"Two, who said we're here temporally?", Ricky added.

"And finally, how long we're here is none of your business!", Tommy finished.

"So, the next time any of you chumps wanna say something about us, come say it to our faces.", Ricky said facing Nigel.

"Until then, just leave! Please!", Angelo snapped.

"Whatever man.", Eric said. "We're done here anyway."

"As for you Taranee, remember what I said.", Nigel said as he and Eric walked away.

* * *

"Things are going quite well.", Necra said as she looked through the viewing screen at the sadness on Taranee and Hay Lin's faces.

"To see the Guardians like this is a lovely sight.", Phobos agreed. "I think it's time to see how bad this has effected them."

"I couldn't agree more.", Necra said. "I say we send our warriors to Valora, for a little fun."

"Agreed.", Phobos said.

"And I have a special job for Nocturna.", Nerissa said with an evil smile.

* * *

"What did he say to you, Taranee?", Will asked.

"Basically the same thing Peter said yesterday.", Taranee said sadly.

"Listen to me, Taranee.", Ricky said as he knelt down to Taranee. "I'm not afraid of Nigel, or your brother. Let them make all the threats they want. All that matters to me is that you're happy, and that everything goes well when your folks come over this Saturday."

Taranee said nothing as she flung her arms around Ricky in a warm embrace.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked the young Air Guardian, as he knelt down to her.

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said softly as single tear flowed down her face.

"Listen. About what Eric said, about us not being here to long.", Angelo said, getting Hay Lin's attention. "If we weren't going to be here long, then we wouldn't of moved into the place we're at now. We would be staying in a hotel instead. So don't let what he said get to you. You understand me?"

Hay lin simply nodded her head.

"Good.", Angelo said as he stood up. "Now give me a smile. I like seeing you happy."

Hay Lin then looked up at Angelo with a smile on her face.

"That's better.", Angelo said.

Just then, the Star Heart began to vibrate on Angelo's wrist.

"Just when things were starting to get better.", Ricky said as as Luba's image appeared above the Star Heart.

"What's going on Luba?", Angelo asked the protector of the Aruameres.

"It's seems that Phobos and Necra have sent their warriors to Valora to reek havoc.", Luba informed the heroes.

"And it seems we're gonna have to go kick their butts!", Tommy said.

"Good luck to you all.", Luba said as her image faded.

"Looks like we got work to do.", Will said.

"Let's got to our place and head for Valora.", Scott said.

The ten of them headed out of the mall and to the SUV's they came in. They then drove to the boy home and headed downstairs into the basement. Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, while Angelo held up the Star Heart.

"Defnders........", Angelo said.

"Guardians......", Will said.

"......... unite!", they both said together.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms. At the same time, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust in the room.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms.

"Next stop, Valora!", Angelo said as he opened a fold to the world they were heading to.

The ten of them flew through the fold to the world post haste.

* * *

On Valora, in the Taralia Kingdom, Wesley, Cedric, Mirianda, in their transformed states, along with Nocturna, and a group of Lurdens, and a group of creatures, that looked like geckos, called Geckomen, standing on their hind legs, were attacking a small village. The soldiers, of the kingdom, were doing their bast to hold them off, but with the three shape-shifters, and the energy vampire in the battle, Thomas and Tanara's forces were being pushed back.

"Give up now, Tanara, and Lady Necra will have a place for you in her kingdom, once she takes over all of Valora!", Wesley said as he reached for her.

"I'll never work for her!", Tanara snapped as she swung at Wesley cutting his hand.

"Why you little witch!", Wesley snapped as he grabbed his hand. "You'll pay for that!"

Wesley then lunged at the young sword-woman, only to have her jump to the side, preparing for another attack! As she was fighting Wesley, Thomas was fighting Cedric.

* * *

"You remind me of a young rebel on my home world of Metamoor.", Cedric said as he swung his tail at Thomas.

"If he's an enemy of yours, then I'll take that as a compliment!", Thomas said as he jumped over Cedric's tail as it passed by him.

Thomas then swung is Bo staff and struck Cedric in his stomach. Cedric then grabbed his stomach and backed away from Thomas a bit.

"Is that all you got?!", Thomas questioned as he took his fighting stance.

"Hardly.", Cedric said as he stood tall. "I've only just begun."

'We've got to give the people more time to get out of the village!', Thomas thought to himself as he charged at Cedric.

* * *

In another part of the village, a few of the soldiers were leading the villagers to safety. Suddenly, Nocturna landed in front of the village's entrance, with Miranda and a few Geckomen, standing in the way.

"And where do you think you're going?", Nocturna said with a smirk. "Why don't you stay for a bite to eat."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Nocturna and Miranda. They both looked up to see the Defenders and Guardians, floating in the air above them.

"Sorry Nocturna, but you'll have to find your meal somewhere else!", Scott snapped as he flew towards her. "I hear the cells of the palace have a good selection!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Defender!", Nocturna said as she flew off, with Scott right behind her.

"He's gonna need someone to watch his back.", Ricky said.

Just then, Irma took off after Scott, without a word.

"Well that settles that.", Cornelia said.

"Go with her Hay Lin.", Will told the Air Guardian. "She may need your help."

"Right!", Hay Lin said as she took off after her friend.

"Now where's Miranda?", Will questioned as she looked down at where the shape-shifter was. "She was here a minute ago!"

"There she is!", Sho said pointing towards Miranda, who was running, along with the Geckomen that were with her, towards the area Cedric and Wesley were fighting the soldiers of the Taralia Kingdom.

"Time to get to work!", Angelo said as they all flew towards the battle at hand.

* * *

As Nocturna flew through a nearby forest, Scott was hot on her tail as he threw a set of fireballs at her. She quickly dodged them, and threw some fireballs of her own at him. Scott made a fire shield and block the attack and sped up after her. Suddenly, a stream of water flew past Scott and hit Nocturna from behind. Scott looked to see Irma and Hay Lin flying next to him.

"Figured we'd tag along.", Irma said with a wink.

"The more the merrier.", Scott said with a smile.

"You fools!", Nocturna laughed. "Do you think a little water will stop me?!"

"No!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma combined their powers, hitting Nocturna freezing her. "But, being on ice will!"

Sure enough, once Nocturna was frozen, she went falling to the ground. Scott, Irma, and Hay Lin landed and walked towards Nocturna.

"Vampire on ice.", Scott said as he tapped the ice, Nocturna was trapped in. "I like this!"

"So how long will she be trapped in there?", Irma asked.

"Hopefully long enough for us to put her in a proper cell.", Scott said. "I wish Sho was here. He could use his telekinesis to levitate Nocturna, so we could move her easily."

"I think I can use move her with a small twister.", Hay Lin said as she rubbed her chin. "I'll just need you two to keep her balanced."

"Works for me.", Irma said.

"Give it a try.", Scott said.

"Here goes nothing.", Hay Lin said as she began to make a small twister, under the now frozen Nocturna.

Hay Lin then made the twister stronger as it began to lift Nocturna in the air. One high enough, Scott and Irma got on opposite sides of her and began to keep her balance, as Hay Lin began to move her forward, back towards the village.

"This may be easier than I thought.", Hay Lin said a they continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Tanara's soldiers were holding their ground against, Wesley, Cedric, and their group of Lurdens, and Gekomen. Suddenly, Miranda came running up to them in panic.

"Cedric!", Miranda cried as she ran towards him. "We have company!"

Cedric and Wesley looked to see three Guardians, and four Defenders flying towards them.

"It's the Guardians!", Cedric yelled.

"And the Defenders!", Wesley added. "But some of them are missing!"

"Two of the Guardians and a Defender went after Nocturna!", Miranda informed them.

"If you think that makes a difference, then your wrong!", Tommy said.

"We'll see about that!", Cedric said as he lunged at the group of heroes.

All but Will and Angelo moved out of the way. Once he was close enough, they blasted Cedric with a thing of electricity, sending him flying backwards.

"Cedric!", Miranda cried as she ran towards her beloved.

Once she got up to him, she saw that he was knocked out, and twitching from the shock he got from Will and Angelo. Out of anger, she jumped at the nearest of the group. Which was Ricky, and Tommy.

"You die!", Miranda snapped as she neared the two Defenders.

"Chill out, would you!", Ricky said as he blasted Miranda with a thing of ice cold water.

Once the water hit Miranda, Ricky made the water freeze, trapping her in ice. Tommy then hit her with a blast of wind sending her flying against a stone wall. Once she hit the wall, the ice shattered and Miranda fell to the ground knocked out.

"Well, that was easy.", Tommy said.

Just then Wesley ran past them as a fireball hit him in the rear. Ricky and Tommy looked to see Taranee chasing him with a fireball in her hand.

"Come back here!", Taranee yelled as she threw the fireball at Wesley.

Before he could get away, a group of soilders caught him in a huge net, trapping him. Taranee then landed next to Ricky breathing heavily.

"Remind me not to get you mad at me.", Ricky said.

"Sorry.", Taranee said as she calmed down a bit. "I just had a little pent up rage to let out."

"And Wesley felt that rage!", Ricky joked. "It's going to be a few days before his fur grows back, on his tail!"

As for the Lurdens and Gcekomen that were fighting Thomas, Tanara and the soldiers, a great number of them were knocked out, but more remained. That is until, Sho and Cornelia used their power over earth to tie them up in chains.

"Well, that was easy!", Cornelia said.

"It was, wasn't it?", Sho questioned.

"You thinking about something, Sho?", Angelo asked as he and Will walked up to him.

"It's what Cornelia said.", Sho said as Ricky, Taranee, and Tommy joined up with them. "This was to easy."

"If you say so.", Thomas said. "Then again, it was a small group of Geckomen with them."

"What were those other creatures with them?", Tanara asked.

"Those were Lurdens.", Taranee answered. "They were with Cedric and Miranda, from Metamoor."

"It was bad enough when it was just Necra and her warriors!", Tanara said. "Now we have to worry about another group?!"

"I think they were seeing how well they worked together.", Taranee figured. "At least that's what I picked up from Cedric's thoughts."

"Well, they didn't do to good.", Ricky said.

"Well, let's just wait for Irma and the other to get back, before we do anything.", Will said.

"Scott just contacted me.", Angelo said. "They captured Nocturna and are bringing her here."

"I'll go give them a hand.", Sho said as he flew off towards them.

"First we'll take Wesley, Nocturna, and the Geckomen to their cells here.", Angelo said to Will. "Then we'll help you take Cedric, Miranda, and the Lurdens back to Metamoor."

"Works for me.", Will said as they began to round up the prisoners.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village Scott, Irma, and Hay Lin were nearing the village, when Sho flew towards them.

"And here I thought you were going to need my help.", Sho said.

"You can take over from here.", Hay Lin said as she slowly lowered Nocturna to the ground. "That was exhausting!"

"No problem.", Sho said as he used his telekinises to float Nocturna in the air.

As they were heading into the village, to meet up with the others, none of them noticed a small crack forming in the ice.

* * *

**A/N: Even after what Nigel and Eric tried to do to Taranee and Hay Lin, they were still able to fight along with their friends. But their enemies aren't done yet! And what did Nerissa want Nocturna to do? To bad she won't be able to carry it out. _Or will she?_**

**P.S.: For those of you wondering, how I came up with the team name S.T.A.R.S., go to _Chapter 3._**


	25. Chapter 25: Once Bitten & Heroes Dinner

Chapter 25:

All the villains were captured, and ready to be taken to their respective prisons. Just then Scott, Irma, Sho, and Hay Lin were coming up to the others with Nocturna encased in ice.

"Wow!", Cornelia said as Sho lowered Nocturna onto the wagon with Cedric, Miranda, and Wesley, who were all in their human forms. "She's not going anywhere for awhile!"

"Nice work, you two.", Angelo said to Hay Lin and Irma.

"Aw, shucks!", Hay Lin said rubbing the back of her head. "It was nothing!"

Just then, unnoticed by our heroes, Nocturna's ruby necklace began to glow. As the glow got brighter, the ice began to crack . Suddenly, Nocturna broke out of her ice prison and flew up in the air, surprising the Defenders, Guardians, and their allies.

"And now to do what I came here for!", Nocturna said as she dove down towards her enemies.

"Let her have it!", Ricky yelled as he fired a stream of water at her.

Taranee and Scott threw fireballs at her, while Sho and Cornelia made vine shoot up at her. Hay Lin and Tommy shot balls of air at her as Irma threw a ball of water at her. Nocturna quickly dodged their attacks with no problems. Angelo then flew up at her with electricity charged up in his right hand, ready to strike her. Once close enough, he tried to hit her, but she spun around, dodging his attack. But caught some of the electricity from the strike.

"Nice try, Defender!", Nocturna grinned as she continued on her way.

Will then fired a thing of electricity at Nocturna. With a smirk, Nocturna wrapped her wings around herself and spun around dispersing the attack. She then spread out her wings and flew towards Will.

"Your mine Guardian!", Nocturna said as she closed in on Will.

"What the......?!", Will said as she began to fly off.

But Nocturna was to fast for her, as she grabbed Will and flew up into the air.

"Will!", everybody yelled, fearing the worse.

"Let me go, fang face!", Will demanded.

"Oh, I will.", Nocturna said with a smirk. "But first, I'm gonna see what the energy of a Guardian taste like!"

To everyone's horror, Nocturna sank her fangs into Will's neck, and began to drink her energy. Will could feel her energy being drained from her as she began to blackout.

"Sho. Angelo. Somebody......... help me.", Will cried softly as she went unconscious.

The first two near them were Sho and Angelo, with the others right behind them. Seeing them closing in, Nocturna held Will by her wrist and let her hang in the air. With an evil grin, she let Will go.

"Catch.", Nocturna said as Will fell to the ground.

"No!", Sho said as he dove down to catch Will.

"So long fools!", Nocturna laughed as she teletransported away.

Once close enough to her, Sho caught Will in his arms. As he hovered in the air, Sho noticed the Heart of Kandrakar's light grow dim.

'Something's not right.', Sho thought to himself.

Suddenly, Will transformed back to normal, surprising Sho.

"What the........?!", Sho began to say. "Guys! Will changed back to normal!"

"The same thing happened to me when I was bitten.", Scott said. "Remember?"

"Wait!", Taranee said. "If Will is her normal self, then shouldn't we.........."

Suddenly, the other four Guardians changed back to their normal selves. One thought ran through their minds as they began to plummeted to the ground.

_Fear!_

"Taranee!", Ricky yelled as he dove towards Taranee.

"Ricky!", Taranee cried as she reached for Ricky as he got closer to her.

"Irma!", Scott yelled as he tried to catch Irma.

"Scott!", Irma yelled as Scott dove towards her.

"Cornelia!", Tommy yell as he flew towards Cornelia.

"Tommy!", Cornelia cried as she reached for Tommy's hand.

"Hay Lin!", Angelo yelled as he dove towards Hay Lin.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried hoping he would reach her in time.

"Gotcha!", Ricky said as he caught Taranee.

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she held on to Ricky tightly. "Will! Is she okay?!"

"I don't know?", Ricky said as he began to land.

"I got you!", Tommy said as he caught Cornelia.

"My hero.", she said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Will okay?"

"Not sure.", Tommy said as he landed on the ground.

"I got you Irma!", Scott said as he caught her in his arms.

"I knew you would.", Irma said before she kissed his cheek. "But what about Will?!"

"She's just knocked out.", Scott said as he landed. "She just needs a little time in the quintessence healing chamber."

"Did you really think I'd let you fall?", Angelo said as he caught Hay Lin.

"Never lost hope.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Oh, no! Will!"

"Don't worry.", Angelo said as he landed. "She okay. We just need to get her to Kandrakar."

"Then let's hurry!", Sho said as he landed next to Angelo, with Will in his arms.

"We'll come back for the Metamoor creeps later.", Angelo said as he, Scott, Tommy, and Ricky set the girls on their feet.

"Think again!"

Everyone turned to see Nocturna standing with Wesley, Cedric and Miranda, who were now free of their shackles. Wesley then pulled out a small gem and used it to open a fold.

"Until the next time fools!", Wesley laughed as the four of them ran through the fold, leaving the Geckomen and Lurdens behind.

"This was all a setup!", Irma said. "They wanted some of Will's energy the whole time!"

"We'll worry about that later!", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar. "Right now, Will is our main concern!"

"We'll be back for the Lurdens later.", Taranee told Thomas

"We'll hold them here for you.", Thomas said.

"Go tend to your friend.", Tanara said. "That's more important."

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said before they all went through the fold.

* * *

Once in Kandrakar, they all headed for the healing chambers, where Alfor was waiting.

"Hurry young one!", Alfor said to Angelo as he moved away from the quintessence healing chamber. "Take Will into the healing chamber!"

Alfor then used his powers to make the chamber doors open. Sho then handed Will over to Angelo. Angelo then headed into the chamber.

"We'll be out soon, guys.", Angelo said as the doors closed.

The other just stood there and waited and prayed for Will to recover soon.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm, Wesley, Cedric, Nocturna, and Miranda walked up to Phobos, Necra, and Nerissa, after their battle with the Guardians, and Defenders.

"Here's is what you asked for, Nerissa.", Nocturna said as she reached into her mouth and pulled out a ball of pink energy. "The energy of the Keeper of the Heart."

"Excellent.", Nerissa said. "Now we just need energy from the Keeper of the Star Heart."

"Will this do?", Cedric said as he handed Nerissa a ball of white energy. "I absorbed it when he and young Will blasted me with their power. It took me awhile but, I was able to separate it from the Guardian's power."

"I also have some of his energy from the attack of his I dodged.", Nocturna said as she handed Nerissa a small ball or white energy.

"These will do nicely.", Nerissa said as she combined both balls of white energy. "Now once I combined both powers with my own, I'll have to power to form my Dark Guardians!"

"And with them, we'll destroy the Warriors of Kandrakar!", Necra said with a wicked smile.

"Dark Guardians.", Phobos said with a mirk. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

An hour later, in Kandrakar, Sho, Scott, Irma, Cornelia, Tommy, Ricky, Taranee, and Hay Lin were waiting for Angelo to come out with a fully recovered Will.

"This has to be Nerissa's doing!", Taranee figured. "She must need some of Will energy for something."

"The question is, what is that something?", Tommy said. "And when is she going to strike?"

"The main question is, where are they hiding?", Cornelia questioned.

"They're in the Shadow Realm.", Sho replied.

"Why didn't we think of that before?!", Ricky said as he slapped his forehead. "They're in the one spot we can't go to!"

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"In the Shadow Realm, our powers are cut in half.", Scott said. "The energy there weakens our connection to our Aurameres."

"Which means they know that we won't go there.", Taranee said.

"So, what do we do now?!", Hay Lin asked getting impatient.

"Well, for one, Will's going to need a good night's sleep.", Sho said. "Getting drained like that weakens you, even after you've been in the healing chambers."

"Just like Orube.", Irma said.

"Right.", Scott said. "After that, we just do what we normally do. Enjoy what little peace we can get, and train when we can."

"Something tells me we're going to need all the training we can get.", Cornelia said.

* * *

In the quintessence healing chamber, Angelo was sitting by Will's side as she was healing from Nocturna's attack. Suddenly, Angelo heard Will moaning as she slowly sat up.

"Where am I?", Will moaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're in our healing chamber.", Angelo said as they sat on a gray cloud, as lightning flashed around them. "How you feeling?"

"Better.", Will said as she yawned. "But a little woozy."

Will then began to fall back onto the cloud, only to be caught by Angelo, who lowered her down slowly.

"You need to take it easy.", Angelo said. "The bite marks may be gone, but you still need a good nights sleep."

"Think I can use this to skip school tomorrow?", Will asked with a grin as she looked up at Angelo.

"You're not that jacked up, Will.", Angelo grinned. "You may be a little weak, but you'll be able to go to school. Besides, tomorrow, we'll be helping you girls find your Zenith Forms. As long as nothing happens in school tomorrow."

"Meaning?", Will asked.

"Well, after what happened to the other girls, with their ex-boyfriends, and Martin, who knows what Matt might try.", Angelo said.

"Good point.", Will said. "But if he does, I'll just use my weakened state to get a little pity out of him."

"That is so wrong!", Angelo said. "I like it!"

Both friends started to laugh, which echoed through the chamber.

"So, you ready to get out of here?", Angelo asked as he got to his feet.

"Let's motor.", Will said as she slowly stood up, feeling a bit weak. "I guess I'm not up to full strenght, yet."

"I told you, you were going to need some rest.", Angelo said as he crouched down. "Here. Get on my back."

"I'm not that weak!", Will protested.

"Girl please!", Angelo said with a grin. "If it were Sho, you wouldn't say anything!"

Will then turne a shade of pink, in the face.

"Just as I thought.", Angelo said. "Look, Will. When Scott was bitten, it took me and Tommy to help him back home. So, there's no shame in getting on one of your best friend's back. Now let's go!"

Angelo then crouched back down, so Will could hop on his back.

"Fine.", Will said as she got on his back. "But your hands better not wander!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm doing this, Will!", Angelo said with a small laugh as he looped his arms around her legs. "I just want to feel your tussy."

"Tussy.", Will said with a small laugh as they neared the door. "You said tussy."

"I did. Didn't I?", Angelo asked with a grin.

* * *

"How much longer are they going to be?", Hay Lin asked as she paced back and forth.

"Relax Hay Lin.", Irma said as she stepped in front of Hay Lin, to calm her down. "Will will be okay."

"Two to one, she's woken up and is on her way out, right now.", Ricky said.

Just then the doors to the quintessence healing chamber began to open.

"You're good.", Taranee said to Ricky.

"If only it would work when it comes to cash.", Ricky said as they walked towards the chamber doors.

Everyone looked hoping to see Will walking out. Only they saw Angelo walking out, with Will on his back.

"Hey guys.", Will said looking at everybody. "How's it going?"

"Are you okay?", Taranee asked with concern.

"Don't worry guys.", Will said as Angelo walked on. "I'm just a little tired. Angelo says all I need is a good nights sleep, and I'll be fine."

"Just ask Scott.", Tommy said. "After hauling his butt back home, after his time in the fire healing chamber, he was pretty much okay after a good nights sleep."

"I wasn't that heavy!", Scott argued.

"That's what you think.", Tommy said. "Up there gonna fall asleep while we were walking with you."

"That was pretty messed up.", Angelo said. "That was a lot of dead weight we had to move around."

"Are you finished?", Scott asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for home. "Let's get Will home. Or at least to our place, for some rest."

"Sleep sounds good.", Will said yawning.

"We'll see you later, Alfor.", Tommy said as they headed for the fold.

"Until we meet again young ones.", Alfor said as they fold closed behind the kids.

* * *

Once through the fold, the kids saw that they were in the basement of the Defenders home. Angelo change the guys back to their normal selves and they all headed upstairs to the living area of the place. Once in the living room, Angelo laid Will down on the couch.

"Where have you all been?"

Everyone turned around to see Orube standing before them. She also noticed Will laying on the couch, looking pretty tired.

"What happened to Will?", Orube asked.

"We were sent to Valora to help take care of Phobos and Necra's cronies.", Cornelia said. "That Nocturna chick got a hold of Will and....."

"Drained her, like she drained me.", Orube said.

"Yeah.,", Sho said. "She just needs a little rest, and she'll be back on her feet."

"You seem to be up and about.", Irma said.

"A little rest does a body good.", Orube said as she stretched some. "And why didn't you all bring me along for the fight?! I have a score to settle with Nocturna!"

"You're not the only one, you know.", Scott said.

"I wanna piece of her too.", Will said.

"Fine!", Angelo said. "The next time we fight them, all three of you can beat the crap out of he! Will that make you three happy?"

"Yes.", the three of them said.

"So what are we going to cook, guys?", Ricky asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"I have no idea.", Tommy said.

"Hey we got some ground beef in here!", Ricky said looking in the refrigerator.

"We do have some pasta and tomatoe sauce.", Sho said.

"You ladies up for some spaghetti?", Angelo asked.

"As long as you have meatballs in them.", Irma said.

"And garlic bread!", Hay Lin said.

"We can make that no problem.", Ricky said.

"Oh! I can make a salad!", Cornelia said.

"Since when do you make stuff like that?", Irma asked.

"Since last month.", Cornelia answered as she headed for the refrigerator. "I've been taking a few cooking lessons from my mom. You guys don't have any lettuce, or cucumbers. Or anything to make a salad!"

"Yes we do.", Sho said as he pulled some seed packets out of the cabinet. "Here they are."

"So you use your powers to grow them yourselves.", Cornelia said.

"Yep.", Sho said. "The way I sees it, you get fresher vegetables, and it's a bit like training for me. You know, controlling how fast the fruits and vegetables grow and all."

"You should of seen the first time he tried it!", Ricky laughed. "You never lived until you've seen a cucumber blow up the way it did!"

"That was something to see.", Angelo said. "Ever since then, Sho's had great control in growing the fruits and vegetables."

"Let's see.", Sho said as he walked over to a thing of flower pots, with soil in them. "We need lettuce, cucumbers, cherry tomatoes, and carrots."

Sho then put the seeds for each vegetable they needed in the soil.

"Some water if you please, Irma.", Sho said.

"No problem.", Irma said as she walked up to the flower pots.

Irma then made a small rain cloud and had it rain over the pots. Sho and Cornelia both then made the pants grow nice and healthy. Cornelia then took the vegetables and washed them off and made the salad in a large bowl. While she was doing that. Angelo and Hay Lin were making meatballs, while Ricky and Taranee were cooking the pasta. Scott was heating up the sauce, while Tommy was making the garlic bread. Orube was setting the table, while Will, was resting on the couch.

Within a half an hour, they had the food all ready. Everyone sat at the table, ready to eat. Orube was at one end of the table, while Angelo was at another. Hay Lin was on Angelo's right, while Will was on his left. Next to Will was Sho. All the others sat to one they liked. After saying grace, they began to eat their meal, and enjoy what peace they could get. For they knew that trouble was coming.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Nerissa is about to put her plan in action! Hopefully, Will will be at full strenght to fight when the time comes. Cause it looks like trouble's a brewing!**

**P.S.: _Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on what I should do about the girls parents_**.


	26. Chapter 26: Pranks & Confessions of Love

Chapter 26:

At the Vandom's home, John and Susan had just finished their dinner, and were just about to watch one of the movies John brought over.

"So which movie are we watching first?", Susan asked as she came from the kitchen, with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"An oldie, but a goodie.", John said as he put the DVD in the DVD player. "Gremlins!"

"I love that movie!", Susan said as she and John sat next to each other. "Well, the beginning at least. Those gremlins creep me out!"

"And how old are you again?", John asked with a grin.

"Don't poke fun!", Susan said grinned as she playfully elbowed him. "You're never to old to be scared."

"I guess you're right.", John said with a grin.

"Maybe I should call Will and see how she's doing.", Susan said as she picked up her phone. "It'll only be a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere.", John said with a smile.

* * *

At the Defenders home, the W.I.T.C.H. girls and the S.T.A.R.S. boys and Orube were eating there meal, enjoying themselves.

"So, you can change the color of things too?!", Irma asked Ricky.

"Oh yeah!", Ricky said. "At first it was by accident when I turned my black jeans into blue ones. It took me awhile, but I got control over it. Now I can do all kinds of colors."

"Same here.", Irma said. "Watch!"

Irma then looked at Hay Lin and snapped her fingers. The next thing you know, her black hair became blonde.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he saw Hay Lin's hair change color.

"What's wrong?", Hay Lin asked Angelo as he stared at her.

"Um..... your hair.", Angelo said slowly.

"What are you talking..........", Hay Lin began to ask as she look at her hair. "Aaahh! Irma! Change it back! Change it back!"

"Relax, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she changed her hair back. "I was just having fun."

"How would you feel if I did something like that to you?", Hay Lin asked.

"But you can't change colors.", Irma said with a confident smile.

"But I can do this.", Hay Lin said as she looked at Irma and narrowed her eyes.

A few seconds later, everybody but Hay Lin, and Irma gasped at what they saw. Irma look up to see everybody staring at her.

"What?", Irma asked.

First was Cornelia, who busted out laughing. Next was Angelo, who had his hands over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. But soon he along with the others, except Scott, were cracking up at what they saw.

"What's so funny?", Irma asked Scott, who was still shocked at what he saw.

"Y-y-y your head!", Scott said.

"What are you talking about?", Irma asked as she pull out her compact mirror. "What's wrong with my...... AAAHH!"

Irma looked to see that her hair was gone! She was as bald as a cucumber! She then looked at Hay Lin, who was smiling her best smile.

"Not funny, Hay Lin!", Irma whined.

"Relax, Irma.", Hay Lin teased as she snapped her fingers. "I was just having fun."

Irma looked into her compact mirror to see that her hair was back. She then breathed a sigh of relief as she put her compact mirror away.

"I only made your hair invisible./", Hay Lin said. "It's something I learned to do a few days ago."

"You have to teach me that sometime, Hay Lin.", Tommy said.

"That was pretty cool.", Angelo said.

"For you all maybe.", Irma said.

"Well, that'll teach you to mess with people's hair.", Hay Lin said.

Just then Will's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Will said as she answered her phone. "Hi mom. What's up? I'm with Sho, at his place, with the girls and the other guys. We're eating dinner. Why? Don't worry mom. I'm okay."

"Watch this.", Angelo said to Hay Lin. "Hey Ms. Vandom! Enjoying your date?!"

"Uh-huh.", Will said to her mom. "Mom says hush! Okay. mom. I'll be home by ten. I love you too. See ya."

"I take it they're having a good time.", Angelo said.

"Oh yeah.", Will said as she put her cell phone away.

"I'm telling you, Will.", Angelo said. "In two to three years, if things between them keep going the way they are now, we're going to be cousins."

"I wonder how she'll take me being a Guardian?", Will questioned. "If she ever finds out that is."

"Why don't you just tell her about it?", Irma suggested.

"I agree with Irma.", Angelo said. "I think it's been bugging you for a while, about telling her about all this."

"Honestly, it has.", Will replied. "Me and my mom have been getting kind of close with the whole honesty thing. Maybe I should tell her about me being a Guardian and all."

"Maybe all of us should.", Hay Lin said getting every ones attention. "I'm tired of keeping secrets from my parents!"

"Same here.", Taranee said. "It's just telling them the right way, is the real problem."

"Hey.", Ricky said as he held Taranee's hand. "Like we told you all earlier, we'll be there to support you girls when you decide to tell them."

"But when you do, have all your families together when you do.", Angelo said with a small smirk.

"Why?", Hay Lin asked.

"Cause I want to see which ones faint first.", Angelo said.

"I say it's going to be your mom, Taranee.", Ricky said with a grin getting a small laugh out of Taranee.

"Okay, enough talking.", Irma said. "I'm ready for dessert!"

"You have a choice between cherry, or blueberry pie.", Tommy said as he removed the covers off the pies, that were already cut into eight pieces. "You can have vanilla ice cream with either one."

"Cherry.", Irma and Scott said as Scott went into the kitchen.

"Blueberry.", Angelo said.

"Blueberry.", Sho said.

"Cherry.", Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin said.

"Blueberry.", Cornelia said.

"I'll be taking a piece of blueberry.", Ricky said as he took his piece.

"I would like to try the cherry pie.", Orube said.

Tommy took a piece of cherry pie as Scott came out of the kitchen with a thing of vanilla ice cream. Soon, everyone was eating their dessert and talking about what they were going to do the next day. The eleven of them were just enjoying the peace and happiness they had. For deep down they all knew that sooner or later, they would have to fight again.

* * *

At the Vandom's home, Susan and John were enjoying their time together. Especially John, who had Susan sitting closer to him as the Gremlins movie playing.

"You do realise that this is a movie, right?", John joked.

"I know that!", Susan replied. "It's just that those things creep me out! Besides, I'm betting you like how I'm sitting so close to you."

"Well, it is a plus.", John said as they were about to kiss.

Just then Susan's house phone started ringing.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Susan said as she picked up the phone, checking the Caller ID. "It's the Cooks. I wonder what she wants this time. Hello? Hi, Theresa. Taranee? She's with Will over my friend, John's place, with his nephew, Angelo. Why? Okay. Glad I could help."

"What was that about?", John asked.

"That was Taranee's mother." Susan replied as she hung up the phone. "She can be very......... protective. She just wanted to know where Taranee was."

"Well, if that's all.", John said as he put his arm around Susan's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?', John thought to himself.

* * *

After eating their desert, everybody was either cleaning dishes, or putting food away. All except Will who was made to sit and rest on the couch and watch TV. Soon, they had everything cleaned up and were playing bowling on Wii Sports, on the Wii the boys had, after making Mii versions of the girls, for them. Orube went to her room, to meditate.

"Okay.", Tommy said as Taranee did her victory dance. "This is just sad."

"You're just mad cause Taranee kicked your butt.", Ricky laughed.

"She kick your butt in the last game.", Tommy argued.

"And I was a good sport about it.", Ricky countered.

'That's because you're in love with the girl.', Scott told Ricky mentally, making him blush a little, and getting a laugh out of the others Defenders.

'Not the point man!', Ricky said to Scott mentally.

"What's so funny?", Irma asked Scott.

Scott then whispered something in Irma's ear. She then busted out laughing. Sho did the same with Will, while Tommy whispered it in Cornelia's ear, and Angelo in Hay Lin's. Soon everybody but, Ricky and Taranee were laughing.

"Okay, what so funny?!", Taranee asked.

"Tell her, man.", Tommy said to Ricky.

"What?! No!", Ricky said.

"Tell her, or we will!", Cornelia said.

"Tell me what?!", Taranee asked. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"We need to talk.", Ricky said as he lead Taranee into the kitchen.

"This is going to be good.", Irma said.

"I say Taranee will come out here with a big smile on her face.", Cornelia said with a proud grin on her face.

"If Ricky tells her that he likes her.", Tommy said.

'Look who's talking!', Scott said to Tommy mentally.

'I'm taking my time, here!', Tommy said to Scott mentally.

'I'm waiting to tell Hay Lin at the dance.', Angelo replied mentally.

'Same with Will.', Sho added.

* * *

At the same time, the girls through the power of the Heart, wee having mental conversation of their own.

'I wonder what they're talking about.', Hay Lin said to the other girls.

'Don't know and don't care.', Cornelia said. 'If they can't tell us, then why bother wondering.'

'Who are you trying to fool, Corny?!', Irma asked Cornelia. 'You know that if you had the chance, you'd be reading Tommy's mind right now!'

'I've told you before Irma, don't call me Corny!', Cornelia said to Irma. 'And unlike you, I'm not so nosey!'

'I'm not nosey!', Irma snapped.

'Yeah right.', the other three girls said.

'Woo-hoo!', the girls heard Taranee yell mentally.

'Was that Taranee?!', Will asked the girls mentally.

* * *

'Sweet!', the boys heard Ricky yell mentally.

'I think he told her.', Angelo said to the others mentally

* * *

A few minutes earlier...............

In the kitchen, Taranee was waiting for Ricky to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?", Taranee asked Ricky.

"It's not that easy to get out.", Ricky said. "Well, it is. It's just that I don't want to scare you off or anything."

Taranee looked into Ricky's eyes and saw that he was really scared to tell her what he wanted to tell her. Then, with a small smile, she walked up to Ricky and held his hand.

"What ever you tell me won't scare me off.", Taranee said.

Ricky then looked Taranee in her eyes and told her what he wanted to tellher for the past two days.

"Taranee, I know it's been only a few days, that I've known you, but I......... like you.", Ricky said. "I mean I really like you. It's just something about you that draws me to you. If you don't feel the same about me, that's okay. I'm willing to......."

Ricky was cut off as Taranee wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neither said a word as they enjoyed the moment.

'Woo-hoo!', Taranee thought to herself.

'Sweet!', Ricky thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the living room, the boys were still talking to each other mentally, while the girls were talking to each other mentally.

'It looks like Ricky and Taranee are an item.', Irma said.

'It seems Ricky got a girlfriend.', Tommy said. 'Bout time he told her how he felt.'

'I'm just worried about how Taranee's mom is going to take it.', Will said.

'I wonder how the girls mother will react to this?', Scott questioned.

Just then, Ricky and Taranee came walking into the living room holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

"Look at you two.", Cornelia said. "All happy and beaming."

Just then, a loud knock came from downstairs.

"Who the heck is that?!", Ricky asked as he and Taranee sat down together.

"I'll check it out.", Sho said as he got up.

As Sho headed downstairs, Will couldn't keep her eyes off him. Once he was out of sight, she noticed Angelo looking at her with an raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

"What?", Will asked.

"Nothing.", Angelo said looking away from Will with a grin. "Nothing at all."

"Okay. I admit it!", Will said. "I like Sho."

"Nah, really?", Cornelia teased. "We had no idea."

"I'm quite shocked actually.", Tommy joked getting a laugh out of the others, except Will who was turning a nice shade of red, in the face.

"Relax, Will.", Hay Lin said as she scooted over towards Will on the couch. "Just tell him you like him, when you feel the time is right."

"If that time ever comes.", Will said to herself.

* * *

Downstairs, Sho was heading towards the door, as the person on the other side of it was beating on it like a mad man.

'Who is this person?!', Sho thought to himself as he opened the door.

Once he opened the door, he saw a police officer with an Asian woman, and two African-American males. One of which was Peter Cook!

"Hello, officer.", Sho said politely. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, son.", the officer said. "I'm Officer Lair."

"Any relation to Irma Lair?", Sho asked.

"She's my daughter.", Tom said. "I'm here to ask about one of here friends."

"Where's my daughter?!", the Asian woman asked. "Where's Taranee?!"

"She's upstairs with the others.", Sho said. "We just had dinner, and are just hanging out upstairs."

Theresa Cook, waisted no time as she pushed past Sho and headed up the stairs, with her husband, Lione, close behind. Sho also saw Peter with a cocky smirk on his face as he followed behind his parents.

'This is just great!', Sho thought to himself. 'Scott if you can hear me, troubles coming! It's Taranee's family!'

"You can come in, Mr. Lair.", Sho said. "Irma's here too."

"Thank you.......", Mr. Lair was about to say, but then realised that he did know Sho's name.

"It's Sho.", Sho said as they shook hands. "Sho Ling."

"Well, Sho, I'm sorry about all this.", Tom said as they headed upstairs. "But some parents can be very protective. I've been guilty of it myself."

"Don't worry about it sir.", Sho said as they made it upstairs, to see Theresa Cook facing off with Angelo, who was just as mad as she was.

* * *

**A/N: Well, John and Susan are enjoying themselves, while Taranee and Ricky have gotten together. But just when you think nothing could ruin their moment, Taranee's parents show up! Who knows what's going to happen?**


	27. Chapter 27: Defenders Captured!

Chapter 27:

A few seconds earlier..............

"I wonder who's at the door?", Tommy said.

"Bad news!", Scott said. "Sho just contacted me! It's your family, Taranee!"

"What?!", Taranee asked in shock.

Just then, Taranee's mother, father, and brother, Peter came storming upstairs. Once she saw her daughter sitting next to Ricky, Theresa Cook got madder than what she already was.

"Taranee Cook!", Theresa yelled. "You get away from that boy, right now!"

"What are you doing here, mom?!", Taranee asked as she stood in front of her mother.

"I'm here because, you're hanging with these gang members!", Theresa snapped. "I don't care what your friends do, but, my daughter will not be throwing here life away, by being like them!"

"For the last time, mom, they're not gang........."

Taranee was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Angelo standing behind her. She slowly moved aside as he walked up to her mother, with a calm yet serious look on his face. Just then, Sho and Mr. Lair came upstairs.

"Oh crap!", Will said as she recognize the look he had. "He's mad!"

"You listen to me!", Angelo said. "Not one of us are in a gang! If you'd take the time to know us, instead of judging us, you'd see that we each come from very respective families!"

"Oh really?!", Peter questioned.

"Yeah really!", Angelo replied.

"I for one, come from a family in Spain, that owns a few factories that makes everything from toys, to computers and laptops.", Tommy said.

"I come from a family of police officers.", Scott said as Irma scooted closer to him.

"My father's a businessman, in Japan.", Sho informed.

"My uncle, runs the dojo, downstairs.", Angelo said. "My grandparents, travel to different countries, and write books about their journeys."

"My dad's a architect.", Ricky said. "A pretty good one too."

"Anyone can say that, about their families!", Lione Cook said. "That doesn't make it true!"

"What do you think about this?!", Scott said a he walked up to Taranee's father, while pulling out his wallet.

Scott then pulled a picture out of his wallet, and showed it to Lione. It was a picture of him with his father, mother, and older brother in their policeman uniforms, along with his younger brother and sister.

"Like I said before, I come from a family of cops.", Scott said.

"And if you need proof about my dad.", Ricky said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Check this!"

Ricky then dialed a number and put the phone on speaker. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Accomack Industries.", a female voice said. "Eric Smith's office. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Megan.", Ricky said. "It's me, Ricky. Is my dad there?"

"Hey Ricky!", Megan said happily over the phone. "Sorry but your dad's not here. He's at a meeting with the board about a new building they want to put up. I can tell him you called."

"Thanks Megan.", Ricky said. "You have a good evening."

"Same to you.", Megan said before she hung up the phone.

"How you like them apples?!", Ricky asked as he put his phone away.

"See mom!", Taranee said as she stood next to Ricky. "Ricky's a good guy. If you'd just take the chance to get to know him, you'd see that!"

"How about we do this.", Ricky said. "This Saturday, you all come over here for dinner, that I'll cook."

"You mean we'll cook.", Taranee said.

"Cool.", Ricky said.

"Okay.", Lione said. "Let's do it."

"What?!", Theresa and Peter asked in shock,

"It's obvious that Taranee really likes him.", Lione said. "And no offence, son, you have no proof that Ricky and his friends are in a gang. So I say we give him a shot."

"Thank you dad!", Taranee said as she hugged her father.

"Okay, fine!", Theresa said, giving in. "We'll do it! But, it's going to take more than a nice dinner to impress me!"

Theresa then headed down the stairs, along with Peter.

"I think it's time to go, Taranee.", Lione said.

"I'll walk you out.", Ricky said as they three of them headed downstairs.

Once they were out of view, Angelo flopped down on the couch, while breathing a sigh of relief.

"You okay?", Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool.", Angelo said. "I'm just glad that at least one of her parents is willing to give Ricky a chance."

"I just hope it works out for him.", Irma said.

* * *

Downstairs, Taranee's family was in the car, waiting for Taranee to say goodbye to Ricky.

"For a second there, I thought Angelo was gonna really flip out at your mom.", Ricky said with a grin.

"I'm just glad that one of my parents is willing to give you a chance.", Taranee said with a small smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unless we get captured, by our enemies, yes.", Ricky joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You better not get captured!", Taranee laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If I do, I know you'll come save me.", Ricky said before they kissed.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the Cooks mini-van's horn. They turned to see Theresa, and Peter sitting in the van, not looking to happy. Lione, on the other hand smiled at his daughter's happiness. Taranee then shared one last kiss and walked towards the van with a blissful smile on her face. Once she got in the van and closed the door, Theresa had Lione speed off towards home. With a happy look of his own, Ricky headed back inside, to join the others.

* * *

"It seems that you really like that Ricky boy, Taranee.", Lione said as they were driving home.

"Lione!", Theresa said in shock to her husband.

"What?!", Lione asked. "It's the truth! We can't change that!"

"I do like him, dad.", Taranee said to her father.

"You've only known him for a few days, Taranee.", Theresa said to her daughter. "How can you say you're in love with this boy."

"And what about Nigel?!", Peter questioned. "The poor guy is all broken up about you breaking up with him!"

"First off, Nigel and I have been having problems for awhile now.", Taranee said.

"I wonder why?", Peter said quietly earning a glare from his sister.

"Second, I didn't say I was in love with Ricky.", Taranee said calmly. "I said I like him."

"That kiss said different.", Theresa said.

"It was only a kiss dear.", Lione said. "I say we wait until this Saturday, when we have dinner over at Ricky's place, and go from there."

"But, dad!", Peter said.

"That's enough, son.", Lione said in a stern voice. "Until then, we keep our opinions to ourselves."

The rest of the ride home was quite for the Cook family. Taranee couldn't help but have a small smile on her face.

'Mom and Peter can dislike Ricky al they want!', Taranee thought to herself. 'I'm still going to hang with him! We like each other now. But, I have a feeling it could be so much more!'

Those thought ran through her head as they drove home.

* * *

Minutes earlier........

'This is one of the best days ever.', Ricky thought to himself as he walked into the living room.

Everyone noticed how happy Ricky looked as he sat in his chair. He then snapped out of his happy moment once he noticed that the others were looking at him.

"What?", Ricky asked.

"You look awfully happy.", Tommy said.

"Why shouldn't I be?", Ricky questioned. "So far, every thing's going good for me. Taranee likes me, the same way I like her, the dinner with her family is still on. I don't see how anything could ruin this."

"And that's when something happens.", Sho said.

"You just jinxed it, Ricky.", Irma said.

"What could possibly happen?", Ricky asked.

Just then, Angelo felt the Star Heart vibrate on his wrist. Everyone looked at Ricky.

"Don't blame me for that!", Ricky said.

"Whatever, man.", Scott said as Angelo held up the Star Heart.

"Okay, Star Heart.", Angelo said as he looked at the little blue orb. "Show us what's going on."

A projection showed upon the wall from the Star Heart. It was of Nerissa and a cloaked man attacking a village in the Meridian Kingdom.

"It's Nerissa!", Hay Lin said as they looked at the image in the wall. "She's attacking Meridian!"

"Well that's not good!", Sho said as he stood up.

Will was about to stand up, when Sho stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere.", Sho said.

"But....."

"But nothing, Will.", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders stood up. "You're not at full strenght. And you're down one Guardian. Let us handle this."

"But first, we'll have to take Irma and Cornelia home first.", Scott said.

"What?!", Irma and Cornelia yelled.

"No way!", Irma said.

"Yes way.", Scott said. "It's getting dark, and I don't want you parents to thinking I'm keeping you out late."

"Fine!", Irma said giving in. "But you better call me when you get back!"

"I will.", Scott said. "I promise."

"Same goes for you.", Cornelia said.

"As you wish, senorita.", Tommy said as he kissed Cornelia's hand, making her blush a bit.

"The fastest way is to teletransport.", Sho said.

"Let's do it.", Tommy said as he held Cornelia's hand.

"Don't let go.", Scott said to Irma.

In a flash of light, both couples were gone. Just then, Orube came downstairs.

"What happened to the others?", Orube asked.

"There's trouble in Meridian.", Hay Lin said. "The boys are going to take care of things."

"We're going to need you to stay here with Will and Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "While we're gone, Phobos and Necra my try to come after Will, for the Heart."

Just then, Scott and Tommy appeared before them.

"Let's go kick some butt!", Tommy said ready for battle.

Angelo then opened a fold for Meridian. Scott, Tommy, and Ricky were the first ones through. Sho and Angelo were about to go through, when Will and Hay Lin stopped them.

"What wrong?", Sho asked Will as she stood up to face him.

"Be careful.", Will said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will.", Shos said before he went through the fold

"Good luck, and come back safe.", Hay Lin said before she kissed him on his cheek.

Angelo just smiled at her before he ran through the fold.

As the fold closed, Will and Hay Lin sat back down on the couch.

"I hope they'll be okay.", Hay Lin said.

"Me too, Hay Lin.", Will said. "Me too."

Orube sat in one of the chairs, keeping watch over her two friends, hoping that the Defenders were okay.

'Please be safe my friends.', Orube thought to herself. 'Please Lord. Watch over my friends.'

* * *

Once on Metamoor, the boys saw that they were in the village, that was under attack. The boys saw people running in one direction. They then looked up to see Queen Elyon doing battle with Nerissa, while Caleb was doing his best against the cloaked man.

"Let's give them a hand guys!", Angelo said as he raised the Star Heart. "Defenders, unite!"

Suddenly, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms. The boy then took to the air, towards the battle at hand.

"Sho, Scott, Tommy! You guys go help Caleb.", Angelo said. "You're with me Ricky!"

"Right!", the others said as they split off.

* * *

"You're not getting away, Nerissa!", Elyon said as she fired an energy blast at the rouge Guardian.

"Come now, Elyon.", Nerissa said calmly as she dodged the attack. "I have the powers of all the Guardians. Do you truly think you can stop me?"

Nerissa then fired a blast of her combinded powers, sending Elyon falling towards the ground.

"Elyon!", Caleb yelled as he watched the one he cared for fall towards the ground.

"Pay attention, boy!", the cloaked man said as he jumped at Cale with a jump kick, knocking him down. "I don't know why she wants you captured in one piece, but I owe your mother for freeing me!"

As the cloaked man walked towards Caleb , who was getting to his feet, he was suddenly blocked off by a wall of fire. Once the fire died down, Caleb had Scott, Sho, and Tommy standing with him.

* * *

Seconds earlier.............

As Elyon was falling to the ground, Nerissa saw her victory at hand. But suddenly, she saw a blur fly by and grab Elyon. Nerissa was then hit by a blast of ice.

"What the..........?!", Nerissa began to ask as she turned around. "You!"

"Hello!", Ricky said as he flew off.

Elyon slowly came to, to see she was being held by somebody.

"Caleb?", Elyon questioned as her vision slowly cleared.

"Nope.", Angelo said. "Angelo Vanders. Defender of Quintessence. At your service."

"You were with the Guardians earlier today!", Elyon said as she began to float on her own. "Where are the girls?!"

"Something happened to Will.", Angelo said. "So she can't transform herself or the girls."

"Is Will okay?!", Elyon asked fearing for her friend.

"She's fine.", Ricky said as he floated next to them. "But she needs a good nights sleep, before she'll be doing any Guardian work."

"Until then, we're here.", Angelo said. "So hang back and rest up. We'll handle Nerissa!"

"Well isn't that nice.", Nerissa said. "Let's see what you two got!"

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he and Ricky flew at Nerissa.

* * *

On the ground, the other three Defenders and Caleb were ready to face off with the cloaked man.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Defenders!", the cloaked man said. "It's been a while boys!"

"That voice!", Sho said in shock.

"It can't be!", Tommy said fearing the worse.

"Who is he?!", Caleb asked.

The cloaked man removed his cloaked showing his face. He was a dark skinned man, with brown eyes, and black hair. He was well built, wearing a pair of black, shirt, pants, and boots. The three Defenders recognized him quickly!

"Paul Vanders!", Scott said in shock. "We defeated you a year ago!"

"And now I'm back!", Paul said. "And with my new friends, we shall defeat you five!"

"We'll see about that!", Sho said as he, Scott, Tommy, and Caleb charged at Paul.

"Bring it on boys!", Paul said as he ran at the boys.

First was Scott, who threw a fireball at Paul, only to have Paul catch it and absorb the fireball. Paul then jumped at Sho and Tommy and began to drain a bit of their energy into him. Paul then tossed the two to the side, like it was nothing.

"What did you do to them?!", Scott asked as he flew at him.

"The same I'm going to do to you!", Paul said as he hit Scott with a blast of air.

Scott was able to stand his ground, nut when he looked up Paul was gone!

"Where did he go?!", Scott said as he looked around.

Suddenly, Scott felt his strenght leave him as he dropped to his knees. He looked up to see Paul walk around in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

"You're........ draining........ our powers!", Scott figured as he tried to stand, only to drop back to his knees.

"Just enough to reactivate my powers, that you five made dormant!", Paul said. "And now for the other two!"

Paul then took to the air, toward Angelo and Ricky, who were fighting with Nerissa.

"This isn't good!", Caleb said as he tried to help Scott to his feet.

"Your telling me.", Scott said. "I can't reach Angelo and Ricky mentally! They're sitting ducks!"

* * *

"Why aren't you fighting back?!", Ricky asked Nerissa as she dodged one of his water-balls.

"Why waste the power, when I can distract you two long enough for 'him' to do his thing?", Nerissa questioned as Paul flew up behind them.

"Who's him?!", Angelo asked.

Suddenly, both Defenders felt a hand on their shoulders. They both turned to see Paul Vander with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, nephew.", Paul said to Angelo as he began to drain some of his and Ricky's energy. "Long time, no see!"

"No wya!", Ricky said as he began to black out.

"You can't be free!", Angelo said as he tried to pull away from him.

"But I am!", Paul said as he finished draining the power he needed. "And thanks to you five, I'm at full power!"

Nerissa and Paul, who still had a hold on Angelo and Ricky, flew down to where Scoot, Sho, Ricky and Caleb were. Nerissa then made a thing of vines shoot up and tie Caleb up.

"Can't have you running away from me now.", Nerissa said. "Can we, son?"

"What do you want, _mother_?!", Caleb snapped at Nerissa.

"Why to spend some time with my son, of course.", Nerissa said as she noticed Elyon flying at them. "And now it's time for us to go."

Paul then opened a fold, in which he and Nerissa went through it, leaving a shocked a worried Elyon.

"I have to contact Kandrakar!", Elyon said as she flew back to her palace. "Maybe Orube can find them! I hope!"

* * *

**A/N: Now it's the boys who got captured! And by a rouge Guardian, and a rouge Defender, who happens to be related to Angelo! Will the girls be able to save the fellas before something happens? Let's hope so!**

_**P.S.: I'll be putting up the next chapter up on March the 6th. Which is my birthday! It's kind of a present to myself. So, keep an eye out for it.**_


	28. Chapter 28: WITCH Rescues STARS

Chapter 28:

The next day, wasn't going so well for the W.I.T.C.H. girls. During the night, Irma was up late, waiting for Scott to call her on her cell phone. Cornelia was doing the same. Taranee, who Hay Lin called and told what happened, was hoping that Ricky would call her too. As for Will, she was hoping to see Sho show up on his motorcycle, to take her to school, but he didn't show up! Once at school, Hay Lin was getting real worried about Angelo.

"What if something happened to them?!", Hay Lin asked. "We have to go after them!"

"It'll have to wait until after school.", Will said sadly. "As much as I want to go after them, we can't draw any attention to us not being in school."

"This sucks!", Irma said.

"Maybe they're tired from fighting Nerissa.", Taranee said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Then why didn't they call us?!", Cornelia asked. "If that witch does anything to Tommy, I'll make her pay big time!"

"Easy, Cornelia.", Will said trying to calm her friend down. "Today is a half-a-day. So we'll have plenty of time to go look for the guys."

"Until then, we play it cool.", Taranee said.

Just then, the school bell rang. The girls then headed into the school, with one thought on their minds.

_To find the boys and rescue them, if needed._

As they walked into the school, Matt, Nigel, Eric, Martin, and Peter saw how down the girls looked.

"Looks like they're trouble in their little paradise.", Eric said.

"I wonder where their new boyfriends are.", Peter pondered.

"They must be on one of their little missions.", Nigel said.

"And two to one, they ran into some trouble.", Matt said with a smirk.

"Think the girls will go after them?", Martin asked.

"Of course they will.", Matt said. "And I just may go with them. If only to show those Defenders up a bit."

"Man I wish the four of us had some powers!", Peter said. "Then we all could so those chumps up!"

"That would be coo!", Nigel said.

"Totally!", Eric said.

"Without question", Martin agreed as they all went into the school.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm, Necra and Phobos were watching what just happened with the Guardians and Matt and his friends. Both were pleased with what they just heard.

"It seems that we have our Dark Guardians, Necra.", Phobos said with a wicked smile.

"It would seem so, Phobos.", Necra agreed. "Now we just have to wait for Nerissa and Paul to do their part."

"Let us hope they can do what they need to do, before the Guardians get to them first.", Phobos said as they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

After school, the girls left out of the school, and began to head for the home of the Defenders. As they neared the school gates, Matt and his boys came walking up to them.

"Going somewhere, ladies?", Nigel asked.

"None of your business, Nigel!", Taranee said as they walked past him.

"I'm going to guess that something happened to your Defender buddies.", Matt said which stopped the girls in their tracks. "I thought so."

"How did you..........?!", Will began to ask.

"One, they aren't here today.", Martin said.

"Two, you five were looking pretty worried about something earlier today.", Eric added.

"So you came to gloat about it?!", Irma questioned.

"Actually, I'm offering to help.", Matt said.

"Why would you do that?", Hay Lin asked. "You don't even like them!"

"Maybe I just want to help.", Matt said as he turned his back to them. "Maybe I have my own reasons."

"Or maybe you want to impress Will enough for her to take you back.", Cornelia figured.

"That's not going to happen!", Will said as she walked past Matt. "We can handle this ourselves!"

'Will, wait!', Taranee said to Will mentally. 'As much as I hate to say this, we may need his help.'

'What?!', Will asked Taranee mentally as she turned to look at her.

'She has a point.', Cornelia agreed. 'Not only do we have Phobos and that Necra woman to deal with. But we have Nerissa, Nocturna, Cedric, Miranda, and Wesley to deal with.'

'We're going to need all the fire power we can get.', Irma added.

'Please, Will.', Hay Lin pleaded with her friend.

'Alright, fine!', Will said giving in. 'I don't like it, but we may need his help.

Will then turned to Matt, not looking to happy about what she was going to say.

"You can come.", Will said. "But don't think that this changes anything."

"Fair enough.", Matt said. "But, anything is possible."

Rolling her eyes, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt headed for the Defenders home, leaving Peter, Nigel, Eric, and Martin behind.

"So I guess we wait, until they get back.", Nigel said as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Man I wish we had some powers!", Eric said. "Then I could show that Angelo a thing or two!"

"I'd like to kick Ricky's butt!", Nigel said.

"Same goes for me, when it comes to that Tommy guy!", Peter said. "But I wouldn't mind getting a good hit off of Ricky myself."

"I'd like to have my chance with Scott, and kick his butt!", Martin said.

'That can be arranged, boys.', a voice said in their heads. 'And seeing as you four want to defeat four of the Defenders so badly.......'

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the boys. A surge of energy was sent through the boys as their eyes glowed a dark purple.

'.......... I'll be more than happy to help with that.', the voice said as the dark aura faded away.

At that moment, the four boys had smirks on their faces as they all said the next few words.

"What is your command, Mistress?"

* * *

Once the girls, along with Matt, arrived at the Defenders home, they saw Yan Lin wave them over to her, from an alley next to the Silver Dragon. The girls and Matt ran over to her, once the road was safe enough to go across.

"What's wrong Grandma?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Follow me quickly!", Yan Lin said as she headed for the basement entrance to the Silver Dragon.

Once in the Silver Dragon basement, they saw John Vanders and Blunk, who was pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face.

"Blunk?", Irma asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Girls! Gold-mask boy!", Blunk said with a bit of panic on his voice. "Big trouble back home!"

"Easy Blunk.", Hay Lin said as she knelt down to the little Passing. "What's wrong?"

"Bad Guardian attack village!", Blunk began to explain. "She come with bad man who drain power from boys like you! Then they took them and Caleb away in fold!"

"How could Nerissa beat them?!", Cornelia asked.

"It wasn't Nerissa who beat them.", John said. "It was my uncle."

"You don't mean....", Yan Lin began to ask.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Lin.", John said. "It was Paul Vanders. Angelo's granduncle."

"I didn't know Angelo had a granduncle.", Will said.

"He didn't either.", John said. "Until he came back a year ago."

"What was he like?", Hay Lin asked.

"He's the male version of Nerissa.", Yan Lin said. "A rouge Defender, who wanted power."

"His fellow Defenders stopped him from trying to free Nerissa from her prison, on Mt. Thanos.", John said. "He was then imprisoned somewhere in Valora. After that, My father, Joe Vanders, was made the Keeper of the Star Heart. Last year, Paul somehow escaped and tried to regain more power. But the boys beat him and made his powers dormant."

"Why would he try to free Nerissa?", Irma asked.

"They were........ close.", Yan Lin said.

"Did not need to hear that.", Matt said.

"So why drain the guys of some of their energy?", Hay Lin asked trying to change the subject.

"To reawaken his powers.", John said. "And thanks to Blunk, we know he has the boys somewhere in Valora."

"Looks like we have to save them this time.", Cornelia joked as Will pulled out the Heart.

"Guardians, unite!", Will said as the Heart began to glow.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt then changed into his Regent form. Will then opened a fold for Valora.

"Be careful. All of you.", Yan Lin said. "Nerissa and Paul are a powerful pair!"

"And they won't think twice about taking you out.", John said.

"We'll be careful.", Hay Lin said as they all went through the fold..

'Watch over them, Lord.', John prayed as the fold closed.

* * *

Once in Valora, they saw they were in a forest. They soon saw Orube running through the forest.

"Orube!", Will called out to her friend.

Orube stopped and turned to see the girls and Matt flying towards her with, Blunk right behind them.

"I take it you know what has happened?", Orube asked them.

"Blunk told us everything.", Irma said. "Any ideas where they are?"

"I was able to track them to these woods, but couldn't sense them after that.", Orube said.

"Leave to Blunk!", Blunk said. "Blunk smell out Nerissa!"

"Works for me.", Taranee said.

"Go for it Blunk!", Hay Lin said.

Blunk then began to sniff the air around him. After a few seconds, it seemed that he couldn't pick up the scent.

"Well, this is a bust!", Cornelia said. "What do we........"

"Blunk find scent!", Blunk said as he took off in a direction. "Blunk find scent!"

Everybody followed behind Blunk, as he followed the scent of Nerissa.

* * *

Deep in the forest, in six cages, sat the Defenders and Caleb. The cages were made special for the Defenders. But that didn't stop them from trying to break out.

"Inferno Fist!", Scott yelled as he did a flaming punch at the lock of his cage, only to have the attack fail. "Blast it!"

"Ice Breaker!", Ricky said as he froze the bars of his cage.

He then snapped his finger to shatter the ice, hoping the bars would shatter with the ice.

"Dang!", Ricky yelled as he saw the bars were still there.

"I can't make the bars bend!", Sho said as he was still trying to make the bars bend.

"Quintessence Slash!", Angelo yelled as he slashed at the bars of his cage with his sword, made from his power. "Crap! Nothing!"

Caleb, and Tommy were trying to kick the cage open, but it was useless. They were trapped.

"We have to get out of here!", Tommy said as he shook the bars of his cage. "They could be going after the girls!"

"Don't worry boys. You're the ones we want."

The Defenders and Caleb looked to see Nerissa and Paul floating down in front of them.

"Nerissa.", Angelo said. "So I finally get to meet the woman, my Grandpa Joe still calls one of his best friend."

"So Joe told you about me.", Nerissa said as she walked up to Angelo's cage. "I'm touched. How are him and Kadma doing, now a days?"

"Living their lives.", Angelo replied. "It till hurts them to see what you've become. Same for you old man!"

"And what's that?", Paul questioned. "Me and Nerissa are stronger than any Guardian or Defender Kandrakar has ever had! And you can be a powerful Defender too, boy!"

"And you can be a powerful Guardian, my son.", Nerissa said as she walked up to Caleb's cage. "There use to be male Guardians. You can be one of the strongest Guardians ever! All you have to do is help us get the Heart of Kandrakar, and the Star Heart."

"Never!", Caleb said as he stared his mother in the face. "I'd never betray my friends!"

"What of you, boy?", Paul asked Angelo. "Think of the power!"

"Do you really think I'd go down the same path as you?!", Angelo asked his granduncle. "Not gonna happen! I'm a Defender! Part of a team! That's not going to change!"

"Have it your way!", Paul said as he and Nerissa floated up in the air. "You can just wait here, while we go after your little girlfriends!"

"I'm sure that they'll be easy pickings.", Nerissa said. "Seeing as they're worried about you all."

"You don't give them enough credit!", Scott said.

"They're tougher that you think!", Ricky said. "After all they did keep you from completing your plans, didn't they?"

"And they have plenty of allies to help them!", Caleb said.

"Even if some of them are total jerks.", Tommy said.

"And somehow, someway, we'll get out of these cages.", Sho said.

"So, you think you can do that, before we take them out?", Nerissa questioned with a grin.

"You harm one hair on their heads, and you'll see how powerful we can be!", Angelo said as his eyes glowed white.

"Looks like we struck a cord.", Paul said as he and Nerissa floated above them. "To bad you won't be able to stop us!"

Suddenly, a fireball flew by Nerissa and Paul. They looked up to see the Guardians.

"Well, this is a strange turn of events.", Nerissa said with a smile.

"I take it these are the Guardians, you've told me about Nerissa.", Paul said. "I'm not impressed."

"Come take us on and we'll show you what we can do!", Irma demanded as she threw a ball of water at Nerissa.

"If it's a fight you want.......", Nerissa began to say as she dodged the attack. "....... then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Finally, some action!", Paul said as he and Nerissa flew after the Guardians as they flew off.

Once they were far enough away, the boys went back to trying to break out of their cages.

"We have to get out of here, now!", Angelo said as he began to wail on the bars of his cage, with his fist and boots, glowing with energy, just as the other Defender were doing, while Caleb was kicking at the lock of his cage.

"If they hurt Cornelia, so help me I'll.......", Tommy began to say.

"Didn't I tell you before that I can take care of myself?"

"Cornelia?!", Tommy questioned as he looked around.

Just the Cornelia floated down in front of Tommy's cage.

"Hey you.", Cornelia said as the other Guardians landed in front of the cage of the Defender they liked.

"But we just saw you flying away from Nerissa and Paul.", Sho said.

"That was Matt using his powers to make a glamour of us.", Will said.

"He actually came to help you all?!", Ricky said.

"He only did it to try and get me back.", Will said. "But, that's not going to happen. Now to get you guys out of these cages."

"You may have better luck than us.", Scott said. "We can't bust them up from in here."

"But we maybe able to from the outside.", Orube said. "Like with the energy bubble we were trapped in."

"Worth a shot.", Hay Lin said.

Taranee was the first to try as she began to melt the bars of Ricky's cage. Within a few seconds, the bars were melted.

"To be free again!", Ricky said as he scooped Tarnee up in his arms. "Thanks to you, my little Fire Nymph."

"My pleasure, my Aqua King.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"Now to get you out of here.", Will said as she blasted the lock to Sho's cage, destroying it! "That was easy!"

"And I thank you.", Sho said as he walked out of the cage.

Orube charged her fist with energy and broke the lock to Caleb's cage.

"Thanks, Orube.", Caleb said as he walked out of the cage.

"My pleasure.", Orube said.

Irma formed a short sword out of ice and slashed the bars of Scott's cage, freeing him.

"Nicely done!", Scott said as he kissed Irma.

"No problem.", Irma said with a smile.

Hay Lin formed a blade of air, and cut the bars of Angelo's cage.

"Hay Lin. Wind Warrior!", Angelo joked as he stepped out of the cage.

"I cut through the air, like ninja!", Hay Lin joked as she took a fighting stance.

"I think we better go give Nerissa and Paul a proper greeting!", Scott suggested.

"No argument there!", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders and Guardians took to the air.

Sho then mad the ground Caleb, Orube, and Blunk lift off the ground.

"Hang on!", Sho said as he stood on the ground they were on, and made it fly in the direction the others were flying.

* * *

"Run all you want girls!", Nerissa said as she and Paul chased after, what they thought were the Guardians. "We'll catch you eventually!"

"I tire of this!", Paul said as he made a funnel of air. "We end this, now!"

Paul then sent the funnel of air at the so called Guardians. Once they were caught in it, Paul made it go crashing into the ground.

"Nicely done.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"It was nothing.", Paul said as they landed where the Guardians crashed. "What the......?!"

Both Paul and Nerissa looked to see Matt, in his Regent form stand up slowly.

"You!", Nerissa hissed as she glared at Matt.

"Who is this?!", Paul asked Nerissa.

"One of my old Knights of Destruction!", Nerissa said. "Only now, he's one of the Regents of Earth, I told you about."

"So he's one of the beings that can harness the powers of the Heart of Earth.", Paul said as he looked Matt up and down. "I'm not impressed."

"What do you think of this?!", Matt asked as he fire his eye-beams at full blast, towards Paul and Nerissa.

Paul just simply made a force field and sent the blast back at Matt, knocking him back a few feet.

"Well that was easy.", Paul said as he and Nerissa began to walk towards Matt as he was getting to his feet. "This is all there is to challenge me! Bring me the Guardians!"

Suddenly, a fireball hit the ground in front of Paul and Nerissa. Both looked up to see the Guardians hovering in the air.

"You want the Guardians?!", Will questioned as she had a thing of electricity in her hand. "You got the Guardians!"

"And they're not alone!", Angelo said as he and the other Defenders flew up next to the girls. "So, let's get this party started!"

* * *

**A/N: Five Guardians, and five Defenders, along with three of their allies, are about to fight two fallen heroes of Kandrakar! How will it turn out?**

**_P.S.: Happy Birthdya to me! It's good to be alive!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Florana Fun & Mystery Attack

Chapter 29:

"Do you think you stand a chance against us?!", Paul snapped.

Suddenly, Orube and Caleb were standing next to Matt, ready to fight.

"Yes we do!", Orube said as she took her fighting stance.

"Give up now, mother!", Caleb demanded. "You won't win!"

"Such poor faith in you mother, my boy.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"But even we know when we're out numbered.", Paul said as he quickly opened a fold. "When next we meet, you'll see our true power!"

Before any of our heroes could make a move, Nerissa and Paul were gone!

"What just happened?", Irma asked.

"They took off!", Tommy said. "Without even trying to fight us!"

"Something is not right.", Sho said as they all landed.

"They capture you guys.", Taranee said trying to figure things out. "Which in turn gets us to come after you."

"And with Matt distracting them, you had enough time to break us free of those cages.", Scott added.

"And when we all confronted them, they take off!", Cornelia said.

"It's as if they wanted us all here!", Angelo said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "We have to head back to Earth!"

"Blunk, take Caleb back to Metamoor, and the Orube back to Kandrakar.", Will told the little passling.

"Blunk on it!", Blunk said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"Orube. When you get to Kandrakar, tell the Oracle what happened.", Angelo said as the other Defenders and Guardians went through the fold he opened.

I'll return to Earth as soon as I can.", Orube said before going through the fold Blunk opened.

* * *

One on Earth, everyone noticed that they were in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Where John Vanders was waiting for them. Angelo changed himself and the other Defenders back to normal, while Will changed herself and the other Guardians back to normal. Matt quickly changed back to his normal self, before any one came downstairs.

"Okay, let's review what we know.", Will said as she sat on a cot, next to Sho. "We have a super powered prince, and princess, along with a rouge Guardian, and a rouge Defender, who want to kick our butts!"

"Not to mention three shape-shifters, and an energy vampire ready to strike.", Tommy added.

"Either way you put it, we have a fight on our hands.", Sho said as he and Will held hands, without even realizing it.

Seeing this didn't make Matt to happy.

"The question is, what are they after?", Taranee said trying to figure things out.

"You don't think they're after Lillian do you?!", Cornelia asked getting scared.

"If that was the case, they'd go after Matt.", Irma said as she pointed at Matt.

"And if they did try to go after Lillian, Napoleon would contact me.", Matt said.

"They want the Heart of Kandrakar, and the Star Heart.", Angelo said.

"Then why not just come after us?", Ricky questioned.

"You know the rules.", Scott said. "They have to be given to them by the Keepers of the Heart, and Star Heart."

"And only the Oracle can take them from you two.", Yan Lin said as she came walking downstairs.

"So, they can't take them from Will and Angelo!", Hay Lin said.

"This reminds me when Paul first came into our lives.", Angelo said as he rubbed his forehead. "He kept coming after us with scheme, after scheme, after scheme! And with every attack, he kept finding ways to mess with us! It got annoying!"

"Nerissa was just as bad!", Cornelia said. "She always found a way to mess things up for us when ever she could!"

"Well, they better not mess the dance up for us!", Hay Lin said.

"They can try!", Angelo said. "But I'm still gonna have a good time!"

"Well, I'm heading out.", Matt said as he headed for the stairs. "I have to practice for the dance, seeing as we're playing there."

"Matt.", Angelo said getting Matt's attention.

"Yeah?", Matt asked with his back turned to him.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "For backing the girls up."

"No biggie.", Matt said.

"Yeah, well thanks anyway.", Will said.

With a wave of his hand, Matt exited the basement and went on his way.

"That went well.", Ricky said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, it is a half-a-day.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. "I say we go hang out a bit."

"I can handle that.", Scott said as they kissed.

"What do you say, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked. "You wanna go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"Really?!", Hay Lin asked with a bright and happy smile.

"Hold on guys!", Ricky said. "I have a better idea!"

* * *

"I have to admit it, Ricky.", Tommy said as they looked out at the beaches of Florana. "This was a really good idea!"

"So this is Florana.", Taranee said as she looked around at the beautiful beach they were on. "It's so beautiful!"

"You should see the resort here.", Ricky said. "It's better than the ones on Earth!"

"There's a resort here?!", Cornelia asked with a smile.

"There's a resort, with a golf course, tennis court, basketball court, hot tubs, for evening fun.", Sho said. "All kinds of stuff."

"Don't forget the spas.", Scott said.

"Oh yes!", Angelo said. "The spas! I say we go there first and get a massage!"

"Really?!", the girls asked.

"Trust him on this girls.", Yan Lin said. as she walked ahead of them. "The massages here are very good."

"How is this place like Earth?", Will asked as they headed for the resort spa.

"Some of the past Defenders and Guardians, told the people here about some of the things on Earth.", Yan Lin explained.

"So, they decided to make the same things here, for anybody visiting here.", Taranee figured.

"Bingo!", Ricky said.

"I wonder if any of the past Defenders are here today.", Tommy pondered.

* * *

"No way!", Scott said as they entered the lobby of the resort. "Mom?! Dad?!"

Everyone looked to see a man and a woman standing at the reception desk. The man had black hair, with green eyes, and the woman was a blond, with blue eyes. Once they saw Scott, a smile came to their faces.

"Scott?!", the woman said.

Both adults ran up and gave Scott a hug! One he returned happily.

"What are you doing here son?!", Scott's father asked.

"We're taking some down time!", Scott answered. "The last few days have been a bit hectic!"

"What do you mean?", Scott's mother asked.

"Well, to start off, let me introduce you to some friends of ours.", Scott said as he walked over to the others. "Mom, dad. You already know the guys."

"Hey, Mr., and Mrs. O'Flannery.", the boys said.

"Hello boys.", Mrs. O'Flannery said with a smile.

"Mom, dad.", Scott said as he motioned towards the girls. "These are the Guardians. This is Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia."

"Hi.", the four of them said.

"And this......", Scott said as he held Irma's hand. "..... is Irma."

"Um... hi.", Irma said with a smile.

"I take it you two are more than just friends.", Mr. O'Flannery said with a smile.

"Dad!", Scott said to his father.

"What?!", Mr. O'Flannery said. "If it true, it's true!"

"Stop embarrassing the boy, Kevin.", Mrs. O'Flannery said. "Hello girls. I'm Carol O'Flannery. And this knucklehead here is my husband, Kevin."

"Ladies.", Kevin greeted.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kevin.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Your just like your father."

"And I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Lin.", Scott said with a bow, before giving her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Very wel, thank you.", Yan Lin said before giving Carol a hug. "And how have yo been?"

"Very good.", Carol said returning the hug.

"Now what's been going on, son?", Kevin asked.

"Well..........."

* * *

"Wow!", Kevin said as they all were in the restaurant, having a meal.

"Oh my!", Carol said.

"You kids have it tough!", Kevin said.

"Tell me about it.", Ricky said as he leaned back in the chair he was in.

"It could be worse.", Sho said.

"How could it be worse?", Irma asked.

"They could recruit the Wolf Pack.", Sho answered.

"They're still around?!", Mr. O'Flannery asked. "They were a nuisance during my days as a Defender!"

"What's the Wolf Pack?", Will asked.

"They're a tribe of warriors that follow the way of the wolf.", Sho said.

"Only now they more like a gang of thugs.", Scott said. "They use to cause trouble in Valora."

"Until we kicked their butts!", Tommy replied.

"Kicked it good too.", Ricky added with a grin.

"Well, I say that we enjoy the day and forget about our troubles.", Angelo said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hay Lin. "Shall we, Hay Lin?"

"Yes we shall.", Hay Lin said as she took his hand.

"A few hours here will do us good.", Cornelia said as they all got up and began to leave the restaurant.

"A few hours?!", Tommy questioned. "Cornelia. Time runs differently here."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked, getting curious.

"One day on Earth, is equal to two days here.", Yan Lin replied.

"And seeing as half the day has already passed......", Will began to say.

"We can spend the whole day here!", Irma said. "Sweet!"

"So I say, let the fun begin!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Well, while you all go do what you plan on doing, we're going sailing.", Kevin O'Flannery said.

"Have fun you two.", Scott said as he hugged his parents.

"Be careful, son.", Carol said as she returned the hug.

"If you need us boys, call us.", Kevin said. "Not matter what."

"We will, pa.", Scott said before they parted ways.

"I like your parents.", Irma said as they walked down the hall holding hands.

"I think they like you too.", Scott said. "Now let's go get that massage."

* * *

"I hate running from a fight that we could of won, Nerissa!", Paul said as he and Nerissa walked through Necra's palace, in the Shadow Realm.

"Now, now, Paul.", Nerissa said as she leaned up close to Paul. "You know that getting them all on Valora was part of the plan."

"I just hope that, everything went according to plan.", Paul said as he pulled Nerissa closer.

"Worry not, Paul.", Necra said as she and Phobos came walking up to them. "We got the ones we need to do what needs to be done."

"I trust that you two were able to do your part of the plan.", Phobos said to them.

"The four boys are under our control, and ready to attack.", Nerissa said as Paul wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And with the power we gave them, plus our little insurance policy, the Warriors of Kandrakar, shall fall!", Paul said before he kissed Nerissa.

"Things are going along quite well.", Phobos said with a evil smile.

* * *

"Going to that massage pallor was a great idea.", Taranee said as she and Ricky laid under an umbrella at the beach of Florana.

"Oh yeah!", Ricky said as he stretch out on the beach towel he was on. "I feel like a million bucks!"

"I could get used to this.", Taranee said as she turned to face Ricky.

"You know, we could come back here when we beat our enemies.", Ricky said as he got closer to Taranee.

"I'd like that.", Taranee said before they kissed.

* * *

"I can see myself coming here for the Summer!", Cornelia said as she was laying on her beach towel tanning.

"Heck, we do.", Tommy said as he sat next to her. "Well, half of it anyway."

"I wonder if Elyon and Caleb would like to came here?", Cornelia asked herself.

"You can asked them when you see them next time.", Tommy said as he laid next Cornelia. "For now, let's enjoy the day."

"I think I can do that.", Cornelia said as they got closer together.

* * *

"The water is so clear here.", Will said as she floated in the water along with Sho. "I'm so glad you guys told us to bring our swimsuits!"

"I can see that.", Sho said as he looked over at Will. "I think you like the water a lot."

"Well, I am on the school's swim team.", Will said with a smile. "There are times I wonder why I wasn't picked to be the Water Guardian, instead of Irma."

"Well, from what I've seen, you are a great leader.", Sho said as he began to swim around.

"Thanks.", Will said as she began to swim around with Sho. "I just wish we didn't have to worry about our enemies all the time. But I guess that comes with the job."

"Indeed.", Sho said. "But their are some benefits to being Warriors of Kandrakar."

"Besides the powers?", Will said as she floated in front of Sho.

"Well, I met you.", Sho said as he swam a bit closer to Will.

"There is that.", Will said with a small smile.

* * *

"You're going down, Lin!", Irma bragged, with a cocky smile, as she sat on top of Scott's shoulders.

"Bring it on, Lair!", Hay Lin laughed as she sat on top of Angelo's shoulders.

"Charge!", both girls shouted as the chicken fight began.

As both girls were trying to push each other down, Angelo and Scott wee trying to keep balance as they stood in the water. At first Irma had the upper hand, as Hay Lin began to slip a little, be recovered as she stiffen herself enough for Angelo to tilt forward, pulling her back up. Hay Lin then had Irma falling on her side. But Scott whipped himself in the opposite direction bringing her back up. What ended it was when the girls had their hands clasp together, and fell in the water, bringing the guys down with them.

"That was fun!", Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"We're glad you all are having fun.", Scott said.

"Now, it's our turn to get on your shoulders.", Angelo joked as he swam towards Hay Lin.

"Ahhh!", Irma laughed as she and Hay Lin began to swim away.

"Swim for your life!", Hay Lin laughed as she and Irma swam from Angelo and Scott.

"Come back here and take your turn on the bottom!", Scott joked as he and Angelo chased after Irma and Hay Lin.

* * *

For the rest of the day, everybody was enjoying them selves the way they knew how. Each trying to get their minds off of the troubles waiting for them back home. Once sunset came around, they decided it was time to head home. So, after letting Scott say good-bye to his parents, they headed back home. They of course came out of the fold in the basement of the Defenders home. Once they got upstairs, Angelo noticed something about Cornelia

"We got a problem guys.", Angelo said getting every bodies attention.

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked.

"You!", Angelo said pointing to Cornelia. "How long were you tanning girl?!"

"About two, three hours.", Cornelia replied. "Why?"

Angelo then pulled Cornelia in from of a mirror.

"Wow!", Cornelia said as she got a good look at herself. "I didn't know I'd get this tan!"

"Any longer Cornelia, and you'd be considered one of us.", Taranee joked with a grin, getting a laugh out of the others.

"Minus the booty.", Angelo joked, getting more laughter out of the others.

"Hey!", Cornelia said as she punched Angelo in the arm playfully.

"Ow!", Angelo laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"My booty's just fine thank you!", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair.

"Okay, all joking aside, we've got to fix this.", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Sorry Cornelia."

"Yeah, yeah.", Cornelia said. "Go ahead."

"Guardian Earth, unite!", Will said as the Heart glowed.

In a flash of light, Cornelia was in her Guardian form, with a litter tan. Will then changed her back.

"I can't believe it work!", Will said in surprise.

"What are you........?", Cornelia asked before she looked at herself on the mirror, to see herself with a lighter tan. "How did you do that?!"

"It does look better.", Tommy said.

"I figured that you shouldn't have to loose all of your tan.", Will said as she put the Heart away.

"Thanks Will!", Cornelia said as she hugged her friend.

"No prob!", Will said as she return the hug.

"I think we better get you girls home.", Scott said as he checked his watch. "It's 6:27!"

"We can walk you home.", Ricky said to Taranee. "Well, take the bus, part of the way."

"I'd like that.", Taranee said as they all went outside.

"You okay with that?", Tommy asked Cornelia.

"Sure.", Cornelia said as she and Tommy held hands. "I haven't done this in a while."

"Can we go somewhere first?", Hay Lin asked Angelo. "I want to show you something."

"Sure.", Angelo said. "Where do you want to go?"

Hay Lin then whispered something in Angelo's ear.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he held Hay Lin's hand. "See you guys later."

They then teletransported away.

"Wonder where they went?", Irma questioned.

"No clue.", Will said. "I say we'd better head home. We'll find out tomorrow."

"No problem there.", Taranee said. "I don't need to make my mom any madder than what she is."

"Then let's head out.", Ricky said as they headed their own ways home.

* * *

_**Irma & Scott**_

As they got closer to her home, Irma couldn't help but giggle at the thought she just had.

"What's so funny?", Scott asked.

"It's nothing.", Irma said with a smile. "It's just that, I never thought that I'd meet you parents so soon."

"You know, you're right!", Scott said as he began to laugh himself. "I'd like to see what happens when our parents meet!"

"Now that would be interesting!", Irma said as they turned the corner.

Suddenly, fireball flew by them and hit a set of bushes. Thinking on instinct, Irma shot a thing of water at it, putting the fire out.

"Where did that come from?!", Irma asked as she turned to Scott, who was looking around the area.

"I don't know, but it was aimed at us!", Scott said ready to take action.

Suddenly, a set of fireballs came at them from on top a building, across the street.

"Look out!", Irma said as she jumped in front of Scott.

"Irma! Wait!", Scott said as she formed a wall of water.

The fireballs hit the water wall, so fast, that the water wall blew up, sending Irma to the ground.

"Irma!", Scott said as he knelt down to her side. "Wake up, Irma!"

Scott then saw two more fireballs coming at them. Scott jumped up and grabbed the fireballs. He then combined them and threw them back at who ever threw them in the first place. Once it hit the person, they fell down from the building. Scott would of chased after them, but he wanted to make sure Irma was okay first.

"Oh.", Irma said as she sat up. "What hit me?"

"I don't know.", Scott said as he helped Irma to her feet. "But, I intend to find out!"

Suddenly, a set of flames shot up in front of them, burning the sidewalk! Irma then put the flames out, with her powers! When the smoke cleared, her and Scott saw a message let for them.

_**-WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOON!-**_

"Something tells me, that things just got worse.", Irma said as Scott walked her home.

* * *

**A/N: Just when things were going good for our heroes, two of them get attacked! Will the same thing happen to the others,on their walks home. And where did Angelo and Hay Lin go? And are they in just as much danger as the others? And who was the mystery attacker anyway?! Was it Paul Vanders, or Nerissa?!**


	30. Chapter 30: More Mystery Attacks

Chapter 30:

**_Cornelia & Tommy_**

Walking through the park, Tommy and Cornelia headed for her apartment building, hand in hand. Both were enjoying their time together, talking about what they had planned for the dance.

"So, where do you want to eat at, before we go to the dance?", Tommy asked Cornelia.

"There is this nice Italian place down town.", Cornelia suggested. "But, it's next to the mall, which is a bit to far from the school."

"We could take a cab there.", Tommy said as he spun her around, like they were dancing, surprising her. "And call another one to take us to the dance."

"That could work!", Cornelia said as Tommy pulled her close to him.

Cornelia then rested her right hand on Tommy's chest, as their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Both of them closed their eyes and kissed. Then from out of no where, as they were enjoying the kiss, the ground around them shook roughly, and a strong wind blew at them. Then the ground below them, suddenly pushed up, knocking them down.

"What was that?!", Cornelia asked as people were running out of the park.

"It could be Nerissa or Paul!", Tommy asked as they both got to their feet.

Suddenly, pieces of tree branches, and rocks came flying at them. Tommy stepped in front of Cornelia and spread out his arms. Suddenly, a funnel of wind formed around them, blocking the branches and rocks that were flying at them.

"Stay behind me, Cornelia!", Tommy said as he kept the wind barrier up.

Then, without warning, a large branch flew through wind barrier and hit Tommy in his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Tommy!", Cornelia cried as he fell to his knees.

"I'm okay!", Tommy said with one eye open. "Just a little winded."

Cornelia looked up to see a tree trunk flying at them.

"My turn!", Cornelia said as she used her powers to stop trunk from hitting them. But Cornelia felt something pushing the trunk at her!

"I think it is Nerissa or Paul!", Cornelia said as she kept pushing the trunk back.

Cornelia was trying her best to push the trunk back, but it kept coming at them. Suddenly, the trunk was being pushed back to where it came from. Cornelia didn't know what was going on until she saw Tommy standing next to her using his own power to blow the trunk back. They then gave it their all, and pushed the trunk back. Once they heard a loud crashing sound, they knew it was over. Suddenly, a piece of tree bark fell down in front of them. Tommy, who saw that there was something written on it, picked up the bark and read what it said.

"This isn't over!", Tommy read aloud.

"This is bad!", Cornelia said getting worried. "We have to warn the others!"

"Let's get you home first!", Tommy said s they left the park as quick as they could. "You can call the girls, while I contact the guys!"

Cornelia agreed as they caught the bus that was headed towards her home.

* * *

_**Ricky & Taranee**_

"You know something, Taranee?", Ricky asked Taranee as they made their way to her place.

"What?", Taranee asked as they held hands.

"I never thought that your parents would agree to come over to our place for dinner this Saturday.", he replied.

"You and me both.", Taranee said. "But, I'm glad they did. I want them to see that you're a great guy. Like I do."

"Really?", Ricky asked.

"Of course I do!", Taranee said with a smile. "I mean I did have a dream about you and all."

"Say what now?!", Ricky asked.

"Oops!", Taranee said as she covered her mouth.

"Taranee?", Ricky said, standing in front of her.

"Well you see, after we all first met, I kinda..... sorta..... had a dream about you and me walking on the beach, during a sunset, on Florna, I think.", Taranee confessed.

"Whoa.", Ricky said in disbelief. "Anything else happen in the dream?"

"Well, we were about to kiss.", Taranee said. "But my alarm clock woke me up."

"Wow!", Ricky said with a grin. "And look at us now."

"Yeah.", Taarnee said as they were about to kiss.

Just then, a ball of water hit them both. knocking them away from each other.

"What the heck?!", Ricky questioned.

"Where did.......?!", Taranee began to ask, when she saw a firebal coming at Ricky, from behind him. "Look out Ricky!"

Taranee then jumped at Ricky, knocking him to the ground avoiding the fireball!

"Are you okay, Taranee?!", Ricky asked as they got up.

"Yeah.", Taranee said brushing any dirt off of her.

Just then, a set of fireballs came flying at them. Only this time Ricky was ready.

"Let's see how they like this!", Ricky said as he shot two streams of water, that spiraled around each other. Both streams hit the fireballs, putting them out. Taranee then jumped up and threw two fireballs of her own in the direction the fireballs, that came at them, came from! They then heard someone grunt in pain. Seeing their chance, Ricky and Taranee ran in the direction of where the sound came from. But when they got there, no one was there.

"Who ever it was, they're gone now.", Ricky said looking around.

"But they left a message!", Taranee said looking down at the sidewalk.

_**-UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, HEROES OF KANDRAKAR!-**_

"Not good!", they both said as they looked at each other.

* * *

_**Angelo & Hay Lin**_

"Okay.", Angelo said as he held Hay Lin's hand. "See you guys later."

They then teletransported away. They then reappeared at Shell Beach. It was of course sunset. The air was a bit cool, but warm at the same time. Hay Lin then grabbed Angelo's hand and guided him to where she wanted to go.

"We're almost there!", Hay Lin said in excitement.

"It must be important, for you to be in such a hurry!", Angelo grinned as he kept up with Hay Lin.

Soon, they were at the spot where Hay Lin wanted to go. It was near the entrance of Shell Cave. At first Angelo didn't know what Hay Lin wanted to show him. But, then she turned him to face the water and look forward.

"This is what I wanted to show you.", Hay Lin said happily as she looked out at the ocean.

'What is she trying to show me?', Angelo said as he looked out at the ocean.

He then saw the sun setting in the ocean. A small smile came to his face as he looked at the smile on Hay Lin's face.

"You know, Hay Lin.", Angelo said getting her attention. "We could of saw this anywhere, you know."

"I know.", Hay Lin said as she pressed her index fingers together, while blushing a bit. "It's just that this spot is a bit more romantic and all. You're the second guy I brought here."

"I guess Eric was the first.", Angelo said.

"Yeah, but it was only one time.", Hay Lin said sadly. "After that, he really didn't want to come back here anymore."

"Well, we can comeback here anytime you want.", Angelo said as he turned to face her. "But let's not over do it. Okay?"

"Okay.", Hay Lin said as she turned to face Angelo. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "When ever we get this close, someone, or something comes and ruins the moment."

"So let's not let that happen.", Hay Lin said softly.

"Yeah.", Angelo said softly. "Let's not."

Suddenly, without any interruptions, they felt each others lips touching one another. Angelo, who was enjoying the moment, wrapped his arms around Hay Lin and lifted her off her feet, as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Once the kiss ended, they looked into each others eyes, still holding each other. Both were smiling at each other, happy that they finally kissed.

They were about to kiss again, when suddenly, a blast of electricity hit them both. The blast knocked them back, sending them flying towards a large rock, sticking out of the sand. Thinking quickly, Angelo grabbed Hay Lin and held her in his arms as he took the impact of hitting the rock. Once they hit the ground, Hay Lin pulled herself free of Angelo's protective hold, to see if he was okay.

"Angelo, wake up!", Hay Lin cried as she gently shook him. "Please wake up!"

Hay Lin then felt a strong wind coming towards her and Angelo. She quickly got to her feet and turned around to see a very large ball of air coming at her. Knowing what damage it would do to them both, Hay Lin stood her ground and made her own ball of air and sent it flying at the one coming at her and Angelo. Both balls of air were pushing at one another, trying to get the upper hand.

'I can't give up!', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was doing her best to push the other air ball back.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning came down between the balls of air disbursing them. Hay Lin was knocked back, only to be caught by Angelo who had one hand out as electricity sparked around it.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as Hay Lin was able to stand up.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as she turned towards him. "How about you?"

"A little stunned, but okay.", Angelo said with a small smile.

Suddenly, the wind picked up again.

"Not again!", Hay Lin whined.

Both looked to see another ball of air coming at them.

"Let's end this!", Angelo said as he had electricity flowing around his hands.

"Here goes!", Hay Lin said as she threw another ball of air at the one that was coming.

Once it was close enough to the other air ball, Angelo fired a blast of electricity at Hay Lin's air ball, giving it the power to go threw the air ball coming at them, and making it part of the one Hay Lin had, and head towards the area it came from.

"We did it!", Hay Lin cheered as she threw her arms around Angelo.

Just then a bolt of lightning struck a stone in front of them, causing Hay Lin to jump behind Angelo! Once the bolt was gone, they looked down to see a message written on the stone.

_**-NEXT TIME, YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY!-**_

"What now?!", Hay Lin asked Angelo with worry.

"First I get you home.", Angelo said. "Then you call the girls through Taranee. I'll tell the guys what happened, when they get back."

Nodding in agreement, Angelo held Hay Lin's hand and teletransported away.

* * *

_**Will & Sho**_

"Well, today was fun.", Will said as she and Sho arrived at her apartment.

"You could say that.", Sho said with a grin. "From you all rescuing us, to going Florana for fun. Heck, the last few days have been interesting! I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow."

"In our line of work, who knows.", Will said with a small laugh.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Sho said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Tomorrow."

As Sho turned to walk down the hall, Will was about to open the door to her home, when she stopped.

"Sho, wait!", Will said getting Sho's attention.

"Yes, Will?", Sho said as he walked back up to Will.

"I never got a chance to thank you for catching me, when Nocturna bit me.", Will said as she stepped closer to Sho.

"It was no problem.", Sho said feeling his cheeks warm up. "I'm sure Angelo would of done the same thing."

"Maybe so.", Will said feeling her own checks warm up. "But it was you who save me."

They're eyes slowly closed as they kissed. Both ignored everything around them as they were enjoying the moment. Both had one thought on their minds as they kissed.

_'Finally!_'

When the need for air came, the two separated. Both couldn't help but smile at one another after their kiss. Just then they heard someone clear their throat. Will and Sho turned to see Will's mom standing at the now open door to their home. Realizing that they were still holding each other, they jumped away from each other as they both blush a lite shade of red. Seeing this, Susan began to giggle a little.

"Mom!", Will whined.

"I'm sorry!", Susan laughed. "It's just that you two remind me of how me and John were like a few months ago. Speaking of which, I have to call him."

With that Susan went back inside to call John. Will and Sho looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they began to laugh a little.

'Will!', Taranee called out to her mentally. 'We have a problem! A big one!'

'Sho!', Scott called out to him mentally. 'Get home quick! We've got a big problem!'

"What now?", Will and Sho said at the same time.

They then looked at each other realizing what they said.

"What's wrong?", they both asked each other.

"It's Taranee.", Will said. "She says there's trouble."

"Same with Scott.", Sho said. "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

"Same here.", Will said before thy shared a quick kiss.

"Goodnight.", Will said before going inside.

"Goodnight.", Sho said before leaving heading down the hall.

Once outside the building, Sho went down an alley and teletransported home.

* * *

"Things are going according to plan, my friends.", Paul said as they watched the attacks on eight of the heroes.

"Soon we shall put our plans into action!", Necra said.

"Actions that shall hit the Guardians where it hurts the most!", Nerissa said with a smirk on her face.

"I say we strike as soon as possible!", Phobos said.

"Patience, Phobos.", Paul said. "Things like this take time. We'll strike when they least expect it."

"And when we do, they won't know about it until it's to late!", Nerissa said.

"And the Warriors of Kandrakar shall fall at our feet!", Phobos said as the four of them laughed in triumph.

* * *

Once Will was in her bedroom, she then contacted Taranee mentally with the Heart.

'Okay Taranee.', Will said, while sitting on her bed. 'What's up?'

'Is that Will?!', Irma asked. 'Are you okay, Will?! Did you and Sho get attacked too?!'

'Whoa! Whoa, whoa!', Will said. 'What are you talking about, Irma?! When did you get attacked?!'

'It was when Scott was walking me home!', Irma explained. 'We were attacked by someone or something throwing fireballs at us!'

'Same with me and Ricky!', Taranee said. 'We were able to chase them off, but they burned a message, for us, in the sidewalk!'

'Same with me and Tommy!', Cornelia said. 'Only it was on a piece of tree bark!'

'Sidewalk for me and Scott!', Irma replied.

'Me and Angelo got a message burned in a stone, when we were at Shell Beach!', Hay Lin said.

'This is just great!', Cornelia said. 'We have a great time and suddenly...... Wait a minute! What were you and Angelo doing at Shell Beach, Hay Lin?'

'N-n-nothing!', Hay Lin said nervously. 'I was just showing him the sunset there.'

'Rrrriiiight.', the other girls said before laughing.

'Admit it Hay Lin.', Irma teased. 'You wanted to kiss him there.'

'Who says I didn't?', Hay Lin said proudly.

At first, there was silence between them all.

'I'm so gonna call Angelo to see what happened!', Will said as she picked up her cell phone.

'No!', Hay Lin pleaded. 'Don't Will!'

'I'm only kidding Hay Lin.', Will laughed. 'If you wanna know the truth, me and Sho kissed.'

'Get out!', Taranee said.

'Go Will!', Irma said.

'Well, me and Tommy kissed too.', Cornelia admitted. 'In the park, before we were attacked, that is.'

'Like I didn't see that coming.', Irma teased.

'This coming from the girl who started crushing on Scott the first time she met him!', Cornelia countered.

'In my defence, I was single.', Irma said.

'Me and Angelo kissed!', Hay Lin finally confessed. 'He even protected me from crashing in to a huge rock! And was still able to help me beat who ever attacked us!'

'That's weird.', Will said getting everybody's attention. 'Me and Sho weren't attacked at all.'

'Maybe you got home in time before they could strike.', Irma said.

'Or maybe, they're waiting for the right time to attack you!', Cornelia suggested.

'I got to go guys.", Irma said. 'My mom just called everybody down for dinner.'

'Same here.', Hay Lin said.

'Me too.', Cornelia said.

'My mom just called me too.', Will said.

'I have to go eat too.', Taranee said. 'Goodnight guys.'

'Goodnight.', Hay Lin said.

'Night.', Will said.

'Peace!', Irma said.

'Goodnight guys.', Will said before Taranee cut off their mental link.

Each of the girls went to go eat their dinners, hoping that they didn't have to worry about anymore attacks.

* * *

At the same time, the Defenders were at their home, talking about the attacks the four of them had.

"I don't know what it was, but they left this!", Tommy said as he showed the others the tree bark, that had the message written on it.

"Something like this was written on a stone, by a lightning bolt, when me and Hay Lin were attacked on Shell Beach.", Angelo said.

"Same with me and Irma!", Scott informed. "Only it was burned on the sidewalk! It took her a while to wash it away!"

"Same thing with me and Taranee.", Ricky said. "What about you, Sho?"

"Nothing happened, to me and Will.", Sho said. "I was able to get her home and come back, without any problems."

"Maybe they just wanted to go after only eight of us.", Tommy figured.

"Or they could be waiting for the right moment to strike at Will.", Orube said. "Remember, she lives the farthest away from the girls."

"Looks like we got a stakeout coming.", Ricky said.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Angelo said as he held up the Star Heart. "Defenders, unite!"

Once transformed into their Defender forms, Angelo left a note for his Uncle John, explaining what happened, while the others teletransported to where they needed to be. Orube, offered to go with Sho, for added back up, seeing as he and Will weren't attacked during their walk home. After writing his note for his Uncle John, Angelo went to the top of their apartment building, to keep watch over Hay Lin and her family.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the the guys are taking things seriously, after their attacks from unknown enemies! But, ten to one, you all figured out who it was that attacked them. If not, you'll find out soon!**


	31. Chapter 31: Stakeouts

Chapter 31:

_**Taranee & Ricky**_

**_11:22 P.M._**

As Taranee laid in her bed, her mind was thinking about what happened to her and Ricky earlier that evening. Just then her cell phone started vibrating on the stand, near her bed. She picked it up, deep down hoping it was Ricky calling her.

"Hello.", she whispered.

"Hey beautiful.", Ricky said on the other end of the line.

"Hey.", Taranee said happily. "I was hoping you'd call earlier! What happened?"

"Well, after what happened, the me and the guys decided to take some action of our own."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Look outside.", Ricky replied.

Taranee got up out of her bed, and went to her window. Sure enough, she saw Ricky in his Defender form, sitting in the tree near her balcony, with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?!", Taranee whispered, trying to sound serious, but was kind of glad to see him.

"Like I said.", Ricky said as he floated over towards her. "Me and the guys decided to take a little action of our own. So, we decided to keep an eye over you all at least until 1:00 A.M. We'll head home after that."

"So you're my bodyguard, for the next few hours.", Taranee said, as she walked out onto the balcony.

"You can say that.", Ricky said as he got closer to Taranee.

"I could get use to that.", Taranee said before they kissed.

As they were kissing, Taranee heard her bedroom door opening.

"Somebody's coming!", she whispered. "Go hide! Quick!"

"Taranee?", Mrs. Cook called for her daughter.

"Out here mom!", Taranee said from the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?", her mother asked.

"Just getting some air.", Taranee replied as she looked at the tree to see that Ricky wasn't there.

"Taranee, listen.", Theresa said as she sat at the foot of Taranee's bed. "I need to know for sure. Do you really like Ricky?"

"Well, yeah.", Taranee said as she sat next to her mom. "I like him a lot. And he likes me a lot. I'm not saying we're in love. We just like each other."

"But you really liked Nigel too.", Theresa replied.

"I did, but like I said on the ride home, me and him have been having a few problems in the last few months.", Taranee said. "Mainly, him flirting with other girls, during his bands concerts. It barely felt like we were a couple anymore. So, when I first met Ricky, he gave me a lot of attention."

"Something tells me there's more to this.", Theresa said.

"Well, I did have a dream about me and him walking on the beach, during a nice sunset.", Taranee replied.

"That'll do it.", Mrs. Cook said as she got to her feet. "Well, I guess this Saturday will be very interesting. I take it, you two will be going to the dance together?"

"Yes.", Taranee said shyly.

"Well, I hope you have fun.", she said. "Just be careful, dear. I don't want to see you get your heart broken, Taranee."

"I'll be okay mom.", Taranee said as she hugged her mom. "I've had you to raise me, didn't I?"

"I can take a hint.", Theresa said as she headed for the door. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, mom.", Taranee said as the door closed.

Taranee then went back out onto the balcony, to see Ricky reappear on the tree branch.

"Got to love that illusion power.", Ricky said as he flew over to her.

"It does come in handy.", Taranee said as she yawned.

"I think you better get to bed.", Ricky said.

"I think you're right.", Taranee said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Taranee.", Ricky said before they shared one last kiss.

Taranee then went back into her bedroom and closed her window, as Ricky went back to the tree branch, and used his illusion power to make himself invisible. Taranee then got in her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Will & Sho**_

_**11:22P P.M.**_

"Where are you and Orube now?!", Will whispered on her phone to Sho.

"On top of the apartment building across from yours.", Sho answered.

Will got up and looked out her window to see Sho and Orube right where Sho said they would be.

"So, you two are up there because you think I may be attacked sometime tonight.", Will figured.

"That's the hunch.", Sho said. "We'll be out here, for a few more hours. So get some sleep and don't worry about a thing."

"Don't worry about me.", Will said. "You two just be careful."

"We will.", Sho said. "Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Sho.", Will said on her cell phone, as she waved to him from her window.

Sho waved back to Will before she closed her curtains. Will then got in bed and went to sleep. On top of the building, Orube saw the smile on his face.

"You care for her. Don't you?", Orube asked Sho.

"Yeah, I do.", Sho replied. "It's something about her, that brings out the best in me sometimes."

"I think she feels the same way about you.", Orube said. "I hope things work out between you two."

"Thanks.", Sho said. "What about you? Have you heard from 'him' lately?"

"I got a letter from him the other day.", Orube said. "He says he'll come here in a few days. I can't wait to see him! I have to thank Caleb for introducing Drake to me."

"Is it me, or does it look like everybody we know have a special somebody they're thinking of?"

"It does, doesn't it?", Orube questioned as they kept watch.

* * *

_**Tommy & Cornelia**_

_**11:22 P.M.**_

"So you're going to be out there until 1:00 A.M.?", Cornelia asked Tommy over her cell phone_._

"That's the plan.", Tommy said.

"You know you don't have to do this.", Cornelia said.

"And take the chance of you getting hurt?", Tommy questioned. "I think not!"

"You're to much!", Cornelia said with a grin. "You know that?"

"I've been told that, a few times.", Tommy said with a small laugh.

"Well, I'm a getting tired.", Cornelia said before she yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Promise me that you won't be out there to long."

"I won't.", Tommy said. "I promise. Goodnight, Cornelia."

"Goodnight, Tommy.", she said as she took one last look out of the window and blew a kiss at Tommy.

Tommy blew a kiss back at her before she closed her curtian, and got in to bed.

'I love my life!', Cornelia thought to herself, before she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well, Cornelia.", Tommy said as he continued his watch.

* * *

_**Scott & Irma**_

_**11:22 P.M.**_

"A stakeout, huh?", Irma questioned as she was talking to Scott out her window, as he was sitting on a tree branch. "I bet you're doing this just to talk to me some more."

"Well, that is a benefit.", Scott said. "But honestly, I'm here just in case if who ever attacked us, comes after you or me."

"Strenght in numbers?", Irma said as Scott flew up to her window.

"You could say that.", Scott said before they kissed.

* * *

_**Angelo & Hay Lin**___

_**11:22 P.M.**_

As Angelo sat on top of the roof of his apartment home, he was thinking of calling Hay Lin.

"She might be asleep by now.", Angelo said as he looked to the sky. "I wish I could see the stars."

"Me too."

Angelo turned to see Hay Lin sitting next to him, wrapped in a blanket.

"What the.......?!", Angelo questioned. "When did you get here?!"

"A few seconds ago.", Hay Lin said happily. "Irma called me a few minutes ago and told me about what you guys were doing. So, I figured I'd come up here and keep you company for a while."

"Hay Lin, you are a piece of work.", Angelo said with a grin. "But, that's what I like about you."

Hay Lin couldn't help but blush at the compliment, before they kissed. After their kiss, they looked back up at the sky, trying to see what stars they could.

"You know, in the other worlds, I've been to, you could see the stars very well.", Angelo said.

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said.

"After this is all over, we should go camping somewhere."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Got any suggestions?"

"-------"

"Hay Lin?"

"-------"

"Hay Lin?", Angelo said as he tuned to face her, only to see her resting her head on his shoulder, sleeping, with a smile on her face. "Even in her sleep, she looks happy."

Angelo didn't say word as he let her get some sleep.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was 1:00 A.M. Angelo knew he had to get Hay Lin home, before someone noticed she was gone.

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he gently shook her. "Time to wake up, Hay Lin."

"Huh?", Hay Lin said as she slowly woke up. "Where am I?"

"Up on the roof of the apartment building, I live in.", Angelo replied. "Remember, you wanted to keep me company."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said before yawning. "What time is it?"

"Time to get you back home.", Angelo said as he picked her up, in his arms, still wrapped in her blanket.

"Oh!", Hay Lin said before giggling a little. "What are you doing?!"

"Just hold on.", Angelo said as he looked down at the street. "Roads are clear."

"Clear for what.", Hay Lin asked.

"This.", Angelo said as he flew over to her place. "Where's your bedroom?"

"That window, there!", Hay Lin said as she pointed to her bedroom window, enjoying the ride.

Angelo then lowered down to Hay Lin's bedroom window, which was open.

"I take it you floated out of your window to get to me.", Angelo said.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin teased as Angelo helped her through her window. "What if I did?"

"We'll have to do something about that.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?", Hay Lin questioned with a grin.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as they kissed. "I'd better get back."

"I guess so.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"If anything happens, call me.", Angelo said.

"I will.", Hay Lin said as Angelo flew off. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hay Lin.", Angelo said before heading back to the roof of his home.

With happy thoughts, Hay Lin went to bed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Once they all showed up at home, Angelo transformed the Defenders back to their normal selves. Each one, as well as Orube, then went to bed, tired yet happy that nothing happened that night.

* * *

**A/N: It seems that whoever or whatever attacked our heroes, earlier, wasn't in the mood to fight the same night. But the main question is, when will it or they strike?!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Dance Part 1

Chapter 32:

Friday had finally arrived, and every student had one thing on there minds. What they were going to wear at the dance. During lunch, the Guardians and Defenders, who were now couples, were enjoying their lunch, talking about who was going where, before the dance. But after some convincing, from Hay Lin, and Irma, everybody agreed to eat at the Silver Dragon and ride together to the dance.

After school, the girls agreed to meet at Hay Lin's home, and wait for the guys to come over to the Silver Dragon.

* * *

"I just realized something.", Cornelia said as she was brushing her hair.

"What's that?", Taranee asked as she was helping Will with her dress.

"In one week, we met the guys, broke up with our boyfriends.", Cornelia explained. "Except for Irma, who was single and not with Martin."

"Thank you.", Irma said as she was fixing her hair.

"And a few days later, we each end up with one of the guys.", Cornelia said as she continued to brush her hair.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as Yan Lin was helping her with her hair. "Do you think it has something to do with the dreams we had about them?"

"Could be.", Will said.

"Dreams are a powerful thing sometimes.", Yan Lin said getting the girls attention. "And as you know, Hay Lin, you dream possible futures."

"So you're saying that my dream about Angelo might happen?!", Hay Lin asked with excitement.

"Calm down, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "You shouldn't rely on the dream you had to much. If you're happy with Angelo, then you don't need a dream to see your future with him."

"What about the rest of us?", Irma asked. "We each had a dream about one of the guys."

"The same thing applies.", Yan Lin replied. "Four of you have said before that you've had problems with your ex-boyfriends. Correct?"

Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin all nodded in agreement.

"And all five of you feel some kind of connection with the Defenders.", Yan Lin said. "Right?"

The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Can you tell me why?", Yan Lin asked. "And be honest."

"Well...... I guess cause they're like us.", Taranee said speaking for the girls. "You know, juggling two lives. One as normal teenager, and the other as super heroes."

"And that's what binds you all.", Yan Lin said. "Before I met your grandfather, Hay Lin, I had a fling with the Ricky's grandfather."

"Really?!", Taranee asked.

"Oh yes.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "And Ricky is just like him. Always the joker, having a good time."

"So what happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, after what happened with Cassidy, and Nerissa,", Yan Lin began to explain. "not to mention Paul betraying the Defenders, of that time, I didn't want to get to close to Charlie, fearing that I may lose him in battle. So, slowly but surely, we broke up. We remained friends, but in time I found love in another. Just as Charlie did. We keep in touch still. In letters, mainly."

"Do you ever wonder what it would of been like if you and Charlie got married?", Will asked.

"Not at all.", Yan Lin replied with a warm smile. "I have a wonderful family. And a lovely grand-daughter."

"Aw, grandma!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

Just then a knock came at the door. It opened to show Joan Lin standing at in the doorway.

"Girls.", Joan Lin said. "Your dates are here."

"You girls better hurry and finish getting ready.", Yan Lin said as she headed for the door. "I leave you with this last piece of advice. If your feelings for the boys are as strong as you think they are, make it last. I know you tried to make your past relationships, with your old boyfriends work. But like you said, these boys have a lot in common with you than they did. And sometimes, that can make all the difference."

Yan Lin then left with Joan Lin to give the girls the time they needed to get ready.

"Do you guys think that there's a chance that we'll end up marrying the guys?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's possible.", Taarnee replied.

"Look at Angelo's grandparents.", Will said. "There's Kadma, who's a former Guardian. And then there's his Grandpa Joe, who's a former Defender."

"I guess you're right.", Hay Lin said as she slipped her dress on.

"Well, I say we hurry and get ready.", Irma said as she slipped her shoes on. "We can't keep them waiting to long."

"Speak for yourself.", Cornelia joked, getting a laugh out of the girls as they continued to get ready.

* * *

Down stairs, in the restaurant, of the Lin's home, the boys were waiting for the girls to come down, so they could eat their meal and head to the dance. They each wore black suits, with matching shoes, seeing as the dance was a formal one. The only thing difference between them was their shirts, and the kilt Scott was wearing. Scott was wearing a blue dress shirt, while Tommy was wearing a green dress shirt. Angelo was wearing a purple dress shirt, while Ricky was in a red dress shirt. And finally, Sho was in a white dress shirt. As they waited for the girls, Ricky was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking them so long?", Ricky questioned as they sat at the table, they were going to eat at.

"Ricky. I have learned that you never question how long it takes a girl to get ready for anything.", Tommy said.

"Ain't that the truth!", Scott agreed. "I say we just sit here and wait."

"We do have plenty of time before the dance.", Sho informed. "So there's no need to worry."

"But it shouldn't take them this long to get ready!", Ricky complained. "It didn't take us to long to get ready."

"Cause we don't have do to much.", Angelo said. "All we had to do is take our showers, while washing our hair, put on our deodorant, brush our teeth, get dressed, comb or brush our hair, spray some cologne...."

"Or body spray.", Scott said.

"True dat.", Angelo said. "Eat some mints, and we're good to go! As for women. I don't know what they do, but when they're done, they look good!"

"True, true.", Ricky said. "I just wish it didn't take so long."

"On that we all can agree.", Sho said as they continued to wait for the girls to come down.

"You guys want to hear something funny?", Angelo said. "I dreamt about me and Hay Lin being in Florana, the night before we went there, for some down time."

"Were you and her having a chicken fight with me and Irma?!", Scott asked. "You know like we were when we went there."

"Yeah!", Angelo said.

"Same with me!", Scott replied. "I dreamt about me and Irma, taking on you and Hay Lin!"

"I dreamt about me and Cornelia laying on the beach there.", Tommy replied.

"I dreamt about me and Taranee on the beach too.", Ricky said.

"So, we all dreamt about our day with the girl in Florana, the day before we went there.", Angelo said. "Now that's just trippy!"

"What's just trippy?", cane Irma's voice.

The boys got up to see what the girls were wearing.

"Whoa!", the boys said as they saw they girls.

Will was in a black, thin strapped dress, that stopped at her knees, with matching short heeled shoes, and small purse. Her hair was the same, except for her bangs, that were curled. She also was wearing a gold necklace with gold earrings, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist.

Irma was wearing a strapless, teal colored dress, that went down to her knees as well, with matching shoes, and a white purse. She was wearing a silver necklace with pearl earrings, that her mom let her borrow. Her hair was the same as usual

Taranee was in a red dress, that went down just below her knees, with matching short heel shoes, and a black purse. Her hair, that she had grown out a little, was in small braids. Around her neck was a gold necklace, holding a small ruby, that her mother gave her, along with a pair of gold earrings.

Cornelia was in a blue, thin strapped dress with matching short heel shoes, and purse. She wore a gold necklace. with diamond earrings, and a gold and silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was the same as always, as it flowed down to the small of her back.

And finally, Hay Lin was in a white Chinese dress, that went down to her ankles, with slits on both sides, with violet short heel shoes. On her dress was violet flower patterns, with a violet Chinese dragon design that went around and upward on her dress. Around her neck was a silver necklace with silver earrings. On her wrist was silver bracelet with a small dragon design on it. Her hair was let out as it flowed down to her knees, with two buns on top of her head.

"Well what do you think?", Irma asked Scott as she walked up to him.

"I think I'm lucky to have met you.", Scott said as they kissed.

"You look great, Taranee!", Ricky said as he walked up to Taranee.

"Um.... thanks.", Taranee said as she blushed a little.

"You look beautiful, as always, senorita.", Tommy said to Cornelia, as he kissed her hand.

"You don't look have bad yourself.", Cornelia said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hay Lin. You look........ wow!", Angelo said as he looked at her dress.

"Really?!", Hay Lin asked with a bright smile. "Thanks! I did the designs on it myself!"

"Cool!.", Angelo said holding her hand.

"You look great, Sho.", Will said with a small smile.

"So do you, Will.", Sho said with a smile, as he took Will's hand and lead her to the table, where they were going to eat, just as the other guys did the same with the other girls.

* * *

After getting their food, everyone began eating their meals, and talking about what music they hoped to hear at the dance.

"So is Matt and Nigel's band really going to be playing their music, during part of the dance?", Ricky asked.

"Unfortunately yes.", Will replied. "They volunteered to do it, for a fair price."

"So, let me get this straight!", Tommy said as he looked at Will and Taranee. "Instead of spending the whole dance with you two, your ex-boyfriends wanted to perform during part of the dance? That's just wrong!"

"That is pretty messed up.", Irma agreed.

"I just thought of something.", Hay Lin said. "What if Matt decides to play your song, Will?"

"You have a song?", Angelo asked Will. "He wrote you a song? What's it called?"

"Will to Love.", Irma replied, before biting into her egg roll.

"No way!", Angelo said. "He put your name in the title?!"

"Yep.", Will said.

"Quite playing.", Angelo said.

Will then gave Angelo a 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said looking at Will. "You're not playing! Aw, man. What was he thinking?"

"Hey!", Will said getting upset.

"I don't mean it like that!", Angelo said. "What I mean is, that you don't put the name of the person you're going out with, in a song you wrote. Unless you're married."

"Why not?", Hay Lin asked. "I think it sound sweet."

"Oh it is.", Ricky said. "Until you break up."

"Then it becomes a weapon that they use against you!", Tommy said before shivering a little.

"Past experience?", Cornelia asked Tommy.

"You have no idea.", Ricky replied. "Man was she vicious!"

"That was messed up.", Sho replied.

"And during the talent show!", Scott said.

Angelo then saw that the girls were getting curious about what they were talking about.

"It's a long story, ladies.", Angelo said. "One that we'll let Tommy tell one day. But not today."

"We got time.", Irma said.

"I"m not in the mood.", Tommy replied. "Besides, I want to finish my meal and head to the dance."

"It can't be that bad.", Cornelia said.

"Besides, we all have embarrassing stories.", Hay Lin said.

"That's true.", Angelo agreed. "But, there are some stories that some of us would rather not tell."

"Like the time you.....", Will began to say.

"Choose your next words well, Will.", Angelo said. "Don't forget, we grew up together. I got dirt on you too. Plus, I got 'the picture'."

Will then dropped her fork, as her mouth hung open.

"You wouldn't!", Will said.

"I would.", Angelo said.

"How bad is the picture?", Hay Lin asked.

"Let's just say, she tried to do something she was to young to do.", Angelo replied. "If you ever see it, you'll have a laugh or two."

"Can we please just eat our food, and head to the dance?", Will questioned, trying to change the subject.

Soon, after eating their meals, the five couples got in the two SUV's the Defenders had, and headed to the school, with Angelo driving one of them, with Hay Lin on the passenger side, and Tommy, driving the other one with Cornelia on the passenger side. Scott, Irma, Will and Sho rode with Angelo and Hay Lin, while Ricky, and Taranee, rode with Tommy and Cornelia.

* * *

Once at the school, everybody got out of the SUV's and did any last minute touches on themselves, and headed for the outer gym doors. Once at the doors Hay Lin stopped Angelo from opening the door for her.

"I just thought of something.", Hay Lin said.

"What's that?", Irma asked.

"Well, seeing as this is a Sadie Hawkins's Dance, shouldn't we open the doors for the guys?", Hay Lin asked.

"You know, she has a point.", Ricky said.

"I like it!", Irma said as she opened the door for Scott. "After you, Mr. O'Flannery."

"Why thank you, Ms. Lair.", Scott said as he walked past the door.

"Work that booty, baby!", Irma said in a deep voice, getting a laugh out of the others.

"At least she didn't spank your butt.", Ricky laughed as Taranee held the door open for him.

"Like he'd mind.", Angelo said, as Hay Lin did the same for him.

"You don't have to do that you know.", Tommy said to Cornelia.

"True.", Cornelia said as she held the door open for him. "But, this is kind of fun."

"After you.", Will said as she held the door open for Sho.

"Thank you.", Sho said as they walked in together.

After the girls gave their tickets to the ticket holder, they went inside the gym, where the dance was. The gym was decorated in white, purple, and yellow streamers, and balloons in the same colors. The DJ was playing music at the moment, as students were dancing to the beats.

"It's party time people!", Ricky said as he and Taranee went onto the dance floor.

"Shall we?", Tommy asked as he held out his hand to Cornelia.

"Yes.", Cornelia said as she took his hand.

"Let's boogie!", Irma said as she grabbed Scott's hand and lead him out onto the dance floor.

"Right behind you!", Scott said with a smile.

"Let's get our dance on, Hay Lin!", Angelo said as they headed out onto the dance floor.

"Woo-hoo!", Hay Lin said as Angelo spun her around, with the music.

Will and Sho said nothing as they simply walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Watching them all, from across the gym were Matt, Nigel, Martin, Peter, and Eric.

"Man that should be us out there with them!", Nigel said.

"You know that, and I know that!", Peter said. "But what can we do about it?!"

"It's not like we can just go up there and dance with them.", Eric replied.

"I say if we can't have them, we hurt them!", Martin suggested. "Emotion wise,that is."

"You mean like how you did Irma, during the radio broadcast?", Peter asked. "Nice work by the way."

"Thanks.", Martin said as he took a sip of his punch. "But to be honest, I don't know where it came from."

"You know what, Martin?", Matt said to his friend. "You just gave me an idea."

"What are you up to?", Nigel asked his best friend.

"You'll see.", Matt said as he watched Will enjoying herself with Sho.

* * *

**A/N: The dance has started, and our heroes are enjoying themselves. But what does Matt have planned for Will? And how bad will it be?**


	33. Chapter 33: The Dance Part 2

Chapter 33:

In the Shadow Realm, Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul Vanders were watching the young Warriors of Kandrakar enjoying themselves at the dance. They also were watching Matt and the others as well.

"It seems that my former Knight of Destruction is up to something.", Nerissa said with a sinister grin. "There may be hope for him yet."

"But if push comes to shove, he'll side with them.", Phobos said.

"It doesn't matter!", Necra said. "We have all we need!"

"We just need one more thing.", Paul said. "And our foes will come running!"

"But until then, I say we let our Dark Guardians have a little fun tonight!", Nerissa suggested.

"But, not to much fun.", Paul said. "The real battle is soon to come."

"And when it is all over, we shall rule all the known worlds", Phobos laughed evilly along with his allies.

* * *

Back at the dance, everyone there was enjoying themselves as the music played. The Guardians and Defenders were having the most fun they had all week. Once one of the songs ended, some of them had to sit down and take a break.

"I need to take a break, Irma!", Scott said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Same here.", Taranee said as she sat down. "Sorry Ricky."

"Don't worry about it.", Ricky said.

Just then another song started to play. Knowing that Scott, and Taranee were resting, Irma and Ricky looked at each other and smirk.

"Shall we, my aqua sister?", Ricky said as he held his hand out to Irma.

"Yes, my hydro brother!", Irma said as she took his hand. "We shall!"

They both them then dance out onto the dance floor in the way of the Tango, getting a laugh out of Taranee and Scott.

"You'd think they were brother and sister, the way they act.", Taranee laughed as she and Scott watched them dance.

"What's going on with those two?", Cornelia asked as she watched Ricky and Irma dancing.

"We're taking a break, so they decided to have some fun together.", Scott grinned.

"Well, if that's the case.....", Angelo said turning to Will. "I say we go and so them how we used to do it, Will! What do you say?"

"Why not!", Will agreed as she went on the dance floor with Angelo.

"What are you two doing out here?!", Ricky asked Angelo and Will.

"Showing you two up!", Angelo said as he and Will started getting down with the beat.

"Bring it on!", Irma said as she and Ricky danced on.

"It's on then!", Will laughed as she started getting into the grove.

"If they're switching up, then so can we!", Hay Lin said as she grabbed Tommy's hand. "Mind if I borrow Tommy, Cornelia?"

"Yeah, why not.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Sho. "Shall we?"

"Why not?", Sho said as he walked onto the dance floor with Cornelia.

"Come on Tommy!", Hay Lin said as she lead him out onto the dance floor.

"Whoa!", Tommy said as Hay Lin pulled him along. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Scott and Taranee then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Might as well.", Taranee said as they stood up.

"Let's show them how hot we can be!", Scott said as they began to dance.

For the next two songs, they danced that way, having the time of there lives. Elsewhere, Matt and his group were having a pretty good time. They mainly danced with the single girls there. Even Martin had a few girls dance with him. It seemed that some of the girls found him more attractive after his little argument with Irma the other day. That and the fact that Matt and the others gave the boy the makeover he needed. After the last song finished, the DJ got the students attention.

"Okay kids, it's time for me to take my break.", the DJ said. "So prepare for the music stylings of Wreck 55!"

Most of the crowd was cheering, except for the those of W.I.T.C.H. and S.T.A.R.S.

"If we leave now, we can go to the movies.", Will joked.

"That was so wrong.", Angelo laughed.

"I'm just saying.", Will said with a grin.

"You still worried Matt may play your song?", Irma asked.

"Dude's not that dumb!", Ricky said as the members of Wreck 55 were setting their stuff up. "So, don't worry about it."

"I guess your right.", Will said. "He can't be that mean."

"That's the spirit!", Hay Lin said as she hugged Will.

"Good evening, Sheffield!", Matt yelled into the microphone, getting every bodies attention. "You all ready to rock?!"

Most of the girls, who loved the band, cheered for them ready to hear them play. And that was all they needed to get started. As they played their songs, the people there danced to the music, enjoying themselves.

"I have to give him credit.", Angelo said as he was slow dancing with Hay Lin. "The guy can sing."

"I guess so.", Hay Lin said plainly.

"Don't be like that, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "At least he hasn't played that one song."

"I guess you're right.", Hay Lin said.

"Besides, look at Will.", Angelo said looking over at Will. "She doesn't look to worried."

"Wow! You're right!", Hay Lin said looking over at Will.

* * *

"He better not play that song!", Will said under her breath as she was slow dancing with Sho.

"Do not worry, Will.", Sho said as they danced. "If he does, he will be only hurting himself in the long run."

"So you don't think I'm being to paranoid?", Will asked as she looked up at him.

"A little, but I understand why.", Sho said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for understanding.", Will said as she leaned up and kissed Sho.

Seeing this, Matt was ready to do what he had planned as they finished the song they were playing.

"We'll folks, we have one last song, before the DJ comes back.", Matt said as tuned his guitar. "And it's an oldie but a goodie."

As the music began to play, Will froze in place. Sho, who quickly noticed this, looked down to see a shocked look on Will's face.

"Will?", Sho said as he tried to snap Will out of her shock. "What's wrong?"

"He's doing it!", Will said softly as she turned towards the stage.

"Oh no!", Hay Lin said softly as she looked over at Will.

"What is it, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he looked in the same direction she was looking, to see Will's face. "Wait. Is this the song?"

Hay Lin only nodded as she looked over at the other girls, who each had a sad look on their faces. As the music played, the girls and guys could only hope that it would end soon, as they saw the hurt look on Will's face.

* * *

So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create A connection. No.

Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage For protection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above Helped me find the Will the Will to love The Will to love The Will to love

* * *

"Why that jerk!", Cornelia hissed under her breath. "I'd like to send hm flying across the room, right now!"

"Don't stoop to his level, Cornelia!", Tommy whispered as they walked off the dance floor. "He's not worth it! Just be ready to be there for Will."

"You're right." , Cornelia said as they waited for the song to end.

* * *

I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid Of rejection. Oh!

I didn't think I had the strength To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt For perfection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above Helped me find the Will the Will to love The Will to love The Will to love

* * *

As the song played, Matt looked down at Will as she stood there, next to Sho. He saw the sadness and pain in her eyes, and seeing this made him glad he got his message across as he continued to play. Sho saw the smirk on Matt's face as he looked down at Will and was ready to do something, when Scott, Ricky, and Tommy grabbed him and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"They move quick!", Taranee said.

"Better to grab Sho now, than to wait until he charges the stage.", Irma said as she, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stood against the wall, waiting for the boys to come back.

"And where's Angelo?", Cornelia asked Hay Lin.

"Right here.", Angelo said as he came walking up with a cup of punch.

"And you're not with the guys because.....?", Irma began to ask.

"Hay Lin wanted something to drink.", Angelo said as he handed the cup of punch to Hay Lin.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said as she began to drink her punch.

"So how much damage has been done?", Angelo asked as the music play.

"See for yourself.", Taranee said as they looked at Will, who was standing alone.

* * *

Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love.

And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above She is just the Will the Will to love.  
The Will to love The Will to love Oh The Will to love

* * *

As the song ended, Matt looked at Will and winked at her. Seeing this, she ran out of the gym as tears began to flow. Seeing this, the girls were about to go after her, when Angelo stopped them.

"Let me go after her.", Angelo said. "I don't think she needs a lot of us out there."

After they agreed on that, Angelo gave Hay Lin a quick kiss and headed in the same direction Will went.

* * *

_Moments earlier.............._

"Let me go!", Sho demanded as the fellas pulled him into the bathroom.

"Not until you calm down, man!", Tommy said as he, Ricky, and Scott block the way out.

"You're way to mad, Sho.", Scott said. "Do you really think Will wants to see you get into a fight with Matt, tonight?"

"How did you.......?!", Sho began to ask.

"You're so mad, that I could read your emotions!", Scott replied while rubbing his temples. "It's kind of giving me a headache!"

"I'm sorry.", Sho said as he tried to calm down. "It's just that seeing Will like that....."

"We know man.", Ricky said. "If it were Taranee, I'd be ready to do the same thing. And I know that you'd stop me from beating the crap out of Nigel, or any one who tried to hurt her."

"Same goes for the rest of us.", Tommy said. "That's when we back each other up and stop each other from doing something dumb."

"Where is Will now?", Sho asked.

"Two to one, the girls are comforting her as we speak.", Scott said.

"I need to see her.", Sho said as he headed for the door.

"Cool!", Ricky said as they all headed out of the bathroom.

Once the boys walked into the gym, they went to where the girls were waiting for them, only to see Martin talking with Irma.

Sort of.

"What do you want, Martin?!", Irma snapped.

"Just saying hi to an old friend.", Martin replied cooly.

"Friend?!", Irma questioned. "Friend?! After what you did earlier this week, you have the nerve to say we're friends?!"

"Don't take it so hard, Irma.", Martin said. "I mean, it's not like you didn't have it coming."

_*SMACK*_

"Go. Away. Now.", Irma demanded as she glared at Martin.

"I almost forgot how hard you can hit.", Martin said as he rubbed his cheek. "You'll regret doing that."

"And what do you mean by that?!"

Martin turned to see Scott walking up to them.

"Well, if it isn't the brave boyfriend.", Martin said facing Scott.

"I suggest you leave.", Scott said in a stern voice.

"And if I don't?", Martin asked.

"Do you really want to go there?", Scott asked. "I don't need my powers to kick your butt!"

"Anytime, Scotty!", Martin teased.

"Why you......!", Scott said a she started getting mad.

"Scott, wait!", Irma said grabbing his arm. "He not worth it!"

Looking into Irma's pleading eyes, Scott calmed down and walked away with her and the others.

"This is far from over.", Martin said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Moments earlier, outside the gym, Will was sitting in a chair, crying after what Matt did earlier.

"Stupid, Matt!", Will snapped in between the tears as she wiped them away. "Stupid men!"

"I'm a bit insulted by that."

Will looked up to see Angelo walking up to her.

"Here.", Angelo said as he handed her a handkerchief. "I figured you might need this."

"Thanks.", Will said as she wiped her tears away. "Where's Sho?"

"The guys pulled him into the bathroom, to cool off.", Angelo said. "From what the girls told me, he was hot!"

"And the girls?"

"I told them to let me come out here.", Angelo said. "I figured that you'd rather have one of us, instead of all of us out here."

"I guess so.", Will said. "I just figured that Matt wouldn't stoop that low."

"Well, he's just hatting.", Angelo said. "He's suffering from haterism. It's a very bad sickness."

"Oh really?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Oh yes.", Angelo said trying to cheer Will up. "It effects the brain in many ways. Acting like a jerk is one of them."

Will couldn't help but laugh after that. Which in turn had Angelo laughing. After a while, they both calmed down a bit.

"Thanks.", Will said as she leaned on Angelo. "I needed that."

"No problem.", Angelo said. "But listen. Don't let Matt get to you. He's just being a jerk. And in the end, it's gonna bite him in the butt! So, dry those tears, and let's go join the others. The DJ's about to start playing again. And I'm ready to have a little fun."

"Let's go!", Will said as she jumped to her feet.

"Right behind you!", Angelo said as they made there way into the gym.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Will, first she gets bitten by Nocturna, and now Matt goes and pulls a stunt like that, to hurt her. It's good that she has her friends with her to back her up. Maybe I should of had Sho kick his butt. Nah!**

**P.S.: I don't know if those were the words to _The Will to Love _or not. I found it somewhere, and thought that was it. If it's not, I'm sorry.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Dance Part 3

Chapter 34:

Once in the gym, Will and Angelo made their way to the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt eyeing her as she walked past him. Suddenly, she heard him humming the tune to _The Will to Love_.

"Ignore him, Will.", Angelo said as he guided her towards the others. "He's not worth the trouble."

Taking Angelo's advice, Will turned her face away from Matt and kept on walking. Soon the other saw them walking up to them. Hay Lin was the first to run up to Will, hugging her.

"You okay Will?!", Hay Lin asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm okay, Hay Lin.", Will said. "I just needed to gather myself."

Just then, Sho came walking up to Will.

"And what about you?", Will asked as she lightly punched him on his arm. "Are you cooled off enough?"

"Yeah.", Sho said as he took her hand. "The guys helped me cool off."

"Good.", Will said as she leaned up and kissed him. "I don't want to see you fighting him over all this."

Just then the DJ started to play the music.

"Well, now that that's settled, I say we get down and funky!", Ricky said.

"That's right!", Irma said. "This is a dance after all! So let's go dance!"

Everybody then got on the dance floor and started getting down to the beat of the music. As more music played, the more fun everyone was having. Suddenly, the music to _Fatboy Slim's Funk Soul Brother _started playing. All the student started to get down with the beat and danced. Halfway through the song, the DJ got everybody's attention.

"Okay people!", the DJ said over the mic. "Let's get the fellas on one side, and the ladies on the other, and get down and funky!"

In the middle front line of boys were the Defenders, while the Guardians were in the middle front line of the girls.

"Show them what you got fellas!", the DJ told the boys.

The boys then started to get down, showing off in front of the ladies. The S.T.A.R.S. boys were dancing in sync, trying to impress their girls. The girls, being playful, pretended to be bored as they faked yawning.

"They're not impressed fellas!", the DJ teased. "Time to kick it up a bit!"

The boys then started to really get down with the beat, pulling out all kinds of moves. They then ended their thing with a back flip, and then folding their arms across their chest!

"Your turn ladies!", the DJ said. "So them what you can do!"

The girls then began to do their thang, as they danced. With a sway here and a twist there, they were really getting down. Like the S.T.A.R.S. boys, the W.I.T.C.H. girls were dancing in sync as well. The boys, just for fun, waved their hands in a "it's alright" way.

"You're not doing so hot, ladies!", the DJ said. "Turn up the heat!"

The girls then walked up to their dates, and started dancing up close and personal to them. After dancing like that for a bit, they backed away and took a pose.

"Okay people!", the DJ said. "Get with your date and break it down!"

Everyone then got with who they came with, and began to dance again. The guys were spinning the girls around and dipping them. By the time the song was over, they were ready for more! As more music played, the students were getting into the groove. As the night went on, the Warriors of Kandrakar were having a great time. There were times when they switched up dance partners for fun. There were times when it was Hay Lin and Scott, and Cornelia and Ricky. And there were times when it was Will and Tommy, Irma and Sho, and Angelo and Taranee.

By the end of the dance, there was enough time for one last dance.

"Okay kids.", the DJ said as he began to play the last song of the night. "We're gonna slow it down, for the last song. So, get with that special someone, and enjoy."

As the lights dimmed, everybody there, then got with that special somebody and began to slow dance to the final song. Each of the W.I.T.C.H. girls was with their S.T.A.R.S. boyfriends. As the music played the girls closed their eyes and rested their heads on the chest of the boy, they were with, as the music played. All five couples were enjoying the moment of happiness as the music played.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the night, Will?", Sho asked Will as they danced.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Will answered as she held on to Sho.

"I'm glad.", Sho said as they continued to dance.

* * *

"I hope this night went well for you, my little Fire Nymph.", Ricky said as he danced with Taranee.

"It has.", Taranee said looking into Ricky's eyes. "I just hope tomorrow night goes well too."

Ricky then gave Taranee a kiss.

"It will.", Ricky said as they continued to dance.

* * *

As they danced, Scott could tell that there was something wrong with Irma.

"Are you okay, Irma?", Scott asked. "Is what Martin did earlier still bugging you?"

"A little.", Irma said as they danced. "It's just, he never acted that way before. And then there's earlier this week, during our radio show. It's like he's went and become someone different. I may not of like him the way he likes me, but I still see him as a friend. Maybe this is from all the times I treated him badly."

"I don't know about your past.", Scott said as he held Irma close. "But I do know that you have a good heart. So, I say talk to Martin, this Monday. If he's truly your friend, he'll hear you out. And if you want, I'll be there with you."

"Thanks.", Irma said before kissing Scott. "You know just what to say to cheer me up."

"It's what I do.", Scott said as they danced.

* * *

"I know I said this earlier, but you look lovely, Cornelia.", Tommy said as he and Cornelia danced.

"I don't mind hearing it again.", Cornelia said looking into his eyes. "But you know, I still can't believe he was right."

"Who?", Tommy asked.

"Angelo!", Cornelia said. "Not one person said anything about the dress I'm wearing. And I wore it two dances ago."

"Ha! Told you!", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin danced by them, getting a small laugh out of Hay Lin.

"See it like this.", Tommy said. "No matter what you wear, you'll always look good."

"Nicely said.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

* * *

"So, got any plans for tomorrow?", Angelo asked.

"None that I know of.", Hay Lin said. "Why?"

"I was hoping we could go on a picnic tomorrow. Around twelve, or twelve thirty", Angelo said as they danced. "Just you and me. Nobody else."

"I'd like that!", Hay Lin said as the music ended.

"Well, kids!", the DJ said getting every bodies attention. "That's the end of the dance! Time to head on home! I hope you all had a good time. And I hope to see you at your next dance!"

Once the lights were turned back on, the students left the gym and headed for their modes of transportation home, so the janitors could do their job and clean up the place.

* * *

"Tonight was........ interesting.", Hay Lin said as Angelo drove the SUV they rode in with Irma and Scott in the back, with Will and Sho.

"That's a nice way of putting it.", Will replied.

"At least they didn't cause to much trouble.", Scott said.

"True.", Angelo said as they turned a corner. "For now, I say we get you girls home, and call it a night."

"But first, can we go get something to eat?", Irma asked. "I'm hungry."

"Are you serious?!", Will asked. "It's 10:35 P.M.!"

"And I'm hungry!", Irma replied. "All they had at the dance was punch, chips, and some cookies! I need a burger and fries! With a milk shake!"

"That does sound good.", Angelo agreed. "Dang it, Irma! Now yo got me hungry!"

Suddenly, Hay Lin's cell phone began to ring.

"It's probably my dad.", Hay Lin said as she checked the caller ID. "It...... Taranee?! Hey, Taranee! What's up?! Huh?! You guys too?! Okay! We all head there. See ya there!"

"What was that all about?", Angelo asked Hay Lin.

"Turns out that they're hungry too.", Hay Lin said as she put her cell phone away. "They want to go to Hardee's."

"I could go for a monster burger.", Angelo said.

"I getting hungry too.", Will said. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

Once at Hardee's, they parked their rides, and went inside to eat. Once at the register, they ordered their food. Once they got their food, they sat and began to eat. After a few minutes, the girls decided to ask about the boys Zenith Forms.

"So how did you guys reach your Zenith Forms?", Will asked before eating a fry.

"Put it to you like this.", Angelo said before drinking some of his soda. "When we did it, we focused on one thing, before calling on the full powers of the Star Heart."

"Only one thing?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah.", Ricky said. "You just have to stay focused on those you know and love."

"Once you do that, you'll be able to reach your Zenith Forms.", Tommy said.

"So, how long did it take you guys to reach you Zenith Forms?", Hay Lin asked.

"It was during a battle with a powerful giant.", Scott replied. "We didn't have time to train for it or anything."

"And yet we were able to beat the giant.", Sho said.

"So, when do we start training for this?!", Irma asked getting excited.

"What ever day you girls pick.", Angelo answered. "Just be ready to go to Kandrakar to train for it."

"Why Kandrakar?", Cornelia asked.

"Because our enemies can't go there.", Scott said.

"He has a point.", Taranee replied.

"I say we start as soon as possible.", Will suggested. "How does tomorrow around 1:00 P.M. sound?"

"Works for me.", Ricky said.

"I'm game.", Tommy agreed.

"I'll be ready.", Sho said.

"This'll be fun!", Scott said.

"Then it's settled.", Angelo said. "We start your training tomorrow."

* * *

After eating their food, everybody jumped into the SUV's they came there in and the guys began to drive the girls home. The ride home was pretty good for them as the girls were talking about how they wanted their Zenith forms to look like. Just as they drove past the park, a tree suddenly fell in the middle of the road. Both vehicles stopped, and everybody got out wondering how the tree got their.

"This is weird.", Sho said as he looked at the tree.

"Question is, how did it get here?", Will questioned.

"I'm guessing Paul or Nerissa!", Scott said.

"You guys notice how we're the only ones on this road?", Irma asked.

Suddenly, a fireball hit the tree setting it a blaze, surprising everyone. The heroes looked up at where the fireball came from to see four male figures floating in the air. The figures were dressed like the Defenders, except they were dressed all in black, with two symbols on their shirts. One had the symbols of a wave of water and a flame on his shirt, while another had a flame and a wave of water on his shirt. the third one had the symbols of a mountain and of a twister on his shirt, while the fourth and final one had the symbols of a twister and a lightning bolt on his shirt.

"This doesn't look good.", Ricky said.

"Hello, Warriors of Kandrakar!", one of the dark figures said. "We're the Dark Guardians! And with our powers, you don't stand a chance against us!"

"That's what you think!", Angelo said as he raised the Star Heart, along with Will who raised the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians.......", Will said.

"Defenders......", Angelo said.

"Unite!", they both said.

Once transformed, the Guardians and Defenders flew into action! But as soon as they were close enough to the Dark Guardians, the Dark Guardian with the symbols of a twister and a lightning bolt on his shirt, sent a twister, with electricity in it, at them! The twister was so fast, that they were sucked up in it quickly! As they were being spun around, in the twister, they were also getting shocked as well. Once he felt he had his thrills, the Dark Guardian, that made the electric twister, sent it away. W.I.T.C.H. and S.T.A.R.S. went falling to the ground, still stunned from the attack!

"Where did these guys come from?!", Scott questioned as they al slowly got to their feet.

"And how can they control more than one element?!", Angelo questioned.

"I'm guessing this is Nerissa and Paul's doing!", Will figured.

"You'd be correct, Keeper of the Heart!", Paul Vanders said as he and Nerissa flew up to them. "Each of our Dark Guardians has the power of two elements!"

"And they're more than a match for you all!", Nerissa gloated.

Suddenly, the Dark Guardian with the symbols of a flame and a wave of water on his shirt shot a flame down at the Guardians and Defenders, making a ring of fire around them, keeping them on one spot.

"They do know we can fly?", Tommy questioned.

"We can't!", Cornelia said as she tried to flap her wings. "Our wings are still stunned!"

"They know their stuff!", Sho said as he pick Will up. "But not enough!"

"We have our own way of flying!", Ricky said as he did the same with Taranee.

Taking their lead, Tommy picked up Cornelia, Scott picked up Irma, and Angelo picked up Hay Lin. The guys then took to the air with the girls in their arms.

"I don't think so!", the Dark Guardian with the symbols of a mountain and a twister on his shirt, hit them with a powerful blast of wind, sending them falling back into the ring of fire! "You're not going anywhere!"

Being who they are, they Defenders took the force of the fall as they held the girls close to them.

"Well, that hurt!", Ricky said as he and Taranee stood up.

"We, hane to think of a way out of this!", Hay Lin said as she and Angelo stood up.

"I'm open to any ideas!", Scott said as he and Irma stood up.

"We could go underground.", Cornelia suggested.

"They may bury us alive then!", Sho said.

"I have an idea!", Will said. "Irma! Ricky! Can you two give us a thunderstorm?"

"No sweat!", they both said as they raised their hands.

"I think I see your plan, Will!", Angelo said. "Sho! Cornelia! A little metal please!"

Sho and Cornelia took some metal poles from a nearby fence and floated them up towards Nerissa, Paul, and their Dark Guardians. Suddenly, it started to rain. Which in turn put the ring of fire out.

"Quintessence!", Will and Angelo shouted as they combined their powers sending a massive lightning bolt at the metal poles.

Once it hit the poles, the electricity traveled in between each other, shocking Nerissa, Paul, and their Dark Guardians, causing them to fall to the ground. As they slowly got to their feet, they saw that the Guardians, and Defenders were walking towards them.

"Not bad, kiddies!", Paul said with a smirk. "Looks like you've all learned to work well together!"

"But it'll take more than that to beat us!", Nerissa said as a dark aura surrounded them all. "We have a powerful energy source to back us up! And with it, we shall get what we want!"

"But for now, enjoy this little victory.", Paul said. "Cause the next we meet, it won't be so easy for you!"

They then teletransported away, leaving our heroes a bit battered, bruised, and worried.

* * *

**A/N: Just when their night was going good, Nerissa and Paul ruin it with their Dark Guardian's coming out party! How will they be able to beat this new threat?! And when will the Dark Guardians strike?!**


	35. Chapter 35: Training & Family Dinner

Chapter 35:

The next day, at around 11:30, Angelo and Hay Lin still had their picnic, in the park that they fixed up before they left for home last night, seeing as they needed to do something to get their minds off of what happened last night. Besides, Hay Lin had other things on her mind.

"Are you okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he saw a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing.", Hay Lin said with a forced smile as she was about to bite into one of the sandwiches she helped made.

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he took her hand and held it gentle. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's just.......", she began to say. "..... what Eric said the other day, at the mall. What if he's right? What if you guys have to move back to Fadden Hills?!"

"Well, we can always teletransport back and forth, to meet up with each other.", Angelo suggested as he slowly pulled her closer to him. "Not to mention, meet up on Valora, Metamoor, or Florana."

"True.", Hay Lin said. "Oh! It'll be like a long-distance relationship. Without much of the long distance!"

"There you go!", Angelo said before cupping Hay Lin face in his hands. "I don't want this to end, Hay Lin. Not when we just got together."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said softly, before they kissed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the others met up on the park, to go to Kandrakar, so the girls could start their training for their Zenith forms.

"So, where's Angelo and Hay Lin?", Will asked.

"I know he said that he and Hay Lin were going to have their picnic here.", Sho said.

"Do you think they went on ahead to Kandrakar?", Taranee asked.

"This is Hay Lin we're talking about.", Irma said. "She'd of waited."

"Then where are they?", Cornelia questioned.

As the others were wondering where Angelo and Hay Lin were, Tommy decided to use his enhanced hearing and listen to the wind. Soon he picked up on the sound of two people giggling. One giggling louder than the other.

"I think I hear them guys!", Tommy said as he tried to focus on where the giggling was coming from. "They're over....... there!"

Tommy then led them over to a set of bushes, where they all began to hear the giggling of one Hay Lin. Irma, being Irma was the first to sneak up towards the bushes, to see Hay Lin lying under Angelo making out. He had left arm holding himself up, so not to put to much pressure on Hay Lin. And when ever Angelo went down to Hay Lin's neck, she would giggle a little.

"I take it you're ticklish there.", Angelo grin as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"A little.", Hay Lin said sheepishly.

"I hate to see what would happen if I went for your ears.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"I guess you'll just have to find out.", Hay Lin said as she gently poked his nose.

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Lin?", Angelo asked with a playful smile.

"I beleive it is, Mr. Vanders.", Hay Lin said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"I have to say, I like that you kept your hair the way it was, from last night.", Angelo said. "It looks nice."

"Really?!", Hay Lin questioned with a brighter smile. "My grandma helped me with it."

"She's got good taste.", Angelo said as he was about to kiss Hay Lin. "Now where were we?"

They were about to kiss, when they heard some movement in the bushes.

"You hear that", Angelo whispered to Hay Lin.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "You don't think......?"

"Let's play it safe.", Angelo said. "On three, give them a blast of wind."

"Gotcha.", Hay Lin said with a smirk.

"One,........ two..........", Angelo said getting ready to fight, just in case if it was a Dark Guardian. "Three!"

Angelo then quickly jumped away from Hay Lin as she quickly got up and blasted a thing of wind where the sound was coming from! Not knowing that she just blew back their friends, Angelo jumped over the bushes, with his hands charged with electricity, ready to fight. Hay Lin soon joined him with a ball of air in each hand.

"What the heck?!", Angelo said as he saw that it was the others there lying on the ground.

"Guys?!", Hay Lin questioned as she made the balls of air vanish.

"Were we interrupting?", Irma question with a grin.

"We're you all spying on us?!", Hay Lin questioned, with her hands on her hips.

"Just a little.", Tommy confessed.

"So, were you really going to nibble on her ears?", Will teased, getting a laugh out of the others.

"You know what?", Angelo said pointing at them all. "You all need to mind your own business!"

"We're sorry, but we couldn't resist.", Cornelia said while laughing. "It's just, we didn't know that Hay Lin had it in her!"

"Well, now you know.", Hay Lin said as she turned away from the others.

"We're sorry, Hay Lin.", Taranee said walking up to her. "It won't happen again."

"You promise?", Hay Lin asked as she looked at the other girls as they walked up to her, with one eye open.

"We promise.", Irma said.

"Okay!", Hay Lin said with her bright smile. "Now let's go to Kandrakar!"

Angelo then opened a fold to Kandrakar. Once they all went through it, it closed behind them.

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for?", Necra asked Naerissa and Paul as the fold behind them closed.

"Yes, we have.", Nerissa said as she and Paul sat at the table with Phobos and Necra.

"Is it as powerful as you say it is?", Phobos asked.

"Very powerful!", Paul said. "When the time is right, we'll use it against the Defenders and Guardians, and bring them to their knees!"

"The only question is, when will we strike?", Phobos questioned.

"Soon, my friends.", Nerissa said. "Very soon."

* * *

_Two hours later.........._

"Ow!", Irma said as she landed on her butt, along with the other girls. "This sucks!"

"Tell me about it.", Taranee said as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "This is the ninth time we tried this!"

"Well, at least you all got some control, when you're in elemental forms.", Ricky said as he helped Taranee to her feet. "And look! You all are still in your Guardian forms this time!"

"That has to be some improvement.", Tommy said.

"Unlike the first three times, when you all had no control at all.", Scott said. "You almost toasted me, Taranee!"

"I said I was sorry!", Taranee said. "I still don't know why I went after you like that."

"That goes for the rest of us!", Angelo said. "A guy can only take so much electricity, Will!"

"Agian, I'm sorry.", Will said. "But it was something about you that said _attack_!"

"It was the basic instinct side of your powers.", the Oracle said as he walked into the room they were training in.

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"Think back to when you face Cedric in your elemental forms.", the Oracle said. "Your focus was on fighting him, because of the elemental powers he was using."

"So, when we did it this time, we went after the Defender of the same element!", Hay Lin figured. "But why?"

"Because, in that state of mind, you saw them as a threat.", the Oracle informed them. "But to see that you got some control over that form so quickly is a major improvement!"

"Which means that you're getting closer to your Zenith Forms!", Sho said.

"Well, let's keep going!", Irma said. "I want to get this down!"

"We can't stay for long.", Ricky said as he checked the clock on the wall. "Me and Taranee have that dinner to cook for her family!"

"How much time do we have?!", Taranee asked.

"We can stay here for about two and a half more hours.", Ricky said.

"Then let's make them count.", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Let's do it, girls!"

As they continued their training, the Oracle left them to take care of other matters.

'I only hope that their training will be enough to stop, their enemies.', he thought to himself as he went to his meditating room.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, the kids were back on Earth and at the Defenders home getting some rest.

"We were so close!", Hay Lin said as she rested her head on Angelo's shoulder, as they sat on the couch. "I could feel it!"

"But you all almost burned yourselves out doing it.", Angelo said. "It's best to take your time, when doing this."

"Trust us when we say, we've been there.", Ricky said. "When we did it, we were out for at least a day and a half."

"So when do we start training again?", Irma asked.

"Monday.", Scott said.

"What?", Irma whined. "Why?!"

"Because you need the rest.", Tommy replied.

"Rest is good.", Taranee said as she sat next to Ricky.

"I agree.", Cornelia said as she leaned back on the sofa she was sitting on with Tommy, Hay Lin, and Angelo. "That took a lot out of me."

"You and me both, Will said as she sat next to Sho on another sofa. "What time is it anyway?"

"5:40.", Scott replied.

"Really?!", Ricky said getting up. "We been gone for that long?!"

"Don't you two have a dinner to cook?", Angelo asked as he looked at Taranee and Ricky.

"It's a good thing we got the things we needed this mourning.", Ricky said as he and Taranee headed into the kitchen.

"You guys need any help?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nope!", Taranee said. "We're going to do this ourselves."

"Have fun.", Irma said as she rested her head in Scott's lap yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Training for five hours will do that.", Scott replied. "I don't know how, Ricky and Taranee can be up and cooking!"

"The Oracle gave them something to give them that extra boost for tonight.", Sho replied.

"I wonder what their cooking?", Irma questioned.

"I do smell tomato sauce.", Tommy said.

"What are you two cooking?", Angelo asked.

"Penni pasta, with tomato sauce and Italian sausage.", Ricky said.

"With garlic bread.", Taranee added.

"Well, while they're doing that, I'm getting some sleep.", Angelo said as he leaned back on the sofa, with Hay Lin who already started to dose off.

"I'm all for that.", Tommy said as he and Cornelia slowly fell asleep.

"Sleep is good.", Irma said as she snuggled up close to Scott.

"Oh yeah.", Scott said as he held Irma close to him.

"Wake me when you wake up.", Will said as she rested her head on Sho''s shoulder, and slowly fell asleep herself.

"Same for you if you wake up first.", Sho said as he fell asleep himself.

Soon the eight of them were sleeping, from all the hard training they went through that day.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the others woke up to the smell of good food.

"Something smells good!", Irma said as she stretched her arms.

"I think they're done.", Sho said as he sniffed the air.

"It smells like their done.", Tommy said.

"You two done yet?", Will asked.

"Just got finished.", Ricky said as he and Taranee came out, from the kitchen.

"Good timing.", Cornelia said.

"Thanks.", Taranee said. "Now get out."

"What?!", Angelo said. "How you gonna tell me to get out of my own home?!"

"Besides, I'm hungry.", Scott said.

"Guy?!", Ricky said.

"We're joking, man!", Angelo laughed. "We know you two need the place to yourselves."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"And that would be my family.", Taranee said

"I'll go get it.", Sho said.

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she took of her apron to reveal the blue dress she was wearing, with matching shoes, and gold earrings.

"Go Taranee!", Cornelia said.

"Thanks.", Taranee said as Ricky took off his apron to show the black pants, with a blue shirt, with black tie and shoes.

"You cleaned up good, man!", Tommy said.

"I have my moments.", Ricky said with a cheesy smile.

Just then Sho came up the stairs, with Taranee's parents and brother behind them. Theresa was dressed in a purple dress with black shoes and pearl earrings. Lione was dressed in a pair of black pants, with a black shirt and tie, with matching shoes, while Peter was dressed in a pair of black pants, with black shoes, with a green shirt and black tie.

"Well, we're going to go and leave you all alone.", Angelo said as the others headed downstairs. "You all have a lovely dinner now."

"Well, come have a seat at the table.", Ricky offered as he guided them to the dinning room. "The foods already set up. All we need is to get the sparkling cider we got."

"I go get it.", Taranee said as she went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, she came back with two bottles of the mentioned drink. After everybody sat down and said grace. Once grace was said, everybody went to eating their meal.

* * *

"So, Ricky?", Lione said getting Ricky's attention. "What are your intentions with my daughter? As a father, I must know these things."

"To be honest sir, I really like you daughter.", Ricky said as he looked towards Taranee. "And to be honest, I hope our relationship will grow stronger."

Taranee couldn't help smile at what Ricky said. But then Peter had to go and ruin it.

"What makes you so sure that you'll be here long enough for that to happen?", Peter asked.

"Well, as far as I know, we're here to stay, for a long time.", Ricky replied.

'Don't start, Peter!', Taranee told her brother mentally.

'I'm just saying, sis.', Peter said before going back to eating his food. 'He may not be around long. So, don't get your hopes up.'

'Just mind you own business!', Taranee mentally said.

"So, have you found a job yet?", Theresa asked.

"I start working at the Silver Dragon, with the guys, on Monday", Ricky said. "Some days I'll be doing deliveries. While others I'll be doing dishes, busing tables, or serving food. And when I'm not working there, I'll be helping downstairs at the dojo."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out.", Theresa said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, ma'am.", Ricky said. "I do. My parents do sent me some cash every two weeks, but I'd like to make some money on my own as well. You know, to so that I can work hard for my money."

"I like how you think.", Lione said. "It's always good to get that work experience, while you're young."

For the rest of the evening, they all seemed to get along pretty well. And for some reason, Peter wasn't trying to start anything. And for that, Taranee and Ricky were glad.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others went to different places to have some fun. Scott and Irma went to Pizza Hut along with Cornelia and Tommy, while Angelo, Hay Lin, Will, and Sho went to the store to get some things and headed to Will's place.

"I can't believe were actually doing this.", Angelo said as the four of them stood at the door o Will's home. "When was the last time we did this?"

"When me and my mom came to visit, during Spring Break, last year.", Will said as she unlocked the door.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said as they all walked in. "You guys had gone to visit your families, at the time, Sho."

"To think if I had stayed, I might of met, you then!", Sho said.

"But I was with Matt then.", Will said. as they set the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Good point.", Sho said.

"Let's see." Angelo said as he began to take stuff out of the bags. "We have sodas, already made pizza crust. Pizza sauce, pepperoni, already cooked chicken stripes, pre-cooked shrimp, pineapples nibblets, black olives, mushrooms, green peppers, and a lot of shredded cheese."

"What kind of pizza are you going to make with chicken, shrimp, and pineapple?", Hay Lin asked.

"C.S.P. Pizza!", Will said as she opened the jar of black olives.

Hay Lin gave Will a questionable look.

"It was all we could think of at the time.", Will said.

"We were ten at the time.", Angelo said.

"Is it good?", Sho asked as he spreads some pizza sauce on one of the pizza crust.

"Actually, yes.", Will said. "And if you take some black olives, mushrooms, green peppers and chop them up in a blender, then mix it in with the pizza sauce, it's very good!"

"You guys have to try it!", Angelo said as Will put some black olives in the blender, with some green peppers and mushrooms.

"I guess.", Hay Lin said in a worried tone as she sprinkled some cheese on the pizza crust Hay Lin put the pizza sauce on.

"Just try one slice.", Angelo said as he poured some pizza sauce in a bowl. "That's all I ask."

As Will was blending the vegetables, Susan and John walked into the apartment.

"Hey, mom.", Will said as she turned off the blender.

"Hey, honey.", Susan said. "What are you all doing?"

"Making pizzas.", Hay Lin replied.

"Really now?", John questioned looking at what Will had in the blender. "Are you making...... what's it called again?"

"C.S.P. Pizza.", Angelo said as Will poured the blended vegetables in the bowl of sauce. "And yes we are."

"I don't know how you two made that pizza up.", John said.

"We just got creative.", Will said as Angelo stirred the contents in the bowl together.

"Well, at least you're making a normal pizza as well.", Susan said as she saw Hay Lin putting some pepperonis on one of the pizzas.

"Why must they judge us?", Angelo asked Will as he finished spreading their special sauce on one of the other pizza crust.

"Well, it does sound like a strange mix.", Sho replied.

"Just wait and try a slice.", Will said as she sprinkled some cheese on it. "Then you can judge for yourself."

"Well, we just came by so Susan could grab a different coat.", John said as she grabbed she black coat. "We're heading out to go to the movies."

"Make sure to clean up when you're done.", Susan said before giving Will a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back around 10:30."

"Okay, mom.", Will said as they left the apartment.

After adding the chicken, shrimps, and pineapple nibblets, Angelo put the pizza in the oven with the pepperoni pizza. They then set the timer and waited for the pizzas to cook while cleaning up any messes that were made.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Irma, Tommy, and Cornelia were eating at Pizza Hut.

"I love this tuscani pasta stuff!", Irma said as she ate some of her food.

"Is this why you had us come here?", Cornelia questioned.

"Maybe.", Irma replied in a sing-song voice while flashing a smile.

"I must admit, the wings are pretty good here.", Tommy said before biting into one.

"So, what do you have planned for Spring Break?", Scott asked Irma.

"Believe it or not, we're going camping.", Irma said. "Five days of roughing it in the woods. Just me, my parents, and Chris. That will be fun!"

"I'm heading back to Spain for five days.", Tommy said. "It'll be nice to see my family, after all this time. Where are you going, Cornelia?"

"We plan on going to Hawaii!", Cornelia said happily. "Unless a hurricane hits, then it's off to Italy."

"I'll be heading back to Ireland.", Scott said. "I miss seeing my family."

"Looks like we all have plans for next week.", Irma said.

"To bad they won't go as planned.", a familiar female voice said.

Scott, Irma, Tommy, and Cornelia turned to see Paul and Nerissa sitting at the table next to them.

"Hello kids.", Paul said with a smirk. "How's it going?"

* * *

**A/N: What are Nerissa and Paul up to? What ever it is, it can't be good. Let's hope our heroes will be able to deal with it.**


	36. Chapter 36: Midnight Battle & Kidnapped!

Chapter 36:

Seeing Nerissa and Paul sitting next to them, in the restaurant was surprising to Scott, Irma, Cornelia, and Tommy, but they weren't about to show it.

"What are you two doing here?!", Irma snapped.

"Aren't we aloud to have a meal, before taking you all out.", Paul questioned.

"Last time we sent you and your Dark Guardians packing!", Tommy said.

"That was then.", Paul said. "This is now. Meet us tonight, at midnight at Shell Beach!"

"And make sure it's just you Guardians and Defenders.", Nerissa said as she and Paul stood up.

"Don't be late.", Paul said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"We have to call the others!", Cornelia said as she pulled out her cell phone.

As she began to call the others, Scott and Tommy paid the bill, while Irma had the leftover food put in a bag. Once that was taken care of, they left for home, to prepare for their fight with Nerissa, Paul, and their Dark Guardians.

* * *

_Shell Beach, at 11:55 P.M._

There they were. The Guardians and Defenders at Shell Beach ready to face off against Nerissa, Paul, and their Dark Guardians.

"So how did the dinner go?", Irma asked Taranee, trying to break the tension.

"It went pretty well.", Taranee said. "My parents are warming up to Ricky."

"And Peter?", Cornelia asked.

"He tried to start something, but it didn't work.", Taranee replied.

"You know, that pizza you and Will made was pretty good.", Hay Lin said.

"I must admit, it did have a unique taste to it.", Sho said.

"I told you you'd like it.", Will said.

"I may make one tomorrow.", Angelo said looking around the area. "But first, where are Paul, Nerissa, and their goon squad?"

"Well, we are a bit early.", Scott said.

"But they should still be here!", Ricky said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", Nerissa said as she, Paul and their Dark Guardians appeared in front of them.

"Now let's get this over with!", Paul said. "But first, let us introduce our fifth Dark Guardian!"

Out from the shadows walked a familiar face, the Guardians knew.

"Frost?!", Taranee questioned as they all noticed that he was dressed like the other Dark Guardians, with the symbols of a lightning bolt and a mountain on his top.

"Hello Guardians!", Frost said with a smirk. "It's been a while."

"Attack, Dark Guardians!", Paul ordered.

Frost was the first to strike as he shot a lightning bolt at Will and Sho. Next was the Dark Guardian with the flame and ocean wave on his shirt, as he went after Taranee and Ricky. Then the one with a mountain and a twister went after Cornelia and Tommy, while the one with a ocean wave and a flame went after Irma and Scott. And the one with a twister and lightning bolt went after Hay Lin and Angelo.

"So how did you escape without Elyon knowing, Frost?!", Will questioned as she shot a lightning bolt at him.

"They still think I'm there!", Frost laughed as he dodged the attack. "Right now, there's a copy of myself sitting in my cell. No ones the wiser!"

Suddenly, a large rock came and hit him on his side.

"You'll be back in your cell soon!", Sho said as the rock floated next to him.

"We shall see!", Frost said as he made some sharp rocks fly at Sho.

Sho then moved the large rock to block the sharp ones coming at him. Seeing her chance, Will blasted Frost with a thing of electricity. stunning him. Seeing this, Sho hit Frost with the large rock again, sending Frost to the ground.

"Im not finish yet!", Frost snapped as he flew up at them. "I've only just begun!"

* * *

"Let's see what you got, Sparky!", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin charged at the Dark Guardian with the twister and lightning bolt on him.

The Dark Guardian then blasted them with a air ball with electricity in it. Angelo then grabbed the attack and threw it back at him.

"We're ready this time!", Angelo said.

Hay Lin then blasted a powerful gust of wind and made the ball of electrified air move faster towards the Dark Guardian. The Dark Guardian blocked the attack by raising his arms up in defence. But once he brought his arms down, he saw Angelo's fist coming at him! Angelo was able to knock off the Dark Guardian's visor. Once he did, he and Hay Lin were shocked to see who it was.

"E-Eric?!", Hay Lin questioned.

"No way!", Angelo said.

"Way!", Eric said.

* * *

"Let's see what you got!", the Dark Guardian with the mountain and a twister said as he made some vines shot up at Tommy and Cornelia.

Thinking quickly, Tommy shot forth blades of air at the vines, cutting them up. The Dark Guardian, thinking quickly, flew at Tommy with rocks covering his right fist.

"See how you like this!", the Dark Guardian snapped as he punched Tommy in his stomach, sending him flying back against a larger rock.

As Tommy slowly got to his feet, the Dark Guardian stood above him ready to strike a powerful blow, a hand of sand came up and uppercuts him, sending him flying backwards!

"Back off!", Cornelia said as she had her hand on the ground.

Tommy then got on his feet and was ready to fight. Not saying a word, he flew at the Dark Guardian, and kicked him up side the head knocking him back down.

"How do you like the dirt?!", Tommy said and Cornelia landed next to him. "Thanks for saving my but."

"My pleasure.", Cornelia said as the Dark Guardian stood up with his visor cracking.

Once it was cracked enough, it fell off to reveal the face of the last person Cornelia thought she would see there!

"P-Peter?!", Cornelia said in shock.

"This isn't good!", Tommy said.

"For you it isn't.", Peter said with a sneer.

* * *

"Let's heat things up!", Scott said as he fired a flame of fire at the Dark Guardian with a ocean wave and a flame on him.

The Dark Guardian fired his own flame at Scott's flame. Both were pushing against each other, trying to gain the upper hand! Seeing her chance, Irma gathered a massive amount of water from the ocean and held it over the Dark Guardian's head.

"Heads up!", Irma yelled as she released the water.

Before the Dark Guardian could react, he was hit by the falling water, which gave Scott the chance to hit him with his Inferno Fist attack, which sent his visor flying off his face. Both Irma and Scott were shocked to see who it was under it.

"M-M-Martin?!", Irma questioned as he took a step back.

"I don't believe it!", Scott said.

"Believe it!", Martin said with a smirk.

* * *

"Give me your best shot, Defender!", the Dark Guardian with the flame and ocean wave, on his shirt said as he formed a ice saber and flew at Ricky.

"Bring it on, poser!", Ricky said as he flew at him with his own ice saber. "Let's see what you got!"

Each time they clashed swords, their swords broke! But once it broke, they were able to form a new sword from what was left of the swords in their hands. As they kept clashing swords, Taranee had her short sword, made of fire, ready to make her own move. Once she saw the Dark Guardian move back away from Ricky, she saw her chance and flew at him ready to strike! Seeing Taranee coming at him, the Dark Guardian held up his ice saber, in an attempt to black her attack. To bad that when she swung her fire sword at his ice saber, it melted instantly, giving Ricky the chance to blast the Dark Guardian with a thing if ice.

"That should take care of him!", Ricky said as he and Taranee landed a few feet away from him. "Nice move with that fire blade, of yours, Taranee."

"Thanks.", Taranee said. "I didn't know I had it in me."

Suddenly, the Dark Guardian broke free of the ice! Once he did that, Taranee and Ricky saw half of his visor fall off.

"N-Nigel?!", Ricky questioned in shock.

"It can't be!", Taranee said.

"Looks like the secrets out!", Nigel said as he took the other half of the visor off.

* * *

The Guardians and Defenders were shocked to see that the four Dark Guardians, that attacked them after the dance, were their ex boyfriends, and Martin. They looked older and more built, but it was them.

"B-but how?!", Hay Lin questioned.

"You'd be amazed at what you could do when somebody wishes for something.", Paul said.

"What are you getting at?!", Angelo questioned.

"It's quite simple.", Nerissa said. "They were so jealous of you boys, that they wished for the power to crush you."

"And we gave it to them.", Paul said. "With the bonus of bringing out their darker side of course."

"So, they've been like this all week?!", Taranee questioned,

"The night when you and young Peter had your little argument, after he threatened to rat Ricky out.", Paul said.

"He fought me at first, but soon I was able to bring out his darker side. As well as the other three here.", Nerissa said proudly, as she ran her finger under Peter's chin seductively.

"Don't you touch him!", Taranee snapped as flames appeared in her glasses.

"Now, now Taranee.", Nerissa said. "Your brother is safe. As well as the other three boys."

"But if I were you all, I'd be more worried about your families.", Paul said. "Who knows what could happen to them."

"You wouldn't!", Angelo said.

"Wouldn't I?", Paul said with a smirk. "I'd hurry if I were you."

"He would!", Angelo said. "We have to check on your families!"

"Good luck with that.", Paul said as he, Nerissa and the Dark Guardians teletranported away.

Will and Angelo then transformed themselves and the others back to normal. Then the girls, along with their boyfriends teletransported to their homes.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Grandma!", Hay Lin called out as she and Angelo ran upstairs to her home above the Silver Dragon.

Once they got upstairs, they saw that Hay Lin's home was ransacked.

"NO!", Hay Lin cried as she dropped to her knees.

"We'll get them back, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he helped her to her feet. "I promise."

Hay Lin said nothing as she buried her face in his chest crying. Angelo just stood there and held her as she cried. Just then his cell phone rang. Hay Lin slowly pulled away, so he could answer it.

"It's Scott.", Angelo said as he answered the phone. "Give us some good news, man."

"They got Irma's parents too.", Scott whispered on the phone. "But they didn't wreck the house. And her brother is still in his room sleep."

"Not good!", Angelo said.

"They got Irma's family?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But they didn't get Chris."

"That's good.", Hay Lin said.

"There's more, man.", Scott said. "I know who took them."

"The Wolf Pack?", Angelo said.

"How did you know?", Scott asked.

"They left their calling card.", Angelo said as he looked at the large, red wolf paw print on the wall of the Lin's home.

It was the sign of the Wolf Pack!

"Same here.", Scott said as he saw the same thing on the living room floor of the Lair home.

"We better check with the others.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin's will be over there soon. You go check with Taranee and Ricky. I'll go check with Will and Sho."

"Gotha.", Scott said before hanging up his cell phone.

"Hay Lin?", Angelo said getting her attention. "I need you to go to Irma's place, and stay with her. Okay?"

Hay Lin just nodded her head as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm going over Will's to check up on her.", Angelo said. "But I'll be over Irma's as soon as I can."

"Be careful.", Hay Lin said before teletransporting away.

Angelo then teletransported to Will's place.

* * *

"Hay Lin will be here soon, Irma.", Scott said as they sat on the couch. "Then I'll head over to Taranee's to see what's going on there."

Suddenly, Hay Lin appeared in front of them. Irma saw the tears in her eyes, and knew what happened. No words were said as they hugged each other in comfort. Giving them their space, Scott teletransported to Taranee's house.

* * *

"Oh no!", Angelo said as he saw how messed up Will's home looked.

Angelo then saw the Wolf Pack sign on their living room wall.

"Will?! Sho?!", Angelo called out.

"Angelo?!", Will called out as she and Sho came walking down the hall.

Angelo then saw how tear streaked her face was.

"Aw, Will.", Angelo said as he walked up to Will and hugged her.

"They got her, Angelo!", Will cried. "They got my mom."

"It was they Wolf Pack.", Sho said.

"I know.", Angelo said as he and Will pulled away from each other. "They got Hay Lin and Irma's families. They didn't get Irma's brother though."

"Angelo?", Sho said. "There's more."

"What else hap.......?", Angelo began to ask, but stop once Sho showed him a familiar jacket.

"Uncle John?!", Angleo said as he took the jacket. "Ten to one, your mom got scared and called him."

"And he came running.", Will concluded.

"Knowing him, he teletrnsported here, with what little powers he has.", Angelo said. "He may of fought off some of them, but they got them both in the end."

Just then Tommy appeared before them.

"The Wolf Pack got Cornelia's parents!", Tommy said. "Lillian's safe though."

'Guys!', Scott called out to Angelo, Sho, and Tommy mentally. 'They got Taranee's folks too!'

"That's just great!", Tommy said. "What now!"

"Here's what we're going to do.", Angelo said. "Tommy, you go to Taranee's place and have her and Ricky go with you to Cornelia's and stay the night there. Sho? Take Will over to Irma's and stay with her and Hay Lin."

"What about you?", Tommy asked Angelo.

"I'm heading to Kandrakar and let the Oracle know what's going on.", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "He may already know, but Paul may of found a way to block his vision."

"I'm coming too.", Will said.

"You sure?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", she replied.

"I'll go over Irma's place.", Sho said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can.", Will said before giving Sho a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting.", Sho said before he teletransported away with Tommy.

"Shall we?", Angelo said, letting Will go through first.

Angelo soon followed behind as the fold closed.

* * *

Once in Kandrakar, Angelo and Will told the Oracle what happened.

"So that explains why our vision was temporally cut off.", the Oracle said as he turned to face the other council members.

"The question is, where are they hiding?", Halinor pondered.

"They're not in Metamoor.", Will said. "Elyon would of felt Phobos's presents if he was there."

"And they're not on Valora.", Angelo said. "Or Necros and Tara would of felt Necra's presents there."

"There may be a way to find them.", the Oracle said. "But to do this will take all five Guardians and Defenders."

"What ever it takes.", Angelo said.

"What about Lillian and Chris?", Will questioned.

"Take this.", Alfor said as he handed Angelo a large hourglass. "Once you turn this hourglass over, time will stop on the planet it on."

"So, it'll be like we never left.", Will said.

"Yes.", Tibor said. "But, it will only last for five days. So make the most of it."

"We will.", Will said. "Now what do we have to do to find our families?"

"Here's what you must do.", the Oracle began to explain.

* * *

**A/N: Just when you think things couldn't get worse, Nerissa and Paul have the Wolf Pack go and kidnap Guardian's parents,and Angelo's uncle! Will the Oracle's plan on finding their family members? And can they do it in five days?**


	37. Chapter 37: Parents Found & Heroes Down

Chapter 37:

* * *

_**A/N: This is the results of the voting poll most of you voted on. So enjoy!**_

* * *

"Susan.", Susan Vandom heard a familiar voice say to her. "Wake up Susan."

"John?", Susan said as she slowly woke up. "What happened?"

"It's a long story.", John said as Susan sat up rubbing her forehead.

"Oh no! Will!", Susan said fearing for her daughter. "Where is she?!"

"She's safe, Susan.", John said. "They didn't get her, or Angelo."

Susan got a good look at where she was.

"Why are we in a cage, John?", Susan asked.

"Again, it's a long story.", Yan Lin said. "We were waiting for you to wake up, before telling the others."

"Others?!", Susan questioned.

John then pointed behind Susan. Susan turned to see the Lairs, Cooks, Hales, and Lins sitting, behind her.

"What's going on?", Susan asked.

"Yes mother.", Joan Lin said to her mother-in-law, Yan Lin. "You said this had to do something to do with our daughters."

"So these are the parents of the Guardians?", a voice questioned from the shadows. "No wonder they kept you in the dark about their secret lives."

"Who's that?!", Elizabeth Hale asked.

"Phobos.", Yan Lin replied.

"Phobos, huh?", Tom Lair questioned. "What does he have to do with our daughters?!"

"Plenty.", Phobos said as he came from out of the shadows, with Cedric, Miranda, and Frost by his side. "Your daughters, have been a thorn in my side for far to long! They've been ruining my plans, every chance they could get! And now, we have you! Their parents!"

"What about my son?!", Anna Lair demanded.

"And my Lillian?!", Elizabeth added.

"Where's Peter?!", Lione Cook questioned.

"Your other children are fine.", Nerissa said to the Lairs and Hales as she came out of the shadows, with Paul next to her. "We had no use for them. But Peter is another story."

"What did you to my son?!", Theresa Cook snapped. "Where's Taranee?!"

"Your son is right here.", Paul said as Peter flew up to the cage, in his Dark Guardian form, with Nigel, Eric, and Martin at his side.

"Peter?!", Theresa questioned. "What did they do to you?!"

"What did you do to all of them?!", Joan Lin questioned.

"Gave them what they wanted.", Paul replied. "They wanted the power to defeat the Defenders."

"Defenders?", Harold Hale questioned.

"You know them as Scott, Ricky, Tommy, Sho, and Angelo.", Necra replied as he appeared next to Phobos.

"Is this true, John?", Susan asked.

"I'm sorry, Susan but yes it is.", John replied as he faced Susan and the other . "The boys, like your daughters, were chosen to be protectors of not just Earth, but of many other worlds."

"What are you talking about?!", Theresa asked. "My Taranee wouldn't be caught up in all of this!"

"You mean all those stories you told me, when I was a kid, are true, mom?", Chen Lin asked his mother.

"Very true, son.", Yan Lin said.

"Allow me to tell the tale, old friend.", Nerissa said as she held up her staff, showing a projection on the stone wall. "You see, a long time ago,............."

* * *

The next day, everyone met up at the Defenders home.

"So this is it?", Cornelia asked as she looked at the large hourglass.

"We'll have five days.", Will said.

"But what about Chris and Lillian?", Irma whispered.

"I got this one.", Scott said as he came out of the kitchen, with two mugs in his hand. "You two want some hot chocolate?"

"I love hot chocolate!", Lillian said as she took one of the mugs.

"Me too!", Chris said as he took the other one.

"You're giving them cocoa?", Taranee questioned.

"Just watch.", Ricky said as Scott stood behind Chris and Tommy stood behind Lillian.

Lillian and Chris wated no time in drinking the cocoa. Sho then took the mugs from them and backed away slowly. Suddenly, Chris and Lillian started to yawn.

"I feel sleepy.", Chris said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Me too.", Lillian said as they began to fall backwards.

"Sweet dreams, little senorita.", Tommy said as he caught Lillian.

"Goodnight kiddo.", Scott said as he caught Chris.

"What just happened?!", Cornelia asked.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Tommy said as he laid Lillian on one of the couches. "She's just sleeping."

"I slipped in a special powder in their cocoa.",Scott explained as he laid Chris on another couch. "They'll sleep for about a good two hours."

"Add that to the five days that time will be stopped, and they'll be safe and sound.", Ricky said.

"I'll keep an eye on them.", Napoleon said as he sat on one of the chairs there.

"Can I borrow some of that stuff?", Irma asked. "I may need it if I ever have to babysit Chris."

"Same for me with Lillian.", Cornelia said getting a laugh from the others.

"Okay guy.", Will said. "All joking aside, we have to find our families."

"So what do we do?", Irma asked.

"We have to focus on Yan Lin, and my uncle.", Angelo said. "The Oracle told us that through them we may be able to find them all."

"Let's do this.", Ricky said.

They all formed a circle that was formed in the order their elements. It was like this: Will, Angelo, Irma, Ricky, Taranee, Scott, Cornelia, Sho, Hay Lin, and Tommy. They all held hands and began to focus on Yan Lin and John Vanders. Slowly, but surely, they began to fell them. Soon they knew where they were!

"Florana!", they all shouted.

"They must of decided to go there to lure us out!", Sho figured.

"How could they hide themselves from the Oracle's vision?!", Taranee questioned.

"I don't know.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Florana. "But were going to find out!"

"First things first.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Guardians, unite!"

"Defenders, unite!", Angelo said as he held up the Star Heart.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms. At the same time, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust in the room.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms.

"Now to stop time here on Earth.", Angelo said as he turned the hourglass over.

At first, they felt nothing. But Scott went to look out the window to see a bird floating in mid-air, stuck in mid-flap.

"I think it's working.", Scott said.

"Cool!", Irma said as she saw the same bird.

"Then let's not waste anytime guys.", Hay Lin said.

"Let's go.", Will said said as she went through the fold, she opened.

Cornelia and Irma walked up to their younger siblings and stroked their heads.

"I'll be back, Lillian.", Cornelia said as she kissed her sister on the forehead. "And with mom and dad."

"Be safe twerp.", Irma joked before kissing her brother on his forehead. "I'll be back."

"Napoleon will keep them safe.", Tommy said.

"They're in good hands.", Scott added as they went through the fold.

Once they all went through the fold, it closed behind them.

* * *

On Florana, in the dungeon of a hidden palace, the parents of the Guardians were still trying to take in what they were told about their daughters.

"So, let me get this straight.", Susan said. "My daughter, and her friends, have been fighting the forces of evil, for the last few years?!"

"Pretty much.", John said.

"And you used to do this too?", Chen asked his mother.

"Yes, son.", Yan Lin replied. "And you shouldn't be so worried. Hay Lin is a great Guardian. All of the girls are. And I'm betting that right now they, along with the boys, are heading this way right now, to rescue us."

"I still find this all hard to believe.", Tom said.

"Think of it like this.", Yan Lin said. "Your daughter is taking after you, in a way. As a Guardian, she helps protect those in need, and stops any wrong doing."

"So they're like inter-dimensonal cops.", Tom said.

"In a way, yes.", John said as he leaned against the cage bars.

"My daughter, the cop.", Anna said with a grin.

"To think our little Hay Lin has been living a secret life.", Joan said. "And why are you so calm Chen?"

"Like I said, earlier.", Chen Lin said to his wife. "After all the stories mother told me, when I was a child, I guess part of me was ready to accept all this."

"John?", Susan said as she walked up to John. "Was Jacob........ you know........"

"Yeah. He was.", John said looking at Susan. "After he died, I took his place. That's how it is with the Defenders. It stays in the family. Guardians, on the other hand, are picked at random."

"And somewhere along the line, both teams end up meeting.", Yan Lin said.

"I still find it hard to believe that our Cornelia does this kind of thing.", Elizabeth said.

"It is quite strange, but I feel a bit proud of our daughter.", Harold said.

All the other parents agreed with Harold about that, when they thought about their daughters.

_Well, almost everyone_.

"How can you all be okay with this?!", Theresa questioned. "Our daughters are fighting monsters!"

"Calm down, Theresa.", Lione said to his wife. "Our Taranee must be special to of been picked for all this."

"I still don't like it!", Theresa said. "And so help me, when this is all over, I'm going to put an end to it!"

"Surprise, surprise.", Susan whispered to John sarcastically.

* * *

"So this is where they have our parents?", Hay Lin asked as she along with the other Guardians and Defenders looked upon the place, that was built into a mountain.

"Looks like.", Will said as the Heart of Kandrakar was pointing toward the palace.

"So, how do we get in?", Ricky said.

"In chains!"

Everyone turned around to see Cranis with two members of his Wolf pack by his side.

"Cranis!", Sho said.

"Hello boys.", Cranis said with a smirk. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough!", Scott said.

"Why are you doing Necra's dirty work, Cranis?!", Tommy questioned the Wolf Pack leader.

"She gave us a good offer, for kidnapping those people from Earth.", Cranis confessed with a smirk.

"You just made two mistakes, Cranis.", Sho said. "One, you just confessed to us about what you did."

"And the other?", Cranis asked as more of his Wolf Pack surrounded the Guardians and Defenders.

"You just confessed about taking those humans, to their daughters.", Angelo said.

"D-d-daughters?!", Cranis said as he looked at Guardians, who were looking pissed. "Oh boy!"

"Ladies first.", Ricky said as he and the other Defenders stepped back.

The Guardians went to work fighting the members of the Wolf Pack. Soon the Defenders joined in the fight, knowing that they had to rescue the girls families, and Angelo's uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace, Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, Paul, and the Dark Guardians were in the large room the Guardian's families, and Angelo's uncle were caged in.

"It seems that your daughters and their boyfriends are outside our palace, trying to fight there way in.", Phobos said.

"To bad they're seriously outnumbered!", Necra said.

"Let's see how they're doing.", Nerissa said as she shined a light from her staff onto the wall.

Suddenly, an image appeared on the wall. It was the image of the Wolf Pack, beaten, battered, bruised, and moaning in pain.

"Those fools!", Necra snapped. "With their great numbers, they still couldn't defeat those brats?!"

"Looks like your Wolf Pack is done for.", John said. "You know your next, right?"

"Don't forget.', Phobos said. "We have our other four warriors here as well!"

Suddenly, loud banging sounds could be heard from outside the room.

"What the..........?!", Paul began to question. "It can't be!"

After a few more bangs, the doors flew open with Cedric and Wesley flying through them! As the smoke cleared, Everyone saw the Guardians and Defenders standing there.

"So it seems you all made it this far.", Nerissa said.

"You've gone to far this time, Nerissa!", Will snapped.

"Did we now?", Phobos questioned. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"How about kick your butts!", Irma suggested.

"Bring it on!", Paul said. "Go, our Dark Guardians.

"Attack!", Frost said as he and his fellow Dark Guardians flew at our heroes.

"You ready, Will?", Angelo asked as he charged electricity in his hands.

"Let's do it!", Will said doing the same thing.

Once the Dark Guardians were close enough, Angelo and Will clapped their hands hard, sending a powerful wave of electricity at them. Once it hit them, they fell to the floor, unable to move.

"What was that?!", Paul questioned.

"Like that?", Angelo asked. "That's what I like to call the Quintessence Stunner!"

"And now for you four!", Sho said as they all flew at Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul.

"I don't think so!", Paul said as he whipped out a silver horn, with a dragon carved on it.

"It can't be!", John said as he recognized the horn.

"It is!", Yan Lin said as she recognized it as well. "The Horn of Kandrakar!"

Before John or Yan Lin could warn the kids. Paul blew the horn as loud as he could. Once he did, it's sound caused the kids to drop down to the floor in pain, as they covered their ears.

"Well, it seems the legends are true.", Phobos said as he looked upon the fallen heroes. "The Horn of Kandrakar causes great pain to their Guardians and Defenders."

"What is he talking about, John?!", Susan asked. "What's happening to them?!"

"The Horn of Kandrakar is a tool used to bring down any Guardian or Defender that have gone rouge.", John said. "The downside is, it also affects the good ones, too."

"They're just about to drop!", Nerissa said as she watched the Guardians and Defenders try to get up.

"Just a little bit more.", Necra said.

"We're not done yet!", Angelo said as the Star Heart began to glow along with the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Can't give up!", Will said as she began to feel new found strenght.

Will and Angelo slowly rose to their feet and began to walk to the cage their loved ones were in. Seeing this, Paul blew harder into the horn, and aimed the horn at them. Angelo and Will were only a few feet from the cage, before they blackout and fell to the floor, along with the others. The Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart were so weakened, that their glow grew dim. Suddenly, the Guardians and Defenders transformed back to normal selves. The parents of the Guardians looked on in horror, fearing for their daughters, who were helpless to do anything.

"That takes care of them.", Paul said as he held on to the horn.

"And with them out of the way, we're one step closer to obtaining our goal!", Phobos laughed along with his comrades.

* * *

**A/N: After all that fighting, they get dropped by a mystical horn?! That's messed up! This just keeps getting better! I love this story!**

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38: Challenge of Power

Chapter 38:

"So, when do we set our plans in order?", Paul asked as he, Nerissa, Phobos, and Necra sat at a table, in the main hall of the palace.

"Soon, my friend.", Phobos said. "Once we harness enough power into the Shadow Gem, Necra found in the Shadow Realm, we'll be able to open a fold to Kandrakar, and take it over!"

"And we'll do it in style!", Nerissa said as she held her staff tightly.

"And what of our guest?", Necra questioned. "We can't have them escaping, and ruining our plans!"

"They're being watched, by four of our Dark Guardians.", Nerissa replied. "They're not going anywhere."

"I love it when things go our way.", Paul said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"Will they be okay?", Anna asked as she had Irma's head resting in her lap, like the other mother had their daughters.

"They're fine, Anna.", Yan Lin said. "The horn just knocked them out. But they won't be able to transform for a while. How long, I'm not sure."

"I just hope they're not to hurt.", Susan said as she stroked her daughter's head.

"I've been better.", Scott said as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"I second that.", Hay Lin said doing the same thing.

"Oh.", Irma moaned sitting up. "What hit us?"

"I don't know, but man do I feel drained!", Tommy said.

"How long have we been out?", Taranee asked sitting up.

"And what was that horn, that took us down?", Ricky asked.

"And why are we our normal selves?", Sho questioned.

"You were out for about an hour and a half.", John said to Taranee. "And that horn, Ricky, was the Horn of Kandrakar."

"The Horn of Kandrakar?", Tommy said. "What's that?"

"A very power item, that was used to bring down rouge Guardians and Defenders.", Yan Lin explained. "But it also affected the good ones too."

"Paul used it full blast on Angelo and Will.", John said as he looked toward Angelo, who's head was resting on a pillow they were given. "The Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart were so weakened, that you all changed back."

"So, the horn is like kryptonite to us.", Irma figured.

"In a way, yes.", John replied.

"So, when will Angelo and Will wake up?", Hay Lin asked as she walked over and sat next to Angelo, and Sho sat by Ms. Vandom and Will.

"It shouldn't be long.", Yan Lin said. "The Star Heart and the Heart of Kandrakar should kick in and wake them soon."

"Oh! My head!", Angelo said as he slowly sat up rubbing the side of his head. "It feels like a drum is being played in their."

"Head, hurting!", Will said as she sat up, holding her head.

Happy to see that Angelo was okay, Hay Lin wrapped her arms around hm, hugging him tightly, knocking them both down.

"I'm so glad you okay!", Hay Lin said keeping her hold on him.

"Need...... air...... Hay Lin!", Angelo said said between breaths.

"Sorry! Sorry!", Hay Lin said as she jumped up from him.

After taking a deep breath, Angelo looked at Hay Lin, grinning.

"You got a powerful hug, girl!", Angelo grinned.

"Are you okay, Will?", Susan asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay.", Will said as she faced her mother. "So, how much do you know?"

"Just about everything.", Susan said looking at both Will and Angelo. "More or less."

"Surprise!", Angelo said with a cheesy smile.

"Boy!", John said as he popped Anghelo upside the head.

"Ow!", Angelo said as he rubbed his head getting a laugh out of the other kids. "It's just a joke, Uncle John!"

"Well, it's time to get serious!", John said.

"Yeah, you're right.", Angelo said as he got to his feet along with the other Defenders and Guardians. "How deep in it are we?"

"One, we're all trapped in this cage, that I can't pick.", John explained. "Two, you all aren't strong enough to transform yet. And once we manage to get out, you'll have to face four of the five Dark Guardians."

"While protecting our parents.", Will said as she along with everyone else looked to see Peter, Nigel, Eric, and Martin standing in front of the cage.

All four had little smirks on their faces.

"Hello losers.", Ricky said with a grin.

"You're trapped in a cage, weakened, and ripe for the picking, and we're the losers?", Nigel questioned. "Not to bright are you?"

"Maybe, but we're doing it with a smile.", Tommy joked.

"What's to stop me from taking you out right here and now?", Peter said as he formed a blade of air.

"If you're going to do something, stop talking about it and do it!", Tommy said.

"Why you........", Peter said as he was about to open the cage.

"Peter, stop!", Martin said. as he pulled his fellow Dark Guardian back. "He's just trying to get under your skin!"

"Remember, we have more power than they do.", Eric said.

"So that's what this is all about?", Will questioned. "Power?! Seriously?!"

"I though it was because we were with their ex-girlfriends.", Angelo said. "So where's Matt?"

"Paul and Nerissa couldn't get him to turn.", Eric said.

"So what he did at the dance.....", Will began to say.

"Was all him.", Peter said with a smirk.

"Now that's messed up.", Cornelia said.

"What's messed up is the fact that after you broke up with us, you all went running to the Defenders!", Peter snapped.

"For the last time, I was single, when I met Scott!", Irma yelled. "I never dated Martin!"

"I think they got it, Irma.", Scott said as he tried calm Irma down as she was breathing heavily.

"To think, Scott maybe married to her on day.", Ricky whispered to Taranee, getting a laugh out of her.

"I'm standing right here you know!", Irma said standing behind Ricky.

"I know.", Ricky said with a smile.

"You think you're so funny.", Nigel said glaring at Ricky.

"I do try.", Ricky said.

"Laugh this off!", Nigel said as he shot a ball of ice at Ricky hitting him against the back of the cage.

"Ricky!", Taranee cried as she ran up to him.

"Well, that hurt.", Ricky said sitting up. "Is that all you got?"

"I got plenty!", Nigel said as he fire lit up in his hands. "We can take all of you on!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is!", Angelo demanded. "You Dark Guardians verses the ten of us!"

"If you win, then you prove that you're stronger than we are.", Sho said.

"But if we win, you let us all go.", Hay Lin said.

"Sounds like fun.", Phobos said as he and Necra walked in to the room, with Frost at his side. "But let's add a little something to this."

"If our Dark Guardians win, you hand over the Star Heart and the Heart of Kandrakar!", Necra demanded.

"What do you say, gang?", Angelo said as they gathered in a circle. "This may end up being our last fight as Defenders and Guardians."

They all looked at each other, knowing what was at stake. Each knew what they had to do.

"Do you have to ask, man?", Ricky said as he held his hand out.

"We're Defenders until the end.", Scott said as he placed his hand on Ricky's.

"Through good times, or bad, we got each others back.", Tommy said as he placed his hand on Scott's.

"Besides, we can't let you have all the fun.", Sho said as he placed his hand on Tommy's.

"Let's do this, guys.",Angelo said as he placed his hand on Sho's.

Hay Lin then put her hand on Angelo's.

"Don't forget about me!", Hay Lin said.

"Me neither!", Irma said as she placed his hand on Hay Lin's.

"I'm in this too.", Will said placing her hand on Irma's.

"Same here.", Cornelia said placing hand on top of Will's.

"If we go, we go together!", Taranee said as she placed her hand on Cornelia's.

The ten of them then shook their combined hands and turned to face their enemies.

"Your on!", Angelo said.

"This is going to be good!", Frost said as they all walked out of the room.

"Rest up.", Peter said as the doors slowly closed. "You're going to need it."

"Are you all sure about this?", John asked them.

"Totally.", Will said.

"Once we beat them, we may be able to free the boys from Nerissa and Paul's control.", Angelo said.

"You going to be okay fighting your brother, if you have to?", Ricky asked Taranee.

"If it means saving him, yes.", Taranee said.

"You're not doing any fighting, young lady!", Theresa said as she walked up to her daughter. "I'm not about to watch two of my children fight each other!"

"Theresa! Stop this!", Lione said to his wife. "They have no choice in this! They're fighting to save us all!"

"No!", Theresa snaped. "I refuse to let my little girl go fight, knowing she may not come back!"

"Mom?", Taranee said facing her mother. "I'm only going to say this once. Shut up and stay out of this!"

"Whoa!", Irma said. "Didn't see that coming!"

"I did.", Cornelia whispered to Tommy.

"Taranee?!", Theresa said in shock!

"I'm not a little kid anymore!", Taranee said. "I'm sixteen for crying out loud! And I can handle myself! I also have my friends to back me up, if I need any help! And right now, they need me! And I'm going to help them! And you're not going to stop me!"

Theresa was silent as Taranee turned awy from her and walked to the other side of the cage with Ricky. No one said anything, as they were giving them their space. But deep down Lione Cook was proud that his daughter stood up for herself.

'Good for you Taranee.', Lione said as he went to be with his wife, seeing as she need to be comforted a bit.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!", Nerissa snapped after hearing about the deal Phobos and Necra made with the Guardians and Defenders.

"Do not worry, Nerissa.", Necra said. "This will play well with our plans."

"How so?", Paul asked not sounding to happy himself.

"While the Guardians and Defenders are fighting the Dark Guardians, we'll have the time we need to put our plans to make this palace a floating palace, in motion.", Phobos explained. "We can then take it through the fold, made by the Shadow Gem, to Kandrakar and take it over!"

"You have a point.", Paul said. "We can't take the chance of them breaking out and ruining our plans."

"I suppose you're right.", Nerissa said. "Very well. Go along with your plans."

"Do not worry, my friends.", Necra said. "Everything will go as planned."

'I hope you're right.', Neriss thought to herself as she continued to gather energy in to the Shadow Gem, that was sitting on a pedestal. 'I hope you're right.

* * *

"How long have the Aurameres been like this Luba?", the Oracle asked his friend as they stood in the Chamber of the Aurameres.

Both were looking at the ten Aurameres that were connected to the Guardians and Defenders. The glow they had was very dim, but the glow was getting stronger, slowly.

"I do not know, Oracle.", Luba said. "When I awoke, their glow was weaker than this. Do you think.........?"

"I'm afraid so, Luba.", the Oracle said. "Nerissa and Paul have found and used the Horn of Kandrakar on the Guardians and Defenders."

"How long will it be before they are at full strenght", Luba asked.

"Of that I am not sure.", the Oracle said. "But I do know what must be done. We must gather their allies. Once we know where the Guardians and Defender are, we can send them to aid them and the Guardian's parents."

"I will send Orube to Metamoor and Valora.", Luba said. "As for the Regents of Earth....."

"They will be needed to.", the Oracle said. "Matthew was wrong in what he did, but his powers will be needed. I'll send Halinor to bring him and Kor here."

"As you wish, Oracle.", Luba said as the Oracle walked out of the chamber. "I just hope we can get to them in time."

* * *

Once all their allies were gathered, the Oracle explained to them what had happened.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but for once it is the Guardians and Defenders that are in need of your help.", the Oracle informed. "I will understand if you do not wish to take this task on."

"After all the Guardians have done for my world, this is the least I could do.", Caleb said as he stepped forward. "I'll help."

"As will I.", Drake said stepping forward.

"Blunk help too!", Blunk said stepping forward.

"The Defenders have done a lot for our world.", Thomas said as he and Tanara stepped forward. "To not help would be wrong!"

"So you can count on us to help.", Tanara said proudly.

"You do not even have to ask, Oracle.", Orube said stepping forward. "The Guardians and Defenders are like family to me. I shall go as well."

Mr. Huggles, in his Kor form stepped forward showing that he wanted to help. Everyone looked towards Matt, who was in his Shagon form. He stepped forward, without hesitating.

"I may not be close to them, but that doesn't mean that I want anything bad to happen to them.", Matt said. "I'll help. Besides, my four friends are involved in this. I've been in their shoes once. I'll do what I have to do to free them from Nerissa's hold!"

"I thank you all.", the Oracle said. "We must now wait until I can sense them. Somehow, our enemies have found away to block my vision when it comes to finding the Guardians and Defenders."

"If only we knew what world they were on.", Halinor pondered.

* * *

On Flarona, in the hidden palace, the Dark Guardians were eating a meal. Each was thinking of what they wanted to do when the battle began.

'Once I crush Scott, I'll make Irma mine!', Martin thought as he took a drink of his juice. 'This is going to be sweet!'

'Cornelia will see how wrong she was when she dumped me!', Peter thought as he at his food. 'And Tommy will be sorry he ever came to Heatherfield!'

'I'm going to enjoy beaing the crap out of Angelo!', Eric said as he was cutting his steak. 'Maybe then Hay Lin will see how wrong she was for leaving me for him!'

'Soon Taranee will be mine again!', Nigel thought as he ate his food. 'As soon as I crush Ricky, that is.'

'I'm going to take great pleasure in crushing the Guardian Leader!', Frost said as he drank his brew. 'Great pleasure in deed!'

* * *

"With the Guardians and Defender out of the way, Kandrakar will be ours!", Paul said as he held Nerissa in his arms.

"And with us in charge, the known worlds shall bend to our will!", Nerissa said as they kissed.

"We're so close to ruling it all!", Phobos said as he walked up to Necra.

"With us working together, we've defeated our foes and have the tools we need to get what we want.", Necra said as she turned to Phobos.

Phobos then took Necra in his arms and kissed her, finally happy to find someone just as bad as he was. Both feeling that soon they'll have what they want!

* * *

**A/N: The Dark Guardians verses the Warriors of Kandrakar! That's going to be good! Unless their allies find them first. And who of thought that Phobos and Necra would get together! Honestly, did you see that coming?**

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Family Talks & Susan Strikes

Chapter 39:

Later that night, the Guardians and Defenders were planning on how they were going to fight the Dark Guardians.

"We could fight them the way we did when we fight took them on, at Shell Beach.", Cornelia suggested.

"That could work.", Sho said. "But they might be ready for that."

"Maybe.", Will said.

"We could go element with element.", Taranee suggested. "You know, like Hay Lin and Tommy against Eric or Peter, and Irma and Ricky against Nigel and Martin."

"Martin!", Irma said shaking her fist in the air. "I want a piece of Martin!"

"You ain't right girl.", Angelo said.

"So, what's it gonna be?", Scott asked. "Plan A or plan B?"

"Both.", Angelo said.

"Come again?", Ricky questioned.

"We fight the way we fought them on Shell Beach.", Angelo explained. "But if they're ready for that, we team up, element to element."

"The question is, who will take on who?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, seeing as Irma wants to fight Martin, I say me and her fight him.", Ricky suggested.

"Okay.", Will said. "So who will take on Eric?"

"Me and Tommy!", Hay Lin said. "I need the closure."

"Then closure you shall have.", Angelo said grinning. "Next is........ Peter."

"I want this one.", Taranee said.

"Are you sure?", Will asked looking at Taranee. "Me and Angelo can take him on if you want."

"Thanks.", Taranee said. "But, he's my brother. So, I'll handle him."

"I got your back.", Scott said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We fire wielders have to stick together."

"Thanks.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"That leave us with Frost.", Angelo said to Will.

"And us with Nigel.", Cornelia said to Sho.

"Well now that we have that settled, I think you all should talk with your parents.", Sho suggested.

"Do we have to?", Irma asked sarcastically.

"Yes.", Scott said. "Something may happen during the fight."

"So, it's best to get this out of the way now.", Ricky said as he held Taranee's hand. "Besides, we'll be there with you."

"Might as well get this over with.", Cornelia said as she, along with the other Guardians went to their parents, with their boyfriends with them.

* * *

_**The Hales**_

"Mom? Dad?", Cornelia sai as she and Tommy sat with her parents. "Can we talk?"

"You don't have to say anything, Cornelia.", Harold said. "You were pick to save lives. You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Just remember, dear. You don't have to hide things like this from us anymore.", Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, guys.", Cornelia said as her father joined in on the hug as well. "I wanted to tell you, but....."

"It's okay, dear.", Harold said as he stroked his daughters hair. "You had your reasons."

"Just answer me this.", Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"Can Napoleon really talk?"

All three then started laughing. Tommy looked on, happy that her parents took it all so well.

'At least they took it all well.', Tommy thought to himself.

"Oh. And don't worry about Lillian.", Cornelia said. "She's safe at the guy's place, sleeping."

"Ms. Lin told us that you'd take care of her.", Harold said. "Right now, I'm woried about you and this fight you all are about to go into."

"I'll be okay, dad.", Cornelia said. "We do this kind of stuff all the time. It's no biggie."

"We'll be okay, sir.", Tommy said. "We've been through worse."

"And we've come out on top, winning.", Cornelia added. "So, don't worry. We'll be okay."

"Just come back safe.", Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "All of you."

* * *

_**The Lairs**_

"So, where do I begin?", Irma questioned as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, how good are you with your powers?", Anna asked trying to break the tension.

"Well, I'm learning how to make ice better.", Irma replied. "It's harder that it looks. But when it comes to water, I'm really good! I can shoot a beam of water that can cut steel!"

"Really?!", Tom asked.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said feeling rather proud. "You should see what I can do when I'm around a thing of water!"

"So is this why you take those long bathes?", Anna asked.

"I guess so.", Irma said while rubbing the back of her head smiling. "I guess this changes things, huh?"

"A little.", Tom admitted. "But don't think this will get you out of any trouble you may get into."

"You sound just like my dad!", Scott laughed. "He never let me get away with anything! You two would get along really well."

"So is Chris okay?", Anna asked.

"He's fine mom.", Irma said. "I made sure your little angel is safe."

"And what's that suppose to mean, young lady?", Anna asked giving Irma a stern look.

"Uh-oh!", Scott said as he moved away a little.

"Here we go.", Tom said doing the same.

"I mean, that you always take up for Chris, when ever he does something, to annoy me!", Irma replied.

"That's because he takes after you.", Anna said.

"Say what?!", Irma questioned.

"When Chris sees the way you act sometimes, he goes and acts the same way.", Anna explained. "That's why I get on you about yelling at him. That last thing I need is for the both of you to go into an all out yelling war."

"I guess you have a point there.", Irma said. "I guess I can be a better big sister."

"And leave Chris to me.", Tom said. "I've already broke him out of taking things that aren't his."

"Keep him out of my room, and I'll be happy.", Irma said with a smile.

* * *

_**The Lins**_

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad.", Hay Lin said shyly to her parents. "You're not mad are you?"

Joan Lin the pulled Hay Lin in to a hug, surprising Hay Lin.

"Are you sure you have to do this?", Joan Lin asked her daughter.

"Don't worry, mom.", Hay Lin said as she faced her mother. "I'll be okay."

"You don't have to act brave in front of us, Hay Lin.", Chen Lin said as he knelt down in front on his daughter. "I know you may not have a choice in this, but you if you're scared, it's okay to show it."

"Of course I'm scared, dad.", Hay Lin said while rubbing her arm nervously. "But, I also know that I have the others to back me up. So, I'll be okay."

"Just remember, that no matter what happens, you'll still be my little girl.", Joan Lin said before the three of them hugged.

"Aw mom!", Hay Lin said as they hugged.

"That's beautiful.", Angelo joked a little as he sat next to Yan Lin.

"And as for you.", Chen Lin said as he looked towards Angelo.

"Yes, sir?", Angelo questioned.

"Please..... watch over our Hay Lin.", Chen Lin said. "Please bring her back to us."

"She'll be okay, Mr. Lin.", Angelo said. "Heck, she may end up saving my butt out there."

Angelo then saw Will talking with her mom.

"I wonder how Will's doing with her mom.", Angelo said as he looked over towards Will and her mom.

"I hope Will's mom doesn't freak out to much.", Hay Lin said in a worried tone.

"They'll be okay.", John said. "Susan is more understanding than you think."

"Unlike some people.", Hay Lin whispered looking at Mrs. Cook.

* * *

_**The Vandoms**_

"I know this is a lot to take in mom. Believe me, I've been there.", Will said to her mom. "But it's not as bad as it looks. I mean, I get to help a lot of people. And we've done a lot of good as Guardians."

Will just sat there, waiting for her mother to say something.

_Anything._

"Please say something, mom.", Will pleaded with her mother.

"What can I say?", Susan questioned. "I know enough from what John, Ms. Lin, and that Nerissa woman told me. I could ask you to stop doing this, but I know you won't."

Will then hung her head down, not knowing what to say to that. For she knew her mom was right.

"So, I can only pray and hope that you'll be safe when ever you go do what you do.", Susan said causing Will to look up at her.

"Mom?", Will questioned.

"Honey, you were picked to do wonderful things.", Susan said. "Who am I to stop you from continuing that? I guess the only problem I have with all this is that you were really young when you started all this. And I may have a word with this Oracle guy, about that, after all this. Anyway, I just want you to know, that I'll always love, and be proud of you."

Susan then hugged her daughter in a tight embrace, hoping that she would be safe, in the upcoming battle.

"Just be safe, Will.", Susan whispered to her daughter.

"I will.", Will said as the pulled away from each other.

Sho looked at the mother and daughter as they smiled at each other.

'I'm happy for you Will', Sho thought to himself. 'Now you can fight without any worries.'

"And you be careful too, Sho.", Susan said as she looked towards Sho.

"Yes, ma'am.", Sho said with a smile.

* * *

_**The Cooks**_

"Please try to understand, mom.", Taranee said pleading with her mother. "I have to do this. Not just to get us out of here, but to help free Peter and the guys from Nerissa and Paul's control, and stop our enemy's plans to take over Kandrakar."

"Listen to our daughter, Theresa.", Lione said. "She has a point to all this. You can't be mad at her for standing up for herself."

"Oh, I'm not mad at Taranee.", Theresa said standing up getting everyone's attention. "If anything, I'm more angry with _HER_!"

Everyone then saw that Theresa Cook was glaring at Will.

"Me?!", Will questioned.

"Yes, you!", Theresa snapped.

"Theresa!", Lione said trying to correct his wife.

"No, Lione! It's true!", Theresa yelled as Susan slowly got to her feet. "If Taranee hadn't made friends with her, we wouldn't be in this mess! My daughter wouldn't have to fight her brother! And my son wouldn't be under the control of some evil witch! Ever since Taranee met you, Will Vandom, she hasn't been herself!"

"Please calm down, Mrs. Cook.", John said.

"I will not Calm down!", Theresa yelled. "And so help me, when this is all over, I'll make sure you never ruin my daughters life again!"

_*POW!*_

No one saw it coming as Susan Vandom hit Theresa Cook with a good right hook, knocking her out.

"No one talks about my daughter that way!", Susan snapped.

"Whoa!", Sho said.

"What you said!", John said.

"Hmm.", Yan Lin said looking down at Theresa. "Out cold."

"Wow, mom!", Will said.

"I now know where Will gets that temper from.", Angelo whispered to Hay Lin, who nodded in agreement.

Taranee and Lione Cook just stared down at her mom who was still knocked out.

"Lione, Taranee. I'm sorry.", Susan apologized. "But, I wasn't going to stand there and let Theresa talk to my daughter like that!"

"Don't be.", Lione said. "She may be my wife, but she had no right to talk to Will like that."

"You okay, Taranee?", Ricky asked Taranee.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Like my dad said, she was wrong for talking to Will like that."

"You okay, Will?", Sho asked Will.

"Y-yeah.", Will said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I just didn't see any of that coming."

"Just like Mrs. Cook didn't see that hit coming.", Irma said.

"None of us saw that punch coming.", Angelo said. "She should of watched out for that T-K-O!"

"Angelo!", Susan said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't hit me!", Angelo said holding up his hands, in defence.

"Don't push it.", Susan said.

"Okay.", Angelo said with a smile.

Suddenly, Theresa started to wake up, slowly.

"What happened?", Theresa asked rubbing her jaw.

"You got some sense knocked into you.", Lione said.

"I remember, now!", Theresa said looking at Susan. "You hit me!"

"And I'll do it again, if you ever talk about my daughter like that again!", Susan said as she handed Theresa a handkerchief. "Now here. You'll need this."

Theresa took the handkecheif and wiped the little blood she had from her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be saying something, dear?", Lione asked his wife.

Taking a deep breath, Theresa turned to look at Will.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Will.", Theresa said. "I was upset, and took it out on the wrong person."

"Um...... don't worry about it.", Will said. "This is a stressful time, and we're all a bit stressed out."

"Let's just let by gones be by gones and try and get some rest.", Scott said. "For we have a fight tomorrow."

"Don't remind us.", Cornelia said.

"Let's just hope Will hits as hard as her mom.", Tommy joked, getting a laugh out of the others

"Come here and we'll see if I can.", Will joked getting a bigger laugh out of the others.

"At least they're laughing.", John said to Susan as he stood next to her.

"For now they are.", Susan said as she wrapped her arms around herself, fearing for her daughter and friends.

"They'll be okay, Susan.", John said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "They've been through a lot worse that this, and they've pulled through. This is no different."

Susan then put on a brave face. She knew John was right about the kids. They would make it. She just had to have a little faith.

'Watch over them, Lord.', Susan prayed to herself. 'Keep them safe.'

* * *

Later that night, the W.I.T.C.H. and S.T.A.R.S. couples ended falling asleep together. Giving each other some kind of comfort, before the battle that was ahead of them. For each of them knew that there was a lot at stake. And losing was not a choice!

* * *

**A/N: Well, most of the girls have settled things with their parents. All but Taranee and her mom. And for Theresa to snap on Will like that was just wrong. I bet she didn't see that right hook, from Susan, coming! At least she apologized for decking her. And Theresa apologized to Will. Now all that's left is for the fight between the our heroes and Dark Guardians to go down. Let's hope for the best.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Battle Begins!

Chapter 40:

The next day around noon, Cedric and Miranda came into the room were our heroes and the girls parents were being held captive with Wesley and Nocturna behind them.

"Are we ready to go?", Nocturna asked as she stepped up to the cage.

'Let's just get this over with.", Scott said glaring at the energy vampire.

"This should be good.", Wesley said as Nocturna opened the cage door.

"Very good.", Cedric said with a smirk. "Follow us!"

"And if you try anything, the parents here will pay for it.", Miranda said as she and Nocturna stood by the cage.

"Be careful, Cornelia.", Harlod Hale said as he and his wife hugged their daughter.

"Come back in one piece.", Elizabeth Hale said as they ended the hug.

"I will.", Cornelia said as she headed out of the cage with Tommy.

"You be careful too, Tommy.", Elizabeth said.

Tommy only nodded as they left the cage.

* * *

"I'll be okay dad.", Irma said as she hugged her parents.

"I know, Irma.", Tom said. "I still want you to be careful."

"Same goes for you, Scott.", Anna said looking at Scott.

"We'll be fine.", Scott said. "We weren't picked to did this stuff for nothing."

"Even so, watch yourselves.", Tom said as they headed out of the cage.

* * *

"Be careful, Hay Lin.", Joan Lin said as she hugged her daughter, as she started to cry.

"I'll be okay, mom.", Hay Lin said.

"We know, Hay Lin.", Chen Lin said as he looked down this daughter with a small smile. "But you can't blame us for not being worried."

Hay Lin then hugged her father.

"I know.", Hay Lin said. "I'll be okay."

"So them what we Lins are made of kiddo!", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"You bet, grandma!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Now where's Angelo?", Yan Lin asked.

"Talking with his uncle.", Hay Lin said looking over at Angelo and his uncle.

* * *

"Good luck, Angelo.", John said to his nephew as they pounded fist. "And be careful out there."

"You be careful too, Uncle, John.", Angelo said as they hugged. "I don't trust Paul or Necra. They're up to something."

"You feel it too, huh?", John asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I know it's bad.", Angelo said.

"Worry about the task at hand.", John said. "After that, you all can take care of Necra, and Paul. As well as Phobos and Nerissa."

"I just hope we're strong enough to stop them.", Angelo said.

* * *

"Be careful, Will.", Susan said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I-I will mom.", Will said as she held her mom close. "Once we beat and free the guys of Nerissa's hold, we'll come and get you all out of here."

"Just come back safe, dear.", Susan said. "You too, Sho."

"We shall be back.", Sho said.

"The same goes for you, young man.", Susan said to Angelo as she hugged him.

"We'll be okay, Ms. V.", Angelo said. "We're used to this kind of thing. We'll kick their butts, and get you all out of here."

"Just be careful.", Susan said. "All of you."

* * *

"Watch yourself out there, Taranee.", Lione Cook said as he hugged his daughter.

"I will, dad.", Taranee said. "And I'll bring Peter back too."

"Just be careful.", Lione said as they pulled away from each other.

Taranee then went over to her mother.

"Mom?", Taranee said softly as she looked down at the floor. "I-I have to go now."

Taranee suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around her tightly.

"Come back to us, Taranee.", Theresa said as she held her daughter.

"I-I will mom.", Taranee said as a few tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I'll bring Peter back too. I promise."

"Just be safe, dear.", Theresa said as they pulled away from each other.

Taranee saw that her mother eyes were watering up as well.

"I will mom.", Taranee said as she headed out of the cage.

As they followed Cedric out of the room, the girls looked back at their parents who were watching them walk off. Once they were out of the room, Wesley, who was tailing them from behind, closed the door, leaving Miranda and Nocturna to guard the parents.

"Be honest, Wesley?", Ricky said to the shape-shifter, who was in his giant weasel form. "You wish it was you who had all that power. Don't you?"

"Nothing would please me more than to end your pathetic lives right here and now!", Wesley said. "But, Paul and Nerissa decided to use those weak minded humans to do their dirty work."

"I don't get you, Cedric.", Will said to the giant snake-man as he slithered ahead of them, leading them out of the palace. "Last time, you swallowed Phobos and took the power he took from Nerissa. So, why be his lackey again?"

"Even when I had all that power, Phobos was able to give me problems from inside me.", Cedric confesssed. "Better to be allies with him, that enemies."

"We're here.", Wesley said as they stopped in a large clearing.

The Guardians and Defenders looked to see the Dark Guardians standing there, ready for battle.

"This should be fun.", Cedric said as he slithered back into the palace.

"Goodbye, heroes.", Wesley said as he went back into the palace as well.

"So, you gonna change or what?", Frost said.

"Let's do this.", Angelo said as he held up the Star Heart, and Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Remember gang. We fight them to save them."

Everyone nodded in agreement, ready to fight.

"Guardians...........", Will said holding the Heart.

"Defenders........", Angelo said holding up his wrist the Star Heart was on.

"Unite!", The both yelled.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms. At the same time, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms. Both sides wee staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, a leaf floated in front of them, and slowly fell to the ground. Once it did, the Dark Guardians flew at the Defenders at full force. Eric flew at Angelo, while Martin flew at Scott. Frost flew at Sho, while Peter flew at Tommy. And Nigel flew at Ricky. Seeing them coming, the Defenders took to the air, with the Dark Guardians right behind them!

* * *

Being curious about the battle, Nocturna went to a giant mirror and tapped it. Soon the image of the Defenders, flying away from the Dark Guardians appeared.

"Look at how they run from the Dark Guardians!", the energy vampire said.

"They fear they will hurt them.", Miranda said.

"You're wrong!", John said getting their attention. "Those kids are going to beat you Dark Guardians, and come back for us!"

"We shall see.", Nocturna said as they watched the battle at hand.

* * *

"Figured you'd come after me!", Scott said as he turned face Martin, while still flying away from him.

"Oh really?!", Martin questioned.

"Yeah, really.", Scott replied. "That's why we had this planned!"

"We?!", Martin questioned.

Suddenly, Martin was covered, up to his neck, in water! He turned around to see Irma right behind him. She then clinched her fist, and turned the water to ice, freezing Martin.

"Cool off Martin!", Irma said as she lowered him down to the ground.

Martin was about to blow fire out of his mouth, when Scott flew at him and punched him, knocking him out.

"Tha should do it!", Scott said as they landed on the ground.

"Let's just hope that the others are as easy to beat.", Irma said as she and Scott looked up at the others.

* * *

"Let's see how you like your own element being used against you!", Peter snapped as he made a twister that sucked Tommy in it!

"Whoa!", Tommy yelled as he was spinning around in the twister. "You're good. But, I'm better!"

Tommy then started to flying in the direction the twister was spinning. Soon he was flying straight down into the twister, towards Peter. Once close enough, Tommy formed a ball of spinning air around his fist. Before Peter even saw Tommy coming, Tommy was able to punch Peter with the fist that was covered in a ball of spinning air, sending him falling to the ground.

"Argh!", Peter yelled as he landed in a set of bushes. "I'm going to......... What the..........?!"

Peter looked to see two vines wrap around his legs. Peter looked forward to see, Cornelia with her hands pressed on the ground. Suddenly, more vines shot up and wrapped around Peter. Before he knew it, Peter was tied up in vines and being pulled half-way into the earth.

"Let me out!", he demanded as Cornelia and Tommy walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't, Peter.", Cornelia said sadly. "Not until we get you back to normal."

"You can't keep me here for to long!", Peter snapped. "I'll be free soon, and then I'll wipe you out!"

"You'll try.", Tommy said.

* * *

"Take this!", Eric said as he shot a bolt of lightning at Angelo

'This is gong to hurt!', Angelo thought to himself as he just floated there, and took the hit.

Angelo then focused on the electricity that was running through him and began to focus it into a ball of electricity.

"Thanks.", Angelo said surprising Eric. "But you can have it back!"

Angelo then threw the ball of electricity at Eric, shocking him. He was about to blast him with a thing of wind, when a twister formed below him, sucking him in. He looked to see, that it was Hay Lin who formed the twister. He tried to fly out only to be hit by Angelo and his eclectic charged fist, sending him into the twister. Once in the twister, Hay Lin sent Eric crashing to the ground, where Irma was waiting, as she covered Eric in ice, the same way she did Martin.

"That's three down.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin landed.

"And one to go!", Hay Lin said. "This was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "A bit to easy."

* * *

"Your mine, funny man!", Nigel snapped as he fired a large flame at Ricky.

"Whoa!", Ricky yelled as he flew back from it.

Just as the flame was about to hit Ricky, it suddenly went upward. Nigel looked up to see Taranee gathering the fire and forming a fireball out of it.

"Taranee?!", Nigel snapp looking up at her. "Stay out of this!"

"Can't do that!", Taranee said as she threw the fireball at Nigel.

Nigel dodged the fireball, only to have it turn around quickly and hit him in him from behind! Taking his chance, Ricky hit Nigel with a beam of ice, freezing him from the neck down. Ricky and Taranee then slowly landed on the ground with the others that were watching Will and Sho fight Frost.

"All that's left is Frost.", Taranee said.

"Let's just hope Sho and Will can take him down.", Ricky said.

* * *

Frost was the first to attack as he sent a thing of electricity at Sho. Seeing this, Sho put up a telekinetic shield to block the attack. Once the attack was blocked, Sho sent a wave of telekinetic energy at Frost, knocking him backwards a few feet.

'My turn!', Will thought to herself as she flew at Frost at fuul speed, with her hands charged with electricity.

Seeing Will coming, Sho used hie telekinesis to hold Frost in place and turn him around to face Will.

"What the..........?!", Frost questioned before Will hit him with her charged fist. "Argh!"

Sho then sent Frost crashing to the ground next to the other Dark Guardians

"But we were stronger than you all!", Frost said . "How could you beat us?!"

"Because we fought smarter.", Taranee said. "We didn't go and rely on brute force."

"Now release the boys!", Irma demanded.

"This isn't over.", Frost said before blacking out.

"I don't like the sound of that.", Sho said.

"What now?", Hay Lin asked.

"We go after Nerissa and Paul and make them release their hold over the guys.", Will said as they took to the sky and started to head towards the palace.

* * *

"Well, it seems the Dark Guardians are done for.", John grinned.

"Don't be so sure, human!", Miranda said. "There's one more card to be played."

"What are you talking about?!", John questioned.

"Why is it they are called Dark Guardians, when they look like your Defenders?", Nocturna asked.

"You tell me.", John said.

"What can the Defender do that the Guardians can't?", Miranda asked.

"No!", Yan Lin said. "Zenith!"

"That's right!", Nocturna said. "Now watch the show."

"What's Zenith?", Anna asked.

"It's a stage that makes the Defenders and Guardians stronger.", John explained.

"Only thing is, the girls can only reach their elemental forms of Zenith.", Yan Lin said. "They haven't reach their true Zenith Forms yet."

"Let's hope they learn it fast.", John said as they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

"It seems that our Dark Guardians are down, Nerissa.", Paul said as they watched the battle through the Shadow Gem.

"I guess we should help them.", Nerissa said as she and Paul touched the Shadow Gem.

The Shadow Gen then began to glow as five beams of dark energy flew out of the window, past the Guardians and Defenders and towards the Dark Guardians.

"What was that?!", Irma questioned.

"No idea.", Tommy said, but it can't be good.

The Guardians and Defenders looked down to see the five beams of energy hit the Dark Guardians. They went back and landed to see what was going on. Suddenly, the Dark Guardians broke free of their bindings, and took to the sky! They then came together in a flash of dark light, and came back down to the ground, in a small explosion.

"It can't be!", Angelo said.

"Not good!", Ricky said.

When the dust settled, the Dark Guardians looked like the Defenders did when they went into their Zenith Forms, only the Dark Guardians had black, bat-like wings.

"What do yuo think kids?!", Frost said. "This is OUR Zenith Forms!"

"But, how?", Taranee questioned.

"Nerissa and Paul, that's how!", Tommy replied. "They gave them extra power with gave them a quick jump-start into their Zenith Forms!"

"Well, let's fight fire with fire!", Angelo said as he held up the Star Heart. "We call upon the full power of the........."

Angelo was cut off when Eric blast him with a power full ball of air.

'Not good!', Angelo thought to himself as he was sent flying! 'So, not good!'

* * *

**A/N: Just when you thought our heroes had the upper hand, the villains have another ace up their sleeve. And what an ace! Dark Zenith Forms?! And seeing as the Defenders are the only ones that can reach their Zenith Forms, how will they be able to fight them? Heck! Will they even be able to transform?!**


	41. Chapter 41: JumpStarts & Side Effects

Chapter 41:

The Guardians, and other four Defenders watched as Angelo was sent flying into the jungle.

"Not today!", Eric grinned as Angelo was sent flying back into the jungle area.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as he was sent flying.

"We have to go after him!", Tommy said.

"Let me help you!", Peter said to Tommy as he used his air power to blow him in the same direction.

"Tommy!", Cornelia yelled as she was about to fly after him, only to be grabbed by Peter.

"You're not going anywhere!", Peter said as he kept his hold on him.

"Let me go!", Cornelia cried trying to break free of his hold.

"Goodbye, chumps!", Martin said as he and Nigel blasted Scott and Ricky with a powerful bean of ice, that sent them flying into the jungle.

Irma and Taranee were about to o after them, when Martin and Nigel jumped in front of them!

"Get out of our way!", Irma demanded only to be grabbed by Martin.

"Not this time!", Martin said. "For once, I'm in control, and you're the powerless one!"

"Don't even think about running, Taranee!", Nigel said as he grabbed Taranee by her wrist.

"Don't do this Nigel!", Taranee pleaded.

Before Sho could do anything, Frost hit him with a thing of lightning, that sent him flying back into the jungle.

"Sho!", Will yelled.

Frost then grabbed Will and slammed her to the ground, knocking her out.

"That felt good.", Frost laughed as he held Will up by her shirt. "Now what to do with you."

"Let her go!", Hay Lin pleaded. "Please, Eric! Don't do this!"

"Say you'll be ours.", Eric demanded.

"What?!", Hay Lin questioned.

"You heard him!", Martin said as he look Irma in the eyes. "Say, you'll be ours, and you all get to live."

"I'll never be yours!", Irma said to Martin.

"Then your Defenders get to die!", Nigel said.

"And we'll take great pleasure in doing it!", Peter said.

"You better than this, Nigel.", Taranee said.

"Don't do this Peter!", Cornelia said. "You won't win!"

"We'll see!", Peter said.

* * *

"What do you think now?", Nocturna asked John with a smirk.

"Will.", Susan began to cry.

"Leave them alone!", Tom Lair demanded as he tried to grab Miranda through the bars of the cage.

"Feisty, aren't we?", Miranda said with a smirk as she backed away. "Now I see where the Water Guardian gets her fighting spirit."

"It's not over yet!", Yan Lin said. "Those kids are tougher than you give them credit for!"

'Please help them, Lord!', Elizabeth prayed.

* * *

As Will slowly came to, she saw that she was being held up by Frost, who had a smug grin on her face.

"So, you're awake.", Frost said. "Give me the Heart, and you all get to live."

"Never!", Will said.

"To bad.", Frost said as he charged his other fist with electricity. "Guess I'll have to get it the other way. But don't worry. Your death will be short and sweet!"

"Will!", the other Guardians cried fearing the worse.

Will just closed her eyes, and waited for Frost to land the final blow. But when he did, Will vanished!

"How did she.....?!", Frost began to questioned.

He then looked forward to see Will in Sho's arms.

"You okay?", Sho asked Will.

"Hey, you.", Will said with a small smile.

"You're dead!", Frost snapped as he flew towards them.

Sho then hit Frost with a telekinetic blast, along with Angelo who shot him with a bolt of lightning, sending him flying backwards. At the same time the other Dark Guardians were covered in ice by Ricky and Tommy's combined powers. The girls turned to see the other Defenders walking towards them.

"Scott!", Irma crie as she hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too.", Scott said returning the hug.

"Oh, Ricky!", Taranee said happily as he hugged him.

"You really didn't think they could take us, did you?", Ricky said as he hugged Taranee.

Angelo was tackled by Hay Lin when she hugged him.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said returning the hug.

"Hey, Cornelia.", Tommy said before she kissed him.

"We have to get out of here, and regroup!", Will said as Sho lowered her down on her feet.

"No.", Angelo said getting to his feet. "We end this here and now!"

"But we can't go into our........", Hay Lin began to say.

"Zenith Forms?", Tommy said. "We have an idea about that."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"We're going to do what Nerissa and Paul did for their Dark Guardians.", Ricky said. "We're going to give yo all a jump-start!"

"All you all have to do is find something to focus on.", Scott said.

"And you already have that.", Sho said.

"Our parents!", Will said.

"So you ready?", Angelo said walking up to Will.

"Let's do it!", Will said.

The Guardians got with their Defender counterpart, and took to the sky. Frost looked up to see the Guardians and Defenders flying up high in the sky.

"Snap to it, fools!", he said as he began blasting his fellow Dark Guardians free. "We have to stop them!"

* * *

"What are they doing?!", Lione said as they watch what was happening.

"Are they regrouping?", Chen Lin asked.

"Just watch.", Yan Lin said. "If this works, you all are about to see your daughters in a whole new light!"

"Good luck kids.", John said hoping for the best.

"We Defenders call upon the full powers of the Star Heart!", Angelo said as he flew up with Will by his side.

"We Guardians call upon the full powers of the Heart of Kandrakar!", Will said.

Suddenly, the Star Heart and Heart of Kandrakar began to glow. Seeing this, Angelo and Will clasped their right hands together and pulled them selves towards each other. Sho and Cornelia did the same thing, as well as Tommy and Hay Lin, Scott and Taranee, and Ricky and Irma.

"Remember to focus on that one thing!", Angelo yelled loud enough for the girls to hear.

They all then focused on that one thing they knew well.

_To beat the Dark Guardians, free the boys, and save their parents!_

Once they had that focus, they began to glow along with the boys. Scott and Taranee glowed reddish-orange, while Tommy and Hay Lin glowed violet. Angelo and Will glowed white with a bit of pink from Will, while Ricky and Irma glowed blue. And finally, Sho and Cornelia glowed greenish-yellow. They then came together in a flash of light, and came back down to the ground, in a small explosion.

The Dark Guardians looked on wondering what happened.

"One of you blow the dust away!", Frost ordered.

"Gladly!", Peter said as he and Eric used their air power to blow the dust away.

Once the dust was gone, what they saw shocked them!

Scott was in his Defender outfit, except he had ruby knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots with a ruby visor. On his top was a symbol of a flame. He had a brown belt with a ruby buckle. He had red round shoulder pads. He had large red wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Tommy was in his Defender outfit, except he had amethyst knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a amethyst visor. On his top was a symbol of a twister. He had a brown belt with a amethyst buckle. He had purple round shoulder pads. He also had large purple wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Angelo was in his Defender outfit, except he had diamond knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a diamond visor. On his top was a symbol of a lightining bolt. He had a brown belt with a diamond buckle. He had white round shoulder pads. He also had large white wings. His hair, that was in dreads, was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Ricky was in his Defender outfit, except he had sapphire knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a sapphire visor. On his top was a symbol of an ocean wave. He had a brown belt with a sapphire buckle. He had blue round shoulder pads. He also had large blue wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Sho was in his Defender outfit, except he had emerald knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with an emerald visor. On his top was a symbol of a mountain. He had a brown belt with a emerald buckle. He had green round shoulder pads. He also had large green wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

"Oh crap!", Peter said as they looked at the powered up Defenders.

"Double crap!", Nigel said as they saw the girls as well.

"So did it work?", Taranee asked as they were waving dust from their faces.

"I'd say it did!", Ricky said looking at Taranee. "You look just...... WOW!"

"What are you talking......... WHOA!", Taranee said as she looked down at herself.

"See what I mean?", Ricky asked.

Taranee only nodded in agreement, as the other girls got a good look at themselves.

Will was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were yellow. Her skirt and boots were white. She had a white belt with a diamond buckle. She had long white finger-less gloves. Her wings were larger and white, while the feathers were yellow. Her hair was red with white streaks in it, and it grew to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had diamond earrings.

Irma was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were blue with a pink stripe going down the sides. Her skirt and shoes were light blue. She had a pink belt with a sapphire buckle. She had pink finger-less gloves. Her wings were larger and blue, while the feathers were pink. Her brunette hair was to the small of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had sapphire earrings.

Taranee was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were red. Her shorts and shoes were orange, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a orange belt with a ruby buckle. Her wings were larger and orange, while the feathers were red. Her hair, that is in long dreads, grew to the small of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had ruby earrings.

Cornelia was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were forest green. Her skirt and boots were yellow, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a yellow belt with an emerald buckle. Her wings were larger and yellow, while the feathers were green. Her blond hair grew past her knees. Her eyes were the same color. She had emerald earrings.

Hay Lin was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top, stockings were white. Her skirt and boots were violet, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a violet belt with a amethyst buckle. Her wings were larger and violet, while the feathers were white. Her black hair, which had silver streaks ion it, was let out and grew past her knees, with two buns on her head. Her eyes were the same color. She had amethyst earrings.

"Okay!", Cornelia said as she got a good look at herself. "I can work with this look!"

"Hey!", Irma said as she looked at her belt buckle. "We got bling!"

"I like the streaks.", Angelo said as he looked at Will's new look.

"Streaks?!", Will said as she grabbed some of her hair. "Wow! And it's long too!"

"I think it looks nice.", Sho said walking up to her.

"Really?!", Will questioned with a slight blush.

"How do I look?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"Why hello.", Angelo said in a deep flirting voice, causing Hay Lin to giggle a bit.

Suddenly, Nigel and Martin fires a volley of fireballs at them. Thinking quickly, Sho and Cornelia formed a telekinetic barrier to block the fireballs. But what surprised the other Guardians and Defenders the most was the fact that Cornelia took the same stance as Sho when they formed the barrier. It was a crouching position, in which they both were on one knee, with one arm raised up and the other arm lowered down.

"Has she ever done that before?", Ricky asked Taranee.

"Nope.", Taranee said. "Not like that!"

"That felt weird.", Cornelia said as she stood up and looked at her hands. "Yet it felt normal."

"You have to admit, we looked good do it.", Sho said as he flipped his hair, surprising everyone. "Did I just flip my....."

"Yes.", everybody said.

"Wow, Sho-moe! You getting weird.", Ricky joked. "Where did tht come from?!"

"I don't know, but don't call me that!", Sho snapped. "That felt weird too!"

"What's going on here?!", Will asked.

"I have a theory.", Taranee said.

"Just then Peter made a thing of rocks fly at them. Seeing this, Sho sent the rocks flying in another direction.

"Hold on a second!", Taranee said as she flew towards her brother. "Inferno Fist!"

Taranee then punched Peter hard enough to send him flying back a few feet. Once she did, she flew back to the others.

"How were you able to do that?!", Ricky asked.

"I don't know.", Taranee said looking at her right hand. "It just came to me."

"I think I know.", Scott said. "How I figured it out, confuses even me, but here goes. It happened when we gave the girls their jump-start."

"Come again?!", Cornelia asked.

"When we gave the girls their jump-start, our energies merged.", Scott explained. "And when that happened, we got a bit of each others personal traits."

"Like how I flipped my hair like Cornelia does?", Sho questioned.

"And how I just flew at Peter and did the same move as Scott!", Taranee said. "Normally I think things through!"

"So when I did the barrier in that position, that was part of Sho in me.", Cornelia said.

"This is priceless!", Irma laughed.

"Do you have to laugh at everything, Irma?!", Hay Lin said before covering her mouth with her hands in shock at how she snapped at her friend.

"I think you have a bit of me in you, Hay Lin.", Tommy said.

"This just keeps getting better!", Irma laughed.

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up!", Hay Lin said as she formed a small twister beside her.

"Bring it on, Hay-Hay!", Irma teased as she formed a ball of water next to herself. "I'll wash you down the nearest river before you make a move!"

"Is that how we act sometimes?", Ricky asked Tommy.

"Yes.", Angelo, Sho, and Scott answered.

"I guess so.", Tommy said. "I guess seeing it makes you think. Why do I have an idea of something to paint?"

"Hay Lin likes to paint.", Cornelia whispered to Tommy.

"That explains that.', Tommy said.

"Okay, cool it you two!", Taranee said. "We have work to do!"

"Hello!", Nigel snapped getting their attention. "You do have us to fight!"

"He's right.", Will said. "We do have to kick their butts."

"Listen to you.", Angelo said looking at Will. "Getting all cocky and stuff!"

"What can I say.", Will grinned while shrugging her shoulders. "You rubbed off on me."

"Oh, brother.", Angelo said while cracking his knuckles. "Well, let's get to work!"

"I say we team up element, to element.", Irma suggested as she stood next to Ricky. "Just like we planned."

"Seeing as we'll know what the other is thinking, that may be the best thing to do.", Taranee said.

"Work for me.", Cornelia said.

"Let's do it!", Tommy said.

"Anytime now!", Martin said.

"Round two, fellas!", Ricky said. "Get ready for the hurt!"

"Bring it!", Eric yelled.

"Gladly!", Hay Lin said. as she and Tommy flew at him.

"What the..........?!", Eric questioned. "What happened to you and Angelo teaming up?!"

"Change of plans!", Hay Lin said.

Soon, Irma and Ricky went after Martin, while Taranee and Scott went after Peter. Cornelia and Tommy went after Nigel and Will and Angelo went after Frost.

* * *

"Now this is an odd match!", Nigel grinned as he shot a mix of fire and ice at Tommy and Cornelia.

"Odd.......", Sho said as he made the earth rise up, to block the attack.

",,,,,,,but workable!", Cornelia said as she flew up and hit Nigel with a telekinetic blast, knocking him back.

Cornelia and Sho then made a thing of thick vines rise up and wrap around Nigel tying him up. And then, like what she did with Peter, Cornelia made the ground soft enough for Sho to make the vines pull Nigel half-way into it.

"Let me go!", Nigel demanded.

"Yeah right.", Sho said with a smirk. "To much of you has rubbed up off, Cornelia."

"One must accept change to better ones self.", Cornelia said. "Where did that come from?!"

"That would be from me.", Sho said. "I guess we've rubbed off on each other."

"I wonder how long this will last.", Cornelia pondered as they went to help the others, if they needed it.

* * *

"You're going to get what's coming to you, Martin!", Irma said as she and Ricky flew at him.

"We'll see about that!", Martin said. "Let's see what you think about this!"

Martin then formed a huge bird of fire and sent it to attack Ricky and Irma.

"Does he really think that'll scare us?", Irma asked.

"I think he does.", Ricky replied.

"NOT!", they both said with excited looks on their faces.

Irma and Ricky then blasted the bird of fire with powerful beams of ice, that froze the bird of fire. When they were done, they turned the bird of fire into a lovely ice sculpture.

"Nicely done, Ms. Lair.", Ricky said to Irma.

"You did well, too, Mr. Smith.", Irma said to Ricky as they landed in front of Martin. "And now for you, Martin!"

"Not today!", Martin snapped as he flew at them.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?", Ricky asked as he and Irma flew at Martin.

"Of course I am.", Irma said with a wink, as they closed in on Martin.

Once they collided, Irma and Ricky were able to push Martin back. As they were pushing him back, they began to freeze Martin in a thing of ice. By the time they were done, Martin was frozen from head to toe, in a thick layer of ice. The only opening was around his nose.

"Tubbs on ice!", Irma joked as she knocked on the ice, Martin was trapped in. "Chilled to perfection!"

"Let's just hope the other have it as easy as we did.", Ricky said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the Guardians have reached their Zenith Forms, thanks to the Defenders. And they've taken down two of the Dark Guardians! Only three to go!**


	42. Chapter 42: Dark Guardians Defeated!

Chapter 42:

While they were watching they daughters fight, the parents of the Guardians noticed how their daughters looked in their new forms.

"What just happened to them?!", Lione asked.

"They've reached their Zenith Forms!", John said.

"Zenith Forms?", Chen questioned.

"It's when they call upon their full power.", Yan Lin explained.

"Kind of like a power boost?", Susan asked.

"Pretty much.", John replied.

"Whatever it is, it looks like they're winning!", Harold said as they watched the battle unfold.

"I can't believe they're loosing!", Miranda snapped.

"If I was out there, it would be a different story!", Nocturna yelled as the two watched the battle unfold.

"It should of been the four of us that Nerissa and Paul gave the power to, along with Frost!", Cedric said as he and Wesley walked into the room. "But they figured that the Guardians would hold back when fighting them!"

"Looks like the opposite to me!", Wesley said as they watch the battle, through the mirror, Nocturna enchanted.

* * *

"Let's see how you like this!", Eric said as he formed a air tunnel and shot it towards Tommy.

Tommy then formed his own air tunnel and shot it at the one that was coming at him.

Both air tunnels collided, and began pushing against each other as each warrior was trying to out do the other. But Eric didn't notice the other air tunnel, coming from Hay Lin, come crashing down at him from above. Once that air funnel hit Eric, the air tunnel he made dissipated, giving Tommy the chance he needed to strike. Tommy went full force as he pushed his air tunnel forward. Seeing Tommy's air funnel heading towards Eric, Hay Lin ended her air funnel that was pushing Eric down. Once it ended, Eric stood up to see Tommy's air tunnel coming at him!

"Oh crap!", Eric said as he used his wind power to push up a wall of dirt rise up to block the air tunnel.

Seeing this, Hay Lin landed next to Tommy and sent a powerful ball of air flying in Tommy's air tunnel! Once it hit the dirt wall, the air ball busted right through it, with the air tunnel attack. Both the air-ball and the air tunnel attack hit Eric sending him flying against a tree. Once he hit the ground, he was out cold.

"That takes care of him!", Tommy said as he and Hay Lin walked up to him.

"So, how do we tie him up?", Hay Lin asked as she poked him to see if he was really knocked out.

"Allow me.", Cornelia said as she made some vines rise up and wrap around Eric. "Gift wrapped, free of charge!"

"That's three down.", Hay Lin said. "And only two to go."

* * *

"I never thought that you'd be the one to fight me, Taranee.", Peter said as he faced his sister.

"I'm fighting you, to because I chose to!", Taranee replied. "And by that last attack, I hit you with, you should know how strong I am!"

"One, that was a lucky hit!", Peter said. "Two, it'll take more than that to stop me!"

"Let's go then!", Tarnee said.

"I have an idea.", Scott said. "Follow my lead!"

"Gotcha!", Taranee said as they flew at Peter.

Scott was the first to make a move as he tried to punch Peter, only to have him block it! What Peter didn't see was Taranee coming at him with a right punch! Peter was knocked off balance a bit a he tried to gain his footing. He then saw Scott come at him with a left kick, that Peter blocked, only to be hit by a kick from Taranee!

'How can she be so strong?!', Peter thought as he took a fighting stance. 'Looks like I'll have to drop her first!'

Peter then flew at Taranee to knock her out.

"Sorry about this, sis!", Peter said as he was about to hit her in the guts.

"Not so fast!", Scott said as he appeared in front of Peter, as he threw is punch.

Scott was able to block the attack, long enough for Taranee to come at him with another attack. Only this time Peter was ready as he grabbed her leg, when she tried to kick him!

"What are you going to do now?!", Peter questioned.

"This!", Taranee said as she did a fire kick across his head with her other foot.

"Ow!", Peter yelled as he was sent back a few feet.

"Still think I'm weak, big brother?!", Taranee questioned.

"Give me your best shot!", Peter said as he took his fighting stance.

"You heard the man.", Scott said.

"Might as well get it over with.", Taranee said as they charged at Peter.

They kept up the same pattern they started with. Scott would distract Peter with a punch or kick, that he would block. Then, Taranee would land a good punch or kick on her brother. After a few more attacks, Peter was getting tired from the fighting.

"Is that...... Is that all you........ you got?!", Peter snapped as he stood there panting and sweating.

"Please stop this, Peter!", Taranee pleaded with her brother.

In a fit of rage, Peter began to make pillars of earth shoot up around him.

"We have to end this, Taranee!", Scott said.

"I know.", Taranee said sadly. "Let's end this."

Both Taranee and Scott flew at Peter while dodging the pillars of earth that were shooting up and down. When they were close enough, Taranee lit her right fist up, while Scott lit his left fist up.

"Double Infreno Fist!", they both yelled as they punched Peter in his gut, sending him crashing against on of the pillars he made rise up.

Seeing as he was knocked out, Taranee was the first to run up to him. She propped her brother up and cradled him in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Peter.", Taranee said softly as a few tears began to pour down her face. "We'll free you and the other guys from Nerissa's hold!."

"Taranee?", Cornelia said as she knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry. But we have to tie Peter up."

"I know.", she said as she laid him down. "Do it."

Cornelia then made a thing of vines rise up and wrap around Peter, tying him up.

"You gonna be okay?", Ricky asked as he walked up to Taranee.

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a small smile. "I'll feel even better when we beat Nerissa and free the guys from her hold."

"We will, Taranee.", Ricky said as he held Taranee in his arms. "I promise. Just promise me one thing."

"What?", Taranee as they pulled away from each other.

"Never let me get you that mad!", Ricky joked. "I saw those blows you were dealing, girl! You....... You got game!"

Taranee couldn't help but laugh a little at his joking. She then gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks.", Taranee said with a small smile. "I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for!", Ricky said with a smile.

* * *

"You're all alone now, Frost!", Will said as she dodged one of his lightning bolts. "It's over!"

"I'll never give in to you fools!", Frost snapped.

"You asked for it!", Angelo said as he knocked Frost out of the sky, with a roundhouse kick, sending falling to the ground.

But before he hit the ground, Will appeared and kicked him back into the air. Once he was back in the air, both Angelo and Will appeared above him and knocked him to the ground with a double fist hit! Once he hit the ground, he made a small dip in the ground.

"Now that had to hurt!", Angelo said.

"Oh yeah!", Will said. "Let's finish this!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Angelo said.

They both sent powerful bolts of lightning down at Frost.

"Double Thunder!", they both yelled once the attacks hit their mark.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!", Frost yelled as the attack struck him.

Once the smoke cleared, Frost was out like light. Seeing this, Irma and Ricky blasted him with a thing of ice, freezing him in a block of ice like they did Martin.

"Well, that takes care of the Dark Guardians!", Scott said.

"Now we save our parents!", Hay Lin said.

Everybody then flew as fast as they could to the palace, to free the parents of the Guardians.

* * *

"It seems the Dark Guardians have served their purpose.", Nerissa said as she along with Paul, Phobos, and Necra watched their defeat through the Shadow Gem.

"To be honest, I was hoping they would win.", Necra said.

"That would of been nice.", Paul said. "But we knew that the Guardians would fight the boys to save them."

"They're so predictable.", Phobos said. "So shall we begin?"

"Let them save their parents first.", Paul said. "Let's give them that."

* * *

"Poor little Frost.", Miranda said with a grin. "Maybe if Nerissa and Paul had made us their Dark Guardians, the Guardians and Defenders would of been destroyed a long time ago."

"And now they're on their way here.", Cedric said as he walked towards the door. "Might as well go great them."

Suddenly, the wall blew open to show the Guardians and Defenders hovering in the air from outside the palace.

"Step away from the cage!", Irma said as they all landed inside the room.

"Attack!", Wesley yelled as he, Cedric, and Miranda began to transform into their beast forms.

Hay Lin and Tommy stepped forward and hit them with a blast of wind, sending them flying against the wall. Next, Will and Angelo blasted them with a thing of lightning, knocking them out cold.

"That's that.", Will said as Cornelia and Sho flew to the top of the cage.

"Hold on tight, everyone!", Scott said. "This is going to be one heck of a ride!"

Sho and Cornelia then knelt down on top of the cage and focused their power to make it fly out through the hole they made in the wall. Once out of the palace, they landed the cage in the same clearing the Dark Guardians were in. Scott then burned the lock of the cage, freeing the girl's parents. Needless to say the first thing they did was hug their daughters.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're safe, Cornelia!", Elizabeth said holding her daughter.

"I told you I'd be okay, mom.", Cornelia said as they pulled apart.

"Even so, we're still glad you're safe.", Harold told his daughter.

"And I must say, that this is a new look for you.", Elizabeth said.

"I does take some getting use to.", Cornelia said with a grin.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're okay, Will!", Susan said as she hugged her daughter. "When I saw that Frost guy slam you, I thought......"

"It's okay, mom.", Will said. "I'm okay. Wait! How did you see what happened?!"

"That Nocturna woman, showed us through a mirror.", Susan explained. "I even saw you turn into....... well this!"

"It's kind of cool, huh?", Will asked as she spreaded her wings.

"It's nice.", Susan said. "But why the bright colors?"

"I was thinking the same thing!", Angelo said.

"Hey!", Will said as she slapped Angelo's arm.

"What?!", Angelo said. "That's a bright yellow!"

"Well, I like it!", Will said proudly.

* * *

"So, what do you think?", Hay Lin asked her family as she spun around, showing them her Zenith Form.

"Not bad, kiddo.", Yan Lin said. "Of course, I didn't look to bad back in my day as a Guardian."

"I think you look beautiful, Hay Lin.", Joan Lin said with a smile.

"Of course, you were always beautiful to us.", Chen Lin said as he he and Joan Lin hugged Hay Lin.

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay, Irma.", Tom said. "You gave us a scare there."

"I was scared myself!", Irma said with a small smile. "But we made it."

"It's not over, is it?", Anna asked.

"We have one more thing to do.", Irma said. "Then we can all go home."

"Be careful, Irma.", Anna said as she hugged her daughter.

"I will, mom.", Irma said as she returned the hug.

* * *

"Are you okay, Taranee?", Theresa asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom.", Taranee said. "And so is Peter."

"I know it must of hurt, to fight your brother, Taranee.", Lione said.

"It was, but it was something I had to do.", Taranee said looking at Peter, who was still knocked out. "He's my brother after all."

* * *

"It is time!", Paul said as he shot a beam of energy into the Shadow Gem.

"Finally after all our hard work!", Phobos said doing the same thing.

"Our plans will come to reality!", Necra said following suite.

"Once we're done, Kandrakar and the known worlds shall be ours!", Nerissa said as she fired her beam of energy into the Shadow Gem.

The Shadow Gem began to glow brighter and brighter as it's dark light filled the room they were in. Once the room was full of it's dark light, they stopped firing energy into it. Suddenly, the whole palace began to shake! And at that point, they knew that they had succeeded in part of their plans!

* * *

On the outside, in the clearing, the Defender, Guardians, and the parents of the Guardians felt the earth move.

"What the heck?!", Ricky said. "What no?!"

"Um...... guys?!", Irma said looking towards the palace. "I think I know what's up!"

Everyone looked up to see the palace to see it floating up in the sky!

"Whoa!", Cornelia said.

"That's not good!", Scott said.

Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of the palace and made a fold about two-hundred yards away from the palace.

"See where that fold goes to, Tommy!", Angelo said.

"On it!", Tommy said as he took to the sky.

With his power of air, and in his Zenith Form, Tommy was able to get to the fold in no time! Once he got there, he looked to see that the fold lead to Kandrakar!

"Not good!", Tommy said as he teletransported back to the others.

"Kandrakar!", Tommy said as he appeared in front of everybody. "The fold leads to Kandrakar!"

"Figures.", the other Defenders and Guardians said.

"They never stop, with this, do they?", Cornelia questioned.

"Looks like we got something new to stop!", Sho said looking up at the palace.

"What else is new?", Irma questioned.

"The fact that we got the extra power to fight them.", Will said.

"What about these guys?", Taranee said looking don at the Dark Guardians.

"We take them to Kandrakar, and hope the Oracle can reverse what Nerissa and Paul did to them.", Angelo said. "Will if you'd please."

"One fold for Kandrakar, coming up!", Will said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar.

Once it was opened, the Defenders grabbed a Dark Guardians and took them through the fold, followed by the Guardians and their parents. When the parents first saw the great hall of the Fortress of Infinity Kandrakar, they were amazed at how the place looked.

"Guys! You're back!"

Everyone turned to see Caleb, Blunk, Drake, Orube, Thomas, Tanara, along with Matt and Mr. Huggles in their Regent forms. walking up to them.

"What happened to you guys?!", Caleb asked as he looked at the girls.

"You've reached your Zenith Forms!", Orube said.

"Thanks to the guys here.", Hay Lin said as she playfully elbowed Tommy.

"And what are you doing here?!", Will questioned as she glared at Matt.

"I deserve that.", Matt said as he and Mr. Huggles changed back to normal.

"You deserve worse, after what you did at the dance!", Cornelia added.

"What are you all talking about?", Susan asked.

"Ask Matt!", Will said as she turned away from him.

"Matt?", Susan said looking at Matt. "What are they talking about?"

"Well, you see.......", Matt began to say as the Oralce and Halinor came walking into the great hall.

"It seems you have won your battle.", Halinor said as she along with the Oracle came walking up to them.

"Do you think you can help them?", Taranee asked hoping for the best.

"The healing chamber, that Orube uses, shall be able to help reverse what has happened to them.", the Oracle said as he waved his hands over them teleporting them to the chamber. "Now you all must go and do what the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart chose you all for."

"This is the first time we've every fought a palace.", Ricky said.

"Same with us.", Irma said.

"Might as well get started.", Angelo said as he spreaded his wings. "You all stay here. If they get past us, it'll be up to you guys to stop them."

"Good luck.", Orube said.

"We'll be back.", Will said to her mom.

"I know.", Susan said as the the Guardians and Defender went back through the fold Will opened.

Everyone watched as the fold closed behind the kids, praying for their safety.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the Dark Guardians are defeated and the parents are safe. Now all that's left is to stop the palace from going through the giant fold, and stop Phobos, Necra, Nerissa and Paul. Wish them luck!**

**They're going to need it!**


	43. Chapter 43: Fallen Palace & Evil Beaten

Chapter 43:

As the parents of the Guardians stood there in the Fortress of Infinity, one thought ran through their minds.

_Why were their daughters chosen to do such dangerous things?!_

"I can sense that you all are still wondering why your daughters were chosen to fight such evil forces.", the Oracle said.

"The thought has run across my mind.", Lione said.

"Earlier you said that it was their power sources that chose them.", Anna said. "What did you mean by that?"

"Allow me to explain.", Halinor said as she lead them to the viewing pool, they use to keep watch over the know worlds, when need be. "You see, when the time comes, the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart chooses those who would do the best job at protecting the known worlds."

Suddenly the pool showed the Guardians and Defenders looking up at the palace as it slowly moved towards the fold that was opened for it.

"The Heart of Kandrakar chooses it's warriors at random.", Yan Lin added. "And sometimes, it picks a descendant of a former Guardian."

"Like Hay Lin.", Chen figured.

"Exactly.", Yan Lin said. "Now you're catching on."

"Now the Star Heart is a different story.", John said. "It has always picked the descendants of the original Defenders for many generations."

"It sounds like the boys have a lot to live up to.", Harold said.

"In a way, yes.", Orube said. "But, in my opinion, they have lived up to the legacy of their ancestors."

"Not to mention, won the hearts of our daughters.", Tom Lair grinned.

"So is that why my son and his friends were used by that Nerissa woman?", Theresa asked.

"I'm afraid so.", the Oracle said. "Nerissa used their anger and envy to her and Paul's purpose. Young Matthew would of been under her control, if not for the powers he possesses."

"Speaking of which,.....", Susan said as she turned towards Matt. "What did you do to to my Will at the dance?"

"Well....... I........ um........", Matt said nervously.

* * *

"So what do we do?", Cornelia asked as they looked up at the flying palace.

"I say we sneak in and destroy what ever it is that's making the palace fly.", Ricky suggested.

"We could get them to come out and fight us.", Hay Lin suggested.

"Let's smash the place!", Taranees said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Taranee in surprise at her suggestion.

"What?!", Tarane asked. "It's simple and to the point."

Everyone then looked at Scott.

"What can I say?", Scott asked while shrugging his shoulders. "I've rubbed off on her."

"I'm up for smashing!", Irma said.

"At this rate, it might be the best thing for us to do.", Angelo said.

"You have a point.", Will said. "Let's do it!"

"This is going to be good!", Tommy said as they all took to the sky.

Once they were close enough, everyone went to do what they did best with their powers. First was Hay Lin and Tommy, who sent powerful blades of air that slashed at the palace, busting holes in the roof of the palace. Next was Taranee and Scott, who fired powerful fireballs at the palace, making large holes in the palace's outer walls. Sho and Cornelia used their power over the earth to rip the towers and parts of the walls off the palace. Ricky and Irma began to freeze parts of the palace, while Angelo and Will fired bolts of lightning at the frozen parts, destroying those parts.

While they were doing all this, Nerissa, Paul, Phobos, and Necra were shooting energy blast at them. Energy blast that they were easily dodged.

"I say we combine our powers and blast this palace!", Angelo suggested.

Agreeing to that, the Guardians and Defenders got in a circle and began to focus their powers in the center. As they were doing this, a ball of their combined powers began to form.

"We're doing it!", Hay Lin said as the ball began to grow.

"Keep it up!", Sho said.

* * *

"If they launch that attack, they'll take this palace out!", Paul said as they were trying to make the palace move faster.

"Then may I suggest we get a move on!", Phobos said.

The four of them began to focus their powers into the Shadow Gem, in an attempt to make the palace move quicker.

"They won't beat us!", Necra said. "Not this time!"

"Kandrakar will be ours!", Nerissa said.

* * *

Outside the palace, in front of the fold, the Guardians and Defenders were still working on their combined attack.

"Almost there!", Tommy said.

Suddenly, the ball of energy, that was multiple colors, turned white. It was the size of a large beach ball.

"This is it!", Angelo said. "You ready, Will!"

"Let's do it!", Will said as they other moved away from them.

Will and Angelo held the ball up above their heads, ready to strike!

"So what should we call this?", Angelo asked Will.

"Um...... Elemental Bomb?", Will suggested.

"Works for me.", Angelo said. "Let's do this!"

"Elemental Bomb!", Angelo and Will shouted as they threw the ball of energy at the palace.

Once the attack hit the palace, there was a large explosion, that destroyed the palace, sending it falling to the ground. Once it hit the ground, it fell apart even more as pieces of the place fell everywhere.

"Is it over?", Hay Lin asked as they all landed near what was left of the palace.

"I think so.", Ricky said.

"You don't think they're.......", Cornelia began to say.

"I don't think anyone, or anything could of survived that.", Sho said as they looked to see if any of their enemies were coming out.

Suddenly, a wave of energy came flying out from the rubble of the castle. The energy wave hit the Guardians and Defenders, knocking them back a few feet and stunning them.

"Ow.", Angelo said as he looked up to see who fired the attack.

Angelo and the others looked up to see, Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul floating in the air above them. Behind them was the Shadow Gem, that was feeding them dark energy.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Irma said as they slowly got to their feet.

"Should of known that this wasn't over yet.", Will said.

"This is getting old.", Angelo said.

"I say we end this.", Scott said. "Now!"

"We couldn't agree more!", Phobos said as he fired some energy blast at them. "For the longest time, you all have ruined any and all plans we've had for any kind of conquest!"

"We've suffered defeat, after defeat, by your hands!", Necra said as she fired her own blast of energy as well.

"But for once we have the power we need to get what we want!", Nerissa grinned as she blasted the Guardians and Defenders with black lightning.

"And once we get rid of you, Kandrakar will be ours!", Paul laughed as he fired his own black lightning at our heroes!

Doing their best to dodge the attacks, the Warriors of Kandrakar were hit by a few attacks. The four villains then combined their powers into a single blast and fired it at the Defenders and Guardians, causing them great pain as they dropped to their knees.

"Oh yeah! That hurt!", Ricky said as he tried to get to his feet, only to fall back down.

* * *

"My baby!", Theresa cried as she along with the other parents and friends of the Guardians watch the battle battle unfold.

"It'll be okay Theresa.", Lione said. "Taranee is stronger than you think she is."

"Irma!", Anna cried softly as she buried her face in her husband's chest.

'Come on, Irma!', Tom thought to himself hoping for the best. 'You can do this!'

The Hales just watch in fear for their daughter's life. The Lin's were prying for Hay Lin's safety, while Susan was on the verge of tears, as she watched her daughter fall to the ground.

"She'll be okay, Susan.", John said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They all will!"

"How can you be so sure?!", Susan asked.

"Because they're not just Guardians and Defenders.", John said. "They're Warriors of Kandrakar! Protectors of the known worlds. And it'll take a lot more than the four of them to take them down!"

* * *

"I don't about you guys, but I'm not about to let these guys take me out!", Angelo said a he got to his feet.

"We have our reputation to think of!", Cornelia said.

"We can do this!", Irma said.

"I'm not done yet!", Scott said as he along as the rest of them slowly got to their feet.

"Nor am I!", Sho said.

"I be dang if I going to let them win!", Tommy said.

"Then I say we kick their butts and call it a day!", Ricky suggested.

"I can work with that.", Taranee said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's do what we do best!", Will said.

"Question.", Irma said. "How do we beat them?"

"The Shadow Gem!", Tommy figured. "We take that out, and the four of them will fall!"

"Leave the Shadow Gem to me and Cornelia!", Sho said as he and Cornelia took to the sky.

"Scott! Taranee! Give them a hand!", Angelo said.

"Right!, them said as they flew towards the Shadow Gem.

"The rest of us will keep them busy while they take the Shadow Gem out!", Angelo said as thy rest of them flew into the sky.

The first thing Taranee and Scott did was hit the Shadow Gem with a powerful flame attack that began to heat the Shadow Gem up quickly. While they were doing that, Sho and Cornelia were hitting it with telekinetic blast.

"Oh no you don't!", Nerissa said as she was about to blast Taranee and Scott.

"Oh yes they will!", Irma said as she and hit Nerissa with a beam of ice.

"How dare you!", Nerissa snapped at Irma.

"Very well, thank you.", Irma teased before hitting her with another ice beam.

* * *

Next was Tommy and Ricky who flew above Nerissa and hit her with a downward freezing tornado, forcing her to try and fight her way out of it.

"Blast it!", Nerissa yelled as she tried to get free of Ricky and Tommy's ice twister.

And finally, Will, and Angelo combined their powers to hit Phobos and Necra with lightning, while Hay Lin made a large ball of air that not only kept Phobos and Nerissa trapped while getting hit by the ball of lightning, but made it so that they couldn't be heard.

"How long do we have to keep this up?!", Hay Lin asked as she kept the air ball going.

"Not to long hopefully!", Will replied. "Sho and the others should be close to destroying the Shadow Gem!"

"I think you're right!", Angelo said as he and Will kept hitting Phobos and Nerissa with lightning.

* * *

"Keep the heat on, you guys!", Sho said to Taranee and Scott as he and Cornelia were using their power over earth to pull the Shadow Gem apart. "We just about got it!"

"Don't worry!", Tarnee said as she and Scott kept the heat going. "We've got it."

"You two just keep doing what you're doing!", Scott said.

"Almost there!", Cornelia said as she and Sho were pulling it apart with their powers. "Got it!"

Suddenly, the Shadow Gem began to crack all over. Seeing this, Sho and Cornelia gave it one big pull and broke the Shadow Gem in two! Once that happened, Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul began to feel weak, as the others stopped their attacks on them.

"What's happening to us?!", Paul questioned.

"It's the Shadow Gem!", Necra replied. "Now that it's destroyed, the powers we were getting from it are gone! Leaving us powerless and weak!"

"And when were you going to tell us this?!", Nerissa questioned as the four of them were slowly floating to the ground.

"This can't be happening!", Phobos snapped as they continued to descend. "We were so close!"

"I'm not about to give in just yet!", Paul said as he tried to fly.

Suddenly, the four of them were hit by two powerful beams of ice, by Irma and Ricky. Once they were frozen, they fell to the ground in blocks of ice.

"Well, that takes care of them.", Cornelia said as the ten of them landed to the ground.

"Sho what do we do with these?", Sho said as he held the two pieces of the broken Shadow Gem.

"And this.", Ricky said as he held the Horn of Kandrakar n his hand.

"I say we take them to Kandrakar and let the Oracle handle them.", Taranee suggested.

Just then Cedric, Wesley, Nocturna, and Miranda busted out from some of the palace's rubble. But once they saw their leaders frozen in ice, they knew it was over.

"Give now, you guys.", Scott said as he formed a fireball in his hand. "It's all over."

The three shape-shifters turned back to their human selves, and held their hands up, with Nocturna, in surrender. Angelo then opened a fold to Valora, while Will opened a fold to Meridian. The Guardians took Cedric and Miranda to Meridian, while the Defenders took Wesley, Nocturna, and the Wolf Pack to Valora.

* * *

After taking them to their home worlds and putting them in their prisons, they returned to Florana where Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul were still frozen.

"Wow!", Ricky said as he knocked on the ice. "We froze them good!"

"Well, let's get them to Kandrakar.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar.

Cornelia and Sho used their telekinesis to lift the four villains in the air and sent them through the fold right behind the others that went through. Once through, the fold closed behind them.

* * *

Once in Kandrakar, Tibor and Alfor took the four villains away to special cells made just for them. Halinor then took the two pieces of the Shadow Gem from Sho, as well as Luba took the Horn of Kandrakar from Ricky, and put them in a safe place, so no one could ever use them for evil purposes.

"A job well done, all of you.", the Oracle said. "By working together, you all were able to stop the combined powers of your enemies, and save those that were under Nerissa's control. You all should be proud of not only that, but of the fact that you Guardians were able to reach your Zenith Forms."

"Speaking of which, I think it's safe to change back to normal.", Angelo said as he held up the Star Heart.

"Oh yeah!", Will said as she held the Heart of Kandrakar up. "I almost forgot."

"No wait!", John said as they turned back to normal.

But it was to late. Once they turned back to normal, they fell to the floor, weakened from their transformation.

"I almost forgot about this part.", Angelo said as he blackout.

"What happened to them?!", Tom asked as he and Anna went over to their daughter.

"It happens after they change back from their Zenith Forms.", Yan Lin explained. "They become a bit weak."

"How weak depends on how long they've been in their Zenith Forms.

"And seeing as they were doing a lot of fighting in that form, this is what happened when they changed back.", John said. "But some time in their healing chambers should do them some good."

Then with a wave of his hand, the Oracle used his powers to teleport the ten warriors to their healing chambers to get the rest they needed, while the parents of the Guardians waited for them to recover.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the villains are defeated, and the known worlds are safe once again. But after all that's happened, will things ever be the same again? Will Peter, Eric, Nigel, and Martin be returned back to normal? Find out in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44: Awakening & Closure

Chapter 44:

_**Will & Angelo**_

"Oh! My head!", Angelo said as he slowly sat up to see that he was in the quintessence healing chamber. "Hope I don't have to go Zenith for that long again."

Just then, Angelo felt something move against him. He looked down to see Will curled up, on the same cloud he was on, sleeping.

"How long have we been out?", Angelo questioned as he was looking down at Will. "Oh well. Time to wake up, Will. Now, how should I do this?"

Suddenly, a sneaky smirk came to his face.

"I got it!", Angelo said as he pulled out a handkerchief.

He then ran the handkerchief across Will's nose, making her brush it away while curling up a bit more. Grinning to himself, Angelo did it again, causing Will to brush it away and curling up a bit more.

"One more should do it.", Angelo said as he brushed the handkerchief across Will's nose, causing her to sneeze, waking her up. "Hey Will!"

"Hey.", she said before yawning and stretching. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"No idea.", Angelo said as he put his handkerchief back in his pocket. "I just woke up about a minute ago."

"And I just happened to wake up after you?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Weird, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"Uh-huh.", Will said as she saw part of his handkerchief hanging out of his pocket. "You tickled my nose. Didn't you?"

"Will Vandom!", Angelo said pretending to be hurt. "After all we've been through, do you honestly think I'd do something like that to you?"

"Let me think.", Will said as she placed her right index finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Yes!"

"Well, I never!", Angelo said as he turned his head away from Will.

"Would you stop!", Will laughed as she playfully pushed him.

"Alright! Alright!", Angelo laughed. "I'm sorry."

As their laughter died down a bit, they both looked up at the sky of their healing chamber as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared.

"I wonder if the others are doing okay.", Will said.

"They're probably up and chilling like we are.", Angelo said.

* * *

_**Hay Lin & Tommy**_

As she slowly woke up, Hay Lin saw that she was laying on a white cloud, in a blue sky. She then realised that she was in the healing chamber.

"So, you're up."

Hay Lin slowly sat up to see Tommy sitting on the same cloud that she was on.

"Have we been here long?", Hay Lin asked.

"No clue.", Tommy said. "I just woke up about five minutes ago."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said as she looked around the area. "It's so nice in here."

"I've always wondered how they made these chambers.", Tommy said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin said. "And how can we sit on these clouds?"

"That's a good question.", Tommy said as they looked up into the sky. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Knowing Irma, she's might be joking around with Ricky.", Hay Lin grinned.

* * *

_**Irma & Ricky**_

"Hey, Ricky!", Irma yelled waking Ricky up.

"I'm up! I'm up!", Ricky said sitting up. "What the......?!"

Ricky turned to see Irma laughing while holding her sides.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Ricky said.

He then looked around to see that they both were in their healing chamber, on a patch of land, in the middle of a large body of water.

"Were we in here long?", Ricky asked.

"I have no idea.", Irma said as she leaned back against a palm tree. "I've just woke up."

"I wonder what Taranee's doing?", Ricky questioned as he leaned back against the same tree as Irma.

"Probably trying to get our of her healing chamber as soon as possible.", Irma said before laughing.

* * *

_**Taranee & Scott**_

"Your not at full strenght yet, Taranee!", Scott said as he grabbed Taranee wrist sitting, her down next to him. "Calm down will you!"

"I don't like being in here long!", Taranee said.

"Why?", Scott asked. "Is it because of the volcano behind us?"

"Well, duh!", Taranee replied. "I don't mind the island, with all the water around it. But that volcano just plain old creeps me out! I keep thinking that it's gonna erupt and take me out!"

"A little paranoid, aren't we?", Scott questioned.

"Maybe a little.", Taranee said as she drew a circle in the sand.

"Don't worry.", Scott said. "We'll be out of here before you know it."

* * *

_**Cornelia & Sho**_

"I love how peaceful it is in here.", Cornelia said as she laid back on the giant rose she was on.

"On that we both agree.", Sho said as he sat on the giant, soft bush he was on. "It's nice to have a little peace after a battle like we had."

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said. "But, I think we'll have to leave soon. With our parents out there and all."

"Still worried that they may make you stop being a Guardian?", Sho asked.

"A little.", Cornelia said. "The funny thing is, if this was a few years ago, I would be hoping that they would make me stop."

"Really?!", Sho asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia answered. "When I was first told that I was a Guardian, I wanted nothing to do with it. But now, I'm glad I am."

Cornelia then heard Sho laugh a little.

"And what's so funny?!", Cornelia asked.

"Did you know that Tommy felt the same way that you did about being a Defender?", Sho asked her.

"No way!", Cornelia said in surprise.

"It's true.", Sho said. "But after he saw the good he was able to do with is powers, he started liking being a Defender."

"I didn't know that we had that much in common.", Cornelia said.

Suddenly the door to their chamber appeared.

"I guess it's time to go face the music.", Sho said.

* * *

Outside the healing chambers, John Vanders, and the parents of the Guardians were waiting with the Oracle and Halinor for the kids to come out.

"I wonder what's going on in those chambers.", Anna said.

"There is a way to find out.", the Oracle sai as he made five crystal balls appear.

Each one represented one of the healing chambers.

* * *

_**Ricky & Irma**_

"So, you ready to go?", Ricky asked Irma as they headed for the door to leave their healing chamber.

"Not really.", Irma said fearing the worse. "What if my parents try and make me stop being a Guardian?!"

"Well, we can show them all the good you've done.", Ricky suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?", Irma asked.

"Then we'll think of something else.", Ricky said. "Irma, look. I got nothing but brothers. One older, one younger. When I met you, you became the sister I never had."

"Really?", Irma asked.

"Totally.", Ricky said. "We have so much in common, that it's not even funny. So don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you stop being a Guardian, unless you want to stop. Besides, you don't just got me to back you up. You got Scott and the others as well."

"Thank you.", Irma said as she hugged Ricky.

"No problem.", Ricky said as they made their way towards the door. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

_**Scott & Taranee**_

"I don't know if I can face them.", Taranee said as she back away from the door a little. "I mean I yelled at my mom for crying out loud!"

"And you had a good reason to.", Scott said. "Listen, no matter what happens, I got your back, Taranee. And you know that Ricky will be there for you, as well as the others. You can do this."

"You're right!", Taranee said. "I can do this!"

"Then let's go.", Scott said as they headed for the door, to leave the chamber.

* * *

_**Sho & Cornelia**_

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Cornelia said as they made their way towards the doors.

"Everything will work out for the best, Cornelia.", Sho said. "You just have to have faith."

"I hope so.", Cornelia said. "I truly hope so."

"I know so.", Sho said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_**Tommy & Hay Lin**_

"So, are you worried?", Tommy asked Hay Lin as they made their way towards the door.

"Nope!", Hay Lin said cheerfully. "My parents took me being a Guardian pretty well."

"So, you don't think they'll try and stop you from being a Guardian?"

"I don't think so.", Hay Lin said. "At least I hope they don't."

"You may be right.", Tommy said as they continued their way towards the doors of their chamber.

* * *

_**Angelo & Will**_

"Relax, Will.", Angelo said to his friend. "Your mom's not going to try and stop you from being a Guardian."

"Are you crazy?!", Will yelled as she grabbed Angelo by his shirt and shook him a little in a panic. "I'm so toast! This is my last day as a Guardian! I'll never see Kandrakar again!"

"Stop! Shaking! Me! Will!", Angelo said as he was being shook by Will.

"Oh! Sorry!", Will said as he released Angelo. "I'm just a little scared."

"I'd say.", Angelo said as he straightened out his shirt. "I thought I was gonna black out there."

Angelo then saw how scared Will looked.

"Will look.", Angelo said as they stood at the doors to there chamber. "As long as I have known you, you never gave up on anything important. So, why start now? You know that I'll have your back. As well as Sho and the others. So don't worry about your mom wanting you to quit being a Guardian, cause in the end she'll have to deal with all of us."

"Thanks.", Will said as she gave Angelo a hug.

"Anytime, Will.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "But if she raises her fist at me, I'm ducking out of the way."

Will then busted out laughing at his joke.

"I'm not kidding.", Angelo said with a grin. "I'm going to be like "Please don't hit me!", while ducking out of the way."

"I guess it's time to get this over with.", Will said as they reached for the doors.

"Let's do it.", Angelo said as they began to open the doors.

* * *

As each Guardian and Defender came out of their healing chambers, they all began to yawn a bit, while stretching their arms.

"Why do I still feel tired?", Irma said.

"The healing chambers only do so much for you.", Halinor said getting their attention. "You all will still need a good nights sleep."

"We got the rest of the weekend for that.", Ricky said.

"So, where are the others?", Hay Lin asked looking around the room.

"They all went back to their own home worlds.", Halinor replied. "But they all wished you well."

"So, why is he here?", Scott asked pointing to Matt with his thumb.

"I'm here for my friends.", Matt said with a stern look.

"Speaking of which, when will they be out.", Cornelia asked ignoring Matt's look.

"It's shouldn't be long.", Halinor replied.

"The sooner the better.", Irma said.

"I have a question.", Angelo said.

"What is it?", the Oracle asked.

"Well, as you probably already know, ever since we gave the girls their jump-start to go reach their Zenith Forms, we ended up getting each others certain traits.", Angelo said.

"And you all are wondering how long this effect will last.", the Oracle figured.

"Pretty much.", Cornelia said.

"You have nothing to fear.", the Oracle said with a small grin. "The major traits won't last to long. But some of the small ones may stay with you for a while longer. Maybe for the rest of your life."

"Really?", Angelo asked. "Cause there are some traits of Will that I don't need."

"Such as?", Will asked with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know you loved frogs that much, girl.", he replied getting a laugh out of the other kids. "I suddenly want to get a pair of frog boxers!"

"I suddenly want to play a RPG game.", Will said.

"You definitely have a part of me in you.", Angelo said with a grin.

"As I said earlier, some of these traits will stay with you for awhile.", the Oracle said. "And you may find that they may benefit you in the end."

"Like Corny going all Zen-like.", Irma joked.

"Normally, I would snap at your little jokes, Irma.", Cornelia said calmly. "But instead, I'm going to ignore you and your childish antics."

Everyone, except the Oracle was shock at what Cornelia said. Irma opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words!

"It's finally happen!", Taranee said. "Irma's speechless!"

"Wow!", Hay Lin said in amazement.

"I never thought I'd see this happen!", Will said.

With a scowl on her face, Irma turned away from the others while folding her arms over her chest.

"I still think you're funny, Irma.", Scott said as he walked up to Irma.

"Thank you.", Irma said as she kissed him on his cheek.

Just then the doors, to Orube's healing chamber, slowly opened, to show Peter, Eric, Nigel, and Martin walking out, with Alfor and Tibor, who had Frost bond up in shackles.

"What shall I do with this one, Oracle?", Tibor asked.

"Return him to Metamoor.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold for Metamoor. "Let him face the justice of his world."

"As you wish.", Tibor said as he walked Frost though the fold.

"What about these guys?", Sho asked looking at the four former Dark Guardians.

"I'm happy to say that they are cleansed of any dark influence Nerissa had on them, as well as their elemental powers.", Alfor said.

"Good.", Will said as she opened a folds to Earth. "This leads to an alley near your grandfather's pet shop, Matt. You all can go now."

"Whatever.", Matt said as he lead Nigel, Martin, and Eric towards the fold. "Let's go guys."

"You all do know that we were under the woman's control right?", Nigel questioned.

"Maybe so, but you wished to have to power to beat us.", Sho said.

"But you didn't expect us to whoop you!", Ricky teased.

"Look.", Angelo said. "Just go home and wait for time to return to normal. After that, just go live your normal lives."

With sorrowful looks on their faces, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Martin went through the fold, knowing that they messed up any chance of getting with the girls. Once they went through the fold, Will closed it, happy to of gotten that over with.

"And with that done with, I think we should get back home.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Earth. "If you all would please step through the fold please."

One at a time the Guardians, along with their parents went through the fold. Soon the Defenders followed behind them along with John. Angelo being the last to go through, looked towards the Oracle and Halinor. Both nodded to him with small smiles, to which he did the same before going through the fold.

"Do you think things will work out for them?", Halinor asked as the fold closed.

"Only time will tell, Halinor.", the Oracle said. "Only time will tell."

* * *

**A/N: Well, the Guardians and Defenders are okay, and the Dark Guardians are no more. Now all that's left is for the girls to convince their parents to let them continue being Guardians. Hopefully, the guys will be there to help.**


	45. Chapter 45: Acceptance & Final Thoughts

Chapter 45:

Once through the fold, everyone saw that they were in the home of the Defenders.

"And now to restart time.", Scott said as he turned the hourglass around.

Irma and Hay Lin went to look out the window to see the same bird begin moving again.

"That is still so cool.", Irma said as they turned their attention back to the others.

Elizabeth was the first to see Napoleon sitting in one of the chairs. She then bent down looking at him strangely.

"Can you really talk?", Elizabeth asked the cat.

"So, you finally now about everything.", Napoleon said as he stretch out a bit. "And it's a good thing to. Cause I've been meaning to talk to you about the food you've been giving me. Don't get me wrong, it's good and all, but a thing of tuna, every once and a while, would be nice."

"Okay.", Elizabeth said as she stared at Napoleon.

"Kind of talkative, isn't he?", Harold whispered to his daughter.

"You have no idea.", Cornelia replied. "Oh and one more thing. Lillian can't know about any of this. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?", Harold asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Cornelia said.

"Okay.", Mr. Hale said. "But promise that if you have to go to another world, you'll call one of us before you go. Unless it's an emergency."

"I will dad.", Cornelia said with a smile.

* * *

"Chris can't know about us.", Irma said to her parents. "At least not now. Maybe when he's sixteen or something."

"And why not?", Anna asked.

"Do you really want him running around tell everybody that his big sister is a water shooting fairy?", Irma questioned.

"Good point.", Anna said. "That would make your life a bit difficult."

"So does that mean I can still be a Guardian?", Irma asked.

"Would you stop if we told you to?", Tom asked.

Irma then hugged both her parents happily.

"Thank you.", Irma said. "You guys are the greatest!"

"But don't think we're going to go easy on you, young lady.", Tom said as they pulled away from each other. "If you get in trouble, you'll still be punished."

"Aw, nuts.", Irma said getting a laugh from her parents.

* * *

"Um...... mom?", Will said getting her mothers attention.

"Don't worry, Will.", Susan said. "If you've been doing it this long, why should I stop you now."

"Thanks mom.", Will said as she hugged her mom.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful.", Susan said.

"I will mom.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "I will."

* * *

Hay Lin, not saying a word, looked at her parents with pleading eyes, hoping that they would allow her to continue being a Guardian.

"Just be careful out there, Hay Lin.", Chen Lin said with a small smile.

Hay Lin looked from him to her mom, who nodded in agreement with a smile of her own. Hay Lin then hugged both her parents in a tight embrace, happy that they were allowing her to remain a Guardian.

"I love you guys.", Hay Lin said.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?", Taranee said getting her parents attention. "I know this is a lot to take in. I know because well, it was a lot for me to take in at first. But once I got used to it, I began to like how we were helping people from other worlds. I didn't mean to keep this from you guys. Nor did I mean for you two to get caught up in this. Or for Peter to be used by Nerissa the way she did. But, I can't just stop being a Guardian. I like helping people in need. I like fighting the bad-guys. So please don't ask me to stop."

Lione and Theresa looked at each other and then at Taranee and saw the determination in her eyes. They both knew that even if they said no to her being a Guardian, she would still be one. Theresa then, being the mother she is, hugged her daughter, surprising Taranee.

"Just be careful out there, Taranee.", Theresa said. "You may have all these great powers, but you're still our little girl."

"Thank you, mom.", Taranee said as a few tears were flowing down her face. "And I will."

"That's all we ask, Taranee.", Lione said with a warm smile.

"So, what about Peter?", Taranee asked. "I know he and the other guys were under Nerissa's power, but that only happened because the four of them were jealous of Ricky and the guys."

"If they weren't flirting with you all, then we wouldn't of been acting all jealous!", Peter countered.

"From what we were told, you all were going to lose the girls anyway.", Tommy said.

"Whoop! There it is!", Angelo said.

"I think I know what your punishment should be.", Lione said. "When Spring Break comes, you'll be spending it at your Uncle Don, and Aunt Terry's."

"Aw, man!", Peter whined. "Not the farm,!"

"Yes the farm!", Theresa said. "Either that or now car for two months!"

"Fine!", Peter said. "I'll take the farm!"

"Is it that bad?", Ricky asked.

"It is when you have to wake up at five in the mourning.", Taranee replied.

"Speaking of Spring Break, I have an idea of what we shoulg do.", John said.

"And that is?", Susan asked.

"Well.........."

* * *

_One week later................._

_**Taranee Cook**_

A week has past, and things have somewhat gone back to normal for us. Let's face it, when your parents find out that you've been living a double life like ours, they tend to worry when ever you go out. But they're warming up to it more and more. Speaking of warming up, it seems that I still have some of Scott's personality in me. I'm a bit more daring and cocky. And my thirst for learning more about fighting has grown. So, Scott has been teaching me a few fighting skills. He sometimes calls me his little fire sister. I must say, that he does act like a big brother to me. Now I see what Irma meant when she said Ricky is like a brother to her.

Speaking of brothers, Peter has been keeping his distance from me and the family. We tried to make things the way they used to be, but he keeps his distance. I asked Yan Lin what we should do. She just told us to give it time. I just hope he doesn't go and do something stupid. Both him and Nigel. As for Nigel, well....... last I saw of him, he was talking to some other African-American girl. I guess he's trying to move on. I know I have. Now as for me and Ricky, things couldn't be better! My mom has warmed up to him a bit more. She's even letting us spend time alone in my room, whenever he comes over! Just so long as we leave the door open. Good family, friends, and boyfriend. All and all, things are going pretty good for me.

* * *

_**Cornelia Hale**_

Life is good! First, my parents accept me being a Guardian. Next, I told them about Lillian being the Heart of Earth, to which my mom fainted. But afterwards, she accepted it. I mean, if you can get used to a talking cat, hardly anything else can phase you much. Speaking of Napoleon, he and my mom have become really good friends! When Lillian isn't around, all they do is talk and watch TV together. The way my dad sees it, as long as she has a someone to talk to, he's happy. We all decided that we should tell Lillian about her powers when she's at least fourteen. Which makes sense, seeing as how I was a year younger when I first became a Guardian.

As for Peter, he hasn't been bothering us in a while. From what Kadma told Angelo, him and Cassidy have been spending time together. A LOT of time! Even after all we told her about what he did! She says that all he needs is someone to bring out his kinder self again. Maybe she's the one for him. I mean they both have been under Nerissa's control. I guess it takes one to know one. Only time will tell. Now me and Tommy are doing great! Not only is he smart, but he has real good fashion sense. What more could a girl ask for? Last night, we went to that Italian restaurant we talked about going to the night of the dance. It was great, but part of me wanted to just have a normal meal. I guess that came from Sho.

I must admit, that part of him has helped me keep my cool whenever Irma calls me Corny, in an attempt to pick on me. Seeing her get mad when I don't snap back always puts a smile on my face. I've even begun to take a few fighting lessons for Sho. Go figure, huh? I have a great guy, a great family, and great friends. Like I said earlier, life is good!

* * *

_**Irma Lair**_

I love my life! I have a great family, great friends, and one heck of a great boyfriend. The radio show is doing great. Even though I have to work with Martin still. But check this! I don't have to worry about him messing with me anymore. Turns out he has a girlfriend. Alchemy Ethel! Alchemy! Can you believe it?! Turns out she thought it was real brave that Martin stood up to me that day during our show. Was I that bad a person to him? Anyway, I hope that they have a happy relationship. Now as for my brother Chris, my folks agreed to tell him about us and the guys when he turns fourteen, along with Lillian.

Speaking of brothers, Ricky is like the older brother I never had. We have so much in common, that it's not even funny. And that was before the guys did the whole jump-start thing to help us reach our Zenith Forms. My dad jokes around saying it's like having two of me. But let's get to the fun stuff. Me and Hay Lin have finally stopped bickering with each other, like Tommy and Ricky do. That was the only down side to all this. That and I can't get under Corny's skin anymore. I miss that. Me and Scott are getting closer. Thanks to him, I'm starting to be a better sister to Chris. I think the last thing my parents need is Chris acting like me when he's my age. I said it before, and I'll say it again. I love my life!

* * *

_**Hay Lin**_

Life's a funny thing you know. In one week, me and my fellow Guardians, meet the Defenders, I break up with Eric, and end up getting with Will's friend Angelo, who happens to to be the leader of the Defenders! But then, Eric, and the other guys end up under Nerissa's control, and become her and Paul's Dark Guardians. It's a good thing we were able to beat them and stop Phobos and his friends from taking Kandrakar. As for Eric, he's talking to some other girl from another school. I'm happy for him, but I wish we could at least be friends.

As for my parents, they've really taken me being a Guardian really well. I couldn't ask for better parents! As for me and Irma, we've stopped bickering, like Ricky and Tommy do. Now I see what Cornelia goes through with Irma. I must admit though. The one thing I still got from, Tommy is his...... how you say, his more passionate side. Angelo can vouche for that, whenever we're alone. And I don't think he's complaning about it. I know I'm not! I never knew I could be like that! Like I said before, life is funny thing, you know?

* * *

_**Will Vandom**_

Who'd of thought that me moving to Heattherfield with my mom would lead up to all this? From being a Guardian, to getting with Matt, to fighting all kinds of evil, to being saved by the Defenders. Then find out that one of them is Angelo, one of my best friends, and Keeper of the Star Heart, the source of their powers, just like I'm the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. But sadly, I end up dumping Matt, because of the way he's been acting. But on the plus side, I did end up getting with Sho. Not to mention beat the villains and saving the universe.

_Again!_

But the major thing that happen was my mom finding out about me being a Guardian! And even better is the fact that she accepted it! I guess Angelo's Uncle John had something to do with that, seeing as they're together. That can be a plus. Now in case if you were wondering about Matt, let's just say he's moved on. Turns out he's with his old friend Mandy Anderson now. Like I didn't see that coming. At least he isn't acting like a jerk. That's the last thing I need. You wanna hear something funny? I still have a bit of Angelo's attitude in me. I'm a bit more cocky, and for some reason, like playing certain types of video games now.

Anyway, me and Sho have been enjoying our time together. I must say though I'm glad that he isn't flipping his hair anymore. I know he is. But he does still have Cornelia's fashion sense in him. Those two have gotten along real well too. But let's talk about me and Sho. The guy really is great! He's caring, kind, and so sweet. He makes me feel special. I couldn't ask for anything better. Well, a car when I get my driver license would be nice. After all that's happened, one question still comes to mind. Who'd of thought that me moving to Heattherfield, with my mom, would lead up to all this?

_I sure didn't!_

* * *

_**Scott O'Flannery**_

It's amazing what can happen in one week! First, me and my fellow Defenders discover that there are five lassies called Guardians, that have the same powers and skills as us. Next, I end up falling for one of them. And what a girl she is! She's like the female version of Ricky. And just as funny. You would think that was a bad thing. But in this case, it isn't. She brings a smile to my face whenever I see her. And when I look into her eyes, I totally get lost in them. You may ask if I can see my future with Irma? To be honest, I have no idea. And if you were to ask her, she'd say the same thing. We've decided to take it one day at a time.

But on to other things. It seems that part of Taranee is still in me. Mainly the part that wants to study more. Irma thinks it's hilarious! But then again, I did pass my math test the other day. So I say go with it. After all, she's like a little sister to me! Also, when Spring Break comes, all of our families are going to meet. Now that should be fun. I look back on all this and think the same thing. It's amazing what can happen in one week!

* * *

_**Sho Ling**_

Life is full of surprises. But then again, being a Defender, is always full of surprises. But who'd of thought that I would be with one of Angelo's friends? I certainly didn't. But, I'm glad it happened. She brings out the best in me. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. But I suspect that a bit of Angelo is in her. Just like a bit of Cornelia is in me. I'm just glad that I've finally stopped flipping my hair, like she does. I can do without Ricky picking with me, like Irma does Cornelia. Now I see what Tommy goes through. Now Cornelia's fashion sense has come in handy. Believe it or not, when me and Will went shopping at the mall one day we were able to find three outfits each. She jokes around saying how great it is to have a guy with great fashion sense. All and all, my life has been pretty good. I have great friends, and a great girlfriend. And to think, all this was possible because of me being a Defender. Strange, huh?

* * *

_**Ricky Smith**_

I'm going to put this in few words as possible. Life is sweet! I have a great girl, great friends, and a good life! I don't know what I'd do without my buds around? Then again I do have Taranee. Now that girl has got some spunk! And that was before Scott gave her, her jump-start. She loves her brother with all her heart. It hurts me to see my little Fire Nymph cry when she thinks about what happened to him. She doesn't show it in front of the others. Heck, I caught her crying about it one day in the park. I tell her it okay to let it all out in front of the others, but she doesn't want to worry them. So, I haven't told them about it. But if my little Fire Nymph needs a shoulder to cry on, I'm there for her.

Now on to weirder things. Thanks to the jump-start I gave Irma, part of her is in me. Mainly the part that picks with Sho sometimes. I know he doesn't like to be called Sho-mo. Man does that tick him off. Taranee has been getting on me about this, but I can't help it! Luckily, I have Irma to watch my back. She's like the little sister I never had. I can't wait until Spring Break comes. I promised her and Taranee, that I'd teach them how to surf. That should be fun! Well, I have to go. Me and Taranee are going to the movies with Scott and Irma. I'll leave you with this one thought. Life is SWEET!

* * *

_**Tommy Fernandez**_

Of all the girls, in all the world, I fall for one Cornelia Hale. She may be a bit brash. And yes she may have a bit of an attitude at times. But, she can be kind, caring, as well as strong a brave when need be. And I must say that she has a bit more control of her temper, because of Sho, giving her her jump-start. Granted, I like her no matter what happens. Speaking of jump-starts. It seems that Some of Hay Lin is still within me. Mainly the part that likes to paint. I painted this portrait of Cornelia in a white toga, sitting on a giant rose, that was among other roses. When I gave it to her, she totally fell in love with it. Last I saw of it, she has it hanging on her wall. She tells me that it makes her feel like she's a princess.

As for Hay Lin. From what Angelo tells me, she has a bit of my passonite side. Not that both of them are commplaining. Spring Break is coming soon and I can't wait to start having fun! I wonder what Cornelia will want to do first, when we get to....... On look at the time! I have to get going. Me and Cornelia are having dinner at her place. I promised her I'd cook her one of my favorite meals for her and her family. Strange, what can happen in just a week.

* * *

_**Angelo Vanders**_

Last week was something else! First I find out that Will Vandom, who is one of my best friends, is one of this Guardians, like me and my friends are Defenders! Next, I end up getting with the Air Guardian, Hay Lin, a few days after she breaks up with her old boyfriend. Who'd of thunk that would happen? But hey, good things come to those who wait. There's just something about Hay Lin that gets me going. In a good way, I mean. Her smile could brighten up anybody's day. And she has this innocence about her that makes you want to protect her from all the bad things in life. But I know she's tougher than she looks. Trust me when I say that. I glad her and Irma aren't acting like Tommy and Ricky do. Even though it was a bit funny at times.

Now on to the other things that are happening. My Uncle John and Ms. Vandom are getting along great! At first, I thought that she would break up with him, because he didn't tell her about Will being a Guardian. But she didn't, which surprised both me and Will. But I guess love does that to a person. I still say that Will and I will be cousins soon. I just dont' know when. Speaking of Will, it turns out that I still have a bit of her liking for frogs. Case in point. I actually bought a few pairs of frog boxers. When I told Will this, both she and Hay Lin wanted proof. So, I pulled a bit of the boxers out from my pants. Seeing this cracked Will up. As well as Irma, Scott, and Ricky who were walking by, with Taranee. Hay Lin thinks they were cute. So, that made it a bit better. I have to admit that they are a bit comfortable.

Now all of us are at a cabin in the woods. All except Peter, who is at his aunt and uncle's barn, and Chris and Lillian, who are at a Spring Break camp. We came up here, so no body wouldn't get to suspicious that the girls family's cars would home, yet no one was home.

* * *

"So is everyone ready to go?", Will asked.

After checking their things, everyone was ready to go.

"Cool.", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "Everyone through the fold."

"Keep you arms and elbows close to your sides as you go through.", Irma joked.

"And hopefully you all will come out in one piece.", Ricky joked.

"Not funny you two.", Cornelia said as the both of them were laughing.

"I'm telling you, it's like having two Irma's.", Tom Lair said as he and his wife went through the fold.

Once they all went through the fold, the parents of the girls looked to see that they were in the lobby of a resort.

"Well, people.", Scott said. "Welcome to the world of Florana."

Just then, another group of people coming through a few folds aas well.

"Who are they?", Taranee asked Ricky.

"Our families!", Ricky said as she ran up to his family, followed by the other Defenders, who ran up to their families..

* * *

**A/N: Well, the parents have accepted their daughters being Guardians and now they are all on Florana with the families of Defenders. Talk about your get togethers!**

**Last chapter is coming up folks. Hope it's to your liking!**


	46. Chapter 46: The End & New Beginnings

Chapter 46:

_**Angelo's POV**_

It's been a week and a half since everybody got together,on Florana. And everybody has gotten along great! And seeing as one day on Earth is equal to two days on Florana, they had plenty of time to have fun in the sun! Most of the families got along quickly! Like the Lairs and O'Flannerys. Seeing as Tom Lair, Kevin, Carol, and Scott's older brother Tim O'Flannery were all cops, they got along real well. Now Scott's younger brother, Jeff, and younger sister Julie, were another story. From the way they ware acting, Irma saw them as perfect playmates for Chris. Which scared her.

On a plus side, the O'Flannery siblings took to Taranee pretty well. They call her their official fire sister. Just as Ricky's brothers see Irma as the sister they never had. Then again Julie O'Flannery also sees Irma as the older sister she never had. Yan Lin and Charlie Smith have been hanging out a lot. Hay Lin thinks she may have a new grandfather soon. Who knows? Charlie finds it funny how Ricky got with a girl like Taranee, seeing as she's the total opposites of Ricky. Ricky says that she brings out the best in him. To that Charlie as well as Ricky's parents, Eric & Helen Richards, thanks Taranee. I can see why. Ricky can be a bit nuts sometimes!

Now as for Will and Sho. Sho's family took a quick liking to Will and her mom. All but Sho's younger sister, Mai. At first, she didn't know what to make of Will. But, after a week of hanging out, she began to warm up to Will a bit. Now Cornelia was another story! Now Roberto & Maria Fernandez like her. But Tommy's older sister, Rosseta.... Man can that girl be protective! At first, we all thought that she and Cornelia were about to get into a fight! And poor Tommy! He was caught in the middle of all this! But after he explained to Rosseta that Cornelia wasn't the girl who dumped him a few weeks ago, she calmed down a bit. But she still has her eyes on Cornelia.

My Grandpa Joe has been joking around with my Grandma Kadma and Yan Lin about how me and Hay Lin will get hitched, making us all family. Doing that, got him popped up side the head by the both of them. Now as for Uncle John and Ms. Vandom..... let's just say that they left earlier today to spend in the town alone. Who knows what they're doing. Right now, the ten of us decided to split off with our significant others, and enjoy ourselves, before we have our bonfire.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**Sho & Will**_

As they walked through the forest, Will and Sho were enjoying themselves in the calm of the forest. Sho was dressed in a pair of black shorts, with a white tank-top, and brown sandals, while Will was dressed in a green two-piece, with a pair of green sandals, and a short, pink wrap around skirt.

"So what do you think of the forest here?", Sho asked Will as they were walking through the forest.

"It's so beautiful here.", Will said as she looked around the area. "Most of the animals here remind me of animals on Earth."

"That's because most of these animals are cross breeds of animals from here and Earth.", Sho replied.

"Really?!", Will said as she turned to face him. "But how?"

"Every once and a while, when portals use to open in certain areas, some animals accidentally crossed over.", Sho explained.

"And in time, they crossed breaded with the local animals.", Will figured.

"Pretty weird, huh?", Sho asked.

"Not as weird as me dreaming of you and me being here.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?", Sho questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah.", Will said as they kissed.

* * *

_**Tommy & Cornelia**_

Hoping not to be disturbed, Cornelia and Tommy were sitting on a blanket, under a tree in a field of beautiful white and yellow flowers. Tommy was dressed in a white t-shirt, with brown shorts and black sandals, while Cornelia was dressed in a black one-piece, with a long, white wrap around skirt, with white sandals.

"This is nice.", Cornelia said as she leaned back against Tommy as he was sitting against the tree. "It's so peaceful here."

"That and the fact my sister isn't here has nothing to do with it.", Tommy teased.

"Why does she hate me anyway?!", Cornelia asked as she looked up at him. "You already told her that I wasn't the one who broke up with you in Fadden Hills."

"She can be a bit protective sometimes.", Tommy explained to her. "Just give her time. She'll warm up to you."

"I hate to see what would happen if I told her about the dream I had about us.", Cornelia said.

"And what dream was that?", Tommy asked.

"Well, actually, we were like this.", Cornelia said. "The both of us, sitting under this tree."

"Is that all?", Tommy asked.

"Well, we were about to kiss until I woke up."

"Then I say, we finish that dream.", Tommy said as he leaned down towards her.

"I'm not complaining.", Cornelia said as they kissed.

* * *

_**Scott & Irma**_

As the two were walking up to the hot tub, Irma took of her brown sandals, and green towel, that she had around her waist, Leaving her in a red two-piece. Scott quickly took off his green tank-top, and black sandals leaving him in his green swimming trunks. Both then sat in the empty hot tub, ready to enjoy themselves.

"This is the life.", Irma said as she sat next to Scott in a hot tub.

"No monsters to fight.", Scott said as Irma made a mini storm cloud that began raining water into the hot tub.. "No evil princes, and princesses to take on."

"No worrying about any rouge Guardians, or Defenders bothering us.", Irma said as she continued having rain fill the hot tub. "And now we're on vacation with our families! Well...... most of them."

"Don't worry.", Scott said with a grin. "Sooner or later, Chris will find out about all of this and be here to drive you nuts."

"Oh joy.", Irma said plainly as she finished filling the hot tub. "Okay. Your turn!"

"Here we go.", Scott said as he used his fire power to heat up the water.

"Oh, yeah!", Irma said. as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder, enjoying the heat. "That's just right."

"I still can't believe that you had a dream about us doing this.", Scott said with a grin.

"Well, you had a dream about our first time here.", Irma countered.

"Good point.", Scott said. "So, what else happened in your dream?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that.", Irma joked.

"Really now?", Scott asked as they were face to face.

No words were spoken as they kissed, with all the feelings they had for each other.

* * *

_**Ricky & Taranee**_

As the young couple walked along side the beach, during the sunset, they couldn't help but look at each other every few seconds. Taranee was dressed in a light blue sun dress, with a straw hat, while Ricky was dressed in a pair of purple shorts, with a white t-shirt. Both were bare-footed, seeing as they wanted to feel the sand run through their toes.

"So, is this what happened in your dream?", Ricky asked Taranee.

"More or less.", Taranee said as she walked closer with Ricky. "The sunset is so wonderful here. Not to mention the clean water, and fresh air."

"I can think of something even better.", Ricky said.

"What's that?", Taranee asked.

"This.", Ricky said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh.", Taranee said with a smile before they kissed again.

* * *

_**Angelo & Hay Lin**_

As the happy couple sat on the deck, of the house they all were staying, both were watching the sunset, in all it's beauty. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black shorts, and a black tank-top, with his black sandals sitting next to Hay Lin's white sandals. Hay Lin was dressed in a white one-piece with a blue wrap around skirt. For once, Hay Lin decided to let her hair hang out, just to see what it felt like. Angelo looked at Hay Lin, who was shivering a bit, from the chill in the air. Seeing this, Angelo went and got a white blanket and sat behind Hay Lin and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Better?", Angelo asked as his arms were wrapped arouind her, from behind.

"Mmm-hmm.", Hay Lin said as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Angelo then got a smell of Hay Lin's hair. It had the scent of apples, from the shampoo she used.

"So, what do you think of this vacation so far?", Hay Lin asked.

"It has been interesting.", Angelo said. "But having you here, makes it special."

"Aaaw!", Hay Lin said as she turned a little red in the face.

She then turned around and kissed Angelo, to which Angelo returned whole-heartily as they fell back on the floor of the deck.

* * *

Later that night, everybody joined up at the beach to have a bonfire, and roast some hot dogs. As the bonfire burned, the parents were talking about things they did when they were younger, while the kids were thinking back to when they became Guardians and Defenders. They remembered the good times, and the bad times. And they remembered that no matter how bad things got, they pulled through. As they looked at one another, they knew that no matter what happens to each other, they'd be there for each other.

For they weren't just warriors of Kandrakar...... they were a family.

**THE END**

_And also....... a new beginning_.

* * *

**A.N: Well, folks, that's the end of this story. I hope you liked it! I do plan on making a sequel, to this, but I also want to make a prequel to this as well. You know showing how the Defenders got together. What do you all think? Should I do prequel first? Go on my profile and vote!**

**P.S.: I'd also like to thank all of you who gave me reviews, and/or put my story on your favorites list, story alert, and favorite author list. That means a lot to me. It let's me know that I did a good job.**

**Also, Keep an eye out for my one-shot story, _Susan & John's Day Out_!**


End file.
